


More Inside Us

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Human, Androgyny, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Charlie Magne, Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Circus, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gang Rape, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Angel Dust, Genderfluid Character, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hermaphrodites, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Trafficking, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Human Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Singer Charlie Magne, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: "Aquí está tu oportunidad, que nadie te deje de mirar; así notarás que dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que nunca pudiste imaginar ¿Como llegar a ello? En Hazbin Circus lo veremos, my dear."Human&Circus!AUPairing: RadioDust [Alastor x Angel Dust] · ValDust [Valentino x Angel Dust] · Chaggie [Charlie Magne x Vaggie] · Stolas x Blitzo [Leve]Advertencias: Smut, Hurt/Confort, Romance, Lenguaje obsceno,  Abuse, Gore, AU, Fluff,  OOC, Non-Con, Gore, Angst.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Act. 1 ¡Bienvenido a Hazbin Circus!

**Author's Note:**

> Los fanarts NO me pertenecen sino a la artista @cateyeindark en twitter.

—Ya tenemos suficientes artistas y-

—Necesitamos uno más.

—Alastor.

— ¡Uno más uno más para el show que hace a todos alucinar! —exclama levantando los brazos. Su tono grandilocuente y optimista acompañado de la gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos rojos que se abren de par en par y muestran cierto deje lunático—. Lo necesitamos ya, de otro modo no tendrá su encanto real. Un show sin corazón es un show sin color y sin remuneración. —Concluye con ojos entrecerrados y gesto macabro para cualquiera que lo viera.

—Alastor, es tan sencillo como que ya hay los suficiente y necesarios para cualquier idea extraña que tengas. Ser co-dueño de este circo no es sinónimo de-

La chica de piel grisácea y cabello blando, Vaggie, se ve interrumpida bruscamente.

—No sonrisa en la cara, tus palabras serán ignoradas mi bella dama. —Alastor sacude la mano y Vaggie aprieta los dientes. Mostrándose rabiosa al instante.

La tercera persona en la oficina, una rubia de mejillas rojas y piel blanca ríe nerviosa. Siendo ella, Charlotte o Charlie, la que debe calmar los humos entre el sonriente pelirrojo y la albina.

—Calma, calma, por favor—pide Charlie con sonrisa nerviosa—. Alastor—El personaje pone las manos tras la espalda con su enorme sonrisa de dientes filosos—. Sé que tu idea de un show solo para adultos fue muy bien, el ingreso es mayor al esperado y sorprendentemente estamos más cómodos con el tema, pero ya estamos completos. No hace falta nadie más.

—Oh no, no, no, my _sweet lady_ —dice una vez ella termina de hablar—. Que haya ido bien, no quiere decir que esté bien o no pueda mejorar—Charlie deja caer los hombros. Ya se ve con una insistencia tal que caerá en lo que sea que Alastor pida. Siempre es así—. Hace falta más, un integrante que sumar y que la magia animal llegue a hipnotizar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —increpa Vaggie con las manos en la cintura y gesto poco convencido.

—Lo sexual. Una bella dama o un atractivo varón, quien alborote el corazón de todo el salón—Narra apoyándose en un bastón que usa constantemente para jugar—. Satisfechos quedarán quienes vayan a mirar, la sensualidad de lo que no se puede tocar atrae más a los de escabroso pensar, sus billeteras gordas manipular y vaciar.

—Entonces, pretendes que metamos a una prostituta aquí. —Resume Vaggie. Charlie continua con el gesto poco convencido.

—No.

—Es lo que puedo entender.

—Es un show adulto—Alastor inicia con voz más calmada, interesado en su punto y no en estar jugando como hace poco—, si bien muchos vienen con la expectativa de algo fuerte, también esperan ver eso que naturalmente a ustedes no les sale y no tiene por qué hacerlo si no quieren—explica—. Tenemos bellezas, fortaleza y demás, pero no tenemos nada que los deje jadeando y pidiendo más. La vista es todo lo necesario. No el contacto.

—A veces no entiendo de dónde sales tan filosofo—admite Charlie con una risa—. No creo que haga falta, Alastor. Ya estamos completos. Nos las apañaremos.

—No lo creo.

—Ser codueño no-

— ¡La sonrisa~!

—YA DEJA DE FASTIDIAR.

Alastor se marcha risueño y divertido. A medida que anda, ve a todos los integrantes que antes se mencionaron. Pertenecientes al enorme circo ambulante llamado _Hazbin Circus_. Antes era _Happy Circus_ , pero desde que llegó y se hizo co-dueño junto a Charlie hizo un ligero cambio de nombre. Así se evitaban que los confundieran con otros. Un nombre muy común. Se inclina para evitar constantes cosas que podrían golpearlo en la cabeza.

Tiene varios años metido en este circo. Es lo más entretenido que le ha pasado en su larga vida. Su principal razón para entrar es que está conformado casi en su totalidad por gente "rara". Los llamados fenómenos por el populo.

Gente de piel extraña, extremidades extra, habilidades peculiares y demás. En su caso, su piel gris, ojos y esclerótica roja junto a los párpados, dientes enormes y filosos que le dan aspecto de piraña, cola -la esconde siempre-, y cabello que a pesar de lucir como un peinado extravagante...

En realidad, son sus orejas.

Un eterno misterio porque sus orejas son como las de un ciervo. No se notan. Parecen dos enormes mechones levantados y nada más. Los que pertenecen a Hazbin Circus saben que son. Todos tienen algo que los alejó de la sociedad tan recta y los unió a este espacio donde esa misma sociedad los admira por lo que son capaces de hacer. Ironía pura y dura.

Sale de la carpa central y da un profundo suspiro, con la sonrisa de par en par ante la muchedumbre que tienen. La feria que montan antes del espectáculo en sí, para quienes no tienen un acto o capacidad artística percé. Siendo todos desechados, se hace lo que sea, sin embargo, Alastor se puede vanagloriar de que aquí nadie está obligado a quedarse o se siente de esa manera. Qué hay un genuino gusto por el trabajo y así sale bien.

Algunos vestidos de payaso, otros manejando algunos juegos; vender comida, ropa, juguetes; casa de terror, mostrar animales como caballos y perros entrenados, sin maltratar porque también están en contra de eso. Hazbin Circus es, en opinión de sus integrantes sin excepciones, un pequeño y encantador paraíso lleno de rareza. Dónde a donde vayas encontrarás a alguien de tres ojos como mínimo y aun así, te sientes feliz.

— ¡HEEY! ¡ES EL SR. ALASTOR! —Da una risita, jugando con su bastón hasta apoyarlo en inclinarse totalmente al niño que lo nombró.

—Sr. Alastor que aburrido quedará si no te diviertes más—Los ojos del niño se iluminan. Alastor saco un boleto de su traje. Suele hacerlo. Regalar algunos boletos. A este punto no genera perdida. Tienen mucho público siempre—. Y una sonrisa gran ¡GRANDE! ¡VESTIDO NUNCA ESTÁS SI UNA SONRISA TU ROSTRO NO VA A OCUPAR!

El niño sonríe amplio y Alastor acaba de entregar el boleto. El niño corre con su familia a mostrar el regalo y Alastor se endereza. Ah, ama el circo.

Nunca se aburre por aquí.

—Puede ser divertido. Vamos, por favor ¿Si? _Non voglio che il nostro appuntamento finisca, Val, nemmeno io sono mai stato in un circo._

Alastor busca a quien hablo. No logra ubicar con exactitud debido a la gente que hay de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, es capaz de distinguir a dos personas. Ambas muy altas y de atuendos extravagantes. La voz resultó ser bastante melosa. Su italiano está oxidado, apenas lo comprendió. El inglés es otro tema pues tiene un acento tan extraño que sucede lo mismo.

—Eso nos demoraría el llegar a casa.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo. Vaaaaaal. _Per favore_.

—Está bien, Angel Cakes.

Hay un chillido risueño y complacido. Sea por suerte o no, uno de ellos se acerca. Es un hombre muy alto. Alastor no dudaría que llega a los dos metros. Abrigo rojo con pelaje en el cuello, guantes negros, una varilla para cigarro; lentes de corazón y cabello negro apenas obvio.

— ¿Dónde se compran los boletos?

—En la taquilla de allá, con el sujeto de odiosa expresión y aburrida posición—Señala con el bastón—. Le puedo recomendar el lugar con color azul para ocupar. Seguro que a su dama le encantará. — Concluye Alastor y el alto personaje agradece antes de marcharse, con su acompañante alcanzándolo. Ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

Tal vez sean imaginaciones suyas, pero ese tipo tiene ojos rojos. Por experiencia, sabe que una rareza da lugar a otra y atrae similares sin esforzarse. Como _showman_ puede permitirse analizar al público. En este caso, a la curiosa pareja de notable riqueza.

Pues nunca está de más otro inversionista, aún si eso no es lo que busca precisamente.

* * *

_— WELCOME LADYS AND GENTLEMEN TO HAZBIN CIRCUS!_

Los aplausos y exclamaciones caen al mismo tiempo que acróbatas en largas telas colgantes. Dando la impresión de que impactarán con el público, pero sin ser así. Entregando alguna cosa. Sea una flor o un dulce. Alastor señala con su bastón, luces surgen y acróbatas salen.

Exhibiendo cada uno alguna particularidad aparte de la ropa colorida y llena de brillo. Una mano extra, un tercer ojo, una tercera pierna; algunos otros aparecen con animales; mostrar el parentesco con otra criatura.

No importa a dónde se desvíe la mirada. Hay algo que ver y algo que va a sacar una sonrisa enorme de impresión. Alastor da una elegante retirada para que los primeros actos inicien. Él suele estar un rato al inicio, medio y final, incluyendo las presentaciones constantes a quien será el próximo en mostrarse.

En tras vestidores con todos yendo de aquí allá se da la libertad de subir a dónde están los aseguradores de telas, cuerdas y demás objetos colgantes. Baja a una pequeña cabina extra, donde puede ver más de cerca al público. Familias numerosas, algunas pequeñas, niños solos, parejas y demás. Una larga y perfecta variedad de espectadores. Su atención se centra en el par de más temprano. El hombre de abrigo rojo y su acompañante. Abre los ojos y ensancha la sonrisa.

Es una mujer bonita. Alta, casi tanto como su pareja; cabello rizado y rubio, corto en la parte trasera y enmarcando su rostro. El vestido entallado de color rosa que lleva acompañado de un abrigo de piel blanca, pecho pronunciado y dando un aspecto de tener pelo uniforme y pálido. Maquillaje suave, labios brillantes y ojos grandes.

Es joven, más que el hombre. Lo tiene claro. La forma en la que aplaude y se emociona es genuinamente infantil. Alastor baja la mirada, notando algo extraño en tórax. Es ligeramente más largo de lo anatómicamente necesario.

Da una risita, meditando el asunto.

Se mantiene ahí hasta que es su turno de aparecer y actuar; decide bajar con una soga, sorprendiendo al público de su aparición repentina e inusual.

— ¡Que maravillosa velada! Espera que no se hayan perdido nada ¡Hay tanto panorama que parece imposible fijarse en nada! —Alastor ríe largo, avanzando y sus orejas balanceándose juguetonamente—. Sin embargo, aún queda mucho que disfrutar ¡Los primerizos no lo entenderán! —Baja de la tarima, andando por las escaleras dando algún que otro toque a los que se encuentran cerca—. Más allá, más allá estemos por un tiempo más para que la diversión no deba terminar.

Atrapa su sombrero y lo hace rodar por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, extendiéndolo hacia la mujer alta y albina. Ella da cuenta de algo sobresaliente. Lo toma. Un boleto negro que marca una función a las diez de la noche. Siendo que este acaba a las nueve treinta. Alastor sisea una risa y vuelve por dónde vino al mismo ritmo juguetón.

— ¿Hay otra función?

—Dice que es solo para adultos.

—Puede ser interesante.

— ¡No han de olvidar que para a Hazbin Circus poder entrar siempre deben una sonrisa llevar!

Alastor ve a la mujer albina aplaudir emocionada cuando la música animada y alta suena. Su pequeña presentación con su filosofía de vida impregnada. Acto carismático que a todos deja anonadados y tal como dice, con enorme sonrisa en el rostro fascinado.

* * *

—Regalaste uno de la función para adultos

—En efecto _my friend._ —concede a bebe de una enorme botella verde.

—Qué extraño, no sueles regalar esos boletos, Alastor. —menciona cantarina una chica de piel roja, enormes ojos amarillos y cabello corto: Millie. Alastor presiona su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Quiero ver cómo reaccionará la chica albina del público, que la atención podía robar, sin parar en besos lanzar a quien no la dejaba de mirar. —explica. Quien bebé eructa. Un hombre de cuerpo alargado y fornido exceptuando su cintura. Sus mejillas, barbilla, mandíbula y casi todo el cuerpo está cubierto de pelo. Incluso tiene lo que son dos orejas enormes.

En términos generales, es un hombre gato. Husker o simplemente Husk.

— ¿La chica albina? Era imposible no verla—Señala alguien que se une a la conversación. De piel roja, cola y largos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza. Blitzo—. El vestido le apretaba tanto las tetas que en cualquier momento explotaría. —Bizquea los ojos y Millie da una risita. Alguien más se acerca.

Piel roja, ojos amarillos, cabello blanco y cuernos pronunciados. Moxxie.

— ¿Por qué debe ser tan vulgar? Tenía un vestido normal.

—Lo realmente raro ahí es que era un poste. Qué alta. Incluso sentada se notaba. —comenta Charlie peinando su cabellera rubia.

—Yo note otra cosa, pero supongo que mejor me lo guardo como sorpresa. —Amplia la sonrisa y la pregunta general de todos se afinca como siempre: ¿Cómo demonios hace para sonreír tanto y que no le duela la cara? Misterios aún más grandes que la existencia de la Atlántida o de Dios mismo.

* * *

 **A** lastor pasa al escenario, usando su bastón como soporte hasta jugar con él y apoyarse en el pie izquierdo. Todos en público, a diferencia de antes, son adultos. Excediendo los veinticinco años en su mayoría. Diría que la chica albina es la más joven de todos. Da una risita.

 _—WELCOME LADYS AND GENTLEMEN TO THE HAZBIN CIRCUS_ —Saluda levantando una mano, teniendo el foco para él y lo demás, siendo una completa penumbra—. Caras conocidas están, primerizos se incluyen en el lugar—Lleva la mano a su pecho—. Espero puedan disfrutar ¡El espectáculo que tenemos para dar! Nunca será igual y confianza en mí pueden llevar—Pone un dedo frente a su enorme sonrisa—. Nadie sabrá el placer que sentirán ante el acto que van a presenciar.

— _Tutto fa molto rima, ma non riesco proprio a capirlo._ —admite la chica albina una vez la luz se apaga.

—Ay Angel, que pena. —dice con falso dolor, consiguiendo que ella resople.

Cuando las luces se encienden, hay un espectáculo cuando menos _peculiar_. Los que entran por primera vez, no se esperaban para nada lo que hay y quienes ya lo hacían, aplauden con satisfacción lo que acontece. Hay mucho al mismo tiempo, desde personas siendo cortadas, apuñaladas, disparadas, emborrachadas, quemadas y tantas cosas que bien no hay lugar para casi nada más.

La mayoría de mujeres con prendas ajustadas, reveladoras y en muchos casos de plano son adornos para la desnudez. En los hombres sucede de forma similar. Alastor se da la libertad de atravesar un trozo de carne en el suelo y ponerlo a asar en quien se incendia. Gritando rabiosamente.

Millie y Moxxie por ahí, casi, _casi_ teniendo relaciones mientras torturan a una persona… O Millie hace a Moxxie que torturé a es apersona para complacerlo; algunas de las mismas acróbatas haciendo posiciones complicadas y extravagantes para exhibirse.

Alastor da un mordisco a la carne cocinada y una risa se le escapa. Esta “sección para adultos” fue idea suya, una que vino de la nada y ante la sapiencia de que los más adinerados no vendrían a un show normal de circo. Solo si tienen hijos y eso no basta.

Sabe que, dentro de todos ellos, está el inmundo placer o curiosidad por ver muerte, sangre, desnudez, cosas que salen de su formalidad natural y que deben mantener por su posición ¿La solución? Mostrarles todo eso en un apartado nocturno donde no hay niños, donde Charlie no puede quejarse de lo que hace.

Su plan dio el fruto que esperaba. Nobles, aristócratas y políticos venían para esto. Un show crudo de muerte, destrucción y sexo sin que pueda juzgárselos y al mismo tiempo, no sea tan costoso. La entrada es cara, evidentemente, pero nada que ver con algunos clubes nocturnos que apenas te permiten ver la pierna de la bailarina.

En contraste, esto es lo que buscan. Mucho sin pagar demasiado. Teniendo de todo un poco.

—Sí, esto es divertido. —Recuesta de su asiento, cruzando la pierna y pudiendo fumar con total tranquilidad. Antes lo tuvo prohibido.

— ¿De dónde sacaran a las personas? —Se pregunta en voz baja. Esto sucede muy natural. No tiene pinta de ser clandestino en lo absoluto. Alastor tira el trozo de carne y se acerca a las gradas, estirando la mano—. E-eh-

—El público puede participar, un poco de diversión que adjuntar aparte de mirar.

Se muerde los labios, viendo a su acompañante que hace un gesto desinteresado. Una especie de permiso a que vaya si quiere.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Angel Dust.

— ¡ _Madmoiselle Angel_ se une a nuestra actuación! —Anuncia, dándole una vuelta y quitándole el abrigo sin que siquiera pueda darse cuenta de cómo—. Que no sea tímida tu inclusión, escoge al actor de tu elección y disfruta de cerca la función.

Angel mira a Alastor, sin saber cómo decir o preguntar si puede ser con él. A final de cuentas, le hace gracia. Decide ir con Husk, quien estaba bebiendo antes de sentir el agarre.

— ¡Se fue con el borracho! —dice Blitzo desde dónde está.

— ¿Problemas con esto? —pregunta en un gruñido.

—Haz lo que quieras cariño. —responde en voz baja y acaba dando un grito mientras sonríe, con obvia diversión ante la ruptura de su ropa, dejándola con el corsé apretado que lleva.

Al principio ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las manos, manteniéndolas en su pecho con Husk encima. Apenas dos segundos le dura la vergüenza antes de estarlo tocando y deshacerse de la ropa que lleva encima. Siendo que no la detienen, continúa con ello hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y que la levante, apretándola.

Alastor inclina la cabeza. Es obvio que está acostumbrada a esto. Ninguna otra persona se muestra tan tranquila. Distingue a su pareja, el hombre de abrigo rojo: Luce disgustado y molesto.

La mayoría de las veces, es divertido incluir a alguien del público pues no saben qué hacer. En esta ocasión es distinto, pues Angel casi se confunde como artista del circo. Dejándose abrazar, agarrar y llevar por todos ahí, por no decir que el resto del público aplaude lo que ve.

Tal como dijo Alastor antes: Angel llamaba la atención incluso en la función normal. Ahora, en el escenario, se vuelve más obvio. Atrapa su mano en una vuelta que le dieron, juntándola a si y bailando a un ritmo consecuente de su parte. Entrecierra los ojos y ella continúa riendo.

Complacida y alegre de lo que sucede.

Al detenerse Alastor acaba de jalarle la falda del vestido. En otras situaciones, ocasiona que se echen al suelo o se quejen, con él esquivando algún bofetón. Ahora, en cambio, Angel es quien lo jala y junta a su cuerpo de nuevo, subiendo una pierna. El ligero, los tacones y medias que lleva resaltando en contraste por ser negras.

Hay aplausos por ello. Alastor se aparta y da un beso a la mano de Angel, con Husk acercándose en gesto fastidiado entregando el abrigo. La ropa está rota, así que a saber qué hará. Angel avanza hasta su asiento con el mismo gesto sonriente y feliz. El espectáculo continúa y por momentos, Alastor cree ver que el par discute.

Se contradice, queriendo creer que parece así por la poca iluminación. A las doce en punto culmina y con ello, todos se van. Resulta casi imposible no darse cuenta como ese punto blanco se va a prisa, jalado escaleras arriba para llegar a la salida.

**. . .**

—Vaya~ La chica no estaba mal—silba Blitzo—. Es la primera que no te insulta. —burla el hombre rojizo.

—Es la primera que alguien corresponde que es distinto. —opina Millie haciendo sonar los labios.

—Pues… quizá es artista. —propone Charlie limpiándose el maquillaje.

La mayoría está recogiendo y desvistiéndose mientras hablan. Siendo el grupo usual el que está junto a Alastor: Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Millie, Blitzo, Moxxie; una chica de baja estatura y un ojo, Nifty; una chica voluptuosa, de mucho pelaje y ojos rojos, Loona y un hombre de piel negra, colmillos y cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas, Pentius.

Aunque prefiere ser llamado Sir Pentius.

Nadie excepto los niños le cumple el favor.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que es una prostituta.

— ¿Con esa ropa cara? No lo creo. Solo es una desvergonzada cualquiera. —Vaggie sacude la mano con desinterés y Husk blanquea los ojos.

—La parte buena es que ya acabaron los shows de adulto… Literalmente se nos acabaron las personas. —informa Nifty subiendo la mesa para estar a la altura de todos.

—Mierda. —queja Alastor con su enorme sonrisa. Dando a parecer que está feliz cuando no es así.

—Esto solo demuestra el punto de que-

—Vaaaaaagathaaaaaaaaa no estás sonriendo.

— _MALDITA SEA CONTIGO ALASTOR, MALDITA SEA._

Las carcajadas no faltan. Puede decirse sin dudar, que uno de los pasatiempos de Alastor, es molestar a Vaggie y que acabe gritando en español. Da un suspiro y mira a un lado. Donde están los restos del vestido de Angel. Fue divertido. Es una figura carismática que sabe cómo improvisar. Se une a la teoría de Husk de que es prostituta o tal vez una bailarina nada más.

Cualquiera de las dos, le sirve y es que quiere que sea la nueva adquisición de Hazbin Circus. Está seguro de que será un éxito si se intenta. Solo será cosa de buscarla y convencerla. Tiene una teoría extra, habiendo palpado un poco percibió irregularidades en su cintura.

Tiene _algo_ raro. Sin mencionar la capa de pelaje en sus senos. Sea lo que sea, lo tiene que descubrir si o si para darse puntos a favor y que venga con ellos. Incluso olvidándose de su pareja. Toma asiento, entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre lucía de todo menos contento con el resultado que hubo.

—Que importa. —Se encoge de hombros y toma el trago que le da Husk. Da un sorbo y lo saborea.

Aún tienen mucho tiempo en esta parada, una semana y tanto. En ese tiempo, seguro vuelven a venir. O solo la albina. Quien importa. Cuando lo haga la invitaría y asunto arreglado ¿Quién no se siente atraído a escaparse con el circo? Es un cliché usual y con ellos no es para nada malo.

—Oh no, ya la quieres aquí dentro. —Charlie pone las manos en su cintura. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Ya van demasiados años de trabajar como para no darse cuenta. Alastor se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—El show tiene que continuar y a poder ser, aumentar en su duración—acota Alastor, acabándose el trago de una sola movida y dejando el vaso a un lado antes de que alguien lo tire—. Además, mi estimada mandamás~—ronronea en pie e inclinado hacia Charlie—. En la penumbra a más estrellas hay para mostrar, más encantador se vuelve la noche para admirar.

Se lleva una mano a la cara. Alastor con su poseía extraña para conseguir lo que quiere. Es el mayor charlatán que ha conocido en toda la vida. Alastor despide y se encamina hacia su carpa. Está cansado. Hacer el acto para adultos es agotador para participar más.

Su habitación elegante y amplia que guarda total silencio. Enciende un tocadiscos y se desviste con la música sonando. Se quita los guantes, el saco, los tirantes, y continúa hasta quedar en ropa interior, poniéndose un pijama con rapidez para luego reposar sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y dando un gesto más suave.

Suspira, abriendo los ojos y fijándose en la lona que se moja por la lluvia que cae. Chasquea la lengua y se sienta, con las orejas cayendo, consigue que dé un aspecto más dócil. Se frota el rostro. Cae en cuenta de otro detalle que no había pensado.

Que estando ya una semana, es posible que los empiecen a molestar. El circo de los fenómenos, el nombre no oficial de Hazbin Circus. Pensará en recortar los días de estadía. Aborrece tener que lidiar con gente molesta y que, para peor, incluso amenazan con matarlos por… respirar.

En resumen.

Vuelve a sonreír por la música que suena. Su favorita y de la cual no se cansa jamás. Las orejas levantadas y constante zapateo al son del tocadiscos y la lluvia.

* * *

El aspecto que tienen los personajes es en su mayoría, los que ha hecho la artista _cateyeindark_ en Twitter. Es decir, así: Angel

Alastor:


	2. Act. 2. Ojeada discreta

—Wow~ está vez fue rápido. —burla Alastor con las manos tras la espalda.

—Eres el único hijo de puta que está sonriendo cuando lo que llegan son amenazas de muerte. —gruñe Husk. Charlie suspira y Nifty tira a un lado los montones de papeles y carteles que pusieron en la entrada a la feria.

_"Fuera de aquí fenómenos"_

_"Arderán desde ahora en las llamas del infierno si no se van"_

_"Piérdanse"_

_“Escoria asquerosa”_

_“Monstruos”_

_“Estén aquí un día más y acabaremos con ustedes”_

Lo típico y natural de tener un circo conformado en su casi totalidad por gente particular. Prefieren llamarse así. Es suficiente con que los demás los llamen fenómenos como para formar parte de la misma población. Sin mencionar que invalida la independencia que tienen estando aquí.

Alastor toma el cigarro que estaba fumando Millie y lo tira a la pila de carteles. Toma un respiro, levanta en la punta de sus pies y vuelve a bajar. Tiene dos opciones: Irse el fin de semana a su siguiente destino para evitar pleitos posibles o quedarse porque le vale mierda que intenten atacarlos.

Si bien es cierto que puede pasar, la policía los va a proteger y creer ¿Por qué? Porque sus niños están aquí metidos y felices con entradas gratis siempre y cuando el policía en cuestión muestre su placa en la taquilla. Alastor es perfectamente consciente de que no los cuidarían por la bondad en sus corazones. Por ello manipula la situación a su preferencia y antojo pleno. _Policía satisfecha, manifestantes fuera._

—Continuaremos sin problema. —afirma despreocupado. Charlie va a un lado.

—Aun si nos vamos a quedar debemos ser un poco más cuidadosos—comenta Charlie—. Sé que tú no lo haces, pero si le dices a los demás que eviten salir tanto.

—Charlotte, _my dear_ —Detiene el andar y Charlie aprieta su brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios—. Son empleados libres, no prisioneros—Pone una mano en su pecho—. Lo que decidan hacer, es su asunto. Da la noticia, a final de cuentas, también eres la que les da dinero.

Charlie tiene un problema enorme y es que casi nadie la toma en serio. Debido a su naturaleza amable, incapaz de odiar y de hacer el mal, es demasiado blanda con todo el mundo. Es complicado hacerla enojar y por ello tampoco se puede intimidad a nadie. Debido a ello es Alastor quien se encarga de imponer el orden en circo.

Nadie tiene una explicación exacta o única a porque él da más impresión de líder, dueño o jefe, la realidad es que nadie quiere ver esa sonrisa enorme, tensa, afilada y enojada por meter la pata.

Nadie es así de tonto o suicida.

Algunos siguen profundamente afectados de que, en cada Show para adultos, Alastor coma la carne que queda por ahí. Solo en esos momentos, pero a ninguno se le ocurre intentar tal cosa. Sigue siendo carne humana.

—Vale…

Habiendo quitado todos los carteles la feria pudo iniciar sin problema. Concurrida como el día anterior con el paso de las horas. Alastor la recorre para asegurarse de que no hay problemas. Tienen un espectáculo de media tarde para los que no pueden en la noche. Aprobado por quienes lo hacen, Alastor no es dado a explotar a sus empleados. Eso trae perdidas a largo plazo. Fue una carpa llena y algún que otro inmiscuido sin que se lo eche. Están en pie y no molestan.

Tras esta función e intentando no levantar la voz para mantenerla estable da cuenta de un auto grande que llega. Se acerca y apoya en su bastón, con uno de los pasajeros bajando. La sonrisa de Alastor aumenta de forma considerable al denotar de que se trata.

— _My dear_ _friend_! —exclama con ambas manos en el bastón—. Quien iba a adivinar que me vendrías a alegrar una vez más. —El otro ríe, genuinamente divertido.

—Nos enviaron este cargamento de prisioneros condenados. Nos dijeron que podíamos dártelos así que vinimos rápido—Da un par de golpes al metal del auto—. Deben ser suficientes para que hagas al menos un acto más mañana. —Alastor baja la cabeza, dando un aspecto maligno sin esfuerzo y sacando de su chaqueta al menos cinco boletos negros. El hombre trajeado los toma y levanta el sombrero en gesto cortés y satisfecho.

Alastor descubrió que en Estados Unidos hay un serio problema por la cantidad exuberante de condenados a muerte. Las prisiones no se dan abasto y a veces liberan a otros criminales para que ajuste. Con esto en mente, se presenta en cada alcaldía de cada ciudad en cada Estado a pedir una cosa: Sus prisioneros condenados a ejecución.

Al principio se lo negaron constantemente, pues consideraban que la idea era un sin sentido sádico. Luego, alguno que otro empezó a aceptar. Con ello, Alastor podía darse el lujo de matar personas durante los shows para adultos.

Ninguno es inocente y si alguno lo es, lo deja ir y hacer una nueva vida. A final de cuentas, está "muerto". Charlie es la que maneja esa parte. Es buena detectando las mentiras de las personas. Asoma al camión y ve el montón de gente que hay. Al menos treinta y tres. Todos igual de asustados por el personaje de extravagante aspecto ahí de pie. Algunos incluso saben de quien se tratan y piden en lloriqueos que lo devuelvan a la prisión o maten en silla eléctrica.

En contraste, es menos doloroso a lo que se hace aquí.

—Bienvenidos a _Hazbin Circus_ compañeros. —saluda Alastor. Con sus ojos dando la impresión de que brillan y las largas orejas se quedan erguidas.

* * *

—Una chica nueva. No me voy a quejar. —Enciende el cigarro, da una calada y suelta el humo blanco. Su hijo y su esposa estando por ahí en la feria. Alastor hace "amistades" a lo largo de las paradas. Principalmente los que manejan el tema penitenciario. Es normal que incluso compartan el mismo retorcido sentido del humor—. Aunque tú Show está muy completo.

—Falta la lujuria que transmuta en ganancia bruta. —responde Alastor observando a las personas que van y vienen. Se acerca la hora del primer show.

—Oh, Entiendo, buscas algo más sexy.

—En efecto _my friend_.

—A ninguna "distinta" he visto por aquí. Dudo que-

Alastor se aparta, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. Se acerca a un puesto de algodón de azúcar, señala a un lado para que el encargado y pone un boleto en el enorme arreglo en forma de conejo. Regresa con su acompañante y minutos después, es posible ver a Angel tomando el regalo, sacando el boleto y mostrarse entre sorprendida y emocionada. Alastor saca un cigarro, siendo este negro y pareciendo una versión pequeña de un tabaco.

—Oh no, no, no—ríe su acompañante—. No te recomiendo meterte con esa clase de fuego. Ni siquiera tú sales vivo. —Alastor levanta una ceja.

— ¿Hay algo en especial?

—Son más que todo rumores—Aclara desde el principio—, pero todos en esta ciudad sabemos que a las mujeres de Valentino no se las toca—Alastor da golpes constantes con el pie—. Menos a su niña favorita —ríe llevándose el cigarro a la boca—. Lo acompaña a todos lados. Casi me resulta extraño que este por aquí sola.

—Ummm~ Ruptura. —burla con sonrisa amplia.

—Están casados. Sea para mantenerla bailando en su local o porque se quieren. No es una mierda—admite y Alastor se inclina un poco atrás ¿Matrimonio? Qué extraño, no vio anillo de ese tipo en la mano de ninguno y por el comportamiento tampoco parecen una pareja de casados—. He ido un par de veces, no le digas a mi esposa, pero joder. Entiendo porque hasta lo aterra que se vaya a ningún lado.

— ¿Solo bailarina?

—Hasta dónde sé.

—Ummmm~

—Aléjate de las mujeres de Valentino. Es fácil distinguirlas. Todas tienen un tatuaje de corazón en alguna parte obvia del cuerpo. La diferencia con Angel, es rosado y lo tiene en el cuello, lengua y hombro.

Alastor no resiste reír. Considerando a Valentino demasiado ridículo por tener semejante costumbre. Admite que eso explica por qué ha visto a tantas mujeres con tatuaje rojo de corazón en alguna parte del cuerpo. Una incluso lo llevaba en la cara, el pómulo derecho.

**. . .**

— ¿Valentino? Es el dueño de todos los clubes de la ciudad y en otras. Es un millonario extravagante—Fue a preguntar del tema a uno de los trabajadores que vino a la feria por dinero rápido—. Todos lo conocen, señor.

— ¿Y tiene esposa?

—Sí, es una mujer muy alta, rubia y pálida. Ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, pero Ed mejor así—Alastor ladra la cabeza—. A Valentino no le gusta que toquen sus cosas. Muchas de las personas que fueron llevadas a la cárcel desde hace años, es porque han intentado tener algo con ella.

—Oh~ Un hombre celoso.

—Muy celoso. No he tenido dinero para ir a su club principal, pero dicen por ahí que solo pagando una fortuna puedes ver su acto.

Alastor tamborilea los dedos tras su espalda.

Preguntó tanto como pudo para saber del misterioso tema "Valentino" y como ello afecta a Angel. Detalles que puede explotar y hacer una oferta tentadora para la ya revelada bailarina. A cada historia todo se vuelve más raro.

Para empezar, ni siquiera entiende que edad tiene Angel. Luce muy joven, pero lleva "años" casada con Valentino. Nadie sabe de dónde salió con exactitud y casi nadie la oye hablar cuando está junto a él. Su vida en solitario es inexistente. Valentino acapara toda la atención.

Aparentes personas que intentaron llevársela; algunos ajustes de cuentas por propuestas indecentes, etc. Hay tal mezcla de problemas aquí que no lo sorprende que se considere una suerte poder verla. Permanece tan escondida que al salir es una especie de punto deslumbrante por la calle que se ve una vez en la vida.

Casi, _casi_ , **_CASI_** , se siente como una tentación para Alastor a intentar invitarla. Es justo por lo que estaba buscando hace algún tiempo y a diferencia de muchos en su momento de llegar, ella ya sabe cómo actuar. Perfecto desde el punto en que se mire. Absoluta perfección. Lo único que le genera intriga y cautela es lo que dicen de Valentino. Sin saber si guiarse por el _"Todos dicen que…"_ con respecto a su mala fama asesina.

Puede ser un simple mito y el hombre no daña ni una mosca.

Tal como puede ser muy real y que ha matado a muchas personas por su esposa.

Cosa que al mismo tiempo no tiene demasiada lógica. Si realmente no quieres que sea vista y deseada; cuentas con tanto dinero encima como para comprarte abrigos como esos ¿Por qué dejar a tu esposa ser bailarina stripper? Es ilógico. Muy ilógico. Tanto que le hace gracia. Hay cosas divertidas desperdigadas por ahí sin dudas.

* * *

—Aww, la chica albina está aquí de nuevo—dice Charlie con una mano en el pecho, gira hacia Alastor—. No la vayas a molestar. Se ve muy tierna y tú eres experto en crisparle los nervios a las personas. —Acusa estirando los labios oscuros. Alastor se apoya en su bastón e inclina hacia ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡La ofensa está de más mi estimada dama! —exclama Alastor—. No voy a molestar, voy a invitar a su oportunidad de brillar—Corrige como quien habla con un niño y bien, para él, Charlie es una niña pequeña a la que debe ayudar en exceso para que no se pierda camino al baño—. En Hazbin Circus.

—A las personas no les hace falta huir en el circo, así como a nosotros no nos falta personal. —Insiste con ese punto y Alastor se ríe, erguido.

— ¡Sí que lo hace! Una empleada de su clase. Como no te haces una idea. —Alastor le da un toque en la nariz y entra al escenario para cumplir su papel de presentador. La función va por la mitad y es turno de su acto.

Durante todo el rato que estuvo de frente al público era capaz de distinguir ese enorme punto blanco y rosa entre la gente. Principalmente por los ojos enormes, brillantes y sonrisa radiante de emoción.

Por esto se convence de que es alguien joven. Pues un show de esta clase genera esta reacción en los niños o personas contadas de actitud más infantil. Es imposible que tenga menos de veinticinco años. Un aro bajo justo frente a él, sube sosteniéndose con fuerza y gracias al impulso que se da es capaz de pasar por encima del público, cayendo justo frente a Angel, en los respaldos de dos asientos.

— _You ain't fully dressed without a smile. —_ Concluye su canción, la banda acabando con gran fuerza, una cantidad exuberante de aplausos y Alastor entendiendo la flor que tenía en su saco.

Angel la toma, con el rostro ruborizado y risa nerviosa. Alastor la toma de la mano y da un suave beso a uno de los anillos que lleva, tomando el aro de nuevo para irse tal como vino. Dando un aire sumamente cómico por la sonrisa en su rostro y la forma en que el par de mechones rojos se cabello.

Angel descubre el boleto negro en una de las hojas de la flor y Alastor hace reverencias desde la tarima.

* * *

— ¿Se está yendo? Que extraño.

Alastor y Husk caminan fuera de las carpas y se acercan a donde la feria recoge todos sus productos restantes y lo que deben llevarse a casa para que no sea robado. Entre ello logran distinguir a Angel. Alastor se acerca con discreción, siendo seguido por Husk que debe lo que queda de una botella verde.

— ¡Ya sé que debo estar ahí! Aun son las nueve y cuarenta—reclama Angel a un hombre trajeado, piel morena y ojos azules, de aspecto entre burlón y enfurruñado—. Puedo llegar a las doce. Mi turno es a las doce y treinta. —Propone ella.

—Que tu hora sea esa no quiere decir que puedas salir como si nada. Venga, vamos, no queremos un pleito aquí ¿O sí?

—Solo… Quiero ver la función ¿Sí? Puedes entrar conmigo.

—No.

—Vox-

—Aaaaangel—Extiende Vox y Husk levanta una ceja ante el repentino encogimiento de Angel—. No nos compliquemos más la vida, es fácil y sencillo. Nos vamos, ahora mismo. —Corta tosco.

—Bueno, esto se fue a la mierda. —bufa Husk con obvio disgusto, regresando por donde vino.

Tal como quedaba claro, Angel no apareció para el show de adulos. Alastor forma su conjetura con rapidez: Valentino _sí_ es celoso con el tema de su esposa y para evitar problemas, algún amigo cercano se encarga de que el personaje rosa no se aleje; evitando así que hayan confortamientos.

Sobra decir que se siente desilusionado. Quería invitarla de nuevo al espectáculo. Hubiera sido divertido, pero no, tiene que venir algo a aguarle la fiesta. _Como sea, seguro aparecerá de nuevo en algún momento_.

* * *

—A mí me parece buena idea irnos al sur. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin ir. —opina Vaggie ante la ruta trazada por Alastor para continuar con la marcha. Son un circo ambulante, a lo mucho, se quedan dos meses en una parada. Más allá de eso son por problemas técnicos.

No conseguir como transportar animales, objetos, etc, etc. Casi siempre van a ciudades que tienen vías ferroviarias cercanas para evitar esta clase de problemas. Alastor pone las manos tras su espalda, con las orejas cayéndole de lado.

—Puede hacer mucho calor. No creo que los caballos estén bien en ese clima. —medita Charlie.

Tener animales es un problema muchas veces. No quieren exponerlos a cambios bruscos de temperatura. Pueden enfermarse o trastornarse. Teniendo caballos, elefantes, tigres y otros más pequeños es normal tener esta conciencia.

—Lo sé. Lo pensé, por eso iremos ahora que se acerca el otoño. Hará más frío —dice Alastor—. También consideré buena idea acercarnos a este Estado costero para pasar el invierno y así no muera ninguno. No quisiera ese gasto y son todos jóvenes.

—Vale, tendríamos que planear en qué fecha irnos.

—Podemos quedarnos hasta un mes aquí… o desplazarnos al otro lado de la ciudad. Por lo que he podido oír, muchos no se atreven a venir por tener que demorar mucho en el viaje. Es una buena oportunidad.

Alastor y Charlie continúan hablando de las rutas y posibilidades de permanecer en esta ciudad tan grande. Vaggie da un suspiro y gira la cabeza a un lado. Algunas fotos de color sepia mostrando la trayectoria que tienen. Ni siquiera recuerda cuantos años tienen en esto. Tan solo que ha valido la pena cada segundo.

Y que la hace feliz que Charlie esté cumpliendo su sueño. Ella siempre tuvo la expectativa de hacer un circo con gente peculiar. Tal como ella. En el proceso de su fundación se encontraron con Alastor. Un hombre que no solo diferente, también resultaba excepcional.

Carismático.

Charlatán.

Elocuente.

Con los pies en la tierra y un buen manejo de los negocios. A pesar de su desinterés tan extremo por la vida de los demás, pues incluso disfruta ver a las personas su _friend_ o, fue capaz de entender a la perfección la idea de Charlie. Lo que ella quería crear y aunque en un primer momento se burló de ello, la respetó.

A pesar de que permanece firme en su opinión del tema. Charlie quiere un circo, una muestra de que son amigables, personas y no monstruos ¿Alastor? Él dijo:

_Mi estimada dama, lamento bajarla de su dorada fantasía idealizada, pero jamás habrá quien como personas no ha de mirar; monstruos y poco más, hechos para su entretención y nada que sea fuera de este mágico lugar. La fantasía reinará, la realidad fuera estará y fuera será donde te dejen de amar como en la fantasía tanto juraban adorar._

Charlie se puso a llorar por semejante golpe de realidad, sin embargo, es algo que necesita muchas veces. Alastor es la parte cruda, cruel, monetaria y apenas con pulso o sentimientos; Charlie es la que tiene idea para shows, para crear un entorno mágico y siempre feliz donde te olvides de tus problemas.

Es, posiblemente, la única vez en que Vaggie no se quejó de Alastor. A ella no la escuchaba. No hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Charlie despertara. Alastor fue un grito directo a su oreja. Lo agradece.

Ahora no lo soporta, pero que más queda.

—Sobre mi nueva artista~

—Alastor, no.

Lleva las manos tras su espalda.

—Además, no ha aparecido estos días. Tómalo como una señal a que realmente no necesitamos a alguien más. —Propone Charlie con las manos en la cintura. Alastor sacude la cabeza.

—Hay muchos rumores por ahí. Es interesante. Un lugar tan amplio y parece que ellos dos son importantes.

—Entonces sería mejor que no tientes la situación—dice Vaggie—. Podría darnos problemas a todos. Al circo. Hay que cuidarnos las espaldas como podemos y eso es evitar conflictos.

—Lo pensaría de no ser porque también es uno de los culpables de eso. —Señala una enorme bola de papel en el suelo. Una enorme lamina de papel con insultos asquerosos. Estaba pegado en la carpa de Charlie y Vaggie. Cosa que le genera mala espina.

Pues quiere decir que los están observando. Así sea un poco. De otra manera no sabrían que esa carpa era de Charlie, ningún se diferencia desde fuera. Apenas la suya por ser tela roja y negra. Las demás son entre blancas, beige y verde muy decolorado.

—Ya avisé a la policía, sabes que son muy colaboradores cuando les hablo—Charlie exhala, nerviosa. Eso quiere decir que Alastor anda haciendo más arreglos para su _entretenidísimo_ show para adultos. Como se nota que es su preferido—. Y estarán al pendiente. Si pasa de nuevo, es porque están en una línea baja y especial. De nuevo.

—A no, problemas con mafiosos de nuevo no.

—Quizá solo corruptos. —Tranquiliza Vaggie.

—Tenemos a Husk. Con eso estaremos bien. —afirma Alastor, divertido.

—Husk es Bartender, no un guarda espaldas. —resopla Charlie.

—Casi lo mismo. Hay un pequeño trecho entre borrachos insoportable y comerciantes corruptos—repone Alastor—. Por otro lado, debo decir que los rumores que tengo son… peculiares cuanto menos. Entre ellos, está que el esposo de Angel tiene muchas propiedades comerciales en esta ciudad y estado.

— ¿Y eso que tiene?

—Ummm… ¿Quién es multimillonario y pone a su esposa a bailar denuda?

Ambas abren y cierran la boca. Si con ello saca dinero, pero también tiene muchísimos lugares, como mínimo que no lo haga siempre. Por lo que Alastor escuchó, es un empleo regular y que puedes darte de beneficio si ganas mucho dinero. Por ello, es un sin sentido tremendo que aun ahora, día después y bebiendo de la información popular, no entiende.

—Tal vez solo es mala fama. —Intenta justificar Vaggie—. Dudo que alguien así de extravagante haga algo así. —Alastor se encoge de hombros.

—Yo lo único que tengo claro y me interesa, es que puede sernos de provecho. Si ella decide venir, no vas a tener como negarte ¿O sí? _Mon amie_ —tararea con sonrisa brillante y amplia. Charlie intenta negarlo, dando miles de balbuceos en lugar de la respuesta—. Si la veo le daré la invitación genuina y nuestros términos de empleo. Dudo que se niegue.

— ¿¡Por qué estás tan seguro!? —Increpa Vaggie a poco de jalar su larga melena blanca—. Es una mujer bonita, muy bonita, pero no tiene nada de raro-

—Sí que lo tiene—informa alejándose para salir de la carpa—. La diferencia entre ustedes y yo, es que yo estoy acostumbrado a encontrar la rareza incluso debajo de la ropa. Por más imperceptible que sea—Asegura confiado—. Tiene algo más que mostrar, a pesar de que para ella se lo ha de guardar. Aceptará sin dudar para eso liberar.

— ¡YA EMPEZASTE CON LAS RIMAS!

—Para llegarte a molestar, hasta la vida daría y más.

Sale de la carpa, con un cuchillo clavándose en esta y Alastor se aleja risueño. Lo típico de él. Es capaz de ver una figura blanca y alta. Por curiosidad e incertidumbre se aproxima, notando que es ropa masculina. De color beige y blanco. Sobre salta, notando que se trata de Angel.

La mujer tiene el cabello sujeto de modo firme, que apenas permite un par de pequeños rizos salir. Su rostro sin maquillaje y las prendas que visten la ayudan a dar un aspecto masculino. O bien, lucir andrógino tirando a la masculinidad. Es extraño. No aparentaba ser alguien que buscara eso.

— ¡ANGEL! —Alastor se sobre salta por igual ante el llamado a grito.

— _Dannazione. —_ Alastor levanta una ceja. Incluso su voz es un poco más gruesa ahora. De lo poco que recuerda es un tono forzadamente meloso, pero a la legua es de fémina.

Aquí hay más cosas pasando de las que no se está enterando y no entiende absolutamente nada.

— ¡Ya voy…! —Choca con Alastor sin querer. Alastor guiña los ojos, sorprendido de que, sin llevar zapatos altos, aun deba inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos—. L-lo siento. Con permiso. —Se apura a irse. Alastor guiña repetido, inclinándose a un lado ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Recoge del suelo un pendiente. El mismo que hace juego con los que llevaba. Pequeños y poco llamativos que acompañan la estética que vestía. Se acerca, queriendo descubrir que lo que quería ver. Lo único que halla es a los acróbatas practicando. Se da toques en la barbilla.

Tras ir a la feria para saber si aún se encontraba por ahí, se enteró de que la vieron salir junto a su esposo Valentino. Acaba por guardar el pendiente. Se lo devolvería después. También sería la excusa para hablar e invitarla y unirse a Hazbin Circus.


	3. Nido de Polilla

— ¡DÍA LIBREEEEEEEEEE!

La exclamación es larga, escandalosa y tan energética que da a pensar que ni siquiera están cansados por una semana entera de cuatro horas en actuaciones. Especialmente cómico considerando lo mucho que fingen morir de cansancio solo para adelantar el día libre. Dependiendo del tiempo que duren en cierto lugar, son más o menos días. Si es una parada de dos semanas hay tres días libres; si duran un mes llegan a ser siete u ocho. Por no decir que la mayoría tampoco ocupa su tiempo diario en algo que no sea practicar o en ellos mismos.

Alastor se para en medio de la entrada. Manos tras la espalda y sonrisa amplia. La estampida de personas se ve detenida. Si fuese Charlie, la arrollarían sin compasión alguna e ignorando su existencia por completo. Tratándose de Alastor es un tema distinto. Nadie se atreve a hacer tal cosa. No son así de suicidas. Alastor se aclara la garganta.

—Hemos tenido más amenazas de la usual en contraste con el tiempo que llevamos aquí—informa—. Por lo que espero que vayan en grupos y si no lo hacen, escondan bien aquello que los diferencia. No queremos que ningún loco nos ataque ¿O sí?

Hay un silencio incómodo. La mayoría se puso lo primero que halló sin pensar en nada más. Acostumbrados a lucir como son realmente sin que los juzguen. Casi olvidando que hay mundo afuera. Uno del que están escondiéndose.

—Maquíllense, vístanse y ¡Gocen su día! Para eso tienen vida.

Y tras ese anuncio que merma la emoción a cualquiera de retira para ir a su carpa. Nunca se ha escondido precisamente. Dentro de lo que cabe, tampoco es tan raro. Algunos creen que tiene una enfermedad y por eso su piel cuenta con el extraño tono grisáceo, así como los ojos rojos que pueden tomarse como irritación. En general, su urgencia ante el escondite es relativamente innecesaria. Por ello tampoco se toma mayor problema. Apenas usa una capa muy fina de maquillaje para disimular lo gris de su piel y nada más.

Pues hasta sus orejas parecen solo cabello levantado. Nadie se creería que habla en serio de afirmar que escucha a través de aquel largo par de mechones rojos. Acomoda el monóculo en su ojo hasta quitárselo y levanta de su lugar. Él también quiere disfrutar su día libre. Descansar la garganta y tal vez hallar un asunto interesante en la ciudad.

Todo menos enterarse de los nuevos modelos de autos, aparatos eléctricos y demás cosas del estilo que pueda ofrecer el mercado. Francamente, Alastor odia la tecnología. Ya todo está bien como está ¿Para qué cambiar? Lo único que no le causa odio, son las cámaras y que a cada momento se vuelvan mejores. Inmortalizar recuerdos y cosas del estilo. Un gran detalle.

Se coloca un par de gafas que cuentan con una fina cadena de cuentas negras rojizas y los cristales en tono similar. Tiene la vista sensible. Mucho sol y queda ciego una semana. Sale de su carpa y se aproxima a la salida del espacio que ocupan. Encontrando ahí a los demás de su grupo en particular. Llevando una gabardina de aspecto gastado y menos elegante.

—Vamos a ver qué tiene la ciudad para ofrecer. —Invita chasqueando la lengua.

Van juntos y separados al mismo tiempo. A final de cuentas, cada uno se interesa en sus propios asuntos. Millie y Moxxie siendo molestados por Blitzo mientras ven ropa; Charlie y Vaggie en su propio mundo; Loona y Nifty detallando accesorios; Alastor y Husk admirando tiendas de trajes, juegos de azar y licorerías. Lo más probable es que Husk acabe visitando a solas para reabastecer su bodega. Comentarios horribles que van y vienen.

Entre reconocerlos y otros que sencillamente ven lo diferentes que son. Por lo decir que Charlie lleva un pantalón y eso parece ser suficiente motivo para perder una clienta potencial en casi cada tienda. Códigos de vestir que para Alastor, son ridículos. Es un atuendo que no deja de ser elegante y con eso es suficiente.

Entre tanto caminar, comprar y dividirse se hace de noche. Muy lejos del circo y siendo necesidad que de tome un carro para regresar. Pues ir a pie implicaría demasiado tiempo y riesgo. Alastor anda con Husk a un par de pasos, el hombre mantiene las orejas aplastadas y disimuladas con su cabello, así como mangas largas, guantes y cara afeitada para dar la impresión de que solo tiene el cabello de la barba. Alastor da una risita una vez llegan a un lugar concurrido y de aspecto brillante.

— ¿Vas a entrar ahí? ¿De verdad? —burla el más grande.

— ¿Qué te se hace tanta gracia?

—Que vas a golpear a todas las que se te acerquen porque no te gusta que te toquen. Eso. —responde metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Alastor rueda los ojos y se acerca a la entrada.

Estuvieron a poco de rechazarlos, sin embargo, el dinero abre muchas puertas. Habiendo dado un poco más al segurata para que se arrimara. Alastor esquiva con maestría a todos los que circulan por los angostos y pomposos pasillos. Todos dando la misma impresión: Está en un club nocturno o bien, un burdel. Una mezcla de ambos si no se equivoca. Husk no se molesta en eludir nada. Le da exactamente igual y si duran un rato, quizá pague por algo.

El interior del lugar es de tonalidad oscura. Luces tenues, ambientación erótica con mujeres de ropa escasa andando de aquí para allá o de plano sentadas en una mesa con algún hombre o grupo de hombres. Varias tarimas con tubos de hierro donde hay chicas bailando, recibiendo dinero en sus prendas y suelo. Alastor se detiene en una esquina, con Husk abordado y detenido por cuatro chicas a la vez.

Entró por una sola razón, se llama " _Moth house"_ y ese es el nombre que le han dicho sin parar de mejor club nocturno de la ciudad. Uno de los tantos.

Siendo este, el central.

—Disculpe.

Con una flor de un arreglo cercano hace alejarse a la chica de cabello negro, antifaz y traje corto. Sus senos están tan apretados que bien dentro de poco la prenda explotara y el par de bolas de carne serán libres. Ella queda confusa ante esto. Todos piden cercanía, no la apartan

— ¿Que se te ofrece, _madmoiselle_? —interroga Alastor con sonrisa amplia, inclinado adelante.

— _Mista Valentino_ quiere que vaya a su mesa para hablar. Si me permite que lo lleve ahí. —responde. Un tono meloso y tierno. Tirando a la infantilidad fingida.

— ¿El dueño del lugar? Qué honor. —dice sarcástico, devolviendo la flor a su sitio y acompañando a chica. Es apenas de su tamaño a pesar de los tacos que usa. Elude a otras en el camino.

Llega a un área que a cortinas cerradas y con una pequeña elevación, da una expectativa peculiar de privacidad. Ella entró primero y Alastor bufa, fastidiado por la condensación de olor a tabaco que viene de aquí. Al entrar Alastor se encuentra al mismo personaje que llegó al circo hace una semana. La diferencia es que hoy no lleva un abrigo rojo, tan solo una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y una especie de estola felpuda en el cuello. Fumando un cigarro con una varilla roja.

—Bienvenido, señor _showman_. —Saluda Valentino cruzando una pierna. Usa tacones, lo cual no hace sino darle los dos metros de altura. Es demasiado alto. Alastor lo tomaría como una rareza.

—Encantador lugar, pondría un poco más de luz para empezar, así casi nada se puede admirar. —Suelta elocuente. Valentino toma una calada y suelta el humo. Siendo este nítidamente rojo para extrañeza de Alastor. También desprende un olor que le genera ligero adormecimiento.

— Me presento: Soy Valentino Loveall.

—Alastor _Le Reux._

—Francés.

—De familia. Vengo de New Orleans.

—Vaya.

—Exótico de palabra, mas no de lugar. Como puede apreciar, hay vueltas ridículas de contar. —Las dos chicas que están junto a Valentino, ambas con ropas ajustadas y reveladoras, ríen encantadas por la constante de Alastor con juegos de palabras.

— Nada es tan interesante en realidad —Concede dando toques para quitar la ceniza del cigarro—. ¿Cómo va todo en su circo? —pregunta. Una de las chicas se inclina para servir licor en los vasos que hay en la mesa—. Todos hablan de eso. Incluso mis clientes.

Alastor ensancha su sonrisa. Ya puede suponer por dónde van los tiros en esta conversación.

—Va muy bien. Puede ir a visitarnos de nuevo cuando guste. Usted y la acompañante que prefiera. —Ofrece cruzando la pierna.

—Me llamó la atención la presentación nocturna.

—Un pequeño detalle que me tome el tiempo de crear. Es enteramente mi idea ¿Qué le pareció?

—Que es muy imaginativo a la hora de ser un trozo de mierda y deshacerte de varios que yo mismo metí ahí. Ladrones, abusadores, entran aquí uno tras otro porque ni sus órganos son suficientes para pagar lo que buscan—Alastor da un trago a su bebida. Concentrada y fuerte—. Entenderá que a mis chicas no las toca cualquiera

—A mis chicas no las toca nadie. —Deja el vaso en la mesa—. Tenemos diferentes conceptos de empleadas. Lo siento~ Antes que meter preso a nadie, lo mato yo mismo. —entrecierra los ojos y levanta las manos. Valentino exhala humo en dirección a Alastor. Quien finge que no lo molesta.

—Tu show se me hizo pobre en cierto punto.

—Lo sé. Estoy buscando una solución.

—Um~ —ríe Valentino con gesto creído.

—A lo largo del tiempo que he dirigido el circo me han citado mucho. Es la primera vez que un—medita que palabra usar. Decidiéndose por la que viene con la ropa y el par de mujeres—. Proxeneta me cita.

—Espero que no lo digas muy alto. —Bromea fingiendo preocupación e interés.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Quiero que se vayan—Una de las chicas toma la colilla de cigarro de la punta y coloca otro, encendiéndolo—. Me están entorpeciendo y como entenderás, eso me disgusta.

—No creo que muchas familias te visiten. —opina Alastor. Cínico y divertido. El motivo de Valentino, en primera estancia, no está del todo bien puesto.

El Show de adultos apenas tiene una o dos funciones por parada. El objetivo específico de Valentino no se ve amenazado por algo así. En lo absoluto. Como mucho sería un día más flojo para las bailarinas. Un descanso que seguro no tienen de forma natural. Sabe lo mal y explosivos que suelen ser los que llevan negocios de este tipo. Desgastando el cuerpo que es el instrumento de trabajo al mismo tiempo.

—Las familias tienen padres. Esos padres deben comprar comida, juegos y juguetes a sus hijos o pareja en la feria antes de entrar, esos padres compran más cosas estando dentro, esos padres pagan la entrada de hasta cuatro niños y esos padres se cansan tanto que apenas llegan a casa, no son capaces de salir de nuevo a enviciarse aquí, engañando a sus esposas y familias de que todo va bien. Sin engaños ni gastos colosales de dinero que llevarán en la quiebra seguramente. —Alastor levanta una ceja. No lo había pensado de ese modo. Interesante deducción.

— ¿Edad?

—Treinta y nueve.

—No es un novato. Me gusta. —admite Alastor. Todo lo que sea técnicas y sapiencia ante la dominación de un público le gusta. Demuestra astucia y el por qué hay tanta gente hablando de él, así como comiendo el solo hecho de poderse inmiscuir.

—Créelo o no también me agradas, Alastor—informa con tono meloso y ronco—. Ningún circo es tan astuto de tener dos actos distintos, con uno que satisface a las altas esferas. Todos se centran en los niños, sin pensar que ellos no son quienes pagan—Alastor se encoge de hombros con gesto triunfante—. Por ello te lo pido como de un hijo de puta a otro. Vete. Todos. Con suerte y la próxima vez me aseguro de que no los molesten. —Ofrece extendiendo los brazos en el espaldar de su sofá.

—Lo que dice me hace sentido, al mismo tiempo que me pregunto—Se lleva un dedo a la mejilla—. No será más que un celoso actuar, por a su dama mostrar frente a todo aquel que pudo su entrada comprar. —Señala con gesto amplio y ojos entrecerrados. Un total burlista.

—Angel no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. —A juzgar por la respuesta apurada y malhumorada, Alastor diría que si tiene mucho que ver.

—Fue un día sola. Me sorprendió su presencia. Lucia muy feliz ¿Quiere comprometer la felicidad de una chica?

—Ella es feliz. Se fugó un día por curiosa e inquieta. No es nada importante… Qué raro que se fije en alguien específico del público. —Señala Valentino con expresión disgustada y fruncida.

—Es una mujer blanca y alta. Es difícil no distinguirla.

Valentino no se traga la excusa. Mira la hora y guarda silencio. Alastor puede sentir que lo hizo enojar al menos un poco. Sin meter a colación el hecho que sabe la relación que guardan. Mostrarse muy interesado puede causar malas impresiones. Alastor da cuenta de que las luces se hacen más bajas. Una de las chicas abre las cortinas contrarias a las que cruzaron para entrar.

Lo hace dar cuenta de que hay una sala más pequeña y privada con la menos treinta personas y nada más. A menos que cuente a los guardias en las puertas. Precisamente evitando que nadie pase o sea un mirón. Alastor levanta una ceja, notando como hay un tubo y las luces rosas inundan el lugar.

Valentino da una risita, dando la señal para que la música empiece. Alastor se arrima en el sofá, curioso de lo que pueda venir y que le saque a Valentino tal gesto. Las personas dejan de hablar –hombres exceptuando a un par de mujeres-, y los pasos pesados se hacen escuchar.

_—Time to get addited to the madness._

El ronroneo viene claro y tan sensual como debe. Alastor ladea la cabeza, con sus orejas irguiéndose para sorpresa de una de las chicas. Angel aparece en la tarima donde se encuentra el tubo, tirando a un lado el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Usando un corsé que hace un total reloj de arena por la cintura estrecha, sus senos presionados en la tela de color fucsia y encaje negro.

Grandes tacones, medias rosas con ligero y más detalles pequeños que sirven para ornamentar más la situación. El contoneo que lleva, subiendo al tubo y haciendo complicadas maniobras en este al mismo tiempo que contonea el cuerpo tan largo que posee, viendo a algún que otro espectador para guiñarle el ojo. El cabello blanquecino con algunos mechones rosa. Delatando que es una peluca.

—Veo que le está gustando lo que hace mi esposa.

—Vaya, y yo pensando que era una mierda por exhibir a marido y mujer cuando hay otro que lucra de su esposa. —burla Alastor. Valentino chasquea la lengua sin dejar de lucir satisfecho por lo que ve.

Alastor puede sacar en claro una cosa: Valentino está perdidamente encantado de su esposa, el problema es que _sabe_ que los demás darán dinero para poder caer en ese encanto y se está aprovechando de ello.

Angel baja de la tarima y anda en las mesas de los espectadores. Deteniéndose en una, agachándose con las piernas abiertas y ladeando la cabeza antes de acariciar el rostro del hombre mayor. Canoso y que está boquiabierto de la impresión.

—Me lo quedo ¿Te molesta cielo? —Toma el sombrero que lleva y se lo pone, levantándose de nuevo y andando hacia dónde está Valentino, apoyándose en la baranda que divide su espacio y el resto. Lanza un beso y guiña el ojo, con Valentino exhalando humo del cigarro directo a su rostro.

Angel gira la cabeza y da cuenta de Alastor. Él cree notar una especie de decepción en su mirada, unido a la sonrisa pretenciosa y cínica que surca los labios de la pálida mujer.

Baja de las mesas en un salto que, a cualquiera, lo hace caer al suelo por los tacones tan altos. Alastor da cuenta de los manoseos que recibe, como algunos la jalan hacia ellos para poderla apretar y ella mantiene la enorme sonrisa en el rostro, jugando; fingiendo, mejor dicho.

Pues dentro de lo que cabe y gracias a la poca luz, cuesta ver su molestia por esto. Una supuesta satisfacción en estas atenciones. Que metan la cara en su pecho y la estén nalgueando. Llega a la tarima tras un paso accidentado. _Quizá parte de la rutina_ , Alastor no tiene como saberlo. Angel toma un abanico lleno de plumas, agitándolo frente a si y quitándose el sujetador fucsia.

—A esto se le llama controlar la masas. —bromea Alastor, con sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente y causándole más espanto a las acompañantes de Valentino.

—Si el mandamás quiere—Guiña los ojos, agitando levemente el abanico para coquetear—. Vaaaaal~ ¿Qué dices? ¿Se acabó por hoy?

—Continúa hasta donde gustes, Angel. —Sacude la mano, Angel sonríe, dando un chillido infantil.

El abanico alejado y Alastor frunce las cejas ¿Cómo es posible que tenga un corazón en el área del pecho? Tan perfecto que hace el corte corazón en sus senos. Ni siquiera luce como un tatuaje y por la distancia no entiende absolutamente nada del asunto. Angel continúa bailando, con los hombres mandando muy lejos su decencia y aparente porte solo para darle dinero y que continúe. Llenado el suelo con suma rapidez.

Inclina la cabeza. Justamente necesita esa clase de descaro. Es lo que ha estado buscando. Pues a pesa de la molestia al contacto, es mortalmente claro que le **_gusta_** que la estén viendo. Que estén así de locos por ella. No así que puedan hacer contacto de forma ruda.

Valentino acaba el segundo cigarro y vuelve hacia Alastor. El público está tan amontonado que ya no puede ver nada de lo que Angel haga.

—Veo que te gustó lo que viste—comenta Valentino en un ronroneo continuo—. Hagamos algo sencillo—Saca de su abrigo una llave con un enorme pendiente de corazón con una araña dibujada—. Te largas de aquí para la próxima semana y yo te dejo acostarte con ella. Será gratis. No mucha gente tiene ese gusto.

“No mucha gente”. Alastor reprime lo que le hace sentir toda la frase junta. Es alguien que no tiene pensado casarse. Le da igual. Sin embargo, lo molesta que haya gente que trate de tan mala manera a sus esposas. Ha echado a varios del circo por lo mismo y casi quiere golpearlo.

Pues está ofreciendo a Angel, su esposa por iglesia o civil, su mujer, como un método de pago o intercambio. _Y yo pensando que era mala persona._

—Te aseguro que vale tanto la pena como lo miras—Balancea la llave frente a él. La sonrisa de Alastor es tensa para este momento. Incómoda—. Ah, también dejaré a tu acompañante con las cuatro que quieren ver qué tanto de gato tiene. A mí me suena a un buen ajuste.

Acaba tomando la llave, no por el motivo exacto, sino la ansiedad de tener un tiempo a solas sin que Angel tenga que irse o sea medianamente normal hablar. Una habitación, a solas. Es perfecto. Vuelve la vista al escenario, notando que continúa y el dinero está volando por los aires.

—Esas cosas en tu cabeza ¿Son orejas? —pregunta Valentino encendiendo el tercer cigarro. Alastor se encoge de hombros—. Vaya, hay cada rareza, y yo pensado que eras el más normal de ahí. Todos son unos monstruos a final de cuentas.

—Oh, no, no, Charlie se lleva ese lugar sin dudar. —Asegura sin molestia al respecto—. Aunque que puedo resaltar más allá de que los monstruos están en cualquier lugar, esperando para saltar, a todos encantar; con su carisma llenar y al final, sus almas devorar.

Valentino levanta una ceja, pensando si quiere hacerlo molestar con tanta rima. Sus acompañantes dan aplausos por ello. Alastor se levanta y pone las manos tras su espalda, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que se inclina.

—Gracias por darme a tu esposa—dice con total doble intención en su hablar—. Seguro que, entre un monstruo u otro, preferirá al de los colmillos que chupan almas.

— ¿Lo dice el… ciervo que se metió mermelada de fresa en vena? —mofa. Sin entender realmente de qué está hablando. Para este momento, se declara perdido. Alastor da una carcajada estridente.

—Ojalá hubiera sido ¡OJALÁ! —exclama con las manos en la cara—. Ahora, si me disculpan, prefiero cobrar mi boleto de partida. Antes de arrepentirme.

Valentino se acomoda más en su lugar y hace gestos a los de seguridad para que alejen ya esa muchedumbre. Necesita librarse del circo. Está muy cerca de otra sed y hay los que no van por miedo a ser vistos. El punto de venir aquí es la “privacidad” de cumplir con lo que tienes en mente. Ver a las bailarinas, tocarlas, cogértelas en el baño si te da la gana.

Siempre y cuando pagues.

Con tanta gente yendo al circo es imposible que nada pase desapercibido. Eso fue lo primero que notó y el motivo principal de ir. Que Angel se antojara de ver la función fue otra cosa. Desde dentro notó a muchos de sus clientes, ahí atrapados con sus esposas y familias en regla. Gastando el dinero que deberían gastar en sus comercios.

 _En fin_ , el circo se irá ya y si no lo hace, lo quemará. Así de fácil y sencillo. Solo espera que la torpe de su esposa no se le antoje estar ahí cuando lo haga. Al pequeño espacio privado entran dos personas. Vox y una mujer bajita de vestimenta exagerada, enormes coletas y maquillaje que la da a parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Ya te hiciste cargo del circo? —pregunta Vox tomando uno de los cigarros.

—Es hombre, obvio iba a ceder si tiene pene funcional. —Valentino se muestra confiado e indiferente al tema, además de divertido.

— ¡No~! ¡Yo no he podido ir! —quejumbra la mujer, Velvet—. ¡Quiero ir! —reclama llorosa—. Vox, llévame ¿Sí? Antes de que se vayan. Por favor, por favor.

—Ew, que asco. En esa mierda está cualquier persona y huele fatal. No vale la pena. —A pesar de esperar que Valentino lo apoye, no dice nada. Pues ni siquiera él es capaz de negar que es un espectáculo.

Sobre todo si se habla de alguien como Velvet. Incluso ver dos mariposas en un frasco es un genial entretenimiento. Si no fuera porque hace y diseña bien la ropa, no la soportaría. Aunque diría que, a este punto, le ha tomado un poco de cariño.

Da una calada al cigarro y su sonrisa se ensancha, viendo a la seguridad alejar a los hombres, Angel levantarse cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos y despedirse como quien siente lastima de ello. Perfecta embustera que tiene billetes en pegados al cuerpo por el sudor.

Hace calor, el esfuerzo, el hedor. Levanta y todos en el pequeño espacio lo miran.

— ¿Ahora a dónde vas?

—A avisarle a la araña que no muerda. Quiero ese circo fuera de aquí y si se atreve a escupir, no será posible—Apaga el cigarro en el cenicero—. Sabes que se pone terca cuando entran a su habitación de repente.

—Le diste la llave de su habitación solo así. Ni siquiera le estás avisando que se la va a chupar a un rarito de circo—Carcajea Vox—. A veces eres un loco.

—Es mi esposa—Justifica Valentino, sin importarle el asunto—. Sí con ello mi negocio va a ir como siempre, le doy la llave a todo el circo a que haga lo que le plazca, no solo al hombre ciervo.

Vox y Velvet se ven un momento ¿Hombre ciervo? Valentino se retira en dirección a la habitación que ocupa Angel por las noches para cumplir con esa parte de su trabajo. Ve de reojo al acompañante de Alastor, que sigue rodeado. Se pregunta si debería decirle que vaya también. A más convenza a esas personas, más pronto se irán.

Incluso si es esta noche que vengan todos, no le importa, les da la habitación más grande del lugar para que entren y se manejen como puedan. _Irrelevante._ Sus tacones hacen un sonido apenas más fuerte que los de Angel. Más presencia, quien lleva todo y quien ofrece un producto. La polilla comandando todo, incluso quien se devorará a la araña.

Su método de intercambio es infalible si habla de hombres y ¿Unos raros como estos? Aún más. Solo espera que no devoren a Angel. Con los colmillos que tienen, ni siquiera sería raro. Aunque en algo le da la razón a Alastor, aquí, en lugar de la araña comerse a la polilla, es la polilla quien consume toda la energía de la araña.

Su pálida y sensual araña.


	4. Charlas privadas

Con cuidado se quita la peluca y la deja sobre su portador. Ordena su propio cabello, rubio platinado, más bien efecto del tinte que se pone. No tendría que usar peluca, su cabello es naturalmente blanco por lo que el toque exótico está. El problema es fuera del club ese detalle no va tan bien y no hay más remedio que usar tinte. Suspira rebuscando entre su ropa y cuerpo los billetes que metieron. A veces se pregunta cómo es posible que metan billetes incluso entre medio del corsé. Debería ser imposible.

Angel mira atrás un momento, asegurándose de que la puerta está cerrada y guarda cincuenta dólares en su joyero. Un pequeñísimo compartimento que abrió a fuerza y dónde hay al menos setecientos dólares en efectivo. Ahora son setecientos cincuenta, celebra cerrándolo con cuidado y metiendo algunos otros billetes entre sus senos y su ropa. Toma una toalla para limpiar su maquillaje y sufre un susto terrible cuando solo se deshizo de la base en su mejilla. Se lleva la mano al pecho.

— ¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto tocar la puerta!? —chilla exasperada. Levantándose de su lugar. Valentino cierra tras él con amplia sonrisa.

—Venia emocionado de lo bien que lo hiciste—Angel cruza los brazos, estirando los labios con obvia incredulidad ante la respuesta—. Además de recomendarte que te dejes el corsé puesto. No vaya a ser que tú invitado te vea sin el

— ¿Invitado? ¿Cuál invitado? Yo no traje a nadie- ¡Ah! ¡El presentador…! ¡VAL! —Chilla agudo y con gesto disgustado. Valentino no cambia el gesto.

—Va a venir en cualquier momento. Ponte bonita, hazlo pasar un buen rato. Sabes que toca. —Acaricia la mejilla y Angel aparta bruscamente.

—No puedo creer que me estés dando a un presentador de circo ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué…!?

—Angel, Angel, Angel—Valentino interrumpe sus quejas—. No empecemos de nuevo con lo mismo de siempre—Recomienda jalándole la mejilla—. Seguro su deslumbrante compañía va a encantarte—Bromea cínico—. Además, es hombre, vio un par de tetas y hará lo que sea. Hay que aprovecharlo —Suelta lánguido—. Por otro lado, antes que nada ¿Cuánto te dieron?

—No mu-

Se lleva las manos al pecho, haciendo un puchero. Valentino mete la mano entre los senos y saca los billetes ahí metidos. Cuenta con prisa. Son cuatro billetes. Tres de cien y uno de cincuenta. Valentino rebusca con rapidez hasta sacar todo el dinero que tiene encima o escondido. Incluso revisa la peluca por seguridad. Angel resopla sentándose en la enorme cama de sábanas limpios y amplios doseles.

—Espero que no te estés quedando dinero.

—No lo hago ¿Para qué lo haría de todos modos?

—Quien sabe. Eres alguien extravagante. Impredecible a veces, Angel—Lo que debería ser o sonar como un elogio, es una señal de que algo mal viene—. Por eso no te atrevas a morder. Recuerda lo que hablamos temprano: El circo entorpece el negocio y está habitación no se paga si no hay clientes dando su dinero a estas tetas ¿Si recuerdas?

—Sí, _Mista Valentino_.

—Buena nena—Elogia—. Ahora, aprieta esto un poco más, acomoda ese maquillaje y hazlo rápido, de camino otros clientes me dijeron que pagaron—Angel aprieta sus manos, frunciendo los labios con gesto angustiado—. ¿Por qué esa cara mi amor? — pregunta Valentino con voz vibrante.

—E-es que… Pensé que tal vez-

—Oh, pensaste—Interrumpe Valentino con risa despectiva—. Eso no se hace, abre la boca, abre las piernas, mantén el corsé y dale dinero a _Daddy_ ¿Está claro? —No hay respuesta—. Pregunté si está claro—Insiste con voz reprimida. Angel asiente con sonrisa nerviosa—. Bien. Tranquila, voy a quererte mucho después de que acabes tu trabajo de hoy—Afirma arreglando uno de los cuantiosos mechones rubios que por el sudor, se riza aún más—. Recuerda que esto lo haces por los dos. Hay que ayudar a mantener nuestra posición.

—Sí, _Mista Valentino_. —murmura en voz baja. Valentino se agacha apenas un poco para darle un beso.

Angel lo rodea con los brazos e intenta profundizarlo. Convencerlo de quedarse y así no tenga que atender a nadie hoy. Valentino la acaba apartando de forma que no comprende y sale de la habitación. Angel se palpa, descubriendo que los pocos billetes que le quedaban encima se fueron. Resopla, sentada al borde de la cama y mordiéndose los labios.

—Maldito hijo de puta. —Insulta en voz baja antes de ir al espejo de nuevo para arreglarse la mejilla. Se pone un sujetador a juego y se acomoda el cabello.

Por un momento, Angel se queda mirando la flor que le dio Alastor hace unos días. Se mantiene viva por estar en un florero con agua y tierra suficiente para que intente sacar raíces. Apoya un codo en el tocador y da un suspiro.

Qué maldita decepción, pareciera que realmente es lo único que importa. Toma la flor y la tira al cesto que hay a un lado, lleno de pañuelos para desmaquillarse. Angel respira profundo, cruzando las largas piernas. Solo será lo de siempre, ya no tiene sentido molestarse.

* * *

Para Alastor resulta llamativo que Angel sea representada con una araña ¿Por qué sería así? Frente a la puerta donde luce el dibujo de una araña albina medita como iniciar la conversación. Espera que no sea más prostituta que bailarina.

De otro modo, ve sus aspiraciones siendo fallidas de llevar a cabo. Da toques a la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que aún con el escándalo del ambiente, pueda escucharlo. Gira el pomo una vez recibe permiso.

— ¡Bienvenido! —Saluda con sonrisa amable y expresión deslumbrante—. _Mista Valentino_ me dijo que ibas a venir—Anuncia Angel con una mano en su pecho —. Soy Angel, pero que mi compañía sea agradable… ¿Algo de beber? —pregunta cortes.

—No, no gracias. —Decide seguir el juego. Qué parezca realmente que va a estar con ella. De ese modo, va a tantear mejor su comportamiento.

—Vale. No sé si tienes experiencia con esto. Es sencillo, dime qué hago, que te gusta y yo cumplo. Fácil ¿Cierto _Darlin’_? —Alastor se deja quitar parte del traje y con ello quiere decir, que resiste marcar su preciada y muy necesaria distancia de espacio personal—. ¿O prefieres que te guíe? No tengo problema con nada de lo que decidas _Amore_.

—Tu acento es muy italiano.

— ¿Quieres que hable en italiano?

—Vaya. Sabes hablarlo—Angel inclina la cabeza, confundida de que esto esté tardando tanto. Normalmente no la dejan hablar—. Eres joven ¿Cierto?

— ¿No te gustan mucho las mayores? Ay no te angusties, apenas tengo veinte, puedo fingir no saber nada, _Amore_ —ronronea haciéndose la tonta—. No seas tan tim-

Angel se inclina atrás, sorprendida por Alastor anteponiendo un libro para evitar el contacto labial. Alastor marca distancia de cinco pasos y pone las manos tras su espalda. Deja el libro a un lado y mira el apretado corsé. Hay algo moviéndose y casi puede adivinar de que se trata.

—Quiero que te quites el corsé. —Señala con sonrisa amplia

—Lo siento, pero eso no está en este acuerdo.

—Quítalo~

—No puedo. _Honey_ , no pueden-

—Sino lo quitas le diré a tu jefe que-

—Escucha maldito fastidioso. Solo di como quieres aperturar y hazlo. No puedo quitarme el corsé por otros objetivos. No odioso y pide otra cosa. —Replica ya fastidiada de Alastor. Pues no puede ser que siga hablando—. Esto es un servicio libre y suelo ser muy complicada. No pidas más de lo que estás dando.

— ¡JA-JA! —Angel se cruza de brazos y apoya un pie, con postura recelosa—. Así que no eres tan sumisa.

—Pide-que-quieres.

—Hablar.

Angel se muestra incluso más confundida y ofendida que hace unos minutos.

—Me estás jodiendo ¿no? Escucha, tengo un duración límite para esto—replica entre dientes—. Tengo a otros que tocar, por desgracia, así que di: Por delante, por detrás, encima, abajo, con la pared, con esposas, con la boca, con las manos, con los pies ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!? —chilla exasperada. Alastor, por su lado, no hace sino disfrutar su crisis.

—Ha-blar—Enfatiza Alastor—. No tengo interés en esa clase de cosas—Sacude la mano con desinterés y sentándose en uno de los sofás de la habitación—. No quiero ver tus senos, tampoco tu culo o penetrarte. Quiero hablar.

— ¿Y te voy a creer esa estupidez después de que sentaste con Valentino? Claro. Sí. Evidentemente.

—Me pidió hablar, hablamos, me dio la llave. Así se resume lo sucedido—afirma con gesto optimista. A Angel empieza a irritarla la expresión—. Solo la tomé porque así tengo un tiempo a solas para hablar contigo.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo? —pide con la cara arrugada. Alastor levanta una ceja.

¿Qué parte no entendió? Repite lo que dijo y Angel tarda en atajar la idea.

—Sí es por lo que viste el día, no-es-nada—Aclara con deje casi nervioso—. Solo no tenía ropa limpia ese día y usé lo primero que me encontré.

—Umm ¡Tampoco me importa! —Asegura con las manos en las mejillas—. Quería darte una oferta—Inicia con su explicación sacando un papel de su camisa. Supuso que le quitarían la chaqueta, fue precavido—. Tengo una buena capacidad de notar artistas y bien, tu eres una ¿Te interesa un trabajo donde no te den nalgadas solo por caminar con la pierna descubierta?

Angel toma el papel. Es un contrato para ser empleado de Hazbin Circus. La suma de dinero a pagar no está escrita, tan solo aclara los términos bajos los cuales trabajara, algunos detalles pequeños como descanso, posibilidad de faltar por trabajo o incapacidad, derecho a una carpa propia y trabajo explicito como _artista_. Un integrante. Alastor encuentra raro que sus ojos bailen incómodamente por la hoja. Como si se mareara o no supiera leerlo.

Una risa gutural se le escapa junto a una nota grave _rarísima_ por no coincidir en lo absoluto con su voz.

— ¿Quieres que me vuelva parte de un circo? —cuestiona burlona, sacudiendo el papel—. Ay por favor, que tontería. Sabía que eras comediante, pero no de este calibre. —Se limpia la lágrima que se le escapa, amenazando con arruinar su maquillaje.

—Es más decente que aquí.

— ¿En qué? Es la misma mierda—Angel dobla el papel y lo lanza con desinterés—. Escucha _Darlin'_ : Hacemos algo o te vas desapareces. Así de claro. No tengo toda la noche para gastarla en tu palabrería.

—También tienes la oportunidad de no tener que aceptar _gratis_ a cualquiera que abra la puerta.

Angel frunce las cejas.

—Es en serio, piérdete si no vienes a eso. Estoy ocupada. —Insiste corriendo una cortina que divide la habitación. Alastor se queda un instante al otro lado, escucha los suaves quejidos ahogados y que se suelta parte del corsé. Toma un adorno y lo tira dentro. No ve a Angel propiamente.

Sino su sombra.

La forma en la que agarra eso que tiró no hace sino confirmar su teoría. Aparta la cortina bruscamente, siendo cómico por el espanto de Angel que se aprieta el corsé de un tirón, sobresaltada.

— ¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

—Me dijiste que me perdiera. —acota.

— ¡SOLO FUERA!

Alastor niega con la cabeza y toma los cordones del corsé, enganchándolos de nuevo y apretándolo. Angel se sostiene a la mesa con ambas manos.

— ¿Tan grande es tu cintura que presionas tanto.

—Cállate, no estoy gorda.

Continúa riendo y presiona todo lo que da la prenda, amarrando poco después. Angel se palpa asegura de que todo va bien. Al girarse tiene a Alastor tan cerca que la intimida por la expresión sonriente y ojos rojos, sumado a las gafas que lleva.

—Si realmente estas ocupada podemos hablar después del tema—Ofrece insistente—. Puedes ir al circo mañana, hasta las cuatro, no hago nada en realidad. Podemos hablar más tranquilos. Sin presión de habitación o que tu jefe venga a molestarte. —Angel ve a otro lado, arrimándose el cabello de la cara—. Que extraño, tus raíces son blancas.

—Mi pelo es así.

— ¿Y el corazón?

—Tatuaje. —responde tan intuitiva y rápida que Alastor no le cree.

—Bien, te veré mañana y lo hablaremos mejor. Créeme, te interesa aun que digas ahora que no—afirma y Angel rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos ante la distancia—. También para devolverte ese pendiente que se te cayó el otro odia—Entre abre la boca, _mierda_ —. ¿Tienes algún lugar de guardar dinero? —cuestiona viendo todo el lugar

—Por qué-

—Eres una puta en un burdel, obviamente no cobras nada. —ronronea. Debe repetirlo por la cara que pone la albina. Lo dice con más lentitud y Angel resopla.

—Mi esposo es el dueño, claro que sí.

—Un dueño que te está prostituyendo para que un circo deje de quitarle clientes, que no te deja tener efectivo encima y te va a buscar con un matón. Sí, es obvio que tienes dinero—burla Alastor. Angel levanta la mano de tal forma que parece a poco de golpearlo—. ¿Tienes o no?

— ¿¡Para qué quieres…!?

—Porque intencional o no, vi lo que hiciste y a pesar de todo, me gustó. Soy fiel creyente que un buen espectáculo merece buena remuneración.

Angel toma el fajo de billetes, sin saber que pensar de Alastor en este punto.

—A final de cuentas, una vida se está consumiendo en ello—Acaba en un susurro y ojos entrecerrados—. Hasta luego, _mon ange_ , nos veremos mañana.

Sale de la habitación. Angel ve la hora. Diría que es un tiempo creíble de que hicieron mucho y puesto que Valentino solo vendrá al final del turno, no tiene por qué saber que no hicieron nada. aprieta el dinero en su mano y baja la cabeza.

Recoge el papel, aquel contrato sin firmar. Lo guarda en uno de los cajones de maquillaje, uno donde la tabla está un poco floja y puede meter el papel doblado ahí. _Son quinientos dólares_ , oculta cómo puede el dinero y se muerde los labios.

¿Qué fue eso? No entendió en lo absoluto. Solo la puso nervioso. Sobresalta por un agarre por la espalda, levantándola y llevándola a la cama. Da risitas falsas, dejando al hombre meterse entre sus piernas y rodeándolo por el cuello con los brazos. Alastor se fue, fin del tema, ahora a seguir con el trabajo antes de que la vengan a regañar.

* * *

—Hiciste algo bien. El circo se va el viernes por lo que dicen por ahí. —dice Valentino con deje triunfante. Angel deja la taza de café en la mesa, usando una gruesa bata de dormir. Sin maquillaje y teniendo tanto cansancio encima, se ven ojeras y su gesto agotado.

—No es que opción tuviera de hacerlo mal—musita moviendo la pequeña cuchara antes de sacarla y poder beber un poco de la bebida—. Ni siquiera puedo creer que lo hicieras. Al dueño de un circo. —farfulla.

—Angel, es el dueño al menos. —Valentino lo dice de tal forma que hace parecer que es algo de lo mejor y Angel no lo puede pensar así.

—Claro, el dueño. —Rechista entre dientes. Acaba el café con relativa rapidez y deja la taza en el fregador. Al estarla lavando siente peso en la espalda. El pecho de Valentino pegado a su espalda y sus manos rodeándola en la cintura.

—Te dormiste apenas llegamos aquí. No me dejaste hacer nada.

— Personas doce. Estoy cansada.

—No puedes estar cansada.

—Soy humana-

—Eres mi esposa.

—Valentino. —chista volteando y dándole un suave empujón con el que lo aparta lo suficiente para alejarse de él. Sus pasos que no hacen ni un solo sonido debido a la falta de zapatos e ir en largas medias blancas.

—Eres mi esposa y no estás haciendo lo más básico que es complacerme—reclama siguiéndola a la sala y tomándola del hombro. Ella vuelve a manotearlo para que la deje de tocar—. Angel-

— ¡Me **_regalaste_** anoche! —Insiste en aquello, con voz quebrada—. Me regalaste como si fuese una…—Mueve la mano, como quien no recuerda como decir _algo_ —. Cosa cualquiera-

—No eres una cosa cualquiera, eres una cosa muy cara y por eso te día. Que no sabes lo que vales Angel Cakes.

— ¡No lo arreglar con eso! Le diste la llave de mi cuarto a un tipo con colmillos… de… de… ¡Tiburón! Y cola de ciervo—Aún sigue sorprendida de haber notado eso. Justo tras quitarle el abrigo. Alastor ni siquiera sabe que Angel lo notó—. ¡Me regalaste a un tipo solo por un circo que se iría temprano o tarde! ¡INCLUSO…!

El pequeño impacto interrumpe el reclamo de Angel. Se lleva las manos a la cara, con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. Su mejilla se torna colorada por la bofetada suave dada por Valentino. Él la toma de los brazos y la zarandea con tal fuerza que la asusta, el cabello le cae en la cara y se paraliza por completo.

—Si yo te digo que te acuestes con el circo completo lo haces, si te digo que te acuestes hasta con los animales, _lo haces_ ¿Me entiendes? —interroga. Con las irires tan extrañas y carmesí clavadas en las de Angel. De un tono dispar. Azul y lo que parece púrpura—. ¿¡Me estás entendiendo o no puta asquerosa!?

—S-sí-

—Ahora, deja de reclamar por hacer tu trabajo ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te devuelva de dónde te saqué? —Niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios. Tiembla de pies a cabeza—. ¿O que todos se den cuenta de lo que eres? Dime Angel ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Respóndeme, para algo sabes hablar y no tienes nada en la boca.

—No. —dice en un hilo de voz, tan cohibida que está a nada de llorar.

—Entonces guarda puto silencio y obedece como debes—Aprieta el agarre en sus brazos—. De otro modo lo voy a hacer y ¿Quién te va a defender si yo no estoy? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con una perra sucia como tú sin nadie más?

No hay respuesta, la boca le tiembla demasiado.

—Recuerda que soy lo único que tienes Angel Cakes—Su tono grueso y agresivo cambia bruscamente a uno dulce y cariñoso—. Recuerda que solo yo sé la realidad y solo yo te voy a querer con ello—Consigue hacerla llorar, moqueando con fuerza—. Vamos a la habitación ¿Sí? Tranquilízate un poco y continuamos con tus deberes como esposa.

Silencio.

—Angel.

—S-sí _Mista Valentino_. —balbucea Angel.

Valentino la abraza, la acurruca mientras le acaricia la cabeza. Consolando el llanto que él mismo provocó y que provoca sin problema alguno. Angel esconde el rostro, abochornada y sin saber qué hacer. Están solos en casa. Su enorme y perfecta casa llena de los lujos que pueda desear.

Siempre y cuando se mantenga callada y sumisa a las órdenes de su esposo. De otro modo, la bofetada serán dos, serán tres; será un puño cerrado; será una patada. Las palabras soeces serán largos e inacabables insultos. Tantas cosas que pueden suceder y aun así es por su propia cuenta que regresa aquí.

Pues de día, puede salir a donde quiera. Tiene dinero guardado, podría huir lejos y aun así regresa aquí. Regresa a su bonito castillo de ensueño que es realmente el palacio de las pesadillas más temibles.

Porque solo tiene a Valentino.

Porque no tiene a nadie más.

_¿Qué se supone que haga estando sola?_

Estando más calmado suben las escaleras, la enorme habitación con hermosos muebles, la gran cama con doseles de color negro y rojo. Valentino le quita la bata de dormir una vez se ha sentado en la cama, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo semi desnudo de debajo. Ensancha una sonrisa ante el enorme corazón rosa en el pecho de Angel.

La marca de nacimiento que incluso recorre sobre sus senos. Los toma con ambas manos, apretándolos y masajeándolos antes de llevarse uno a la boca, arrastrando los dientes para disfrutar la textura suave. Angel apoya la cabeza en la de Valentino, notándose en uno de los espejos de la habitación. Como ahí puede ver lo que Valentino hace.

La mano que entra bajo su ropa interior, como está cada vez más inclinado hacia atrae y finalmente Valentino está echado en la cama, metiendo y sacando los dedos de la abertura vaginal que humedece rápido.

Acostumbrada.

Gira, poniendo a Angel contra la cama y soltando el corsé con el que se durmió, lanzándolo lejos.

—Solo yo creo que esto es bonito Angel, no te olvides de eso.

Asiente dando un suspiro profundo. Siendo libre de respirar como necesita; la marca extendida hasta abajo como una línea recta y aquello que solo Valentino –junto a Vox y Velvet-, saben que existe en ella. Lo que la diferencia y el motivo por el que no tiene a nadie más.

Lo toma del rostro y junta la boca con él, abriendo las piernas y atrayéndolo al rodearlo por la cintura. Valentino mantiene los ojos abiertos, ve a Angel con ojos cerrados. Las caricias al cabello y toque tan cariñoso y tierno de su esposa. Una de las manos toca aquella parte _extra_.

Con la que nadie creería que es un _ella_ sino un _él_ y bien, en teoría es un **_él_**.

—Últimamente reacciona mucho si te toco aquí ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás en celo? —pregunta bromista; masturba el pene de Angel, virilidad que no cuenta con testículos y justo debajo, se encuentra la cavidad vaginal que ahora está penetrando.

—Valentino me gusta mucho. —Limita su respuesta a ello, pues ni siquiera sabe por qué sucede. Solo sucede y la avergüenza en ciertos momentos, mientras en otros no.

—No se te para con los clientes. —acaba de tomarla por las piernas, llevándolas a su pecho. Mete y saca el pene con rapidez, queriendo satisfacerse a gusto. Su esposa siempre está abierta, por lo que no es un problema.

—No…

—Que inútiles—burla, con baba cayéndole por el mentón—. ¿Te corres con alguno? —Angel deja ir gemidos lánguidos; niega con la cabeza—. Ninguno la tiene como yo ¿Verdad? Por eso te gusto más, perra traviesa. —Continúa Valentino. Angel aprieta las manos en la sábana.

Valentino tiene _dos_ rarezas, la primera, sus ojos rojos. Solo las irises. Lo segundo, es algo que Angel y sus acompañantes o exparejas saben muy bien. Tiene un miembro muy desarrollado. Demasiado. Tanto que se le nota por encima del pantalón y por ello usa abrigo. Pues usa pantalones ajustados y es un poco desconcertante de día y en un ambiente sobrio.

La lastima.

Consigue hacerlo por la fricción y el tamaño.

Duele.

¿El problema? A este punto, sencillamente se forzó a interpretar el dolor como placer, pues no hay muchas otras opciones. Atrae a Valentino, con este mordiendo en el pecho y corriéndose; el clímax que logra hinchar el vientre ajeno.

—Esto es lo único bueno de que no seas mujer. —ríe antes de morder bajo la mandíbula. Angel vuelve a girar para ver en el espejo.

Claro, no tiene útero, por eso puede venirse cuanto le dé la gana sin que sea una amenaza—Va-val no—. Su quejido se atora, percibiendo como el miembro erecto se presiona a la entrada entre sus nalgas. Jala la camisa que lleva él, consiguiendo rasguñarlo.

—Nadie te abrió aquí, que gusto. —gorgotea penetrando a fuerza y que, al sacar su pene, se vea la sangre de la intromisión forzada y sin preparación—. ¿Ves? Solo yo te quiero entera. —Justifica tomando el rostro de Angel.

—Vaaaaaaal. —lloriquea, adolorida de que vuelva a meterlo.

—Que niña tan linda. —Elogia juntando los labios de nuevo.

Y así continúa todo lo que resta de mañana. Como si Angel tras haberlo hecho toda la noche y madrugada, no tuviera suficiente. Sin entender que, en parte, a Valentino le gusta que este así de cansada. Así de sensible. Un ansia posesiva difícil de describir.

Más allá de ser un sádico que halla placer en su esposa con marcas, moretones y empeorarlos; conseguir que sangre y al final, sea su nombre el que esté gimiendo en cantarín italiano al olvidarse del inglés.

Cumpliendo con su deber.

_Mi pequeña araña, mi pequeña Angel Cakes ♥_


	5. Anomalía expuesta

—Te metiste en un burdel.

— Resultó en una experiencia cuanto menos curiosa debo decir. —Alastor da mordiscos a su desayuno. Él junto a Husk fueron los últimos en volver al circo. Con Husk estando para el auténtico arrastre.

Por lo que Alastor entendió, estuvo con cuatro al mismo tiempo. Gratis como Valentino dijo. Lo extraño es que ellas aceptaron eso sin chistar y llenas de emoción, siendo ellas las que se llevaron a Husk a rastras para disfrutar de brindarle el servicio. Husk no ha dicho nada en contra del evento, por lo que puede suponerse que fue especialmente bien para él. Ser un hombre gato abre más puertas de las que uno puede imaginar.

—A diferencias de nuestro afortunado camarada—Se hace una pequeña cola de caballo. Consiguiendo exhibir su falta de orejas humanas—. Yo no hice nada.

— Y esperas que me crea que te dan a una prostituta gratis y no vas a hacer nada. —replica Vaggie con las manos en la cintura.

—Sí.

Se lleva una mano a la cara y Charlie lo observa fijamente. Alastor es un hombre muy extraño. Si bien esta la interpretación de que los hombres siempre quieren esa clase de actividad y atención, Alastor no es así en lo absoluto. Más bien parece huir de ello. Qué sepan, no ha estado con nadie y eso quiere decir que ha estado por años solo. Sin compañía, sin contacto de nadie. Nada. Tampoco lo preocupa, por el contrario, aleja a todos, casi tratándolos como a la peste misma. Manteniendo una distancia de cinco pasos mínimos que solo él tiene permitido romper.

Si la otra persona lo hace, Alastor vuelve a alejarse.

A la rubia se le hace sencillo pensar que Alastor de verdad no hizo nada. El hombre es un misterio en su gusto y funcionamiento. No lo atrae nada, no siente nada. Diría que ni siquiera tiene sensibilidad de no ser porque ya está demostrado que si la tiene. Un hombre extraño. Le regalan a una prostituta y no hace uso.

— ¿Por qué entraste ahí siquiera? Sabes que puede ser perjudicial para nosotros—Señala Charlie con ligera preocupación—. También volviste sumamente tarde. Supongo que por Husk, pero-

—No te vayas a alterar mi estimada socia y mandamás. Todo tiene su lugar. Anoche fue allá y hoy será acá. Solo tienes que esperar. —Vaggie rueda los ojos. Eso quiere decir que si hizo algo malo o algo de lo que solo Alastor está enterado y de acuerdo. Ya le conocen esa clase de mañas.

—Esperar, esperar—Charlie se lleva una mano a la frente—. ¿Me espero un elefante de contrabando?

—Una araña albina. —Levanta de puntas y sonríe satisfecho.

* * *

El bullicio de la feria resulta familiar a este punto. Entra al lugar, algunos se la quedan mirando largamente. Acomoda de mejor manera su abrigo y da un respiro profundo. Hoy no usa corsé, se dio la libertad siendo que lo tuvo toda noche y mañana. Ya siente que sus pulmones y órganos disminuyeron su tamaño en consecuencia. Angel se arregla un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Sus ojos bicolores expuesto por la misma flojera de usar las lentillas para esconder la característica.

El abrigo le cae por los hombros, cerrado a la altura de la cintura y siendo visible que algo de mueve debajo de la tela rosa. Entra a la carpa con ligera duda. Bajando las escaleras de las gradas y andando a dónde veía a los circenses entrar después de su acto. Se lleva las manos al pecho, casi lo aplastan con un trozo de madera gigante.

—Tenga más cuidado. —Regaña quien la lleva.

—Usted también. Si no me aplasta a mí, se queda sin dedos. — refunfuña. Lo pasa y anda por el lugar. Pérdida de a dónde debería ir. Sobresalta por una exclamación demasiado fuerte y reconocida

— ¡BIENvenida! —Alastor ríe por el susto que le causó a Angel. Ella gira hacia el con los brazos cruzados—. Tardaste en venir estimada amiga. —Señala inclinándose a un lado.

—Tengo una vida que atender—dice Angel. Disgustada por el reclamo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Que querías hablarme? Siendo que anoche parecías tan escandaloso. —Señala con obvio disgusto al respecto. Al menos eso aparenta. Nunca se quejará de tener uno menos que atender.

—Que la oferta deberías considerar. Eso sí quieres una vida distinta que transitar, más allá de las piernas abrir para cada cual sin un centavo que ver cuando el sol se vuelva a alzar. —A pesar de demorar unos cuantos minutos, entiende y Angel niega con una risa cínica.

—Y va a seguir con esa tontería.

—A mí me suena a un buen plan.

—Claro. Unirme al circo de raros sin tener nada de raro. Es obvio que es un magnífico plan. —burla despreocupada. Alastor baja la mirada. Dando la impresión de que le está viendo el pecho—. ¿Algo que interese? Si solo querías hacerlo en tu cama podías decirme cariño. —repone con tono meloso e incitador. Alastor entrecierra los ojos.

—Hoy no llevas corsé.

—Hay que respirar un rato.

—Ummm~

Nota que hay moviéndose bajo el abrigo. Un movimiento tan mínimo que bien puede ser la brisa que entra a la carpa. Angel aguarda a que Alastor diga lo que tenga que decir. El presentador se levanta en las puntas de sus pies un instante. Resulta extraño verlo con el cabello sujeto. Qué no tiene orejas y es una mutación extraña entre un ciervo, una piraña, una fresa y un humano.

—Tu único malestar, es que todos diferentes se han demostrar ¿O he entendido mal? —cuestiona Alastor a Angel.

—Tu madre lo hizo con un ciervo mutante que comía muchas fresas. Eres un espécimen raro. Yo no. —Alastor da una carcajada larguísima antes de girar en torno a ella y quitarle el abrigo de un solo tirón. Por costumbre y que el abrigo le gusta, tan solo siguió la corriente. Dejando que se lo quitara.

—No nos vamos a engañar, un abrigo caro no va a cambiar que más de un par de brazo tienes para dar _sweetheart_.

Angel da un molesto bufido, con el segundo y pálido par de brazos apoyándose en su cadera mientras los principales se cruzan a la altura del pecho. Su expresión fastidiada destila pedantería, una que parece divertir a Alastor, quien ensancha la enorme y filosa sonrisa. Anoche dio cuenta de un tercer brazo, supuso acertadamente que eso es lo que el corsé escondía y el motivo por el que el torso de Angel es ligeramente más largo de lo usual.

Longitud debida para un par de brazos extras. Estos estaban tan contorsionados que no se notaba aún con lo cerrado de la prenda. Ahora sueltos se ven llenos de pequeñas pecas rosadas y franjas curiosamente simétricas. Alastor llega a preguntarse si por ello Angel lleva guantes. Quizá en su mano hay más marcas así. Bueno, sus manos principales.

—A mi marido le gustará saber que me estuvo viendo tanto, hasta el punto de darse cuenta. —gruñe mordaz. Hasta la fecha ni el más observador notaba el detalle. Ni siquiera en momentos así donde puede decirse que no se esmeran tanto en esconderlo. Tal vez porque nadie es tan sinvergüenza de querer desnudarla fuera de una habitación sin que se prepare. Alastor se encoge de hombros.

—Es una cualidad. Puedo notar está clase de particularidad en todos los que se acerquen a mi radar. —bromea Alastor.

—¿Me trajo aquí para exhibirme o hay otra intensión?

Alastor explica muy brevemente el plan que ya había dado a Charlie. Sin esconder en lo absoluto sus intenciones. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta si las escondía. Mejor desde el inicio y saber que opina el llamativo y alto personaje de ropa costosa, elegante y pomposa.

Por no decir que lo dice con lentitud por la cara de confusión y perdida que tiene Angel. Quiere evitar repetirse.

Angel da una risa despectiva apenas Alastor acaba. Apoyada en el pie derecho y mostrando un poco más que incluso su vestido está adecuado a su peculiaridad. Mangas cortas y pequeñas, así como corte a medida.

—Claro, unirme al circo de fenómenos

—Oh no, _my affeminate fellow_ , no digas esa palabra si no quieres ofender a nadie, mantenlo en tu mente y no hieras con apodos humillantes.

Angel parpadea repetitivo ¿Es idea suya o de repente sabe que es hombre? ¿Por qué lo llamaría afeminado? —Como lo…—Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y Alastor levanta las manos.

Habiéndolo supuesto por lo que vio anoche: La ropa interior que apretaba en torno a un bulto considerable. Debía ser un falo sí o sí. Qué Angel se muestre sorprendido y hasta incomodo lo confirma de modo menos visual. Sin mencionar que Alastor parece estar presentando un evento a pesar de que tan solo hablan mientras inician una caminata por la larga exhibición circense.

—Y que, a juzgar por abrigos, no quieres ser visto y llamado por mismo; ofendido por el detallismo en tu especial distintivo.

—Lamento romper el teatro, pero quien tiene un circo lleno de gente diferente es otro. —Hace notar la albino y Alastor ladea la cabeza, entre a gusto y sorprendido por la recepción a su pedido.

—Donde les pago como a cualquiera y como ves, se dan sus buenos gustos.

Angel se inclina y alcanza a ver como tienen una barra enorme y luce con una caterva espectacular de licores. Algunos que están ordenando pulcramente. Ninguno es barato precisamente y llevan un etiquetado distintivo. Asume que para cada miembro y ninguno en el sitio viste con harapos o ropa sucia. En general, puede decirse es un entorno muy bueno y lucrado. Acomoda uno de los rizos rubios y da un bufido.

—Sigue siendo un circo.

—Y por la noche cuando hablamos, era un prostíbulo—Angel chasquea la lengua ante la acotación de Alastor—. aquí nadie sale lastimado por gusto. O tiene a extraños entrando a su carpa de la nada.

—A mí me gusta que me lastimen ¿Por eso me quieres llevar? Para lastimarme. que mala mañoso, _darlin’_. —Entrecierra los ojos y sube discretamente su pecho, siendo coqueta e insinuante. Sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas y currando de forma perfecta su espalda. Algunos que transitan el lugar tienen Imposible no quedarse mirando. Sin embargo, es inútil, pues a Alastor le da igual esta clase de comportamiento.

—No llevo a nadie, solo espero su afirmativa a unirse a este arte.

—Ay por favor… —Gira a un lado, notando a dos que practican—. ¿Y esos? Todos aquí tienen una cosa rara, pero ellos se ven… Normales. —Levanta una ceja. Dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos y todo regular ahí.

— ¡Porque lo son! Vinieron buscando trabajo y yo se los di sin reparo.

— ¿Por qué vinieron? —cuestiona aún más confuso.

—Nadie más le daba empleo. Como ves, son "negros"

—Tengo labiales más oscuros que ellos—silba. Apenas se notan morenos. Diría que Alastor es más negro que ellos. Bueno, _gris_ —. Sigo sin entender.

—No hay ni un gramo de piedad. Ellos quieren que solo su tono sea el ideal. Si más oscuro está acabas por un aprovechado y ladrón con terrible olor ¿Con los de pálido color? Que debilidad, que debilidad, no serás más que una carga para los demás, enfermizo e inútil serás y mejor que desaparezcas para no verte jamás.

Angel mira a otro lado, frotándose los brazos y Alastor le busca la mirada.

—La hipocresía sin igual de la que sin duda una víctima eres hasta que el sol se vaya a ocultar. A los negros dirán "Oh nono, claro, ya no eres un esclavo, pero no tienes derecho a estar a mi lado y mucho menos a darme la mano ¡Somos iguales! Somos humanos, pero tú menor y por debajo porque así lo considero yo como blanco y cercano a la figura de Dios que hemos creado." A los albinos y pálidos "Hazte a un lado que gastas espacio, toma sol y come más a ver si te logras salvar ¿Para qué lo intentas acá? Si el viento te va a llevar y la muerte te acecha en busca de su oportunidad."

Acaba por reír. Alastor resulta demasiado entretenido y elocuente. Aun si tarda mucho en comprender los que hace. Incluso en su forma de moverse, con aquel par de enormes mechones pelirrojos con puntas negras. Lo hace pensar en un cervatillo. Por su parte, Alastor disfruta esta mezcla diversa en Angel. Es un adulto -tanto como puede serse con veinte años-, una prostituta y aun así tiene la capacidad de una mente infantil. Hallando las rimas y juegos de palabras divertidos y encantadores.

Por mero sonido, pues le da la impresión de que no

—Por eso creamos este lugar ¡Para quien es rechazado sin más tenga a donde escapar! Sin tener que ocultar aquello que te hace especial. —Acaba por tomar una mano y dar un beso a esta.

—Que encantadora manera de retratarlo. —opina sin alejarlo.

—Es parte del espectáculo: La vida. Más no olvides que cada vida es un espectáculo. La diferencia es lo dirigirás o dejarás que lo hagan otros.

Recoge las manos y las frota, con los labios fruncidos y los rizos rubio pálido viniéndose a la cara. Lo acomoda un poco, tomando distancia de Alastor para seguir andando por el lugar. Alastor habla de más términos del contrato como días libres, libertad de no participar algún día si hay imposibilidad médica de cualquier clase. Por lo que dice y por lo que ve, es un lugar perfecto. Lo más que se puede.

—Escucha, no puedo. Para empezar, ya tengo empleo—dice deteniéndose cerca del punto donde iniciaron—. Estoy casada-

—Matrimonio inválido si se sabe la realidad. —agrega con las manos tras la espalda

—Sé que no tiene sentido para ti, pero soy Angel. Soy mujer—Aclara y Alastor ladea la cabeza—. Yo soy mujer ahora mismo. No repliques a eso y no le digas a nadie eso. Por favor—Asiente—. Estoy casada, no puedo irme y dejar a mi esposo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Yo diría que puedes. Eres un ser libre—dice Alastor—. No dejas la gran cosa.

—Ay por favor. Ni siquiera has visto mi casa. Sí sería la gran cosa—Alastor da cuenta de la variación a un tono presumido y creído—. No me iría sin mi ropa, sin mis prendas. Son cosas que necesito y que son mías. En un circo no puedo tenerlas.

—Ummmm~

— _Amore_ , soy una mujer cara. Muy cara. A menos que me den diamantes todos los días. La respuesta sigue siendo no—Toma su abrigo y gira de tal forma sus brazos inferiores que Alastor hace una mueca. Sus huesos crujiendo sonaron horrible—. Gracias por el recorrido, _amore_. Intentaré venir a otra función antes de que vuelen. —informa a modo de despedida. Alastor desliza hasta quedar a su lado y extiende un ticket.

—Nos veremos entonces.

Angel sopla y lanza un beso a Alastor antes de salir del lugar. Ladea la cabeza. La petición final le hizo saber una cosa: Sí le gustaría unirse, pero se siente atada por su marido. Interesante cuanto menos. Charlie se acerca a Alastor. Vio toda la vuelta que hizo con Angel. La conversación e interacción entre ambos personajes. Alastor espera un regaño y efectivamente eso fue lo que recibió.

—Ya te dijo que no. Es tiempo de que dejes el tema así. —indica Charlie.

—Ummm~ ¡Ñop! Acabará viniendo. Solo hay que darle un cálido recibimiento para que decida no marcharse.

—Alastorrrr—quejumbra Charlie—. Qué sea distinta no quiere decir que va a aceptar si o sí. Algunos lo pueden esconder y vivir bien con ello. Ella debe ser de esa clase de gente. Déjalos ser. —pide con sonrisa suave. Alastor finge pena por un instante. Total silencio y-

— ¡TE EQUIvocas! —Charlie grita del susto—. Lo que vi anoche es algo que necesita lugar y salvación—informa con una mano en el pecho—. Y yo puedo darla a cambio de algo tan sencillo como ser empleada aquí. Fácil y que nos conviene mutuamente. Solo es esperar.

Charlie blanquea los ojos. Para Alastor, todo es esperar.

* * *

Se pasa una toalla por el cuello. Le encanta hacer su acto, pero acaba cansadísima. Sale de la carpa silbando y dando algunos saltos juguetones. No la sorprendió en lo absoluto que Angel estuviera entre el público. Lo que sí lo hizo, es que saliera de repente y sin razón. La busca con la mirada, sin hallarla a simple vista.

Va hacia su carpa para cambiarse de pantalón. Con la impresión de que el que lleva en este momento se va a romper si lo sigue usando. Sobre todo aproximándose un momento de demasiados saltos y acrobacias.

— ¡Iré cuando termine! ¡Se irán esta semana! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —Charlie detiene el paso y saca la cabeza entre una lona por el chillido casi desesperado—. Por favor, solo quiero-

—Parece que te olvidaste de todo lo que hablamos esta mañana, Angel. —replica Valentino con las manos en la cintura y gesto disgustado.

—N-no lo hice. Solo… por favor, esta vez y no habrán más. Por favor, por favor. —pide con las manos juntas.

Valentino se inclina, acercándose al rostro de Angel.

—Ya te dije que no. Mueve tu culo al auto, **_ahora_**.

Valentino empieza a caminar y Charlie exhala, con la tensión del momento encima a pesar de no involucrarla en lo absoluto. Antes de volver para ir a cambiarse de pantalón, escucha una especie de chirrido extraño viniendo de la mujer albina.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO!? NUNCA PUEDO SALIR. SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL CLUB O EN CASA—Reclama a gritos, Valentino se da la vuelta y chasquea la lengua—. SALIMOS DESPUÉS DE CINCO MESES DE IR A CHUPARLE EL PENE A TODOS TUS SOCIOS Y DE QUE TODO TE IMPORTE MÁS QUE YO—Continúa histérica y exasperada—. TE PIDO DOS PUTAS HORAS MÁS Y-

Charlie sobre salta. Sale de su lugar. Ni siquiera sabe si fue una bofetada o un golpe a puño cerrado. Angel se lleva una mano a la cara, con los ojos abiertos y el labio roto.

— No me hagas otra maldita escena fuera ¿Entendiste perra asquerosa? —La toma del cabello, zarandeándola—. Agradece que no te rompe la cara aquí-

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Charlie se cruza de brazos con mal gesto. Angel respira agitada, viéndola con pánico, agitando la cabeza.

—N-nada, no pasa na-nada. —Charlie frunce el entrecejo ¿Cómo puede decir que no está pasando nada si la mejilla a este punto se le pone morada? —. So-solo hablaba y… y…

—Y se salió de control—Completa Valentino—. Lo lamento, mi esposa es desubicada y se pierde hasta en casa. Ya nos vamos—dice Valentino con gesto de fingida cordialidad—. Muévete. —Ordena a Angel en voz baja y entre dientes. Charlie toma a Angel del brazo.

— ¿Segura que no pasa nada? —Insiste. Valentino se aclara la garganta y Angel asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa.

—Sí. Todo está bien. Adiós, fue una buena presentación. —Y se marcha de la mano de Valentino. Charlie resopla, quitándose un mecho de la cara.

Se pregunta si por esto Alastor está tan tranquilo y seguro de que Angel acabará viniendo con ellos. Diría que es factible. Si tuviera a un jefe que le trata así- Un esposo, saldría huyendo lo más lejos posible. Sube los labios y va lo que iba en principio. Que mal sabor de boca le dejó todo esto.

**. . .**

—Así que lo viste.

— ¿Sabes que…?

—Me la regaló para irnos esta semana. Si me dicen que la golpea, no me sorprende—Alastor sacude la mano con desinterés y Charlie frunce las cejas—. Va a acabar viniendo sí o sí. Es lo propio de alguien que ha sido destruido por mucho tiempo, creer en una salvación y si se muestra, asegurarse de aferrarse.

—Si es así ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda?

— ¿Ibas a hacer algo, princesita? —pregunta Alastor con deje burlón.

Charlie da un golpe a la mesa, con sus ojos volviéndose rojo por un instante y cabello enredado por culpa de un par de cuernos saliendo de su cabeza. Alastor silba, orgulloso de sí mismo al haber conseguido molestarla así sea un poco. Un logro. Así se pone siempre que ocurre.

—Vendrá y tu protectora ala de princesita va a ayudarla. Deja de alterarte por algo que sucederá.

* * *

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es súper bonito, gracias.

Valentino observa la enorme sonrisa de Angel por el collar que le compró. Es un diseño peculiar. Siendo largo y de varias cadenas, consiguiendo que le caiga entre los senos. La hace levantar la cabeza y verle el rostro. Tiene la mejilla hinchada, incluso un poco del pómulo.

—Cuando estés mejor te haremos una sesión de fotos con eso—Angel asiente con una sonrisa suave—. Aun así, te ves encantadora. —Elogia inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

 _—Adoro quando diventi così sdolcinato. È strano e lo adoro. Diventa così più spesso._ —ronronea con deje divertido y maravillado. Valentino ríe entre dientes, apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

—Creo que es más fácil darte… esto.

Angel da un salto de su sitio, tomando la otra caja de regalo. Una pulsera que conecta con los anillos, una enorme piedra roja en el centro de la mano, abraza a Valentino, con el más alto sencillamente dándole palmadas. Alegrar a Angel se hace tan sencillo a veces que debería ser un pecado.

Igual que lo lindo que es.

A pesar de que no es bien visto, estando con él no importa que use ropa de cortes raros. Uno con el que puede jugar el largo collar que le regaló. Tardó una semana entera en curar el moretón de su mejilla. No reclamó en lo absoluto por ello, es lo usual. Continúa viendo la prenda de pequeños diamantes y el enorme rubí.

—Hey, Val.

— ¿Um? —Exhala humo por la ventana y gira hacia Angel, que se acomoda un par de rizos.

—Gracias por los regalos. —dice con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿De nuevo agradeciendo? Me gustaron más las que me diste en casa. —Agrega con deje lujurioso. Angel se encoge de hombros, acercándose y recostándose de él.

—Es que son regalos muy bonitos. _Grazie per aver pensato a me_ —tararea y Valentino sabe que ya desconectó por completo. Si habla en italiano por completo, es que eso pasa—. _Ti amo, molto; lo sapevi? Valentino._ —Continúa, estirándose para llenarle la mejilla de besos pequeños. Valentino cierra un ojo y la rodea con un brazo.

_“Ti amo”._

Angel se lo dice mucho.

Incluso después de golpearla.

_Qué extraña eres…_

—Pensándolo mejor, podemos lucir eso en un restaurante. No tengo ganas de que tengas que bañarte—Ríe por la nariz, eso traduce a un _no tengo ganas de que te prostituyas hoy_ —. Iremos con Vox para las fotos y luego- ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta abriendo la ventana para hablar con el conductor.

—E-es que-

Angel da cuenta de que hay papelillo de color cayendo fuera. Saca la cabeza por la ventana y da cuenta de que le extienden un ramo enorme. Lo toma y al detallar a quien lo hace, se encuentra a Charlie con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Vayan a visitar _Hazbin_ _Circus_! —La rubia continúa con su camino. Valentino mueve la mandíbula con desagrado.

—Maldito hijo de puta. —bufa desagradado. Nota que Alastor está más adelante. Angel entra al auto, viendo las flores enormes y bonitas; Valentino sale y se aproxima a Alastor con rapidez y notable mal humor—. ¡Acordamos que…!

—Y nos fuimos—Interrumpe Alastor—. De ese lado de la ciudad. Ahora toca aquí. Estaremos dos semanas. Espero que vengas—Valentino está conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, eso es obvio—. Y traigas a tu esposa, tan encantadora; quien sabe, quizá así no huya de ti porque la aburres.

Alastor se desliza, eludiendo por completo a Valentino y subiendo al auto de este de un salto. Burla de Valentino y sube a la cabina del auto, consiguiendo estar lo suficientemente alto para montar al elefante que va andando. La alcaldía les dio permiso de hacer esto sin problema. Pues a más felices es la gente, menos van a dar cuenta de miles problemas que hay.

Si es por ellos, que el circo y la fantasía que promueve, se quede por siempre. Valentino sube al auto de nuevo y toma el ramo de Angel, tirándolo por la ventana. La albina no emite queja alguna, recostándose de él.

—Se van a ir. No te preocupes… si se quedaran mucho tiempo, la gente se aburrirá—habla en voz baja—. No te alteres.

—Estoy bien.

— _Ok se lo dici tu._

Baja las cortinas de las ventanas y se echa al suelo, abriendo el pantalón de Valentino y empezando a lamerle el miembro. Valentino farfulla entre dientes, cada vez más caído en la excitación del estímulo y para cuando Angel se lo mete a la boca, la toma del cabello. Moviéndola como gusta a pesar de estar ahogando.

Angel aprieta el pantalón de Valentino, con los ojos entreabiertos; se fuerza a respirar por la nariz. Con suerte, el plan de ir a comer se mantenga… eso es lo que pretende con esto. Si Valentino está molesto, lo más seguro es que no le interese dejarla en el club, siendo tan temprano, es como dar pie a que empiecen a pagar.

Que acabe teniendo a más de treinta hoy.

—Abre la boca.

Obedece, sacando la lengua y que el líquido espeso en cantidad le chorree por el mentón.

—Ummm que haría sin ti para estas situaciones. —Le aprieta en el rostro y Angel se relame los labios, tragando y volviendo a llevarse la virilidad a la boca. _Una más y volverá a la normalidad…_

Al final, si fueron comer y no se acercaron al club, Angel lo considera una victoria.


	6. Contradicciones

—Lo está haciendo solo por molestarme

—Cuando no hay alguien queriendo hacer eso. Hasta yo. Es divertido molestarte, Ratino- MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA.

Vox se echa atrás chillando y despotricando por el golpe tan fuerte directo a su rostro. Valentino no hace sino reír por ello. Vox y el tienen una relación rarísima. Todos quienes lo conocen lo saben. Las malas lenguas dicen que son novios. Cosa que los podría derrumbar por la repercusión social.

Afortunadamente, todos quienes insisten en el tema y en probarlo mueren de maneras sospechosas. Sucesos que nadie veía venir. Por otro lado, la realidad es que si hay un tonteo entre ellos. Un ser y no ser.

Aun cuando Valentino está casado. No obstante, Vox, Velvet y el mismo Valentino saben la excusa tras ese matrimonio. Valentino se fija en el par que entra a la habitación. Abre los brazos y sonríe con gesto extasiado. Angel se aproxima, usando un extravagante traje:

Un corsé apretado con bordado de encaje negro y delicado, tela gruesa y detallada con patrones florales; falda larga en la parte trasera, enrollándose a medida que se acerca al frente y cubriendo lo necesario apenas; tacones gigantes; un sombrero pequeño sujetado con broches y más de la mitad de su cabello de color blanco.

Su color natural.

Hay algo resaltante y es que en el área del pecho la tela luce muy transparente. Se vislumbran los pezones y aquella marca enorme y rosa. Una curiosa casualidad. Todas las mujeres empleadas por Valentino tienen un tatuaje de corazón. Angel lo tiene naturalmente. La toma de una mano para que dé una vuelta con ese pensamiento constante: Parece haber nacido para ser su pertenencia y nada más.

—Bien, podemos comenzar con esto. Vox, deja de lloriquear.

Angel no resiste reír del otro, a final de cuentas, siempre es tan estúpido de insistir en llamar "Ratino" a Valentino. Sea por no saber el origen o simplemente llevar percepciones distintas, desconoce de dónde Vox lo ve parecido a una rata o un ratón. A menos que comer mucho queso cuente en esa explicación.

Entran a una habitación en específico. Una más arreglada y con diferentes indumentos. No es cosa rara ni nueva que le hagan sesiones de fotos. Sucede cada cierto tiempo, a todas las que trabajan en el club. La diferencia es que las de Angel suelen ser las más llamativas para los clientes.

El motivo se divide en opiniones. A algunos le gusta las expresiones que pone, desde serias y enfurruñadas hasta sonrientes, explícitas y dando a parecer orgásmica. A otros les gusta que tenga el cuerpo tan largo; el énfasis a sus piernas; las posiciones tan claras en lo que está llamando a suceder.

También que, de momento, es la más activa y aun así, la más Joven del lugar.

—Tal vez si es un poco- Eso. —Vox moquea y toma la foto, Angel sentada y con las piernas abiertas, dejando ver bajo la falda, pero medio cubierta por su mano apoyada; metiéndose dedos a la boca.

—Umm~ Tiene la cintura más pequeña—informa Velvet—. Pronto será mi modelo perfecta. —Celebra emocionada.

—Eso si no empieza a engordar.

— ¿Tú hablando de engordar rati…?

Velvet evita que la cámara entre pequeña y rara de Vox se caiga. Vox es un inventor peculiar. Consigue mejorar miles de cosas sin siquiera tomar tanto tiempo. Son los únicos que tienen fotos casi a color debido a ello. Angel no resiste reírse por el drama que se está formando. Valentino y Vox en una misma habitación puede ser tanto ruina como diversión. Esto irá para largo, así que no está especialmente apurada.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que de verdad estar al otro lado de la ciudad realmente funcionara.

—La gente es extraña. —Concluye Alastor sonriente. Es la única forma de describir la situación.

—Se supone que seguimos por aquí por la chica del burdel ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer genio? —pregunta Husk con expresión irritada, la de casi siempre en realidad. Pocas veces se lo ve tranquilo o que sonría.

—Qué poca confianza puedo notar en el aire del lugar.

Se llevan la mano a la cara. Si dice una rima, es porque no quiere que le pregunten antes de tiempo que es lo que tiene en mente. Solo Alastor se entiende, de eso no duda nadie. Toma lo que entrega uno de los tantos empleados del circo.

Se trata de una revista no muy bien vista de tener donde en cada página hay fotos de diferentes mujeres. La mayoría con poca ropa o en posiciones sugestivas. Qué al menos un treinta por ciento de la revista sea Angel no lo sorprende y mucho menos que otros en el lugar mencionen que les gustaría estar con ella de ese modo.

Es natural

Es lo que provoca con magistral sencillez.

Deja la revista encamina fuera del circo para dar una vuelta. Hizo montar el circo especialmente cerca de la zona del club. Por lo que los encuentros fortuitos se darían con regularidad y simpleza. Al menos esa es la aspiración.

Es un área más urbana donde la gente va y viene con prisa sin ver a quién empujó. Parejas de dinero andando de aquí para allá, grupos de amigas cuchicheando sin parar y algún que otro intentando disimular que va a gastar el dinero en vano viendo bailarinas.

_— Stai fregando con me._

—Angel-

— ¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No con él! Siempre lleva a todos sus guardaespaldas y los une. No quiero. _Non lo farò e allora osi dire che ne ho tredici in attesa, non posso!_ —Alastor se inclina, notando la discusión que se desenvuelve a medida que salen del auto.

—Ya hablamos de hacer escenas en mitad de la calle. Entra, ahora—Ordena dándole empujones. Alastor se aproxima y le lanza un fajo de billetes al guardia para que no moleste. A pesar de ser un club nocturno también hay turno de día, aunque es mucho menos concurrido—. Si te digo que lo hagas, lo haces, no me importa que-

—La última vez que vino estuve una semana entera sangrando ¿O se te olvida?

—Así entra más fácil.

Angel lo empuja y se marcha, a poco de echar humo por las orejas. Alastor se las ingenia para pasar sin que Valentino se dé cuenta de que está irrumpiendo en su negocio. No quiere tentar del todo esa suerte. Empieza a creer más el rumor de que asesina a quienes lo molestan. O envía a alguien que lo haga. Llegado este punto, suena factible. Entra a la habitación de Angel, consigue a está gritando e insultando en una especie de arranque histérico.

—Y yo pensando que no tenías carácter.

Angel se lleva una mano al pecho, sorprendida de la aparición repentina. Gira hacia Alastor con una mano en la cintura y gesto disgustado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Piérdete. Me vas a crear un problema. —Ordena Angel. Alastor silba, avanzando hacia ella que tira a un lado lo qué rompió.

—Vine a saludar, ya que no nos has ido a visitar. —Finge pena al respecto y Angel da una risa cínica.

—Hay muchísimas putas aquí aceptarán tu oferta. Ve por alguna de ellas, campeón. Así en el proceso también te la coges sin problema. —Recomienda con desinterés.

—Ninguna aquí es distinta.

—Y debes mantener el circo lleno de gente rara.

—Gente que a pesar de la adversidad y su peculiaridad es capaz de brillar. Volverse estrellas en un enorme mar por ser las que en el cielo más han de brillar. —Angel cubre su cara con una mano. Parte de las palabras no las entiende o bien, no entiende la forma en que Alastor las pronuncia.

—Mira, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda. Se va a venir un socio importante y si no estoy lista no sé qué es peor. Aguantarte jodiendo o a Valentino molesto. Vete y-

— ¿Por qué lo dejas tratarte así? —pregunta inclinado a un lado y las largas orejas cayendo por gravedad—. No eres alguien tan sumiso. Por no decir que, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

Angel blanquea los ojos, ignorándolo. Alastor se acerca hasta el punto de intimidarlo con su presencia. Abre y cierra la boca, alejando a Alastor de un movimiento y quitándose parte de la ropa para arreglarse. A final de cuentas, no lo avergüenza desvestirse frente a otras personas. Es su trabajo.

Alastor espera la respuesta y la repite con el mismo efecto. Da cuenta que en la mesa hay una foto bonita de Angel con Valentino. Ella con una sonrisa ligera y suave, el cabello sujeto por cadenas de perlas, un vestido recatado y bonito. Valentino atrás con porte casi caballeresco roto por la sonrisa pretenciosa que no parece borrarse de su rostro.

—Te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres ¿Por qué insistes en permanecer aquí?

—Porque es todo lo que tengo ¿Si? No tengo nada más. —responde exasperado de la insistencia.

— ¿Nada?

—No.

—Ummmm~

—Además, él ha hecho todo por mí. _Da quando sono arrivato ha fatto di tutto e_ solo se molesta porque obviamente _chi non si preoccupa quando una cagna morde. —_ Alastor levanta la ceja. Con la impresión de que Angel cambia de idioma tras no saber cómo decir cierta cosa. Se demora en hablar, se traba con el inglés y en italiano es fluido. Un timbre y modo de hablar mucho más natural y acorde.

Agradece saber italiano. No tan bien cómo el francés y fracasando a medias en hablarlo.

— ¿Insinúas que entiendes que se moleste contigo y te pegue?

—Tengo todo lo que quiero, necesito y necesitaré. Es solo…

_«¿Quieres que te devuelva a dónde te saqué?»_

—Simplemente…

_«Perra ingrata. No tienes nada sin mi ¿Y así me pagas? Arruinando un trato ¿Cómo lo vas a compensar? Si eres un inútil trozo de mierda.»_

— _Ha ragione a arrabbiarsi perché io faccio sempre un pasticcio, si è dimenticato come farlo bene ed è normale che si arrabbi e faccia quello che fa._

(Él tiene razón en molestarse porque siempre lo arruino, olvido como hacerlo bien y es normal que se moleste y haga lo que hace)

Alastor toma un respiro. Es extraño porque todo esto contradice el arrebato con el que la encontró. Insultándolo y deseándole cada mal de muerte. Angel es decir una cosa, luego decir otra y acabar contradiciendo ambas mientras por su mente pasa otro pensamiento totalmente distinto a lo que escapa por su boca. Casi parece un juego de adivinanzas saber cuál de todos los ángulos es el que da la verdad a su sentir.

—Cuando lo hago bien, me dice que me quiere. Con eso todo vale la pena… Al final de todo él me quiere, _mi ama molto e io lo amo_. —afirma con un gesto tan infantil que Alastor redondea la idea.

Aquí hay alguien amando y otro disfrutando que lo amen.

—Extraña afirmación, siendo que de quien aseguras amor, es quien te golpeó y luego te intercambió por dinero y posición, la única forma en la que dé su corazón—Se da la libertad de ajustarle el corsé. A solas debe costar mucho—. Ameritando devolución para la próxima ocasión—Ata el nudo—. Si es que haces lo que ordenó—Palmea con cuidado, percibiendo los brazos apretados dentro—. Con suma perfección y si no, aguardes a la otra ocasión tras el dolor del fallo sin intención.

—Vete.

Alastor exhala, sintiendo genuina pena por las ideas equivocadas que tiene Angel en la cabeza. Tampoco lo sorprende, apenas tiene veinte años y Valentino va a los cuarenta. Manipular a alguien joven que aparte de todo, es así de peculiar, debe ser más fácil que irse a dormir.

La hace girar y que vea un pequeño truco de manos en el que acaba lanzando arriba un pequeño fajo de billetes. Angel queda sorprendida. Ni siquiera entiende de dónde Alastor saca tantos. Asume que le dio uno al guardia de fuera para que lo dejara entrar. Alastor ensancha la sonrisa.

—A diferencia de los demás, no tengo una privada en la cual gastar, lo por qué mi paga mensual no hace más que acumularse allá sin que la vaya a usar.

Y finalmente se marcha. En el mismo anonimato en el que entró.

**. . .**

—Tu esposa es siempre un encanto.

—Lo sé.

—Siempre feliz de estas reuniones, Valentino. Nos vemos después.

Se mantiene quieta y echada en la cama. Boca abajo con la sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Valentino se acerca y ladea la cabeza con ancha sonrisa en los labios. Observando el fiasco que dejaron.

Sabe que este socio más que hacerlo el mismo -siendo un precoz de mierda-, le gusta ver a otros haciéndolo. Por ello sus hombres más cercanos son quienes más toman acción. Siempre son nueve o diez. Hoy eran diez.

Qué Angel tenga cardenales y semen por todos lados quiere decir que hasta el último de ellos hizo lo que quiso. Siguiendo, como no, las órdenes de su jefe. Ello incluye que haya cera de vela, cortadas notables por exagerar con la fusta y que los brazos estén entumidos por la atadura tan fuerte hecha con sogas rojas.

Lo más seguro es que acabe con esas partes de la piel totalmente irritada. Angel levanta la cabeza, dando un aspecto miserable y asqueroso por la baba y fluido extra que le sale por la boca.

—Que bien lo hiciste cariño—Felicita acariciándole el cabello. Angel ni siquiera entiende que dice. Atolondrada—. Sigues pérdida ¿Eh? No tendría que drogarse si fueses más colaborativa.

Valentino se abre el pantalón, sacando su miembro y masturbándose frente a Angel.

—Es una pena, pero no vas a poder hacer nada más hoy. Nadie daría ni dos dólares por estar con una piltrafa como tú.

Traga duro, removiéndose. En sus movimientos consigue que semen salga tanto de su vagina como de su culo, escurriendo con sangre por el maltrato que fue lo deseado por ese socio. Angel poco problema tiene con el BDSM, pero aquí no hubo apalabra de seguridad para cuando no pudo más. Valentino, habiendo logrado erectarse, se echa sobre Angel, dirigiendo su pene con la mano para entrar en la vagina llena y abierta. Angel empieza a lloriquear

—N-no- Valentino me duele, por- Valentino me duele—solloza en pánico—. Va-Valentino—gorgotea con el miembro dentro y haciéndole daño—. Me duele, me duele—lloriquea. El pene grueso que sale lento, pero se introduce con fuerza suficiente para que la piel suene—. Val.

Valentino acaricia el cabello al tiempo que lo aparta, moviéndose y mordiendo constante en el cuello de Angel, besando la mandíbula y disfrutando de la sensación que trae hacerlo así. La puerta se entreabre y varias de las trabajadoras son capaces de escuchar el sollozo.

—Si Angel no trabaja hoy, tendremos más clientes nosotras.

—Sí… Pon agua a calentar. Hay que ayudarla.

—Iré por toallas.

—Creo que hay chocolate por aquí.

Regularmente, no se llevan bien. Hay muchos pleitos y problemas entre las sexoservidoras mismas y con Angel. No obstante, hay un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de ayudarse cuando hubo un mal rato. Incluso Angel lo hace a pesar de ser bastante desentendida de las demás.

Las riñas y tonterías son una cosa que nada tiene que ver con ayudarse en temas serios. Una lesión, un mal cliente, un accidente. Cosas que deben aguantar por la posición que tienen.

—Eres un encanto, Angel. —jadea Valentino tras llegar al orgasmo. Lame su cara y da un beso después—. Descansa un rato, seguimos en casa. —Se irgue y pasa la mano por el cuello. Sonríe sádico viendo el desastre que hizo. Mete un par de dedos, sacando el semen que hay—. Semen de doce personas. Qué asco. —burla sacudiendo la mano y finalmente saliendo de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después entran cinco mujeres, desatando y ayudando a limpiarla. Angel se recuesta de la más cercana, balbuceando sin sentido y dormitándose a gusto de los mimos.

* * *

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Gruñe Husk al grupo de señoras que se lo quedan viendo, tras ello, se dan a la fuga. Rasca bajo su barbilla y da un suspiro.

No le gusta la nueva localización. Está muy lejos de la licorería que le gustó.

Llama su atención ver a Angel no tan lejos de lo que es una parada de viajes. Lugar en el que hay posibilidad para muchos destinos lejos de esta ciudad. Llegando a ser viaje para otro estado. Ni siquiera cree que ella está bien, un par de personas la chocan y no hizo el más mínimo movimiento o ademán de molestia. Se acerca, pone de frente y chasquea los dedos. Tiene los ojos muy dilatados.

—Hey ¿Estás borracha? —pregunta directo.

—Ummm… ¿Vaaaaaal? —Extiende apoyándose en Husk.

—No, estúpida—bufa marcando distancia—. ¿Qué…?

Acaba por agarrarla para que no se caiga. Resopla ¿Por qué se mete en líos donde nadie lo llama? Debió seguir de largo y ya.

**. . .**

—Yo diría que está drogadísima —silba Nifty—. Que extraño que esté fuera de casa así como así ¿No dijeron que su esposo es una pesadilla de tipo? —pregunta a Alastor y Charlie. La rubia se da continuos toques en la barbilla.

—Qué extraño.

—Para nada. Seguro tiene comercios ilegales—ríe Alastor con las manos tras la espalda—. Por otro lado, lo que sí se me hace raro es que estuviera fuera y sin vigilancia alguna… Incluso con su dinero encima. Que extraño. —admite inclinando la cabeza y moviendo un poco las largas orejas de ciervo.

—Y descubrimos que Husk tiene un bello, pero bellísimo corazón de oro—lloriquea Blitzo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Husk, quien gruñe—. Ayudando a la puta desamparada para tener un polvo gratis. Un verdadero héroe. —Se limpia una lágrima de orgullo y cae al suelo por Husk arrimándose y dejándolo ir.

—No creo que sea buena idea que se quede aquí—opina Vaggie—. Ya dijiste que hay problemas con su esposo. Esto puede empeorarlo.

—Qué poca valentía tienes, Vagatha. No te amargues—Indica Alastor con gesto rígido y complacido—. Todo irá bien.

Dejan a Angel en una de las carpas –la de Alastor al ser la única ordenada-, y continúan haciendo sus deberes. Revisando de tanto en tanto si la rubia despierta. Alastor tuvo las ganas de quitarle el corsé. Está atado de forma muy dispar y terrible. Diría que se lo ató ella misma y drogada, no es posible un buen resultado.

Cerca de la hora del show Angel despierta. Hallándose en un espacio más que desconocido y con el cual su pecho duele por lo fuerte que golpea su corazón. Levanta, nerviosa y recogiendo sus cosas.

— _MY DEAR_! —exclama Alastor, Angel no le presta atención—. Dormisssssssssssss-

Angel lo pasa de largo, corriendo mientas se pone los tacones como es y los zarcillos, esquivando a todo aquel que se mete en medio. Hasta que lo hace Husk. En parte por verla, en otra por accidente.

— ¡Quita de en medio!

— ¿Ahora si entiendes que estás despierta perra? —pregunta amargado y disgustado—. Sí tan creída estas para usarnos de hotel y luego salir corriendo, no te drogues a mitad de la calle.

—Escúchame hijo de puta que lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu maldito problema. —Husk inclina la cabeza atrás. Si bien su voz sigue siendo igual de nasal y melosa, tiene un tinte ligeramente más grueso.

— ¡Lo es cuando me paras y te caes encima mío!

— ¡ME HUBIERAS DEJADO EN EL PISO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ! —Lo empuja a un lado y continúa con su camino de huida. Alastor, que llega hasta ahí se queda junto a Husk. El más ancho bufa, queriendo beber sin siquiera haber empezado nada.

—Que pesadilla de tipa.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno—ronronea apoyándose en su bastón—. No le importa el hecho de estar drogada y ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello—Husk se encoge de hombros—. Además, su preocupación era la de estar aquí… Tal vez no debía salir.

—Eres el tipo más raro que conozco. —bufa Husk, alejando y bajando el brazo. Alastor da una risita sin poder evitarlo.

Angel corre por la calle, dando cuenta de la hora y que no le da tiempo alguno para llegar a casa y disimular que se quedó ahí como Valentino le ordenó que lo hiciera. Por no decir que tiene dos mil quinientos dólares encima. No le da tiempo de nada y no los va a botar. A mitad de camino con la mente en otro mundo, da cuenta de la parada de ómnibuses.

Vuelve a ver le dinero en su mano y se acerca a donde anotan los precios. Estando en New York tiene muchas opciones para irse. Podría irse a cualquiera. Ninguno excede los dos mil dólares y tendría quinientos de sobra.

Muerde su labio inferior, apretando el dinero en sus manos, con el pulso millón. Ha estado guardando dinero todo el tiempo, pero ¿Para hacer qué una vez lo tuviera? Podría irse, podría abandonar a Valentino y él no se daría cuenta sino más tarde y muy probablemente para cuando descubra su destino, ya se habría ido a _otro_ lado.

— ¿Va a pedir algo señorita? —pregunta educado uno de los empleados. Abre y cierra la boca.

—No. Lo siento por estorbar. —Aparta de ahí, pues llega a ser un obstáculo en la fila. Se acomoda el cabello, andando para alejarse de ahí.

Preguntándose ¿Qué haría después si deja a Valentino? No tiene nada más que a él. Loona, que siguió a Angel tanto por curiosidad como por pedido de Alastor mantiene la extrañeza de su comportamiento. Salir corriendo, ir a una parada, quedarte mirando y aun con la posibilidad, bajar la cabeza y seguir corriendo.

Admite que la recuerda un poco a sí misma de pequeña. Decide volver al circo a contar lo que vio y hacer su presentación.

Angel medita en que excusa dar para estar fuera de casa hasta que cruza con una joyería. Ve un collar, recuerda que Valentino le mencionó que gustaría tener una cadena de oro con eslabones un poco más gruesos de los normales pues usualmente, se hacen diminutos. Incluso en una oportunidad casi compra unos que vio, pero no lo hizo por estar apurado.

Entra a la tienda. Pidiendo la cadena, un par de anillos y gemelos. Alcanzando justo para todo y sin problema.

_Pudiste haberte ido._

_Ya lo sé_

El vendedor cuenta los billetes para estar seguro de que está el monto.

_Pudiste haberte alejado de todo lo que él te hace._

_Ya lo sé._

Se muerde le labio inferior, viendo como guardan las prendas de oro en una pequeña bolsa de papel oscuro.

_Pudiste ser libre._

_¿Qué importa si en realidad no tengo nada sin él?_

Agradece y sale con la misma prisa con al que entro.

* * *

—Una orden simple, demasiado simple—dice Valentino entre dientes—. Quédate en la puta casa ¿Es tan complicado de entender Angel? ¿Tan complicado?

—Es que yo-

— ¿¡ES COMPLICADO DE ENTENDER?!

—No…

—Bien—Valentino levanta de dónde está sentado—. Ahora, dime, supongo que vas a cumplir con tu trabajo de hoy. Debes estar perfectamente bien. A final de cuentas, estas aquí, frente a mí, aun cuando tuve la gentileza de darte la semana libre para que se te arreglara el culo.

—Y-yo no vine por… eso-

— ¿De verdad? —dice Valentino, sarcástico—. Qué pena, empieza a abrir las piernas o-

— ¡Es que vine a darte un regalo!

Valentino se descoloca ¿Angel darle un regalo? Es muy extraño que diga eso. Angel saca de entre sus senos la bolsa y se la entrega. Valentino la toma, rompiendo el sello y vaciándola en su mano. Abre los ojos, sorprendido de que fuese la cadena que estuvo mencionando tanto tiempo querer, anillos que van perfecto con su estilo al igual que los gemelos.

—Qu-quería darte algo, tú siempre me das cosas a-aun cuando no te… hago caso—balbucea, aun temblando, nerviosa de que la ponga a trabajar de verdad. Aún no está corporalmente bien, tan solo se ha hecho la idea de ignorar el dolor—. A-así que salí a comprarlo y traértelo.

— ¿Con que dinero? —pregunta con sospecha. Angel se encoge en su sitio—. Se supone que tú no tienes dinero… ¿Me has estado mintiendo? —La toma del rostro, apretando apenas un poco las mejillas. La respiración de la albina se vuelve más apurada—. Me has, estado, robando, dinero ¿Uh? ¿Es eso? ¿Puta de mierda…? Dímelo, dímelo. Venga… escúpelo. —La zarandea suave.

—S-solo lo guardé para comprarte un regalo. —responde en un hilo de voz.

Valentino lo medita. Asume que hay mucho dinero inmiscuido en este regalo, suficiente para irse de la ciudad… Y no lo hizo

¿Es tonta?

— ¿Por qué querías darme un regalo?

— _Sei mio marito, ti amo. Perché è così strano?_ —balbucea Angel, hasta el punto en que no da para formularlo en inglés. Valentino la suelta con lentitud, notando como tiembla igual que un ratoncito en una esquina, dentro del hábitat de una serpiente.

Un pequeño, tonto y pálido ratoncito.

—Oww no tiembles tanto ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar molesta contigo? —Angel se sienta a su lado y Valentino da un beso en la cabeza—. Tan solo me preocupe. La medicina que te di estaba muy fuerte— _La droga que te di debió dejarte tumbada en la cama hasta ahora—,_ No hagas eso de nuevo ¿Vale? Puede ir mal. Gracias por el regalo, cariño.

Angel da una tímida sonrisa, abrazándolo. 

Lo que resto del día y toda la noche, fue tranquilo, sin problemas, ir a cenar y estar en casa llenos de paz.

* * *

—Se le ofrece algo, _Monsieur_.

Alastor se muestra especialmente creído frente a Valentino. Apenas logra dar cuenta que atrás de él va Angel, usando el abrigo que pertenece al mayor. Logra hacerla lucir pequeña a pesar de lo gigante de la prenda.

—Creo que puedes adivinar—responde arrastrado con sonrisa forzada. Alastor se encoge de hombros, apoyado en su bastón—. Angel, ve a jugar un rato por ahí. —Ordena y la rubia se aparta sin problema.

—Que extraño, creí que la tenías amarrada a la cintura. —bromea. Valentino suelta el humo del cigarro, apoyando el codo en su mano.

— ¿No tienen una oficina o carpa específica para charlas en esta porquería? ¿Tengo que hablar contigo aquí fuera? —Alastor extiende el brazo para indicar a donde ir y Valentino se encamina. Sin el abrigo y a plena luz, nota lo cuadrado que es.

No se explica cómo alguien que solo bebe, fuma, está sentado y se coge a su esposa está tan ejercitado. La altura que más remedio. Debe levantar la cabeza o no alcanza a mirarlo del todo. Hace un gesto discreto a Charlie de que no se meta. Valentino podría ponerse muy pesado si ve que la codueña es una mujer y bien…

No irá tan bien amenazarlo a la ligera. Esto debe ser un poco más tomadito con pinzas. Charlie sigue con su camino, llamando a Vaggie y a Loona para revisar que no haya nada raro en el circo por la venido de semejante personaje.

Entre tanto y por otro lado, Angel se dirige a la carpa principal donde hay varios acróbatas practicando. Quedándose en una de las gradas traseras para verlos en silencio. Admirando lo que pueden hacer. Quieta y rígida en su lugar tal como Valentino le dijo que se mantuviera.

Entrando en contradicción con la orden recibida y lo que quiere hacer. Aguantando las ganas de ir allá y…


	7. Act. 7. Diamante en Bruto

Deja el abrigo en una de las gradas cercanas al escenario y se acerca uno de los aros que nadie está ocupando. Millie, Moxxie y Blitzo no se molestan en decirle que deje eso o se vaya. A final de cuentas, tampoco les importa. Es irrelevante. En tanto que los técnicos se preguntan si hacer que el aro se caiga y ella con él. Sería divertido verla quejarse en el suelo.

Angel se quita los tacones, quedando en medias y se sienta en el aro, dándose un leve impulso para girar y consiguiendo contorsionándose para estar de pie. Los tres de piel roja se ven entre sí con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos de que ni siquiera esté asustada como cualquiera otra a la que dejan subir para molestar.

Los técnicos deciden levantar el aro. Hay varias mallas de aterrizaje, por lo que no se va a matar. Angel se deja caer una vez hay distancia considerable, dando una larga carcajada, se incorpora un poco y rebota con más fuerza hasta volver a alcanzar el aro y colgarse de este, maniobrando como puede para quedar con el abdomen apoyado.

Millie hace que la suban, deja caer en una malla y cuando está cerca Angel la sostiene con ambas manos, dándole un impulso para que pueda hacer un mortal y llegar al aro. Millie sonríe, de pie en el metal.

— ¡HEY CARIÑO! ¡VEN AQUÍ~! —Llama con tono chillón.

—No seas cobarde Moxxie, ve. —ordena Blitzo y Moxxie deja caer los hombros.

—Usted no es mi jefe, señor.

—Lo soy porque me dices señor. Sube. Ahora. —Ordena de nuevo. Señalando hacia las mallas. El más bajo no hace otra cosa que dirigirse allá.

Angel continúa jugando. Tan sencillo como eso, dejándose caer a la malla, rebotar tan alto que Millie o Moxxie la tomen de las manos y ayuden a que pueda llegar al tercer aro de todos. Se deja caer y queda echada un instante, respirando pesado con una expresión de alegría absoluta.

—Oye, oye, oye—llama Blitzo, consiguiendo su atención—. ¿Y si usas algo que no sea ese vestido?

**. . .**

—Ese tipo es un problema. Deberíamos echarlo de aquí, no hablar con él. —reclama Vaggie entre dientes, volviendo a la carpa principal tras investigar que no haya nadie sospechoso. En el trayecto, Charlie se puso a jugar con algunos niños que la tienen por favorita del circo.

—Alastor lidiara con esto, no te alteres. —Tranquiliza Charlie con tono confiado—. Él siempre se las arregla con gente de este tipo—Vaggie rueda los ojos con molestia—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Loona? Él consiguió arreglarlo y… no hubo casi heridos ni ningún muerto. —Justifica encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos con sonrisa nerviosa. De puro pánico ante la falta de ejemplos tranquilizantes.

Pues Alastor se las ingenia para que todo sea una gran escena.

— Charlie, confía un poco menos en Alastor. No puede pensar que él tiene la solución a todo o es todo sabedor—Pide la chica de piel gris—. Sé que hasta el momento ha salido bien, pero no puedes-

Ambas se quedan rígidas entrando a la carpa principal, donde el trio usual –Millie, Moxxie y Blitzo-, practicaban. Pues ahora consiguen que tienen a un cuarto integrante. Ambas igual de espantadas de que se trate de Angel. Tiene una de las ropas de practica de Loona. Pues es la única que se acerca a medias en temas de altura.

Incluso ella está ahí en primer afila, observando el espectáculo.

— Oh por…

— ¡ES GENIAL! —exclama Charlie con ojos brillantes de emoción.

Angel hace un giro con el que se sujeta con las piernas del aro al que acaba de pasarse, quedando de cabeza con los pendientes colgando y una enorme sonrisa emocionada de lograr hacerlo. Pues antes de que las dos mujeres entraran, se había caído un par de veces.

Sabe hacer acrobacias, pero hace tanto que no hace nada que ha perdido práctica. No obstante, es algo que jamás se olvida y por ello aun con el óxido, sale bien. Atrapa a Moxxie y lo deja caer a propósito, ocasionando chillidos, reclamos y quejas de este y risas escandalosas de Blitzo. 

Consigue dar la vuelta, sentándose en el aro y sujetándose con ambas manos, dándose un impulso para girar y estirarse, claramente jugando y consiguiendo que su sombra parezca un poco una estrella en el suelo. Mueve los pies, emulando que camina a medida que desciende hasta tocar el suelo. Juega un poco con el aro y reverencia jugando.

Charlie aplaude, Loona por igual, pero con menor entusiasmo como su personalidad a duras penas permite. Vuelve a subir, con el aro ascendiendo.

—Es alguien muy natural. —comenta Vaggie, ella y Charlie bajan a la primera fila de las gradas. Sentándose a ver lo que hace la albina.

—Es una estrella. Se le nota. —asegura con una sonrisa.

Charlie le basta con una observación para saber si alguien es igual que ella: Escénica, artística y con grandes e infinitas ansias de tener un reflector encima. Qué la gente de sus ovaciones y aplausos. Una artista nata y eso lo nota en Angel. Quizá no hay público, pero no cambia que hay quienes llegaron y no podían ni practicar porque les daba vergüenza.

En ella y su persona no es así así. Sencillamente son capaces de lanzarse y hacer de todo, aún si no está bien, sentirse feliz por haberlo intentado y prepararse para una futura ocasión mucho mejor.

Porque mientras hay quienes necesita trabajar para convertirse en esa estrella confiada, hay otros tanto que son diamantes en bruto que aguardan la oportunidad para demostrar todo lo que tienen para aprender y dar.

* * *

—Nos iremos en siete días. Ni uno más. Ni uno menos. 

—Ya van doce días. Están extendiendo su tiempo aquí.

—Porque nos han insistido por ello— Alastor sube los hombros y presiona su sonrisa—. Tranquilidad, mi buena amistad, que el mundo no se va a acabar. —Valentino chasquea la lengua, la sensación de que Alastor no se lo está tomando en serio como debería.

—Si no se pierden para hoy o mañana no puedo garantizar que tengan manera de irse. No todos en intactos. —Alastor mantiene el gesto, tenso y cauteloso, mas evitando mostrar el recelo que le produce la amenaza.

—Me pides guardar todo un circo en un día.

—Eso hicieron la vez pasada. Ya son capaces de hacerlo. —Valentino se cruza de brazos y resulta especialmente raro verlo sin el abrigo. Apropósito o no, es más amenazante así.

—El mundo gira y tiene órbita mi amigo, no eres precisamente tú—burla sentándose y cruzando una pierna—. Mi negocio va a perdurar hasta el último día que tenemos pactado. Ni uno más. Ni uno menos. Después de eso tenemos un largo viaje a Pensilvania para acabar el otoño. —Alastor había guardado el mapa de rutas. No le dirá a Valentino la verdad. No con lo que ya tiene planeado.

—El mundo órbita en torno al dinero y quien tiene las bolas suficientes para tomarlo a cualquier costo. —Justifica Valentino tomando cercanía. Alastor le da con el bastón en la entrepierna abultada. Quizá en exceso. Se pregunta cómo usa pantalones ajustados y cómo es posible que sea tan obvio.

Da asco.

A Alastor le da mucho asco.

—Yo diría que tienes las bolas de un caballo y por culpa de ello no sueltas a tu mujer ni dos minutos; cogiéndote a la pobre cuando ya medio mundo lo hizo. Imagino qué no la satisfaces mucho. —Se ha dado cuenta de que a Valentino cuesta perturbarlo. Ni siquiera con su negocio se crispa. Por otro lado, si se habla de Angel…

—Mi esposa es una frígida que rompe al mínimo toque. Es patético, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes —Alastor da una carcajada. Disimulando que aquello si pasó solo por evitar un problema mayor—. O bien, supongo que no hay mucho que ofrecer en un fenómeno.

—Fenómeno será quién vergüenza como ningún otro pasará. —Valentino blanquea los ojos.

—No te recomiendo estar jugando conmigo, Alastor. Las últimas personas que lo hicieron no les fue precisamente bien. —advierte sutil.

—Oh nono _Mon Ami._ Que te puedo decir… No eres el primer imbécil que me cruzo ¿Crees que todas estas personas tenían para decidir? No te equivoques—Con los ojos abiertos y esa enorme sonrisa de piraña parece alguien salido de una leyenda urbana—. Incluso yo tuve de que huir y ahora estoy aquí, más rico y feliz de lo que jamás fui y tú jamás tendrás para sonreír.

—Tengo más dinero que tú.

—Y poco corazón diría yo.

— Que cursilería.

— _Plata sin alma no, plata sin corazón_ —tararea levantándose y dando un giro teatral—. En fusión han de estar o de nada valdrá, un día la plata se acabará y sin corazón a la deriva quedarás. Sin embargo, no te importa jamás, a pesar de tener a quien tenga su corazón para dar.

Para Alastor, hacer algo y ganar dinero, pero no sentir gusto por ello es un sin sentido. También el no hacer cierto apoyo. No es un cursi total como Charlie, no obstante, posee cierto romanticismo en el tema. Lo esconde mucho, pues en parte le da vergüenza su propio pensar y sabe que no se ajusta a la realidad en muchas ocasiones.

La diferencia aquí es que siendo ambos hombres capaces de moldear su realidad son también capaces de darse ese lujo: Tener una gran riqueza, algo que hacer y personas alrededor para disfrutar sanamente de ello. Quiere a la gente del circo. Son como él. Son su familia tan trastornada.

Valentino tiene algo que brinda ese corazón y no hace más que golpearlo para que saque más dinero. Es casi deprimente.

Por eso quiere robar ese corazón e incluirlo en su enorme colección. Que crezca mucho más. Qué deje de agonizar en la falsedad 

—Nadie de aquí se irá antes del tiempo terminar y quien sabe que pasará si intentas algo lastimar—Anuncia en tono sombrío—. Puede que se me escapen unas cuantas cosas—Valentino frunce las cejas—. Tú esposa andaba drogada por la calle. No sé si lo sabías.

—Es tonta. Qué esperas de una mujer. Solo son tetas y tres agujeros. —bufa, pensando en qué demonios pudo haber dicho Angel aquel día. _Tan estúpida…_

Por no decir ¿Cómo acabó en el circo? ¿Vino hasta aquí? Esa droga no solo estimula el sueño, también impulsa la necesidad de saciar necesidades. Buscarlas e intentar conseguirlas.

—Dijo algunos nombres que llamaron mi atención—Ve sus uñas, como quien habla con desinterés—. Albert Richmond, alguien que han estado buscando por tratas humanas y drogas… Paseando por tu burdel—Valentino abre los ojos apenas—. Y muchos más, pero me daré el gusto de reservar y mi arma intacta dejar.

— No tienes prueba de eso.

—No~ pero si tú esposa lo dice y se la chupa al policía seguro que se te cae el monopolio ¿O no? —Nota como se abruma—. Aunque claro, puedo irme hoy mismo bajo una condición.

—Escúpela.

—Tu esposa. Me la das y aquí nada tiene que pasar. —ronronea. Tiene dos opciones y quiere probar una de ellas. Valentino escupe una risa.

— ¡Eso es todo lo que pasa! La quieres sobándote los huevos—burla con una mano en la cara—. Qué patético. Todo esto por una zorra.

Alastor no dice nada. Manteniendo la postura tranquila y sonriente.

—Puedo quemar este lugar.

—Y yo el tuyo. Como carne humana cuando estoy aburrido—informa con ojos entre cerrados—. Y cuando tengo chance. También maté a mis abuelos por intentar hacerlo conmigo diciendo que soy el demonio. Valeeeentino mi buen amigo—Extiende cantarín y elocuente—. Deja de amenazar a quien un tornillo suelto lleva desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sino cederás la estrella que tienes bajo el cajón, lo siento campeón, pero hablaremos en otra ocasión. —Con el bastón abre la lona.

Valentino no tiene más remedio que salir para irse. Conociendo el espacio como lo hace, Alastor se apresura a ir a la carpa principal, habiendo escuchado el suave rumor de que algo estaba pasando ahí.

**. . .**

— ¡Eso fue genial Angel!

Angel se seca la cara y el cuello lleno de sudor. Hace mucho que no hacia esfuerzo físico de esta índole. Ni siquiera está segura de sí lo extraña o no. La mayoría de los que vinieron a ver se acercan a decir que lo hizo fenomenal y Angel, que espiritualmente es un pavorreal, no puede más que sentirse elogiada y batir las pestañas por ello.

—Podrías hacer más si te quedas con nosotros. —Anima Millie sonriente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sería genial! Nunca está de más tener a alguien más que sepa como jugar por aquí ¿Si ves Moxxie? Eres el único raro que no se divierte. —Acusa Blitzo cruzado de brazos y el pobre de Moxxie no hace sino sufrir un tic en el ojo.

Aun no se explica cómo es capaz de soportar a Blitzo como lo hace. Ni como lo quiere. Será su eterno y gran misterio.

—Puedes tener un lugar aquí con nosotros Angel. De verdad. Eres espectacular sin siquiera saber una rutina. Supongo que has hecho algo así antes, pero… ¡Podrías ser parte de Hazbin Circus! —Ofrece Charlie con emoción genuina. Angel frunce las cejas viendo alrededor, notando que todos están diciendo que se quede.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡CLARO!

—Soy una-

—Ay eso que importa—Corta Charlie. Ya todos tiene sabido qué es—. ¡Todo lo que puedes hacer es genial! Si aprendes las rutinas serás parte del acto en un santiamén. Solo haría falta firmar un contrato y está listo, puedes venir aquí.

Angel abre la boca y sube la mirada un instante, notando el abrigo de Valentino en uno de los asientos. Vaggie entreabre la boca, notando la forma en que esa emoción en ella se desvanece totalmente. Dirige la vista a lo mismo y frunce las cejas. Antes de decir nada Angel resopla con porte fastidiado.

—Ay por favor, no pienso unirme a un circo. Vine por acompañar a mí esposo y estirar las piernas, como ven, son hermosas. —Levanta una de ellas guiñando un ojo y sacando la punta de la lengua, inminentemente coqueta y tierna en ello.

—Sí, pero-

—Un circo—Ríe con deje burlón y despectivo—. No soy alguien raro, así que pueden olvidarse de eso—a Vaggie le llama la atención que no dijera “fenómeno”, cosa que suelen usar para insultarlos. Si no es eso, es “monstruos”. Por el contrario, a sí mismos se dicen _raros_ porque es corto y nada hiriente. Cualquiera aun con cuerpo normal puede ser raro—. Pueden quedarse con el vestido, no me gusta mucho, así que me feliz la idea de haber desecho de él. Adiossss~

—Vaya, nos mandó a la mierda. —silba Blitzo—. Bueno ¡Nadie te necesita puta!

Angel levanta el dedo de en medio con sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Seré tu puta si me pagas! ¡Piénsalo cariño! ¡Te haré descuento!

Sale de la carpa poniéndose le abrigo para cubrirse. Blitzo deja caer el brazo y sopla en su mano para oler su aliento. Moxxie y Millie lo empujan, con Loona llevándose una mano a la cara.

— ¿Creen que debería tomar la oferta? Ahora no me parece mala opción.

—Sigue caminando Blitzo, sigue caminando. —recomienda Millie. Charlie aprieta los puños y muestra esa expresión enfurruñada tan característica y conocida por Vagie.

—Oh no, Charlie no-

Charlie sale corriendo arriba para salir de la carpa, con la clara intención de insistirle a Angel que se quede. Es una buena opción, puede hallarle un lugar además del que ya Alastor planificó para ella. En medio de esa carrera, da cuenta de que ya está con Valentino y se pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de estar ahí? Ya van bastante apartados, por lo que puedo estar escuchando la conversación.

— ¡Nos rechazó por un tipo que le rompió la boca! —quejumbra Charlie de regreso con Vaggie. Alastor entra en escena, riendo y jugando con su bastón—. ¿Qué te dijo el señor pantalones ajustados?

—Que nos vayamos a la mierda o él nos va a mandar a la mierda que bajo nosotros podemos hallar—informa Alastor tan simpático y elocuente como solo él—, un destino un poco infernal, caliente y para sudar. Rechacé amablemente su invitación, el horno no se inventó para su servidor, el que parece demonio con buen humor. Mi tiempo aun no llegó.

—Oh genial. Ahora tenemos una amenaza de muerte encima por… ¿Por qué? Nunca nos explicaste bien por qué nos odia este tipo aparte de que cree que te cogiste a su esposa por nada. —Vaggie se escurre un poco en su asiento.

—Ay porque le quitamos clientela. Tiene un plan muy bien trazado debo admitir, más no mucho más que atribuir a la polilla de horrible forma de vestir—Charlie da un quejido exasperada. Alastor rimando la saca de quicio cuando viene de una decepción—. Mas no vayan a preocupar, problema no habrá y para cuando vayamos a marchar, sin esposa él se va a quedar.

Charlie y Vaggie se ven. Charlie levanta las manos y Vaggie da un quejido cansino. No puede creer que Charlie acabe estando del lado de Alastor sobre emplear a Angel. Quiera o no para peor. Alastor no hace sino darse por triunfador. Pudo ver un poco de lo que Angel es capaz de hacer aquí en la carpa y es más de lo que esperaba. Una cosa más a su listado de excusas para hacerla venir.

Solo falta trazar el cómo lo harán. Nada que no hayan hecho antes.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no vamos al club…? —pregunta confusa de que vayan camino a casa. Se suponía que apenas Valentino acabara de hablar con Alastor, irían al club y a trabajar. Al menos en la parte de bailar, pues aún no está del todo bien.

—Necesito que te pongas ropa decente.

—Oh…

—Vamos a salir un rato, también me enteré de una tienda nueva que podría gustarte ¿Qué opinas?

Angel da una risa emocionad, abrazando a Valentino con fuerza y quedándose acurrucada encima suya. El mayor juega un poco con los mechones de cabello rubio pintado. Notando las raíces da vez más blancas y obvias. Tendría que hacer a Velvet tintarle el pelo de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa la ve vestirse. Apretar el corsé hasta tener una cintura que cabe perfectamente en una de sus manos –tiene las manos bastante grandes-, tomar un vestido rojo y arreglarse por sí sola. Piensa mucho en lo que dijo Alastor y…

¿A quién mierda le importa si solo hay dinero en la vida? A él no, al menos eso piensa, pero ignora del todo que muy en el fondo, lo hace feliz ver como Angel está contenta de que le haya ofrecido salir de nuevo esta misma semana. Acomoda un par de mechones que se le vienen al rostro a pesar de estar “sujetos” por el sombrero.

—Me alegra que el regalo te gustara.

Juega distraído con uno de los anillos, subidos en el auto camino al lugar. Valentino ensancha una sonrisa.

—Hay muy pocas cosas que no me gustan viniendo de ti… entre ellas, enterarme que estuviste allá y contaste cosas mías—Angel abre los ojos y la boca, sin recordar haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera recuerda haber llegado al circo para empezar—. No importa, sé cómo te pones con esa medicina, es culpa mía por dejarte las llaves en casa.

—Fue mi culpa por salir. L-lo siento mucho, no quería importunarte en tu trabajo.

La acaricia en el rostro con cuidado.

—Sí, es cierto, es tu culpa, pero de los errores aprendes ¿Cierto? —Asiente—. No importa. Lo reconoces y no es mal de morir… Tal vez viajemos a Ohio estos días ¿Qué piensas? Cambiar de club quizá te haga bien. Será un nuevo espacio.

—Suena bien ¿algún motivo para cambiarnos allá? El departamento ahí no es tan bonito como este. —quejumbra, como si ese fuese un mal o un problema serio. Valentino se encoge de hombros.

—Se me antoja un cambio de ambiente… Ahí es una casa.

—Ay, lo olvide ¿Dónde era el departamento?

—Pensilvania.

—Tenemos tiempo sin ir ahí.

—New York suele ser mejor~ Es donde nos conocimos—Angel muestra un gesto incomodo por ello—. Prefiero Ohio que es una casa… Podré cogerte en el jardín—dice con tono bromista a pesar de que es muy en serio—. Seguro le haremos un favor al vecino. Viejo miserable, va a ser divertido que se pajee viéndote.

—Tal vez. —Coincide cruzando la pierna. Estando en ropa tan cerrada Valentino se pone ansioso.

Está acostumbrado a verla, sabe cada pequeño tramo de piel y aun así, tenerla totalmente cerrada genera descontrol ante el más mínimo trozo de carne expuesta. Ahora de su tobillo, por haber jalado un hilo de la media. Ese pequeño y miserable pedacito de piel…

Lo quiere tocar, pero si lo hace va a romperle el vestido… _Umm…_

—Estás babeando. —Limpia el mentón de Valentino. Este continúa dando risillas.

La tienda a la que Valentino la lleva es de maquillaje. Se llevan una bolsa entera con varias cosas distintas y Valentino solo da cuenta de más pequeños problemas con la vestimenta. Como al agacharse podía ver más de sus senos, la manera en que se quita los guantes con cuidado y mueve las manos.

Cada gesto tan sutil, tan delicado. Bufa tanto y más de uno lo supone excitado. Algo acertado, paseando entre tienda y tienda, no es otra cosa que una excitación a que su esposa esté tapada. No le gusta tenerla así.

Ni siquiera un tiempo tan corto y miserable como las cuatro horas que llevan así. Es decir, tiene toda la semana viéndolo casi desnuda, pero en estos momentos es cuando pierde totalmente el temple. A sí mismo.

— ¿Hay probadores?

—Sí, al fondo, señor. —responde uno de los vendedores de la enorme tienda de ropa.

Con este viéndolo fatal por su comportamiento extraño, Valentino toma a Angel del brazo, quien no suelta lo estaba revisando. Entra en el espacio probador y se asusta por ser presionada contra la pared.

—Va-val aquí no-

—No voy aguantar al auto. —Anuncia con ese gesto sonriente y jadeante de perro faldero en celo. Angel no tiene problema con el auto, es indiferente, pero aquí hay gente que va y viene.

Cuando lo hace con Valentino, tiene la impresión de que luce miserable y la vergüenza demasiado. Por no decir que va lo mismo, no está del todo bien aún. Que Valentino muestre su erección la asusta.

—Pue-puedo hacerlo con la boc-

No le cuesta levantar la falta y poner a Angel a la altura necesaria, sujetando las piernas y rompiendo el vestido en el proceso. Jalando como puede la ropa interior para quitarla del camino y tan solo penetrar la vagina. Ahoga el grito de Angel cubriéndole la boca.

Llenando la palma del labial rojo.

Los que pasan escuchan lo que pasan, pero por rumores y demás, ninguno se atreve a hacer nada por sacarlos. Las mujeres cuchicheando y diciendo lo puta que por buscar hacer eso en un lugar así y los hombres, queriendo abrir un poco la puerta, consiguiéndolo; siendo capaces de ver las piernas abiertas de par en par, las medias rotas y el cuerpo delgado golpeando con la pared.

**. . .**

— ¿Todo esto? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí.

—Oh…

— ¿Quiere un trato? —pregunta cínico—. Mi esposa sigue en el vestidor esperando que le lleve la ropa… si no dice nada, puede ir por ella.

—Se-señor… —balbucea bajando la cabeza, abochornado, con Valentino apoyado en la mesa.

—Sigue ahí abierta de piernas. Es un pequeño intercambio. Disfrútelo. —indica despreocupado y vibrando la voz.

A pesar de que duda los primeros instantes, acaba yéndose y Valentino sale de la tienda con la mayor parte de la ropa que Angel había dicho querer. _La está comprando ella con su trabajo_. Deja todo en el auto y regresa a la tienda, viendo otros vestidos para llevarle cuando acabe.

No va a durar mucho.

Pasando las prendas, da cuenta de su mano manchada de pintura roja. La manga de su abrigo húmeda de ¿Semen? ¿Fluido vaginal? No sabe. Da una risa cubriéndose la boca. _No hace falta corazón para estas cosas_.

Menos cuando con un poco de “polvo de Angel” tiene a su esposa diciendo que lo ama como la tonta que es. De nuevo en casa, pudiendo ver el enorme corazón que tiene en el cuerpo desde que nació. La marca de que es su pertenencia para hacer lo que le dé la gana. Los ojos dilatados, perdidos, el saliveo constante.

El par de brazos extra con los que recibe más rasguños en la espalda y que ella lama la baba que le baja por el mentón. Continuando en su comportamiento de perro en celo. Incapaz de resistir a la perra que tanto apesta.

* * *

Frota su rostro con ambas manos, queriendo quedarse echada todo el día. Se siente fatal. Aun no puede creer que Valentino envió al dependiente de una tienda porque no quería pagar al ropa. _Es una excusa para decir que yo la pague…_ guiña repetitivo y balbucea a sí misma, sentándose.

Estira los brazos inferior y se ve en el reflejo de un espejo. Inclina la cabeza, con el maquillaje corrido aun en el rostro—Al menos… no me pegó—. Señala la parte buena. Al intentar levantarse cae al piso, torpe. Se queda hecho un ovillo ahí, con una sábana cubriéndola a duras penas.

Preguntándose por qué con Valentino, ha dejado de gustarle que la vea desnuda, porque a veces le gusta y a veces no; por qué ha cambiado tanto. Quizá no era un cero a cien de diferencia a cuando se conocieron, pero sí muy distinto.

—Antes no me regalaba a cualquiera en una tienda—Exhala, hablando sola con tono lastimero. Se abraza las piernas y gimotea—. Al menos no me pegó. —Insiste para convencerse de que esta experiencia fue positiva.

Tiene muchos vestidos nuevos, también corsés; zapatos, maquillaje y Valentino no le pegó. Fue una buena salida. Fue una buena salida.

Llora, respirando por la boca, sin controlar en lo más mínimo la histeria que le provoca la droga en su sistema para evitar que salga. Ahora encerrada, Valentino se llevó las llaves de la vivienda para evitar eso. Pasa toda la mañana y tarde tirada ahí, retorciéndose en sí misma.

Gritando.

Llorando.

Maldiciendo.

Jalándose del cabello.

Rompiendo el espejo que tanto le recuerda lo miserable que se ve.

Hasta que llega Valentino y se logra tranquilizar, dándole un espectáculo patético que tanto esperaba ver y solo por ello regresó a prisa. El más alto la abraza por la espalda, apretujándola y consiguiendo cubrirla. Angel se esconde en él, aun histérica.

—N-no me dejes, por favor… no me dejes.

—Claro que no, Angel Cakes, claro que no.


	8. Act. 8 Discreto arrastre

Apaga el cigarro y se rasca bajo el cuello antes de tomar otro. No sabe si llamar a esto aburrimiento o ansiedad. Se decanta por la segunda. Incapaz de comprender que es lo que siente. A final de cuentas van al menos cinco u ocho meses en los que sus bajones anímicos van a peor. Pasa de la alegría a la tristeza en un chasquido y de repente al tener a Valentino, ya se siente bien.

Enciende el cigarro, da una calada y suelta el humo. Deslizándose lento por los finos labios pintados con tinta. Pues así dura un poco más la coloración. Escucha toques a la puerta—Un momento—. Pone el cigarro al borde del cenicero y toma el sujetador del suelo

Tras ponérselo abre la puerta, encontrando a una de las tantas prostitutas del lugar.

—Un fenómeno te está buscando.

— ¿Ah?

—Un diablillo del circo o algo así está preguntando por ti. —Se marcha desinteresada. Angel abre y cierra la boca, sin entender. Bufa, vuelve por su cigarro, se ajusta los tacones y va hacia la recepción del club. Una sonrisa prepotente se engancha en sus labios.

—Ah, así que eres tú… ¿Blitzo?

—Blitz, la O es muda. — Corrige el hombre tan particular y llamativo para cualquiera.

De no ser porque es blanca y rosa en lugar de color piel además de los cuatro brazos, diría que Blitzo tuvo la peor suerte del planeta. Es rojo, tiene cuernos larguísimos, ojos amarillos, manchas blancas. En fin, su apariencia le parece un auténtico desastre por ello y más.

— ¿Viniste por la oferta que te di? Ow~ que encanto. Déjalo pasar Larry, si tiene dinero si es lo que te preocupa. —bromea tomando a Blitzo del brazo para hacerlo entrar. El guardia no tiene más remedio que dejarla ser. Es la esposa del dueño y no duda que solo deje acercarse a semejante personaje porque trae dinero encima.

Blitzo avanza de cerca. Observando el lugar, las personas que van y vienen, las mujeres con sus ropas escotadas, como juegan con los clientes y demás. Va un poco rígido, nunca había entrado a un burdel tan organizado y profesional.

Hasta ahora todos eran locales escandalosos, de dudosa salubridad y demás aspectos que hacen parecer que este es el cielo en la tierra. Entran a la habitación; Angel aplasta la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero antes de sentarse y cruzar las piernas.

—No pensé que vendrías. Mucho menos hoy considerando que estaban recogiendo todo para irse. —comenta casual y Blitzo se encoge de hombros.

—Ya hice mi parte en todo eso, nos vamos en la mañana y serán vaaaarios días estando subido en un tren hasta la próxima parada y como a diferencia de Moxxie no tengo esposa o alguien que me masajes los huevos así sea por encima de la tela vine para eso.

—Lo siento, pero no entendí casi nada ¿Habla más lento?

Blitzo enreda las palabras de manera extraña y se le dificulta entenderlo. Mucho más si habla con tanta rapidez. El hombre de piel roja y cuernos se acerca con una mano en la cintura.

—Solo. Tren por días. Ansiedad. —Resume y aun así tiene la impresión de que Angel no lo entendió y finge que sí.

—Mi tarifa es alta—advierte apoyando la barbilla en su mano—, pero te lo dejaré a la mitad solo porque me gustan los cuernos. —bromea Angel. Blitzo sonríe, dando la impresión de que se cree el chiste—. Antes que nada ¿Algo que quieras en específico? No te cortes cariño, para eso estoy. —ronronea complaciente.

Blitzo sacude la cabeza.

En primera estancia, lo sorprendió que tenga piel tan suave y que, al tomar sus senos, estos resultarán esponjosos por una considerable cubierta de pelaje blanco. Algo que está seguro no tenía la última vez que fue a Hazbin Circus—Espero no te moleste, depilarme ahí duele demasiado—. Excusa. Magia de prostituta y Blitzo se halla en la cama encima de ella.

Evita tocar el corsé a como dé lugar y el avance es rápido, placentero y entretenido para él. Tanto que ignora totalmente que Angel tiene pene. Pasa a una especie de segundo plano cuando meter la cara en su pecho o la estás besando sencillamente.

Angel atrapa la cola de Blitzo, jugando con ella entre sus dedos y llegando a chuparla. Causando que el circense se crispe y conmocione. Eso se siente especialmente bien y la forma en que se mira es espectacular. A pesar de que resulta un poco doloroso al inicio, tampoco le genera sorpresa. Casi todos los que vienen no se toman el tiempo de jugar más y por ende es incapaz de dilatarse lo suficiente. Blitzo mantiene la cara metida en los senos de Angel, con ella besándolo en la cabeza y llegando a lamer los pronunciados y lisos cuernos.

—Jummm~ nada mal. —Elogia sincera dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— U-un momento-

—No puede ser muy largo~ Tengo más clientes aparte de ti tesoro.

Angel queda de cara a la cama y Blitzo continua tras recuperarse del orgasmo. Este resulta más rápido y se queda echada en la cama balanceando las piernas. Adormilada. No debe faltar mucho para su hora de salida y aún si lo hiciera, podría decirle a Valentino que se aburre, él vendría, consumiría el tiempo e irían a casa. Un plan de dudosa mejoría pues con Valentino suele doler más. Toma asiento y bosteza, volviendo a ponerse el brasier y usando la ropa interior. Es del local, no suya directamente así que le da igual que este sucia de semen.

—Toma la nota en la mesa y ve a la recepción. Así solo pagas la mitad. —vuelve a acostarse, puede esperar así a qué llegue el siguiente. Espera que mínimo no sea alguien colosalmente gordo. De esos que el pene se pierde bajo los kilos y kilos de grasa.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Pasan unos cuantos minutos antes de que vuelva a escuchar ese sonido y al abrir los ojos se encuentra a Moxxie, Millie y Blitzo ahí de pie como quien pretende entrar con sigilo. Sin tiempo de preguntar están haciendo los tres aquí metidos, los tiene encima, con Millie presionando un trapo húmedo en su cara. Blitzo la sujeta de las piernas y Moxxie de los brazos tanto como le es posible. Recibiendo un golpe en la cara por pura mala suerte. Angel acaba cayendo inconsciente tras un rato.

—M-mi cara-

—No me puedo creer que seas tan inútil Moxxie. —reclama Blitzo y Millie los hace callar.

Moxxie llena un bolso con prendas de ropa interior y joyas de Angel. Incluyendo algunas fotos que hay por ahí desperdigadas. A pesar de que carga mucho, aún queda tanto que duda que sea obvio que alguien se llevó algo de ahí. Blitzo y Millie acaban de envolver a la albina en una sábana. Blitzo se la sube al hombro como puede y se dan a la fuga cargando a la mujer inconsciente. Lo bueno de hacer esto en un burdel, es que nadie está pendiente de nadie. Tan solo de la chica a la que quieren tener al menos un rato por la noche.

Al llegar a la entrada el guardia ya no está, por el contrario, quien se encuentra ahí es Husk; quien toma el alargado paquete envuelto en una cobija y así darse a la fuga. Siendo tan tarde no hay tanta gente fuera. A lo sumo algún que otro borracho que no pudo entrar por no tener suficiente dinero más que para lucir rato. Un secuestro prácticamente perfecto para el historial que empieza a alargarse.

— ¿Tenías que tardar tanto? —reclama Moxxie.

— ¡Discúlpame por tener un pene funcional! —chilla Blitzo.

—La idea no era que realmente tuvieran sexo ¿Recuerdas? —farfulla Husk.

— ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Angel?

—No lo sabemos. Un cliente suyo preguntó lo mismo porque no estaba en su habitación. no la veo desde que inicio el turno más o menos. —responde una rubia mientras se limpia el maquillaje. Valentino chasquea la lengua con molestia.

— ¿Quién fue el último que atendió?

—Un monstruito de piel roja y cuernos como cabra. Seguro uno de los fenómenos del circo. —Peina su enormes rizos y Valentino regresa a la habitación, revisando con detalle el espacio.

Falta una sábana, también faltan las fotos que Angel tenía en el espejo, algunas prendas y joyeros, algunos artículos de maquillaje y tras abrir unos cajones, faltan montones de prendas de ropa interior. Mira alrededor de nuevo, sin hallar nada en especial más que su propia molestia por esta situación. Angel no desaparecería así como así. Es demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo. También demasiado estúpida. Son hechos confirmados. Por lo que esto no cuadra de ninguna manera posible.

Hasta que mete a colación que alguien del circo vino aquí. Angel es igual de rara que ellos, supone que por eso se le mojaba todo queriendo acostarse con alguno. A más raro mejor y si no se equivoca de imagen mental, el que vino es suficientemente raro. Resopla con molestia y va a la entrada. No hay puerta trasera que los empleados conozcan. Solo su persona, Vox y Velvet la conocen. Así que si o si debió irse por la entrada.

Lugar donde encuentra al guardia tirado a un lado por un golpe contundente en la cabeza. No lo sorprende que siga inconsciente. Se lleva una mano a la cara. Imaginando a medias que sucedió. La primera opción es que Angel se fuese con ellos, por lo tanto explicaría la falta de cosas que seguro piensa que necesita. La otra opción es que se la llevaron y nadie se dio cuenta por andar en sus propios asuntos. En ambas opciones, su esposa es una perra que le abrió las piernas a un fenómeno rojo y ahora no está. Maldice entre dientes y no tan entre dientes al dar un quejido ofuscado seguido de un golpe a alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es.

—MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA.

Va a romperle la cara a Alastor a ver si así se borra la puta sonrisa de la boca.

* * *

Tarda un par de minutos en entender que está despierta y en un lugar desconocido por completo. Levanta de la cama y mira alrededor. No es su habitación ni de chiste, siempre ha sido fanática de poner corazones en todos lados y aquí lo que ve son un montón de estrellas al mejor estilo satanista. Se frota los brazos y resopla. Hace mucho frío. Toma una prenda que está suelta por ahí y la reconoce a medias.

Es de la mujer perro, Loona si no recuerda mal. Es incomodo que el suelo se esté moviendo. Le da la sensación de que está en un vehículo en movimiento.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —Se sostiene apenas de una pared. Ya no hay movimiento. Esta muy oscuro como para detallar mucha cosa. Avanza agarrada a la pared y finalmente palpa lo que parece una puerta. 

La mala suerte de abrir al mismo tiempo que alguien al otro lado pensaba hacerlo, es que acaba cayéndole encima. Impactando con el suelo y levantando tierra. Ve alrededor, hallando a las personas del circo y un entorno lleno de naturaleza.

—Creo que si se despertó. —dice Vaggie con una mano en la cintura.

—Buenos días _my dear_.

Mira abajo, encontrando a un dolorosamente sonriente Alastor que pierde el aire y tiembla sin motivo aparente. Angel abre y cierra la boca antes de conseguir incorporarse.

— ¿Dónde demonios…? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICIERON?! —Quisquilla en tono tan agudo que bien pudo haber reventado algunos vidrios—. TÚ—Señala a Blitzo—. TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-

— ¡BUEEEEEENOS DÍAS ANGEL! —Charlie impide que la albina avance—. L-lo siento, yo pensaba en algo menos in-invasivo, pero Alastor-

—Dime que mierda hicieron, donde estoy y qué _dannazione, volevano fingere che non avessi abbastanza disastri da affrontare nella mia fottuta vita._ —Toma a Charlie de la ropa, levantándola con tanta facilidad y fuerza que resulta sorprendente. Charlie continúa con la sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

— ¡Te secuestramos! —exclama el maestro de ceremonias levantado y con su aspecto divertido y triunfante usual. Angel suelta a Charlie y se aproxima a Alastor—. Ya que no tenías la fuerza de decidir ¡Decidí por ti y ahora estás aquí! Bienvenida—Elude el golpe que Angel estuvo a poco de darle—. _My dear_. —Acaba inclinado y alejado al menos seis pasos.

— ¡REGRESENME! ¡AHORA! —chilla exasperado.

—Ingrata. —dice Husk apoyado del tren, medio dormido o borracho. Cualquiera de las dos es funcional y acertada.

—Querías venir con nosotros, no te hagas la estúpida. —Exige Loona cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Estoy casada! ¡Ya tengo empleo! ¡Nunca quise fugarme con el maldito circo! ¡Regrésenme a casa! —exige directamente a Alastor, sabiendo que él puede hacerlo y quejarse con los demás es esfuerzo inútil y saliva malgastada.

—Nop~

—Alastor-

—Hoy no será, mañana quien sabrá, pero algún día me lo agradecerás. —afirma y solo consigue que Angel le tire una roca. Esta acaba dando a la cara de Pentius por accidente. Aunque nadie se explica por qué estaba en rango de tiro, sabiendo que eso podía pasar.

Sobre todo con Alastor rimando a propósito para sacar de quicio.

—Valentino me va a matar. —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. _Sono morto, sono morto fottutamente, non ne uscirò mai. Mi ucciderà e-_

 _—_ No te va a matar si no te puede encontrar—comenta Nifty con enorme sonrisa y esa capacidad de lucir como un ser de pura perturbación—. A mí no me han encontrado aún.

—A mí tampoco.

—Mi antiguo dueño está muerto.

—Estás a salvo aquí Angel—Asegura Charlie aproximándose y tomándola de la mano—. Te puedo prometer que no pasará nada a partir de ahora. Ya has visto como somos. Tu lugar es aquí, con nosotros—Angel frunce más las cejas—. Puedes quitarte el corsé, ya sabemos que ocultas algo ahí-

—También oculta algo en las bragas. Es el mayor _plot twist_ que he vivido. —Señala Blitzo. Alastor levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza. Esa clase de cosas es mejor no decirlas. Son intimidad. por ello ni siquiera él lo mencionó.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Moxxie—. Sí lo que quiere decir es porque se-

—Precisamente porque me acosté con **_él_** , sé que es un **_él_** —Señala con el pulgar y Angel se crispa—. Ni siquiera tiene testículos, pero tiene un-

— ¡COMO DECIAMOS! —Alastor lo interrumpe bruscamente, habiendo lanzado su bastón y dado directamente a la frente de Blitzo—. Eres bienvenida, mi estimada, eres la recién llegada.

Angel guarda silencio un instante.

—Para empezar, soy mujer—Acota, notando la tensión que se formó por ello—. En segunda: Ya dije que no. No, no y no, no me voy a unir al circo. Valentino va a venir por mi en _cualquier momento_ y quisiera tener una vida después de eso. Devuélveme-a-casa. —Insiste entre dientes y encarándolo fuertemente.

Alastor ensancha la sonrisa.

—No.

Angel exhala con deje rabioso.

—Vives forzada a estar. Un burdel, un circo, agradece que al menos yo no te voy a tratar como a una yegua—habla pausado y arrastrado. Un tono poco usual en él. Hace notar para los demás que Angel consiguió un imposible: Fastidiar a Alastor—. Te lo dije ya, agradeciéndomelo acabarás.

 _— Sei lo stesso pezzo di merda di Valentino, non fare il santo adesso._ —Insulta en un tono similar, frotándose los brazos por el frío.

Alastor da una risita. No se considera muy distinto, pero si considerablemente menor horrible.

— ¡Bien! —Exclama de regreso a su humor y tono habitual—. De momento no tenemos un vagón acomodado para otro inquilino, por lo que tendrás que decidir entre dormir con nuestra querida Loona o Nifty—Ofrece sujetándola y señalando al par. Una gruñe y la otra saluda con la mano—. La primera pelecha y la segunda no para de limpiar.

—¿Por qué lo vas a dejar dormir con ellas si es un hom…?

—Alguien dejará de ser hombre y cabra si no se calla—Advierte Angel sujetando a Blitzo del cuello—. Loona. Nos ignoraremos mutuamente. —Concluye con gesto hastiado. No tiene idea de dónde están y de momento antes que quedarse tirada a mitad de la nada, es mejor seguir con la corriente. Conseguiría comida y lugar donde dormir en ello.

No es tan mal plan. Al menos de manera temporal. Loona asiente con la cabeza, agradecida de que los puntos de la convivencia estén claros. Si una no molesta, la otra tampoco y a lo sumo, será saber quien dejó pelo en dónde.

—No tenemos a nadie tan alto como tú—dice Vaggie—, pero hicimos algo de ropa para ti. Así no estarás así todo el tiempo. —informa la chica de piel gris.

— ¿Te molesta, cariño? —pregunta con tono meloso—. Pequeña _cute tits._

— ¿Qué dijiste…?

—Dame la ropa, me estoy helando. —Interrumpe brusca, siguiendo a Millie que le hace señas para ello.

Vaggie se queda apretando los dientes y Charlie no resiste reírse.

**. . .**

—Eres un enfermo de mierda.

— ¿Más que Valentino?

Angel resopla. La ropa que le hicieron es muy sencilla: Una falda rosa y larga que va bien con su cadera pronunciada, una camisa de corte en los hombros que permite resaltar su pecho, el corsé combinando por su color oscuro y un collar de lo que Moxxie recogió a prisas.

Al único que no culpa de este desastre y al único que no quiso golpear.

—Hablemos de tecnicismos—Alastor cruza la pierna y enlaza las manos—. En tu partida de nacimiento ¿Qué eres?

—Hombre.

—Nombre.

—Anthony.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Soy mujer ¿Vale? Yo siento que soy mujer y tener un pene entre las piernas no cambia que yo, en este preciso instante, me siento mujer. —Interrumpe, sabiendo que iba a preguntar sobre eso.

—Eso quiere decir que aquella vez en la que ibas en ropa de hombre-

—Te dije que eso no pasó.

Rueda los ojos. De la forma en que sea, ya es irrelevante y tiene lo que necesita.

—Sí eres hombre, tu matrimonio se anula. Al menos en la vía legal.

—También pierdo mi trabajo y me voy a la mierda ¿Algo más que quieras redescubrirme, Sherlock? —Bromea acida y Alastor se encoge de hombros.

—Dices que no, pero la realidad es que querías venir con nosotros. Se te notaba. Ahora que estás ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Esperar a la próxima ciudad para volver yo sola—responde recostándose de la silla—. Yo no quería venir. No sé porque insisten tanto en tomar mis deseos como si los supieran o si entendieran que pasa.

—La verdad no sabemos qué pasa, pero sabemos que tu condición es de todo menos buena. Si no hubieras querido estar en el circo, no habrías huido a él estando drogada o borracha—Sus hombros tiemblan por la risa—. Ya que tú no tomas el primer paso, otros lo harán por ti. Así de sencillo. Fenomenal ¿Verdad?

—Eres insufrible.

—Lo sé.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a cambiar de rumbo, por seguridad. No queremos a cierto personaje molestando—informa—. Por otro lado, es un pueblo grande, no una ciudad. Te será complicado ir a ningún lado. Si quieres saber mi sincera opinión, intenta quedarte, así como siempre intentabas aguantar un cliente más ¿O no puede hacer eso?

Angel lo mira ofendida.

—Tal vez te exijo demasiado.

—Nono, no, yo puedo ser lo que me venga en gana y cuando me dé la gana. No voy a actuar y no voy a firmar ningún contrato. Voy a estar aquí hasta que me lleven a una maldita ciudad y pueda volver a mí casa. Tenía planes de irme a Ohio que acabas de joder. —informa levantándose del lugar. Alastor se apresura y le extiende una flor al tiempo que le bloquea la salida.

—Da una oportunidad a un diferente mirar y una mejor vida transitar. —Recomienda. Angel duda un momento si tomar o no la flor. Abre un poco los ojos, recordando la misma situación, la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada interesada que hace ya dos meses la segunda vez que fue al circo.

Acaba tomándola con gesto dudoso.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cómo se me iba a olvidar! —exclama con una mano en la cara, haciéndose el olvidadizo—. Nada va a pasar si decides tus brazos mostrar, aquí nadie va a juzgar.

Angel sale del vagón y Alastor vuelve a tomar asiento. Siendo este el vagón que usa como habitación. Su cama en una esquina, decoración sobria y elegante en tonos rojizos. Da un suspiro, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

Los perros apaleados no hacen más que gruñir y amenazar los primeros días. Deben tener un espacio y constante contacto hasta que ¡Pum! No dejan de mover la cola con sus nuevos dueños.

No duda que lo mismo en los humanos en general, por ende, en Angel.

* * *

—Oh por-

— ¡SI TIENE CUATRO BRAZOS!

—Y luego tener una cola de serpiente es resaltante. —sisea Pentius mientras come. Angel se frota los brazos inferiores, con la incomodidad de que la estén viendo.

Todos aquí son así de “raros”, por lo que su cerebro y poca vergüenza pudieron hacer la suma de que no tiene nada de extraño salir sin corsé. Poder respirar un poco más. Por no decir que nada de la ropa que recibió es útil para esconder los brazos.

— ¿Cómo demonios los escondías? —pregunta Vaggie—. Sé que el corsé aprieta, pero ¿Cómo escondes eso ahí? —Insiste sorprendida.

—Mis huesos son más elásticos de lo que deberían. Por eso soy buena en eso.

Contorsiona el cuerpo con facilidad, llegando a romperse o llegar hasta el suelo bajando de espaldas. Recibe algunos aplausos y se endereza, aun incómoda de esto. Hace demasiado que no se mostraba al cien por ciento.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Alastor te decía “araña”. —admite Charlie extendiéndole un plato a Angel.

—Me suelen decir así.

Si bien llegaron a su destino casi una semana después, Angel se limitaba a ver todo lo que hacen. Quedándose a un lado sin estorbar o dar motivos para que la dejen tirada. Coquetea con algunos artistas, una actitud tremendamente descarada y explicita. No llega a ser molesto ni atosigante por saber guardar cierta distancia.

Con el único problema de que impacienta que se quede sin hacer **_nada_**. Es dar espacio y comida a alguien solo porque sí. Ellos hacen todo lo que pueden y aunque se divierten, es estar obsequiando su trabajo a una ingrata y quisquillosa mujer de ciudad. Una que a pesar de la oportunidad y la capacidad, no está haciendo nada.

—Dale tiempo, Vaggie. La secuestramos, la pobre aún se está intentando entender. —Justifica Charlie. Vaggie bufa disgustada.

—Es una presumida, engreída e insoportable-

—Es linda. —dice Charlie peinándose y preparándose para su turno con Vaggie.

—No todo se excusa con un “es linda” —reclama fastidiada—. Que haga algo. Lo que sea-

—Ya lo hace, coquetea a Husk y acompaña a Loona para reírse de Moxxie. —Vaggie deja caer los hombros. Discutir esto con Charlie es causa perdida.

Tras su acto busca a Angel. Decidida a mandarla a la mierda. La consigue relativamente pronto tras bastidores, observando desde un agujero de la lona. Detiene su tren mental al verla. Notando que incluso Alastor está ahí observándola. Acerca cautelosa, para saber si es lo que parece. Alastor asiente y se retira, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué ves lo que pasa de esa manera?

Angel no aparta la mirada de la función. Tan deslumbrante, divertida y natural. La boca entreabierta y los ojos bicolores bebiendo todo lo que pueden de esa imagen. De gente igual de extraña que ella siendo vitoreada por otros. Tratados como _gente_ digna de admirar. Vaggie vuelve a preguntar.

—Yo no… —musita bajo—. Yo no volvía a verlos por querer huir aquí—Su hilo de voz apenas es audible y Vaggie lo considera convincente—. Sino porque… me gusta ver cómo son capaces de ser tan… brillantes.

— ¿Brillantes?

—Muestran todo lo que tienen. Todo lo que son. La gente los aplaude, aman y quienes odian apenas existen… Me quedaba pensando en que era una especie de magia—Por su forma de decirlo, hace que suene como una niña pequeña—. Una magia que yo no tendría jamás—Su gesto se vuelve convaleciente y triste—. Los envidio tanto porque yo no puedo ser así.

—Puedes serlo si lo intentas. —Anima con interés genuino. Pues ahora entiende mejor su reticencia a participar. No es vagancia.

Es simple pánico a no ser suficiente, temor a mostrarse como es, cosa que antes no hacía y al único que sí, la incitaba a esconderlo de todos.

—Intenté ser fuerte, no pude; intenté estar sola, no pude; intenté odiarlo, no pude—Exhala con voz quebrada—. Yo no estoy hecha para esto, yo no—Cierra el pequeño espacio por el que ve—. No puedo hacer esto sola.

Vaggie se muerde el labio inferior, por la forma en que se frota esa mancha en el cuello, esa en forma de corazón que es efectivamente el tatuaje obligatorio como empleada de Valentino, nota más porque Charlie le da tanta fe. Porque son solo impresiones equivocadas impidiendo un avance. Es miedo. Uno que transitaron todos.

Y aunque es la primera vez de una índole tan distinta y fuerte, deben intentar ayudarla, pues ahora es uno de los suyos. Alastor no puede estar más satisfecho y sonriente de esa conclusión.

* * *

—Son unos hijos de puta.

—Unos hijos de puta que quieren un mínimo de remuneración _my dear_.

Angel bufa y continúa estirándose en dónde está. Al final, le exigieron presentarse. Para dar “confianza”, sería un acto con Alastor. Pues al menos él es sincero cuando alguien lo arruine. Luego de ello, se uniría a los acróbatas como Millie, Moxxie y Blitzo. Ya están confeccionando su ropa.

—Me van a ver completa.

—Es la idea.

— ¿Cuál idea?

—La de Hazbin Circus—Presenta Alastor abriendo los brazos—. Nada habrás de ocultar, muestra todo y más, pues por ello todos te van a vitorear. Bienvenida a este manto de oscuridad, que una nueva estrella serás, una que llene a todos de diversión y felicidad cuando captures su mirar.

Hace un puchero, no puede con Alastor. Sencillamente, la saca de quicio al mismo tiempo que lo encanta. Al menos la mayor parte de lo que puede entender. Piensa un poco en el tema de las estrellas.

— ¿Puedo escribir la canción?

—Sin obscenidades y que realmente sepas como bai-

—Voy a cantar.

— ¿Tú? —burla. Su voz no le suena armoniosa en lo más mínimo. Sea por acento o cualquier otro condicionamiento. Angel rueda los ojos.

—Sí, sí canto, pero no te voy a dejar oír nada aún. —replica malhumorada.

—Sí eso quieres, _my dear_. —Concluye en un ronroneo. Angel extiende una sonrisa excitada, las que tanto sabe fingir.

— _Daaaddy_ ~ si insistes en llamarme así vas a acabar haciendo que me moje ¿Vamos a tu carpa? Prometo que será un buen rato. —Ofrece, sacando la lengua y perdurando una expresión que hace a Alastor abrir los ojos y crisparse. Alejándose con rapidez de ahí. Angel se ríe a carcajadas.

¿Cómo hacer que Alastor deje de molestar? Avergonzarlo. Este mes de parada la ayudó a captar ese perfecto y útil detalle. Su acto será el último día, por lo que aún tiene cinco días para prepararse y en medio, con suerte no seguir con este tira y afloja con Alastor. La tensión es extraña e incómoda.

Principalmente porque Alastor es el _único_ que no la mira con alguna clase de interés carnal. Ni siquiera Vaggie se ha salvado de ella –aunque ya conoce su orientación sexual y relación con Charlie-, y Alastor está al punto en que no hay nada de nada. Nunca se había sentido así de ignorada. Es extraño, más que el aspecto de Alastor.

Toma un respiro y se sienta en el suelo, vocalizando a solas. Tendría que presentarse sin corsé. De otro modo no va a poder hacer acrobacias sin morir en el intento. Tendría que mostrar que realmente es una rara más. Los brazos, las manchas, su piel tan blanca y que apenas se ha podido disimular con luces y demás detalles.

Se frota la cara con las manos. No sabe si va a poder hacerlo.

—Piensa que es la primera vez que bailaste desnuda. Seguro se siente igual, excepto que ahora no vas a tener a un viejo de cincuenta agarrándote las nalgas. —dice a sí misma con motivo de darse ánimos.

Alastor por su lado juega con su bastón, dando largos pasos. Costó un tiempo, pero al menos ya hay una primera presentación. Él siempre llama a todos los integrantes del circo “sus estrellas” por presentarlos. Considerándose a sí mismo el cielo de la noche. Los anuncia, los muestra y sorprende a todos con el brillo que poseen. Dándoles el crédito de ello: Son la luz, son lo interesante y él, un simple telón para mostrarse.

Una estrella más, pequeña y que aún no se ha decidido en cuanto a que hacer: Si terminar de hacer combustión o permanecer apagada y fría flotando a la deriva. Interesante de ver. Interesante de admirar cual sería la conclusión final de esto.

Espera que positiva.

De otro modo no habrá valido la pena tantas molestias.

— ¿¡Por qué no!? Es bonita, venga vamos, seguro pasa algo interesante. —Ve a dos de los acróbatas ir en dirección a la carpa grande y Alastor detiene el andar.

Todos hablan de lo bonita que Angel, pero a él le da _tan_ igual. Siempre le da igual que haya un espécimen “bonito”. La atracción que sienten los demás Alastor no la posee. Lo alivia, pues así no actúa de forma estúpida y por carnalidad, pero se siente como una barrera más entre el mundo y él.

—Una más, una menos. Que puede importar ahora. —Concluye retomando el andar.


	9. Act. 9. Combustión estelar

—Vale. La canción termina, y yo-

—No necesitas excusas para desnudarme cielo, puedo quitarme la ropa cuando pidas.

Alastor se crispa. Entre abochornado por la insinuación y la forma en que Angel se inclina, consiguiendo apretar su pecho; aparte de molesto por la interrupción. Hablan de algo serio, la explicación de cómo va a llevar su acto. Ahora más explícito gracias a que se terminó de hacer el vestuario. Suerte o no, muchos en el lugar han visto a Angel y le han dado regalos. Algunos tantos de otras religiones e incluyeron dar telas especialmente buenas.

Material que han aprovechado para hacerle vestimenta a medida. Nada de lo que consiguen le ajusta a menos que se alargue, haga agujeros para los brazos y demás aditivos. Como bien explicó Angel en algún momento, toda su ropa era a medida y la que se compraba en otro lugar, Valentino la hacía confeccionar para que luciera naturalmente de su talla. Es el precio a pagar por ser tan alta. Medida y concluyendo en tener un uno noventa y dos de altura.

Con Valentino siendo un sólido uno noventa y ocho o uno noventa y nueve sin tacones.

Sí. Ambos son _muy_ altos.

—Angel, enfócate. — Exige con gesto exasperado. Angel saca la lengua y se arregla el cabello.

—El tinte rubio aún no se cae. Así que tendré que usar la peluca. —menciona viéndose en el espejo.

—Si no la pierdes a mitad de rutina. —Alastor encoge de hombros y Angel mueve la amplia falda de su vestido—. Solemos ser nombrados por la prensa. Siempre que hay un nuevo miembro, queda ahí. No dudo que será especialmente feo si Valentino se entera.

Angel masajea el pelaje de su pecho. Consigue que sea un poco más voluptuosa y los animales que consigue cargar adoran estar ahí recostados.

—Y poco o nada podemos hacer sí no estás legalmente con nosotros. Deberías considerar mantener tu seguridad con un contrato firmar y así dejarnos todo a los demás. —Alastor se empeña en que sea una integrante formal. De ese modo, tendrá salvaguarda si decide quedarse y por X o Y motivo Valentino cruza camino.

—Cuando recién casamos nos... Él me dijo que todo iría bien. "No habrá problema, yo me haré cargo de todo" —Arremeda. Toma asiento para empezar a desprender la vestimenta—. Yo creí que por estar unidos era distinto. Que el contrato era un papel inútil... Hasta que hizo ver a mi marca mínimo de pagar—Alastor abre los ojos. Preguntándose qué edad tenía Angel en ese momento para ser tan ilusa y al mismo tiempo, como Valentino puede llegar a ser así de aprovechado. Por no decir que su forma de formular oraciones sigue pareciéndole muy rara—. Una que yo no llenaba porque no dejaba pasar a tantos. Porque me dolía y... Al final como compensación iba con algún socio suyo. Estar con él, su esposa, los guarda espaldas. Lo que fuese y así pagar la deuda que resta.

Alastor la ve levantarse sin el vestido para ir a tomar su ropa.

—Sin embargo, estaba él cuidando de mí. Si intentaban pasar de algún modo fuera de regla, él los tiraba—Niega con la cabeza. Eso no suena a ayuda ninguna—. Los mataba—Alastor se irgue—. En la habitación. En otras los llevaba a casa; a mitad de la calle llena—relata con deje divertido—. Por eso no me dejara salir o que al hacerlo nadie pudiera mirarme... También porque notarían brazos.

—Alguien tuvo que notarlo.

—Dudo que sepas, pero los hombres están dispuestos a cegarse y estar con un monstruo solo por verlo bello. Puede ser obvio, pero si la belleza está ahí, _ignorano di proposito la loro scioccante realtà_ para jugar de ella voluntad. Sin importar quebrar.

Chasquea la lengua.

—No me van a proteger de eso. No se puede.

—Me ofendes, _my dear_.

—Va a matarlos y por último a mí.

—Continúas equivocándote.

—Sé a qué diablo le vendí el alma, Alastor. No exagero, soy _realistico_ y francamente no me gustaría que este circo acabe en cenizas.

Alastor no está dispuesto a dejar esto así. Seguirá insistiendo porque nota que hay reticencia de Angel de parte de Valentino. Qué esa rabia histérica que vio se está haciendo notar porque él no está cerca.

Tiene la certeza de que, si insiste, podrá conseguir que se quiera quedar sin sentir el miedo de que Valentino venga. Desintoxicarla de su poder. A pesar de la distancia, es como si aún la tiene controlada. Tiene fe de que se dará cuenta de ello y va a cortar los hilos ella sola. Aún si el primero debe cortarlo él mismo.

* * *

—Al final ni siquiera es tan complicado. No con Alastor metiendo ideas a tu cabeza—Angel levanta la cabeza. Curiosa de lo que Loona dice—. Digo, mírame, parezco una mujer perro. Lo último que quería era estar en un show que me mostraría como un fenómeno.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste entonces?

—Por Alastor por Blitzo... Alastor me hablaba tanto de lo que podía ser. Que todos me aplaudirían, que me querrían y que cualquier lugar que visitáramos, habría quienes me saludarían sin verme con asco, sino admiración—cuenta con una leve sonrisa—. Empecé a soñar tanto con ello. Hasta que decidí que lo haría realidad—Mordisquea un postre que de robo de la cena—. Era solo un sueño, una fantasía, pero logré cumplirla solo porque Alastor me aseguró que podría. Él siempre intenta empujar a todos a cumplir con eso que creen imposible.

—Ser normales.

—Sep.

—Es tipo raro.

—Rarísimo. Obviamente lo hace por el negocio, pero también por ayudarnos... A todos quiénes somos diferentes. Una intención no mata a la otra.

—Es un buen balance. Ganar dinero con lo que amas y lo que amas gane dinero.

—Sep.

Angel suelta el humo del cigarro y se queda viendo el cielo. Esta nublado, por lo que no puede apreciar mucho. Sin embargo, piensa mucho en esto dicho por Loona. La pura realidad. Alastor y sus palabras rimbombantes y tono elocuente para intentar convencerte de lo que sea. Qué si no era tu plan o aspiración, se haga así. Anhelar la admiración, ser parte de algo más grande y que puedas vivir de ello. Relame sus labios y ladea la cabeza. Es un lindo sueño que tuvo alguna vez.

Lo dejo hundir en el océano, porque solo se podía exhibir ante quienes Valentino deseara...

Ahora Alastor no hace más que sacarlo a flote de ese océano que todo de trago. Un gesto lindo o un gesto manipulativo. Alastor acaba siendo todo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—Muy bien, Angel, nuestro turno. —informa Alastor ajustándose el moño negro. Angel da un bufido, sacudiendo las manos—. No hay mucha diferencia entre el burdel y aquí ¿Sabes?

— ¿Me va a coger alguien después? —Alastor chasquea la lengua, obviamente Angel tenía que decir algo como eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba del burdel?

Angel frunce las cejas y Alastor entra en escena. Felicitando el espectáculo con los animales que se están retirando. Angel se mira en el espejo un instante y acomoda la peluca que ella misma se puso. Lo único que le gustaba del burdel era la atención que tenía. Qué a pesar de notarse algunos rasgos extraños como ser albina rara, todos la admiraban. Todos querían seguir viéndola porque se perdían en su encanto. Esa apreciación de todos era lo que más la hacía feliz.

Porque distaba del trato que tenía antes. Uno donde la ignoraban o despreciaban por completo. Se vieran o no sus brazos extra. Toma un profundo respiro. Siendo que lo interpretó de esta misma manera para empujarse a hacerlo. Qué será como allá, con más gente, más miradas, más posibilidad de sentirse satisfecha o al menos, acercarse a ello. Da una risita confiada y levanta de su asiento.

—Qué será qué será lo que ahora van a mirar ¡Una sorpresa les caerá! ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo pudo haber visto llegar! —El público se muestra ansioso por este abre boca de Alastor al siguiente acto—. Oro favor, no vayan a babear, hay que mantener la higiene de este lugar. Espero que puedan aguantar ¡La belleza que se les viene a presentar! Silencio han de guardar—Pone un dedo frente a sus labios—. Si no quieren nada por alto pasar.

El piano fue introducido en el escenario durante la perorata de Alastor, nadie se dio cuenta del martirio que fue para Husk y Pentius poner ahí en instrumento. Con Alastor sentándose y pisando al segundo por accidente. Husk le tapa la boca y evita que chille, llevándoselo consigo a tras bastidores.

Alastor empieza a tocar el piano, con su enorme sonrisa resaltando gracias al foco de luz apuntando. El público murmura, sorprendido por el cambio repentino. Muchos vienen por quinta vez consecutiva si no es que más. Saben que van a ver y precisamente eso es lo que quieren. Una variación aparte de ser una cosa "extraña", trae mucha expectativa. Pues hasta la fecha nada los ha decepcionado.

Angel hace acto de presencia, usando el largo y pomposo vestido blanco confeccionado para ella, con el par de agujeros extras a sus brazos blanquecinos. Frota las manos principales mientras las otras quedan en su regazo. ve a Alastor de reojo, quien luce confiado en que esto va a salir bien. Entrecierra los ojos, obviamente va a salir bien. No hay nada que no se esfuerce por hacer bien, el único gran detalle es que Alastor no sabe qué ni cómo va a cantar.

Solo Charlie lo sabe, solo a ella se lo dijo porque no pudo escondérselo. Toma un profundo respiro.

_I'm trying to hold my breath_

Su voz sale suave, menos nasal y exagerada, dando en conclusión de que esta es su verdadera forma de hablar. Alastor desvía la mirada hacia Angel con discreción. Cosa suya o algo que otros puedan confirmar, sin hacer esa exageración en sus gestos o querer enfatizar demasiado sus atributos corporales ella resulta muy linda.

_Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end_

Una sonrisa suave se forma en sus labios, con la peluca de rizos blancos y pomposos tan usual. Una emulación de su cabello, pero perfectamente blanco y no con el tono rubio.

_You set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?_

Parece una pregunta hacia Alastor y este no voltea. Sabiendo que es totalmente hacia él y echar en cara que le esté dando alas a que el circo va a ser su hogar. Qué funcionara sí o sí. Angel avanza un par de pasos hacia el público, estirando una de sus manos a un hombre que lo ve fascinado.

_Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling, without you_

La recoge y vuelve atrás, dando un giro para jugar con la falda y quedar acorde a la unión de más instrumentos.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough_

Pone las manos en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y alzando más la voz.

_Towers of gold are still too Little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough_

Alastor gira la cabeza bruscamente, con la sonrisa desaparecida por la sorpresa de aquella nota alta tan repentina. Como hace eco y el público se conmociona ante ello. Impredecible por completo. La voz vibrante y fuerte sacada de la manga.

_Never be enough  
For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me_

A cada palabra hay una pequeña pausa, pareciendo una respuesta del piano. Alastor que aún no se recompone de lo que oye la ve fijamente, como su cuello se tensa un poco, la forma tan tierna en la que se mueve y no permanece estática en el mismo lugar.

_Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me_

Aprieta los puños, con gesto decidido, pedante, confiado y tan complacido por como aquello sale de su pecho con la fuerza que desea.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough_

Las luces ayudan a que parezca un cielo estrellado. Pequeños destellos por doquier que adornan el entorno, levantando las manos y luciendo como si realmente estuviera tomando las estrellas y Alastor, tocando varias de ellas. Haciéndolas sonar y lucir a gusto como siempre se ha sentido que hace.

_Towers of gold are still too Little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough  
For me_

Avanza hacia Alastor, quien apenas la ve por el rabillo del ojo, queriendo enfocarse en el piano y no en Angel. Sabiendo por qué se lo está diciendo específicamente, qué pretende, qué pasa por su cabeza en este instante. Siendo relativamente fácil de leer a esta altura.

_«Aun si esto sale bien; aun si esto te impresiona a ti y a todos aquí, no es suficiente»_

_Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me_

_«Quiero más atención, quiero tener más con que llenar mis manos; que me canse y ahogue con todo lo que puedo tener»_

_«Que sean incapaces de quitarme la vista de encima.»_

_Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough_

_«Quiero tener todo lo que nunca tuve por no ser normal, a pesar de que ahora todos se dan cuenta de lo fascinante que puedo ser»_

_For me_  
For me  
For me

El silencio apenas lo corta su respiración apurada, que infla y baja su pecho

_For me_

Acaba con un hilillo de voz tan tenue que apenas se percibe, parada junto al piano en la misma postura con la que inició. Las luces suben, los aplausos inician. Alastor se levanta del banco y ofrece su mano a Angel. La toma, con cierta duda encima y la decisión de ignorarla solo por disfrutar este momento de debut. Toma la falda y hace una educada reverencia a la par de Alastor.

Quien bruscamente pasa a romperle la falda y dejar al descubierto que se trata de un traje ajustado, con dos pequeñas extensiones a la altura de la cadera. Los acróbatas empiezan a entrar en escena. Angel lanza un beso al público antes de avanzar hacia unos de los aros, subiendo a este como las otras tantas mujeres acróbatas con trajes similares. Listas para el acto que todos esperaban.

— ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA NUEVA ARTISTA! —Anuncia Alastor con voz grandilocuente. El aro va subiendo y Angel sonríe ampliamente, estirando las piernas y dando vueltas en el aro—. NUESTRA QUERIDA CANTANTE Y ACRÓBATA ¡ANGEL DUST!

El público grita, aplaude y demás, Alastor ve desde abajo, con la sonrisa amplia de triunfo a su percepción de lo que podría hacer y la sorpresa de que haya sido incluso más. Que ciertamente, bajo la superficialidad que demostró estos días y en su antigua zona de trabajo, existe algo mucho más grande que espera mostrar todo y más de lo que tiene por dar.

No hay ningún acróbata o participante del circo con más brazos, ni siquiera con la estatura tan monumental que acaba siendo más con los zapatos que lleva a pesar del peligro que implica. Puede contarse como una de las mejores entradas espontaneas. Cuando llega el momento de despedir todos los artistas hacen una educada reverencia que recibe más aplausos.

— ¡Es gigante! ¡Y es bonita!

Angel sonríe y saluda a una niña que sacude la mano con emoción. Da cuenta de que varios se permiten ir a saludar. Siendo la última presentación, mañana recoger y seguir con el camino. Por la cero replica se permite cargarla y darle un brazo.

—Gracias por venir~. —Le da un sonoro beso antes de bajarla.

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!

— ¡POR FAVOR!

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡ESTÁ ABRAZANDO GENTE!

Angel jamás imagino que tendría una estampida de niños intentando llamar su atención por un abrazo o sostener uno de los cuatro brazos. Resultó divertido, pues tiene la fuerza para mantener a uno que se guinde en cada uno. Un golpe tosco la hace girar, dando cuenta de Alastor con su enorme sonrisa y un hombre que se soba la mano.

—La salida se encuentra allá, si no la puede ubicar, con mucho gusto lo puedo ayudar—indica llevando las manos tras su espalda—, pero nada de tocar lo que nadie le dio permiso de admirar ¿Es capaz de comprender mi hablar? —El hombre acaba por irse a la salida y Angel sigue jugando con los niños.

Notando que algunos tantos padres –hombre-, se quedan a raya por su presencia.

**. . .**

— ¡Los niños te amaron! Sobre todo las niñas. Suelen encariñarse rápido—dice Charlie emocionada, desmaquillándose—. Les encanta ver a mujeres saltando y jugando por ahí. Casi siempre son hombres.

— ¿Cómo no? Si las mujeres tienen que usar el corsé de mierda y no se puede respirar—replica dando toques al cigarro para tirar la parte consumida en el cenicero—. Casi es un sacrilegio tener las abiertas siquiera. Luego preguntan por qué las bailarinas de ballet no tienen familia.

— ¿Bailas ballet? —pregunta Vaggie sorprendida.

—Tuve varias clases, pero nada tajante o importante—Encoge de hombros—. De todos modos, sé bailar otras cosas y mantenerme de puntas al menos dos minutos.

—Yo sí sé ballet.

—Ya veo porque estás aquí y eres la pasiva.

Angel elude con éxito un tarro de polvo, riendo indiscreta y picara. Vaggie no hace más que quedarse crispada al extremo. Angel y sus chistes o menciones de vida privada. No es nada que nadie sepa, pero de todos modos le causa fastidio solo por ser ella que lo dice de modo burlesco.

Angel se aleja para ir a su "habitación" a dormir. Nota a Alastor fumando por igual. La forma en que el humo escapa entre sus colmillos le parece cuanto menos escalofriante y genial. Una mezcla entre fantasía y terror. Alastor gira hacia ella, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Algún problema? _My dear._

—Tan solo se me hizo raro lo que hiciste.

—Ya debutaste como artista, sería importunista tratarte como una bailarina y encantadora compañía.

— ¿Puedes dejar de rimar? No... No entiendo del todo lo que dices así. Habla simple. —pide exasperada.

— ¿No entiendes?

—No.

—Ummm~

—Cómo sea—quejumbra—. Estoy acostumbrada.

—No por eso está bien—Angel entreabre la boca—. Estás en un espacio donde lo ideal es la imagen sana y tranquila. Nada de sexualidad desmedida—explica con lentitud y sencillez—. Es un show para todas las edades. No para un público adulto o urgido.

—Oh...

—Además—Tira el cigarro y lo pisa—. Si lo hace uno, lo harán dos, lo harán tres y cuatro—Levanta dedos a medida que habla—. Tengo un circo, no un burdel o club nocturno. Permitir esta falta de respeto a una _estrella_ , es como permitir que cualquiera sea una para estar cerca de otra.

—Una estrella. —burla negando con la cabeza.

—Eres una. Hiciste combustión, con tanta fuerza que todos giraron a verte. Por ruido, por brillo, por presencia—Le da un toque en el hombro con el bastón—. Tienes mucho que dar, aunque no lo puedas notar. Tienes todo el cielo para encandilar. Una estrella nada más o volverte una estrella fugaz, capaz de ir mucho más allá.

— ¿Quieres decir _Stella cadente_? —pregunta Angel, notoriamente perdida y Alastor refuerza cada vez la misma impresión. Un creada por Angel pidiendo que le repitan palabras o hablar más lento, repitiéndolo en italiano por no entender.

—Sí. En efecto.

—Oh... Ay por favor, solo es una excusa para hacerme firmar el contrato.

—De mucho me puedes acusar, pero de mentiroso jamás—Levanta las manos con gesto complacido—. Puedo hacerte una estrella y que disfrutes serlo. Es todo lo que ofrezco—Aclara en un susurro, inclinado hacia Angel—. Como dije, es cosa tuya si decides quedarte estática o—Aplaude un par de veces—. Seguir haciendo combustión y que deje de ver tu esplendor.

Angel resopla y Alastor marcha hacia su tienda para descansar. Mañana es cosa de despertar temprano y empacar. Con la enorme expectativa de que Angel diga que quiere firmar el contrato de una buena vez. Sería una forma perfecta de iniciar el día.

Por no decir que también debe anunciarle que tienen su vagón listo. Más excusas para ponerle sogas que la unan al circo y que compitan con las que aun la unen a Valentino. Alastor empieza a considerar que hace esto por pelear con tan raro personaje.

Al mismo tiempo, aun escucha a Angel. La forma en que canta, recuerda como se movía, como sonreía y reía durante toda su presentación. La felicidad que atacó su mirada al notar como los niños la buscaban porque les gustó.

Aun si una parte de él quiere demostrarle a Valentino que no tenía a su esposa tan bien atada.

Otra quiere ver que tan feliz puede hacer a alguienque estuvo tanto tiempo en un cautiverio tan inhumano donde pensó que no podríabrillar por si sola.


	10. Act. 10. Indicios

—Nos dimos la libertad de pintarlo rosa. Creímos que sería el color indicado.

Angel da una pequeña vuelta dentro del vagón. De tamaño estándar, una cama grande, clóset, mesa de noche, iluminación bien colocada y un tocador de espejo gigante rodeado de pequeños bombillos. Aún sobra mucho espacio y por cómo ha podido apreciar en otros, es para que arregle el lugar como la habitación que es. Da una risita. No es lo mismo que su antigua habitación ni por asomo, pero es linda, cómoda, privada y espaciosa. Todo lo que puede esperarse de una habitación.

Alastor lo ve dar algunas vueltas revisando. A pesar de haber sido hecho con prisa, es tan bien acabado como los demás. Sin dar impresión de que es un espacio para los arrimados del viaje, sino para un integrante más del circo.

—Es lindo. Me gusta.

—Hablando de otras cosas, _Mon ange_ -

—Para ser alguien que trata con tanta gente deberías saber que a una mujer como yo no puedes ir con tan directo—repone con gesto pucheroso y voz melosa—. Al menos sedúceme un poco a ver si-

Alastor se aparta de forma fluida y apenas perceptible para ella. Sigue sin entender por qué Alastor huye de ese modo. Ha visto que la gente ni siquiera lo toca. Se mantiene distante con todo aquel que cruce su camino y por obvias razones eso la incluye directamente. Diría que es con quién más se hace marcada está actitud.

—Lo siento, _my dear_ , prefiero ser directo en esta clase de cosas—informa con una distancia prudencial—. Es un tema muy importante.

— Que cruel. No suficiente con hablar así, insistes en esa actitud pseudo seria que sabemos es irrelevante—Se arregla el cabello y Alastor da constantes toques a su bastón, impaciente—. No he cambiado de opinión.

—A pesar de todo...

—Nunca he sido buena lidiando con la soledad.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Podría reconsiderar si te acercas un poco. No muerdo.

Es la primera vez que Alastor con semejante cara de pánico. No llega a tocarlo, pues no lo intenta al notar lo incomodo que está. Qué a pesar de ello, está sonriente. Es escalofriante. Angel hace un puchero y deja de prestarle atención. Alastor bufa y sale del vagón.

— ¿Aún nada?

—Más necia que una mula. —responde Alastor.

—Bueno—Charlie junta las manos—. Aún va poco tiempo. Quizá si le damos un poco más de espacio dirá que sí. Vamos a un lugar de estadía contundente. Un rato de participar y quizá sí quiera. —Propone Charlie con deje esperanzado. Alastor rueda los ojos. No queda de otra en realidad.

Cuando todo estuvo subido al tren se anunció su retirada. Angel se mantuvo en su vagón. Cerrado y acomodando alguna que otra cosa a su gusto. El tren inicia movimiento y ella no hace más que quedarse acostada en la cama. Con repentinos escalofríos y la necesidad de retorcerse en la cama. Sollozando hasta el punto de ponerse a gritar. Tan alto que Husk es capaz de escucharla cuando lo hace, deteniendo un instante la partida de póker que tiene con Vaggie, Loona, Blitzo y un par de personas más.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Es la sexta vez esta semana.

—Parece que está loca.

—No lo sé—Loona acomoda sus cartas—. A veces cuando dormía o hablábamos de repente se ponía a sudar frío y lloraba por nada.

— Dormir—ríe Blitzo—. Siempre andaba caminando por ahí por la noche. Parece que no duerme nunca.

Vaggie se da toques en la mandíbula con las cartas.

— ¿Está comiendo siquiera? Creo que las últimas veces no ha estado en las comidas.

—No lo sé. Al menos no se roba lo que no es suyo considerando que aún no trabaja propiamente. —opina Husk sin interés. Vaggie exhala poniendo la mano que tiene. Siendo la ganadora de la partida.

* * *

—No quiero salir.

Alastor ladea la cabeza y enciende la luz. No es la primera vez que Angel le dice esto. Tampoco será la última aparentemente. Había días en los que no salía de la cama en todo el día sino hasta la noche y más que parecerle un capricho, lo sentía muy extraño. Considera que no es falso por el hecho de que ni siquiera se deja ver del todo. Poniéndose aún más repelente. Toma asiento al borde de la cama.

—Es hora de cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—No desayunaste, también te quedaste aquí para el almuerzo. Si te quieres morir de hambre solo dímelo. — Bromea ácido sin conseguir lo que esperaba. Angel solo se arrima más a un lado de la cama.

—No quiero salir. Me duele el cuerpo.

—Es normal. Si te quedas así va a doler más. Levaaaaanta _my dear_. —Impulsa dándole toques con el dedo. Frunce las cejas y su sonrisa flaquea. Pues solo consigue que tiemble.

—Me siento mal. _Smettila di disturbarmi, per favore.—_ solloza.

Alastor no entiende que le pasa. Decidió dejar unos minutos a ver si decidía levantarse. La cena termina y aunque le guardaron un plato, no salió. Dado Moxxie sabe lo suyo de medicina -un poco más que Husk-, la van a revisar. A pesar de que su actitud tiene una variación terrible, pasando de un lloriqueos miserables a risas continuas y comentarios jocosos, el dolor sigue ahí, al igual que los sudores fríos y una inaugurada fiebre.

—Nada de lo que tiene me hace sentido—admite Moxxie—. Sin síntomas aislados y no está muscularmente mal. Está bien porque ya tenía costumbre a ese esfuerzo. Parece más... Cambiante y ya está.

— ¿Cambios de humor? —pregunta Charlie.

—Estudie medicina. No psicología. —Advierte Moxxie. No sabe del tema.

—Ummm... Acabo de recordar a Sandra en Pensilvania—Charlie se muestra incómoda ante lo que menciona Alastor—. Hacía mucho de esto y un día ¡Pum! Su sangre manó por cada corte que se dio.

—Sandra era distinta—Justifica Vaggie—. Ella era una drogadicta de la calle que quiso cambiar y acabó cayendo de nuevo.

—No. El problema es que no cayó de nuevo

— ¿Ah?

—Si un adicto corta su consumo de tajo, empieza a sufrir abstinencia. Depresión, sudores fríos, malestares musculares—Enumera Moxxie—. Pasa con alcohol. Con droga. Con mucha medicina. Mah, es una constante. Algunos tienen ansiedad, pérdida de apetito y cosas así.

Alastor vuelve la vista al vagón y sube, acercándose a la cama donde Angel dormita y tiembla. Siendo tan pálida que su rostro enrojezca hace que se vea muy extraña. Toma asiento En la cama y cruza las piernas, tarareando para sí mismo en lo que Angel sale de su delirio particular.

—Cuando viniste sola al circo, estabas drogada ¿O no?

—Era... medicina.

—Eso decía.

—Si.

—Y le creíste.

—Él no me haría daño. —solloza, el dolor de cabeza la está matando y el cuerpo completo le punza.

—Cuenta de ciega.

—S-solo me cuidaba... Me daba medicina, venía de una noche mala, me sentía muy mal—explica apenas entendible. Variando de idiomas sin querer—. Así podía estar... feliz... un poco.

Alastor suspira, cruzando las piernas. Duda muchísimo que fuese realmente medicina lo que estuvo tomando. Así de atolondrada e insistir en que Valentino la ayudaba es muestra de que ni siquiera ella sabe que estuvo pasando. Qué lleva quien sabe cuándo tiempo consumiendo drogas y ahora que no hay nada, la abstinencia la está haciendo sentir terrible. Incluso hace que coincidan la diferencia de humores.

Estar eufórica, enojada, incapaz de discernir que está bien y que está mal.

Incluso puede ser la razón por la que no huía. Estando drogada siempre, en una aparente felicidad y comodidad que no existía, sino puro efecto del narcótico. Alastor estira la mano y acaba por acariciarle el cabello. Mimándola un poco y consiguiendo que se arrime a él para conseguir más de ese trato.

— ¿No es malo que me acerque?

—No me gusta que la gente me toque. Prefiero la distancia y espacio personal. Te haré la excepción por hoy.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta? —pregunta dormitada.

—Una mala experiencia. —Resume. Sin ganas de hablarlo. Angel suspira, recostándose en su pierna.

— ¿Cómo estás con alguien?

—No lo estoy. Esa clase de cosas no me llaman la atención.

— Oh...

—Eres una mujer linda, _my dear_ , pero no me llamas la atención. Ninguna lo hace.

—Ummm...

— ¿Qué?

—Los hombres a los que le gusto me hacen daño—Sube la mirada. Ojos bicolores y vidriosos por la fiebre—. Tú no eres así ¿Cierto?

Y de nuevo esa faceta tan extraña y poco común donde es sencillamente una niña pérdida en donde está y quién es tan siquiera. Alastor le da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

— No. No lo soy.

Angel da una risita, abrazando a Alastor de la cintura, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tiemble. Llegó a sentirse mal. Angel firmó el contrato al día siguiente. Tuvo la impresión de estarse aprovechando de alguien enfermo y con apenas capacidad de consentir. Sin embargo, como bien dijo Angel en su total resignación: 

_Si ya firmé contrato con un demonio, hacerlo con otro no va a matarme o ser peor._

* * *

—A veces es bueno andar entre la gente, ver como se desenvuelven y-

— ¡ESA MUJER TIENE CUATRO BRAZOS!

—Saber que reacción van a tener. Así como hacerlos comprar entras sí o sí. —Alastor da una risita, pues la muchedumbre de niños que van a ver a Angel es más de la que había esperado.

Es demasiado llamativa a la luz del sol, aunque ella misma dijo que no podía estar mucho rato. Una desventaja de su piel, es que resulta muy sensible a la luz solar y por ello debe de ir más cubierta o usando sombreros amplios. Protegiendo así su rostro. Lanza un beso y guiña el ojo a los niños antes de seguir caminando con Alastor.

— ¿Cuándo es el show de adultos?

—Cuando tenga presos que matar. —Alastor se encoge un poco, riendo sin poderlo evitar. Se sorprende cuando Angel le quita el monóculo y se lo pone, llevando las manos tras su espalda y disimulando que hizo un sinsentido en ese momento.

—La idea ¿De dónde vino? Es un aditivo extraño. No creo que a Charlie se le ocurriera y bien—Da una risa, con los pasos largos y saltarines siendo evidentes—. Tú eres rarísimo sin ayuda de nadie.

—La única motivación a estar en el circo es porque tiendo a aburrirme fácilmente. Todo tiende a ser... monótono—Resume el gran detalle y Angel se lleva una mano al pecho. Matar gente para salir de la monotonía, _maravilloso_ —. Y estando aquí pensé que una forma de sacar dinero de otras personas que no "se rebajarían a traer a sus hijos a un espectáculo de baja clase", es darles los fetiches que no pueden satisfacer solos.

—Oh~ Tiene sentido.

—Mutilación, asesinato, un poco de todo lo que quieren sin saberlo...

—Y ahí es donde entro yo.

—En efecto, _mon ange._

—Siento que en ese me irá mejor que en el show normal. —ríe creída del tema y Alastor sacude la cabeza—. Aun me sorprende que estas sean orejas, parece pelo. —Señala con el dedo, sin llegar a tocar. Alastor levanta una ceja.

—Qué extraño, todos al saber que son orejas ¡QUIEREN JALARLAS! —exclama con risa gigante y Angel saca el morro, con ojos entrecerrados y lanzando el monóculo para que Alastor lo atrape.

—Tú no quieres que te toque, tú no me tocas, mínimo te respeto eso, _Darlin'_

—Que encanto, _my dear_. —ronronea con deje cómplice.

Si bien es cierto que Angel no se presentaba en muchas ocasiones porque se sentía mal de la nada y le daban el tiempo sin problema: La veían vomitando, sentirse débil o llorar de la nada; en muchas de las presentaciones estuvo. Siendo muy notable por la atención que hace llamar en todos los que ven desde la fila en que sea.

Debido a su cuerpo elástico y capacidad, es capaz de hacer acrobacias complicadísimas y aun así quedar aireada. Cosa en su totalidad de la práctica que lleva durante el día cuando no está comiendo o bebiendo con Husk.

Esto se repite cuando marchan de la ciudad. En casi tan poco tiempo que no se lo puede creer. Tenía la impresión de que durarían mucho tiempo más. Ahora metida en el vagón de Alastor, no hace sino quedárselo viendo y es que descubrió un momento en el que no está sonriendo: Cuando lee en silencio sin nadie viendo.

O bien, sin darse cuenta de que no lo están viendo.

Da un suspiro, con sus ojos clavados en el personaje. Su piel grisácea en primer instante le había parecido entre curiosa y extraña; con el tiempo ha pensado que no puede imaginárselo si no tiene ese color. Cosa que puede hacer con los demás sin problema. Tampoco lo imagina sin las enormes orejas que quedan caídas durante periodos de extremo silencio; los ojos rojos y aparentes de maquillaje.

 _Es un hombre grande_. Que le gane en altura no quita la realidad y es que Alastor es alto. Tal vez más bajo que su persona y Husk, pero es alto en comparación a otros tantos en el circo. Vuelve a suspirar, relamiéndose los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Angel? —pregunta con una sonrisa formándose en su cara y levantando la mirada. Usando unas gafas de cristal rojo.

—Tan solo me pregunto cómo lees con eso—Estira y se lo quita, arrebatando el libro también para intentar leerlo. Su ceño frunciéndose al instante—. Esta mierda _dà mal di testa. Come li usi?_ —cuestiona. Alastor ríe, apoyando la mejilla en sus nudillos.

—Se supone que estas aquí porque querías hacer un show nuevo y mostrarme que tu idea, no es una obscenidad. No para verme leer.

—En lo que pierdo mi tiempo es cosa mía—Alastor ríe entre dientes—. Eso de que... No quieres que te toquen—Deja el libro en la mesa y apoya los codos superiores, mientras sus manos inferiores tamborilean los dedos en la tabla—. ¿No te hace sentir solo?

—Me gusta estar solo.

—Ah...

—Es extraño que no te hayas burlado de eso—Entrecierra los ojos con gesto desdeñoso—. No hay quien no se burle apenas lo nota. Si tu esposo se entera, seguro dirá que-

—"Este tipo tiene una vagina salida y no un pene porque no sirve. Nada más mírate, es obvio que se la pones dura a cualquiera y si no pasa, es porque no sirve" —Arremeda antes de blanquear los ojos. Alastor da una carcajada profunda y chillona al mismo tiempo—. No lo sé, sencillamente no me has dado motivos de burlarme.

—Que considerada. —bromea.

Angel sube el labio inferior y se quita el suéter que lleva, deshaciéndose también del sujetador y quedando con el pecho obvio. Cubierto de pelaje que hace pensar a cualquiera en un cachorro de lo suave que es. Alastor ladea la cabeza y Angel se apoya de nuevo en la mesa.

—Eres la única persona a la que no le importa si hago eso. Es raro para mí.

— ¿Te disgusta? Puedo fingirlo. Soy buen actor. —Propone divertido.

—No... Me gusta más así.

Alastor ha dado cuenta de una cosa: Angel es más acida con él. Tampoco le importa andar con falsas adulaciones constantes. Directa, tajante y diría que la versión más real de ella. Una repelente y tímida al mismo tiempo, con sus enormes trazos de dulzura por momentos.

— ¿Hacemos un trato?

—Depende.

—Tú me tocas el pecho, yo toco tus orejas.

Al principio Alastor _obviamente_ no quiso. La idea no llama en lo absoluto su atención. Acaba rindiéndose por la insistencia y que aún quedan tres horas en las que no podrá salir cómodamente del vagón. Antes de poder estirar la mano para rozar y excusarse que eso es tocar, Angel se levanta y se sienta encima suya.

—Esta es la mejor posición.

Su justificación viene de sentir como Alastor tiembla. Como si en lugar de ser una preferencia, lo _asusta_ que lo toquen. Aquello pasa muy lentamente a medida que pasa las manos por las largas orejas pelirrojas. Peinándolas un poco y consiguiendo ver por donde entra el sonido. Que no sean enormes cúmulos de pelo.

Sus brazos inferiores consiguiendo arrimar a Alastor, que meta la cara en su pecho. No hay reacción anatómica alguna—Nunca dije que sería con las manos—. Alastor sencillamente se queda ahí, con las manos sin llegar a ponerse en los muslos, cintura o cadera de Angel; la tensión disminuyendo lentamente y finalmente, los temblores desapareciendo; su pulso alborotado bajando hasta estar tranquilo.

Angel se da la libertar de abrazarlo con sus brazos inferior, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de Alastor, con las orejas caídas y su respiración lenta. Le acaricia el cabello y tararea, enredando los dedos rosados.

Alastor dormita, encontrando que Angel huele _demasiado_ bien. Perfume caro que ni siquiera con el tiempo lejos se le quita. Puede decir que ahora entiende cual es la necesidad de las personas por quedarse ahí echados.

Quisiera quedarse ahí recostado más rato.

Lo suave que es.

El corazón lento y tranquilo como el suyo.

Mostrando que, entre ambos a pesar de la ligera relación tirante, hay _paz_.

Exhala, acabando por poner las manos en la mesa en un pseudo abrazo y Angel cierra los ojos, aun sonriente. Alastor es dulce sin darse cuenta tan siquiera...

Del mismo modo en que ella empieza a sentir gusto por él, todo _sin darse cuenta_ , recopilando cada pequeño detalle. Entre ellos este. Donde solo quiere descansar en un abrazo y el contrario, ni siquiera se atreve a tocarla del todo para evitar una mala impresión. Angel solo piensa sin parar una simple realidad: Alastor es diferente a todos los hombres con los que ha estado cerca siquiera.

Es al único que no le tiene miedo.

* * *

Angel entra en escena, usando un vestido menos pomposo y de color púrpura, yendo hacia el micrófono. Un enorme sombrero de ala larga le cubre medio rostro, teniendo un par de extensas plumas negras. Los labios pintados de violeta casi negro. Alastor toca el piano y Charlie el violín, sentada a un lado y combinando los tres.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"_

Sus movimientos al cantar con el micrófono son un ligero contoneo que más que una incitación, es pura elegancia y presencia escénica. Una especie de captura de atención de parte de una serpiente.

_If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

Resulta curioso como a pesar del exceso de manos, no las deja quietas, sino que se mueven acordes y brindando aún más encanto.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause_

Su tono susurrante da un grado de sensualidad que hace a Alastor sonreír amplio, tocando al mismo compás de la chica.

_Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me  
Applause, applause, applause_

Una pequeña pausa y las luces suben de golpe junto a la voz de Angel.

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

No quedaba claro quien guía, si el violín, el piano o la voz. Pues parecen tener una perfecta y armoniosa conversación entre sí. Una con la que el público se permite aplaudir y vitorear, sin opacar a la cantante.

_Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

Angel mira al público con una sonrisa amplia. Exigiéndoles que aplaudan, que la estén animando. Que se vuelvan aún más escandalosos, pues a final de todo, su voz podrá ser más amplia que él escándalo que ellos hagan

_I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for freaks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read_

Bromea levantando la ceja hacia Alastor, quien le guiña el ojo, continuando con su animado y particular modo de tocar el piano. Charlie no resiste reír, fluida y perfecta con el violín. Instrumento que no suele tocar demasiado, pero que adora cuando le piden que lo haga.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause_

Su jugueteo se hace más obvio, las luces bajando y subiendo de su intensidad en consecuencia a su entonación tan dinámica y cambiante. Alastor se mantiene viéndola en todo momento.

_Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me  
Applause, applause, applause_

Acaba tirando el sombrero a un lugar lejano, que su maquillaje quede al descubierto al igual que su pelo con apenas destellos rubios. Los mechones blancos finalmente libres y listos, su actitud confiada, insinuante y voluminosa que exige eso que quiere.

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

Ser aclamada, ser aplaudida y ser observada con admiración por su presentación.

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

Juega un poco con su cabello a medida que canta, con sus expresiones siendo todo y más de lo que muchos pueden notar.

_Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

El ritmo se vuelve notoriamente más lento. Su voz susurrante y coqueta.

_Touch, touch  
Make it real loud_

Charlie se levanta, danzando mientras toca. Angel toma un profundo respiro, mira alrededor con el repentino silencio y tras acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja sale el gran y esperado alto. Con el cual el público se levanta aplaudiendo, gritando con ánimo y Angel aun resonando.

Alastor entendiendo que pasa por su mente en este momento de semejante euforia. Una que salió de venir de estar llorando toda la mañana y dando la impresión de que no iba a poder estar.

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_«Nunca es suficiente, pero los obligaré a intentarlo. Que suene más y más, mientras yo continúo subiendo para ponerlos a prueba a **ustedes**.»_

_«Aplaudan más. Griten más. Quiéranme más.»_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_«Que nadie esté a salvo del escándalo que harán por mi»_

_Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_«Que vender mi alma al demonio...»_

_Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_«Haya valido la pena por recibir lo que quería.»_

Angel, Alastor y Charlie se ponen al frente y hacen una reverencia al público en pie. Al enderezarse Charlie y Alastor ponen las manos en el vestido de Angel, la zona del pecho y dándole un fuerte jalón que lo destroza, revelando el brillante traje rosa que llevaba debajo. Algunos aros bajando, acróbatas cayendo a las mallas por puro juego.

— ¡ _LADYS AND GENTLEMEN_ DEMOS UN FUERTA APLAUSO A NUESTRA ENCANTADORA CANTANTE ANGEL DUST! QUE SEA TAN ALTOS QUE NUNCA DEJE DE ESCUCHARLOS Y LA ANIMEN EN SU PROXIMO GRAN ACTO—Anuncia Alastor—. ¡Y GRACIAS A SU NUESTRA QUERIDA CHARLOTTE POR SU INTERPRETACION! ¡Cuánta exposición a la belleza tenemos hoy! ¡NO DEJEN DE GRITAR! ¡HAZBIN CIRCUS AUN TIENE MUCHO CON QUÉ IMPRESIONAR!

Angel da un giro en el aro, con Alastor ladeando la cabeza de verla.

Impresionante lo que hace estar tan solo casi tres meses alejada de quién la estaba matando lentamente. Ahora nadie le puede negar, que sencillamente es una estrella que esperó su momento de brillar. Angel mira a Alastor, estando de cabeza.

Preguntándose qué tan malo es que empiece a gustarle...


	11. Act. 11. Brillo oscuro

— ¿Seguro que funcionara?

—El punto está en el intentar hasta no poder más y a todos ahí hartar.

La parada anterior y por desgracia, no se pudo hacer el segmento para adultos. La alcaldía no permitió que hiciera a pesar de que hubo muchas quejas viniendo de las familias burguesas que financian de alguna forma algunos aspectos del conocido circo. Entre ellos, asegurar que tomen cierta ubicación y así no obstruya con sus negocios o esté cerca de sus viviendas, al mismo tiempo que consiguiendo pase gratis para entretener a sus hijos y esposas que no necesitan mayor entretenimiento de calidad.

Angel es perfectamente consciente de por qué se encuentra aquí. Por qué la hizo venir al igual que Charlie. Con una puede hablar con respecto a la petición. Con la otra generar un interés en lo que generará la aceptación de esa petición. Alastor fue muy claro al decir que no quiere que se acerque o hago físico. Quiere que demuestre ese mismo que hacía al bailar.

La capacidad de seducción que hay sin necesidad de tacto o una situación explícita. Por terquedad y que se le planteó como algo que no podría hacer, acabó aceptando. Es la mejor técnica para tenerla de su lado.

—Lo que nos pide es más que barbárico, señor Alastor. —dice el alcalde. Siendo una reunión con él, el jefe de la Policía y algún que otro puesto importante.

—Se trata de utilizar de forma útil a malvivientes que no merecen compartir aire, indecentes culpables y vidas desechables por sus crímenes abominables. —dice Alastor. Charlie se aclara la garganta.

—Hemos estado haciendo este mismo espectáculo en muchas ciudades distintas con resultados favorables. Como bien se puede apreciar en-

—Lo siento, señorita, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que se atrevió a entrar aquí usando esta vestimenta—Charlie baja un poco la mirada. Está usando ropa formal. La diferencia es que es un conjunto de pantalón, camisa y saco. Hechas especialmente para ella. No le gustan mucho los vestidos formales. La incomodan—. Por no decir que está conversación es con el dueño de este circo que pretende hacer una masacre.

—Ella es la dueña principal—Angel lo ve de reojo. Pues el pelirrojo nunca tiene pelos en la lengua para decir que el agregado en todo este asunto es él y Charlie la dueña troncal—. Déjeme agregar que, si por un pantalón van a desestimar, muy lejos no van a llegar y por detalles minios se van a derrumbar. —Encoge de hombros. Quejarse de la ropa siendo está formal, pero no una falda, es una estupidez. Jamás dejará de pensarlo—. Eso sin mencionar, que interrumpir lo importante una falta de respeto en todo el mundo será.

—Señor Alastor—Parpadea con deje coqueto y juguetón—. Su petición es una locura. No es factible de ningún modo y no hacemos cuenta de cómo es posible que alguna alcaldía aceptará semejante acto. Debemos negar su petición. — Alastor fuerza la sonrisa, siendo obvio que está resolución lo molesta.

Hay un breve espacio de silencio en que cuatro de los cinco hombres se dan cuenta del movimiento suave de la mujer albina que no ha dicho una palabra. Angel cierra el abanico, apoyando el codo en una silla y mordisqueándose los dedos incluso por encima de los guantes hasta quitárselos. Estira las piernas a un lado, descubriendo piel de las mismas. Un pequeño y miserable tramo del que ninguno aparta la vista. Accidente o casualidad el abanico se le cae al igual que un pendiente. No hace ni un solo movimiento cuando ya el jefe de la Policía está recogiéndolo por ella.

— _Grazie_. —ronronea, causando que el hombre se ponga colorado. Angel se inclina, doblando un poco la espalda y causando que el vestido se recoja un poco. Mostrando parte de su marca de corazón en el pecho y los senos más apretados.

— C-como... ¿Cómo dijo que es el show específicamente? —Rectifica él, quien permanece cerca de Angel. Ella vuelve a ponerse el arete y juega de tal forma con el abanico que es obvio que emula.

—Oh _Monsieur_ —exclama Alastor, con el par de mechones levantados y erguidos—. Qué puedo contar. Qué no hacemos allá. Mucha sangre habrá, volando por todo lugar; los condenados que gritan por piedad, por sus crímenes han de pagar; hombre y mujer se satisfacerá por la vista que va a encontrar. Un poco más de piel se va a mostrar, pues la ropa puede nunca soltar el líquido carmesí de la maldad ¿Qué opina del plan?

Angel ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa entre infantil y lasciva.

—No hay ningún niño en el público—dice Charlie—. Así que nuestro personal no tiene que cortarse en nada.

—Hay gente del público participando también. —menciona Alastor.

—Sin falda o tela de más que la vista o el tacto vaya a limitar. —Acaban al mismo tiempo.

Hay un balbuceo de los cinco ahí presentes. Siendo obvio como su imaginación está trabajando a máxima capacidad para formular una idea de lo que sería. Pues es casi seguro que esta mujer extra de aquí va a estar ahí. En un show donde aseguran que hay menos ropa. Dónde más de ese cuerpo albino ahora mostrado a retazos será posible de ver.

—Me uní hace poco, no he podido estar. Será mi debut en esta sección—informa Angel con ritmo lento, tono que incluso da a pensar que está _sufriendo_ un orgasmo al hablar—. Por favor, _senior_ , estoy emocionada por empezar.

Tose, alejándose. Angel recostó la cabeza en la pierna ajena. Un instante tan corto en el que creyó sentir su respiración directo en su virilidad. Una que esconde cerrando su abrigo, pues tomó cierta dureza. Angel da una risa cantarina y arregla sus grandes rizos.

—So-solo si usted jura que no se van a escapar y que efectivamente acabará con ellos.

—Le puedo asegurar que eso ya hecho está. —Estrecha la mano del alcalde y compañía. Charlie hace lo mismo y cuando es el momento de que Angel se despida, abraza al alcalde. Un hombre robusto y de cincuenta y tantos cuya cabeza queda recostada en el pecho de la mujer debido a la diferencia de altura.

—Espero verlo allá. — tararea—. Lo siento, soy muy cariñosa. Hasta entonces. —Abre el abanico y se dirige a la salida. Su forma de andar hace que el vestido se balancee de un lado a otro. El corsé que da una vista de perfecto reloj de arena. Los cinco quedan más que rendidos y exhaustos en la oficina

—Dulce victoria.

—Se dice gracias, venado ingrato. —burla Angel tras el abanico, con un gesto profundamente prepotente. Charlie va al lado derecho sosteniendo el brazo de Alastor y Angel por igual al lado izquierdo. Alastor ya se ha puesto las gafas y Angel recibe la mayor parte de su piel con un sombrero de ala grande y su abanico.

—Fue mi idea.

—Que yo hice.

_—Ay Mon Ange._

Charlie no resiste reír por notar el pequeño y falso pleito entre ambos.

* * *

—Muy bien, noté que a esta sección suelen venir muchos hombres solteros o con amigos, así que, sean homosexuales o no, hay ciertas formas de hacer las cosas... —Empieza a decir Angel con todos reunidos para atender a la lección—. En una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tan indecente quieres que lo haga? —pregunta a Alastor.

—Quince.

—Necesitamos ropa nueva. Qué sea corta, ancha, pero cubra más de lo que aparenta—Junta las manos en un aplauso, con el segundo par en su cintura—. La delgada y fina línea entre ser unos vulgares de mierda y ser atractivos es lo que se busca. Ahora, lo que usaban hasta ahora está bien, pero-

—No vamos a desnudarnos. —advierte Vaggie.

—Eso es contraproducente. Mira... Husk, ven acá—El hombre no tiene más que ir—. El secreto de porque usamos ropa en un cabaret, es porque así obligas a imaginar más al espectador. Qué se quede viendo a captar cada movimiento y se vea forzado a pagar si o si a que la imagen viva o se haga realidad—explica. Soltando de manera sutil los guantes que lleva, el cabello y aligerando un nudo de su ropa tan completa y extrañamente cerrada—. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta, solo siguen lo que pasa—narra, con los demás pendientes en como Husk ya cayó en el asunto. Viendo cómo apenas una parte de la pierna de Angel se asoma por la falda—. Es un preámbulo a un inexistente. Además de que debes ir en ascenso. Primero un poco así, que entre el despiste note otras cosas y...

Se afloja la parte superior de su ropa, consiguiendo que parezca que en cualquier segundo los senos estarán fuera. No sucede, pero da la sensación; muestra de la marca rosa, la curvatura de aquel lugar. Angel abraza a Husk, pegando su pecho y así impidiendo que lo mire. De un movimiento brusco Husk acaba en el piso, viendo desde abajo y Angel relamiéndose el labio, dejando las acciones suaves y yendo a contonearse directamente contra él.

—Y así lo llevas. Sin que te vean y siendo opcional que te toquen. —Palmea a Husk en los hombros y da un par de aplausos mientras el resto hacen lo mismo.

Con las mujeres notoriamente aliviadas de que no haya que ser explícitas al exhibirse. Continuar en su zona de confort y ampliarla gracias a la sugerencia de Angel.

Alastor considera graciosa la forma en que practican; Angel guía los movimientos que ya estaban ahí y estaban bien, más no perfectos. Por la tarde yendo a explicar cómo debería de ser la ropa para los demás y como quiere que sea la suya. Es, por primera vez, alguien pudiendo explicar que es lo que deben hacer en esta sección. Claro, no todo se trata de sexualidad y seducción, pero cómo bien se explicó, debe irse en ascenso. De lo más tenue a lo más fuerte.

Por no decir que ya tiene un nuevo plan al respecto.

—Se van a burlar mucho...

— ¿No quieres intentarlo?

—Claro que sí. —ríe bebiendo del vaso de cristal. Alastor ríe entre dientes.

—Me dijeron por ahí que eres masoquista.

—En efecto.

—Curioso que ahora seas la dominatrix.

—Es porque no tengo a nadie que lo haga por mí. —Suelta en un jadeo y Alastor niega con la cabeza.

La noche se hace más silenciosa a medida que todos van a dormir a sus respectivas cartas. Siendo Angel y Husk Los últimos que quedan. Angel lo observa largamente, con la cara colorada y la mente en alguna nebulosa lejana.

— ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

— ¿Ah? —Gruñe con gesto enfurruñado y voz rasposa

—Estoy ansiosa y quiero estar con alguien ¿Quieres?

—No te voy a dar dinero por hacerte la caliente. —Advierte secando el último vaso.

—No te voy a cobrar. Quiero estar con alguien—Exhala—. A mí me gusta tener sexo y... No lo he tenido en tres meses o más.

—Qué triste.

—No diré nada. —Insiste con un puchero.

—Tienes pene. —Agrega Husk.

— ¿Te importa?

Abre y cierra la boca. A este punto de su vida... No. La verdad le vale mierda. Ocupan la carpa de Angel, no hace falta demasiado juego previo para que la humedad vaginal se haga notar. Husk la sostiene de las piernas, chupando el clítoris y consiguiendo un orgasmo de allí, en tanto Angel chupa el pene de Husk.

Apoya las manos en los muslos y Angel de penetra por sí misma, subiendo y bajando en la erección húmeda de sus fluidos. Husk tiene demasiado pelo. En su mayoría oscuro y generando contraste entre él y Angel. Siendo ella blanca y rosa en todos lados. Husk considera que es la única mujer-hombre a la que al menos puede considerar para una situación casual.

Pues al día siguiente no dijo nada de lo que pasó, como fue; mantuvo total secretismo del asunto. A diferencia de otras que simplemente riegan datos que lo fastidian. No es precisamente el más contento con la forma de su cuerpo y menos detalles tengan los demás, mejor. Supone que es así. Hay una especie de confidencialidad entre los dos.

Entre prácticas para el acto regular, el de la noche y varios días, casi una semana y media, finalmente llega el día en que harían el show para adultos. La primera vez que Angel estaría en uno. Su ansiado debut. Debido a su insistencia, se usaron colores de absoluto contraste entre todos.

Cuando el público amplio y de vestimentas cara está sentado, el telón se abre con especial oscuridad. Los pasos de tacón resuenan con fuerza, un eco casi exagerado. En el único punto iluminado por un reflector se ve al pálido personaje. El cabello con enormes rizos cubriéndole parte de la cara, piedras de fantasía pegadas bajo su ojo con enorme delineado negro; labios pintados de rojo y pendientes a juego con el collar.

Los tres con un enorme y fucsia corazón de diamante rosa.

Angel relame ligera sus labios, con una sonrisa creída, curveando el cuerpo, una de sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, otras dos jugando con una fusta y la última en la barbilla; la ropa negra hecha de cuero que aparenta cubrir más de lo que hace realmente. La simple ilusión de que es una mancha negra impidiendo admirar lo importante en ella.

El pecho, la cadera, los muslos, las manos; el cuello. Tararea picara.

— _Time to get addicted to the madness._ —Presenta en un ronroneo antes de que las luces suban y se muestre todo lo que han preparado para la ocasión.

Por un lado, está que la ropa es más ancha, suelta y dando la impresión de que, en algún momento, van a poder tener vista completa; por otro, es un inicio muy suave, casi una presentación individual. Concluyendo con Alastor. Quien usa uno de sus trajes habituales.

Con el mínimo cambio de que su gabardina está corroída al final. Angel le da un empujón que lo derrumba, clavando el tacón a un lado de su cara. El público traga grueso. Algunos ya han visto esto y desconocen cómo es posible que una sola persona pueda generar tanta tensión con un personaje como Alastor.

Alguien que no se deja intimidar por nadie.

Angel se las ingenia para quitarle la gabardina y abrirle la camisa negra de debajo, alejándose con el moño desecho en sus hombros y poniéndose la gabardina en el par inferior de brazos. Una ligera impresión a que estuvo con él y Alastor no hace sino reírse de ello.

Pues eso se hizo el espectáculo: Dar a pensar mil cosas que realmente no pasan. Tal como se planteó, van subiendo de nivel con el paso del tiempo, generando así mayor gusto al público que los mira. Que la parsimonia esté y no se sienta en cómo se divierten torturando, despojando y asesinando a los reos que les llevaron.

Suficientes para hacer la menos cuatro funciones si usan muchos en cada una. Vaggie y Millie haciendo competencia de lanzamiento de cuchillos; Loona y Husk compitiendo con quien consigue despedazar más rápido a los pobres ilusos que se sintieron seducidos por la loba y pensaron que ella los soltaría.

Solo para ponerles un collar en el cuello y humillarlos, forzándolos a ladrar para una inexistente salvación. Moxxie y Blitzo en un continuo de pelear a ver quién tiene mejor puntería o quien golpea con más fuerza con un martillo.

Charlie por su lado, se encarga de hablar de lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, atormentándolos con tanta palabrería que pierden la condición del juego: Si te mantienes sonriente, sin variar, te dejaré marchar.

Ninguno gana, acabando con la boca cosida en una sonrisa, orejas cortadas y cuanta cosa se le ocurra. Alastor va de aquí para allá, uniéndose de forma estrambótica como solo a él se le puede ocurrir realmente.

Algunos solo se fijan en Angel. La mujer que se había dedicado un rato a coquetear, seducir y excitar a los reos; dejando que la rozaran apenas y para cuando sucedía la erección, pensando que _tal vez_ con ella tendría un tinte sexual y no sanguinario, ilusionados de ellos, no hallaron más que Angel tomaba unas tijeras enormes y _adiós._

Manchándose de sangre en el proceso.

—Oww, pequeño trozo de mierda, tienes el semen un poco rojo—burla mientras grita el primero, apoyándose en su hombro—. ¿No te gusta? Es como estarte lamiendo hasta lo más profundo, ahora estas en mi garganta. —burla lamiendo las cuchillas.

Así con uno, con otro hasta que todos los que tenía para ello se ven castrados de manera cruda. Toma una lanza que le da Nifty y pica con ella todos los falos cortados y fríos, arrugando la cara con ligera sonrisa.

—Alastooooooor ¿Te interesa _amore_? —pregunta apoyando una mano en su cadera y la lanza en el suelo.

—Que chistosita, _my dear._ —Arruga un poco la nariz antes de tirar la lanza a un lado y volver a tomar la tijera, cortando el abdomen y llenándose de más sangre que relame; siendo confundida con la pintura de sus labios.

Clava un trozo de carne y lo pone a cocinar, tendiéndolo a Alastor que le da un mordisco, con los enormes dientes y mentón llenándose de sangre. Angel abre un poco los ojos. Recordando la forma en que Valentino salivaba en exceso y...

—Si me haces el honor.

Toma una de las azas de la tijera y al cerrarla ambos al mismo tiempo, dan risas desequilibradas por el corte a la yugular. Angel abre la boca, dejando que Alastor meta un par de dedos en ella, los chupa y sonríe, con ojos entrecerrados. No está siendo brusco. Diría que está jugando.

— ¡Tiempo de traer a alguien del público! —Anuncia una vez se aleja—. Quien será, quien será, no se vayan a levantar, nuestra nueva integrante será la que va a seleccionar a las participantes de nuestra masacre particular. Quiero decir—Se hace el tonto con respecto a equivocarse—. Nuestra velada particular.

Angel va dando algunos saltos por las gradas, viendo a cada cual hasta sentarse sobre un hombre que ha mantenido el sombrero todo el tiempo. Se lo quita y pone, igual que el monóculo y saca los labios.

—Ven conmigo cariño.

Algunos se quedaban con ella, otros iban con alguien más, cerca del final, Angel se recuesta de una mujer, presionando su pecho con ella. Siente como tiembla, los ojos nerviosos y la inminente emoción. Usa sus manos para simular que la besa, siendo realmente un poco más a la derecha.

—Venga ya, quiero algo bonito que mirar.

Alastor nunca vio a una mujer del público más feliz de ser desvestida y estar bailando entre su persona y Angel, una chica. Fue un inicio peculiar. El mejor de todos, sin duda.

**. . .**

—Esa pobre es lesbiana—ríe Angel soltando el humo—. ¿Viste cómo me apretó? Debe estar muriendo de aburrimiento en su casa. Lástima que ese rollo no me va, le pido que se quede.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Ay no, cobraba extra si llegaba a aparecer una. No soy lesbiana, me gustan los penes—ronronea apoyando la barbilla en su palma—. A más grande—Sufre un falso escalofrío y babea a propósito—. Ah~ No me lo recuerdes, Husk no va a querer ir conmigo a lo oscuro... o a lo luminoso o a mí carpa.

Husk estira los labios. Chistes usuales desde que se enteraron. Alastor acaba su bebida antes de levantarse e ir a hablar con un señor que entró tras bastidores. Angel apaga el cigarro y continúa la charla lánguida sobre cómo fue todo.

— ¿Disculpe mi buen amigo? Podría repetirlo. No he escuchado bien su pedido por una instrucción en el oído.

—Cuánto me cobraría por prestarme a su acróbata por una noche.

Angel deja de prestar atención a la conversación de los demás y escucha lo que hablan Alastor y otro hombre. Notablemente de alta clase. Del tipo de gente que puede costearse el caro acceso al show nocturno y de adultos que ofrece el circo. Alto, pelo con vetas canosas, bigote poblado y traje costoso. Teniendo su billetera en la mano junto a una pluma para firmar un cheque con lo que Alastor responda.

— ¿Una de mis acróbatas? —Inclina a un lado, con los largos mechones pelirrojos levantados cayendo—. Lamento molestarlo, pero no se dé quien está hablando. —Angel ha descubierto que a medida que se irrita, Alastor empieza a rimar más. Todo para exasperar a su oyente y estén ambos igual de fastidiados.

—La chica albina, alta y de cuatro brazos. La nueva adquisición a este acto circense—Explica sin lucir molesto por el rodeo de Alastor—. Considerando su comportamiento en show que acaba de terminar, no dudo que será una buena acompañante.

—Hay mucho para dudar pues hay estrellas en el cielo y en el mar. —Angel juega con una de las cintas de cuero en sus piernas y arregla su cabello.

_Está pasando de nuevo..._

—Le ofreceré una buena suma, por supuesto. La traeré mañana por la mañana sin ninguna clase de daño—Afirma el señor y la sonrisa de Alastor se extiende más, tensa y forzada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la suma? Estoy dispuesto a dar una suma elevada por este espécimen. —Angel desvía la mirada, frunciendo los labios y encogiéndose.

Cubriéndose.

Sin ganas de que él siga mirando cómo está casi desnuda. Su traje de cuero deja ver sus senos si no está bien ajustada la parte superior que amarra en su cuello. Tiene un lazo muy débil que se está cayendo. Por no decir que sus piernas están al descubierto y buena parte de su retaguardia. Aspecto que no molestaba en el show, ahí quería ser visto. Aquí y con él...

No quisiera, pero va a pasar y a pesar de su reticencia, ya sabe cómo funciona. Ofrecen una suma, su jefe acepta y debe fingir una sonrisa toda la noche para que ese dinero no tenga que ser devuelto, que no hayan quejas y-

—Nonono~ No. Se equivoca mi amigo. Aquí no se ofrece ese servicio. —Angel gira la cabeza con brusquedad hacia Alastor. Entreabriendo la boca con sorpresa.

_¿De verdad dijo que no?_

—Mis artistas son solo eso, artistas. No prostitutas ni carne de un ganado que yo pueda negociar—informa con una mano en el pecho—. Lamento importunarlo, pero sus ansias de tacto por la estrella de un acto quedarán en reservadas para sus buenos ratos en su aburrido y solitario despacho.

Y finalmente, consigue molestarlo. Así sea un poco.

—Pensé que tenía mejor cabeza a la hora de hacer negocios, Sr. Alastor. —comenta guardando la chequera. Alastor se encoge de hombros con las manos tras la espalda.

—Soy codueño de un circo, no un burdel barato, prostituir mi espectáculo es disminuir el valor humano. —Concluye en tono suave.

— ¿Humano? Diría que esa acróbata es de todo menos humana—burla—. Me retiro, pensaré siempre en la pérdida que sufre al no explotar a sus artistas.

—Y yo en pensar la aburrida vida de pareja que le da a su esposa, buscando a una mujer más hermosa para hacer una noche rosa y glamurosa—Ríe cínico bajando la cabeza—. Qué pena por su mujer y que pena por usted, que lleva a otra mujer que la pueda satisfacer—Da media vuelta—. Pues entre las piernas de usted, poco hay que ver.

Alastor se agacha, esquivando un golpe y Husk apunta al hombre con un arma. Alastor queda de pie tras el alto y armado cantinero de cabello abundante en todo el cuerpo.

_— Adieu monsieur~_

—Les dije que esto pasaría. —Farfulla Vaggie.

—Es lo que pasa siempre. Ya ni me sorprende. —Quejumbra Millie limpiando el maquillaje de su cara enrojecida.

—La parte buena es que nos vamos está semana así que todo estará bien. —Afirma Blitzo con una sonrisa enorme y limpiando la sangre que aún lleva encima.

— Por esto les dije que es mejor dejar los shows para adultos hasta el final de la parada—Alastor atrapa su bastón—. Todo bien calculado como de costumbre. —Charlie resopla. Aún inconforme a medias con el tema de los shows para adultos.

No se cansará de decir que se trata únicamente de un grotesco capricho de Alastor. El maestro de ceremonias se inclina hacia Angel, quien continua encogido en si mismo. Le da apenas una palmada en el hombro.

— Fue un buen espectáculo el de hoy —Elogia en general a pesar de solo tener a Angel en su rango de visión—. ¡No se emborrachen demasiado! Mañana tenemos que presentarnos de nuevo.

Husk empieza a hacer tragos para todos quiénes se acercan al pequeño lugar puesto para esto. Angel levanta y sigue a Alastor hasta llegar cerca de las carpas de dormir que tienen.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que no? —pregunta. Alastor se detiene y gira para estar de frente —. Pudiste sacar más dinero de eso y sería sin esfuerzo ¿Por qué...?

—Dinero sin esfuerzo es dinero que no dura mucho—afirma apoyado en su bastón—. Además—ríe cerrando los ojos y los entreabre—. No eres una prostituta. Eres una artista. Tratarte como lo primero opaca lo segundo.

Angel frunce las cejas, con la vista gacha.

—Estas aquí para cantar, saltar y muchas otras cosas más, ninguna de ellas implica que te desnudes y tengas relaciones sexuales con cualquiera. Eso no es lo mío. —Concluye y Angel da un golpe al suelo con el pie.

—Sigue sin tener sentido ¿¡Por qué...!? Vengo de hacer eso. Yo solo habría aceptado y-

—¿Eso querías?

Interrumpe bruscamente.

— ¿Querías irte y acostarte con él para que yo me quedara con el dinero?

No responde.

—Eso creí.

Suena a burla cuando en realidad no lo es.

—Eres una nueva estrella en este cielo. Aún si me ofrecen el dinero suficiente para comprar una isla, no aceptaría. No eres mi pertenencia.

Angel moquea.

—No voy a decidir esa clase de cosas por ti. Tampoco a obligarte o explotarte. Trabajas en los actos y es todo. —Saca un pañuelo de su chaqueta y Angel lo usa para limpiarse parte de la cara.

Alastor encuentra divertido como los labios de Angel tiemblan.

—Aquí no va a pasar. No tienes que angustiarte por ello.

Sabe que Angel está comparando el circo con el burdel. Es lo natural al cambiar de lugar de trabajo. La mayor diferencia, es que en el burdel aún si estaba cansado, sin poder más, iba a llegar alguien nuevo y debía seguir en ello. Quisiera o no, pudiera o no. Con la vivencia clara y sentida de la cantidad de veces en que Valentino sencillamente lo empujó a socios para ser método de pago. Una cosa útil a duras penas.

Quisiera o no.

Llorará o no.

Pudiera o no.

Alastor lo ve alejarse hasta entrar a su carpa. Nunca acepta esta clase de cosas. No tiene un burdel, es un circo. Siente que vende a las personas y eso no le gusta en lo absoluto. Cuando Angel supiera diferenciar que aquí eso no sucederá, se considerará victorioso.

Pues será acabar de arrancarlo de las manos de Valentino.

* * *

— ¡BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIITZY!

— ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTA VIDA!

— ¡NO CORRAS BLITZY! ¡NO SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAN AQUÍ! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE?!

— ¿Blitzy? —Angel gira a Charlie para que le explique está pasando aquí. La rubia casi Se ahoga de la risa.

—Te presento a Stolas, el admirador obsesionado de Blitzo—Vaggie intenta aguantar la risa para que la comida no se le vaya por la nariz—. Es un noble o algo así, de Inglaterra. Vino hace años, se enamoró de Blitzo, estuvieron y no ha querido irse nunca más. —Vaggie acaba dando un golpe a la mesa, riendo a carcajada viva.

— _Mio dio_ —silba Angel—. Aunque es un poco... Extraño ¿No?

—Es un hombre búho. —Resume Loona—. Y es un raro, mejor ni te lo cruces, acabará diciéndote como quiere cogerse a Blitzo.

—Lo peor del caso es que siempre acaba pasando. Mucho que finge odiarlo y al final, solo le abre la carpa. Es un escándalo horrible. —dice Nifty desde su asiento, empujando los platos vacíos.

Angel suspira, subiendo el labio. El hombre en cuestión tiene ojos sin pupila, totalmente rojos, cabello entre negro y gris que a más baja por su cuello, son plumas. Diría que siente simpatía por su estilo, pues de entre su ropa en el pecho sobresale un resquicio de plumas que lo hacen ver suave. Piernas largas y de forma extraña, incluso los pies con zapatos hechos a medida.

Es como ver a un pollo bien vestido. Al pensar en ello se le va la bebida por la nariz. Alastor llega a escena, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh no.

—Sí, ya llegó Stolas.

—Habrá que preparar esa carpa extra.

— ¿¡Él se queda!?

—No hay forma de echarlo, nos financia—responde Charlie—. Él nos dio el tren. —susurra y Angel deja caer la mandíbula. Ya decía que la maquinaria era en exceso fina. Incluso para ellos.

— ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Blitzo es quien lo acaba aceptando sin siquiera forzarlo demasiado; Stolas es el arrastrado miserable que acepta hasta los golpes, así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí—responde Alastor—. ¿Paseamos? Hasta que estos dos se calmen. Puede ser entretenido.

—Deja que la comida baje y no sienta que vomitaré por el corsé.

Charlie los observa de reojo. La relación es cercana de un tiempo para acá, pero no pensó que llegara a este nivel de casualidad. Da un sorbo largo a su bebida, con los ojos abiertos para examinarlos más.

Alastor demostrando interés en otro ser humano.

El gran milagro que ha esperado por años.


	12. Aprovechamiento Pasado

— ¿Nunca salías en New York?

—Sí, pero nunca salía mucho a la calle. No a pie.

Alastor y Angel caminan juntos por la calle. Alastor se realizó su usual maquillaje para salir de forma casual, las gafas de cristal rojizo para protegerse del sol y ancha sonrisa; Angel mantiene los brazos atrapados bajo su ajustado corsé. Lleva un vestido en corte V que permite ver su pecho, una estola blanca y un sombrero de ala alta.

Collares de perlas al igual que los zarcillos, con apenas un brillo tenue en los labios. Son un par visualmente llamativo para todos quiénes los miran. A final de cuentas, el cabello y orejas de Alastor no se disimula y tampoco lo hace la poca piel descubierta de Angel, con una ligera e imperceptible capa de crema para evitar quemaduras en caso de tardar mucho.

No prestan atención, pues aún no hay insultos o nada realmente grave de lo cual preocuparse.

—La verdad… —exhala—. Me casé rápido muy. Antes de darme cuenta tenía que estar pegada a un esposo que elegí siendo una estúpida e ilusa de mierda. Aquí estar es culpa mía.

— ¿A qué edad te casaste? —cuestiona casi preocupado. Angel es joven, que llame a su "yo" de esa época "joven" lo hace temer lo peor. Incluso de un personaje como Valentino.

—Quince años. Justo una semana después de cumplirlos. Conocí a Valentino con… viejo… catorce—responde suave y arrastrado. Casi lúgubre y trabada sin motivo aparente—. Estaba sola. Deseé compañía. Soy tonta, me deje llevar. —Toman asiento en un banco, Angel se quita el sombrero y acomoda los rizos blancos que se le vienen al rostro. Alastor balancea la cabeza.

—Todos hemos sido tontos. Cambiando con El tiempo y recibido lo que merecemos en el crecimiento. —rima Alastor dando algunas risas que salen accidentalmente cínicas.

Angel baja la cabeza viendo al frente, con sus manos apretadas y tristeza notable en el asunto. A Alastor lo sorprende que esté hablando de esto. No pensó que lo querría contar. A nadie le llama la atención hacerlo. Al menos no con él. Suele ser algo que se guarda y aunque conoce las historias de las personas, no ha sido de primera mano. Decide que puede liberarse de algunos cuestionamientos que lo han estado atormentando con respecto a la albina.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a estar casado con él? Qué te convenció de que unirte con u. Vendedor al mejor postor era la mejor opción. Incluso con poco tiempo se sintió que él no es una opción. —increpa suave y lento. Angel da un respiro extenso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Porque fue el único que no me vio como un monstruo—Alastor abre ligeramente los ojos—. _La mia famiglia, a scuola, tutti mi vedevano come un mostro, Valentino_ … Miraba a mi como una persona normal. Él dice que me quería. Creí huir de casa era gran idea, yo estaría bien, pero no supe hacer nada; no conseguía nada porque…

—Extraño es de sonar, pues con más de una mano para dar, muchos debieron dar la oportunidad, así sea una mierda lo que va a pagar.

—No querían una mujer trabajando ahí. No tenía documentos para probar que soy… hombre y… al final no conseguía más que se burlaran de mi al intentar demostrarlo—Angel resulta muy femenina a primera vista. El único rasgo masculino es un órgano sexual apenas perceptible con ropa ajustada. No lo sorprende—. Valentino ahí cuando nadie estaba—Encoge de hombros—. Me ¿Armo? ropa, pagó clases de baile, canto; me enseñó a lucir normal—La boca le tiembla mucho, pareciendo que va a llorar—. Yo solo… _Volevo solo che qualcuno mi amasse nonostante fosse un mostro._

—Te estaba destruyendo. Eso no es querer.

—Hizo todo por mí y yo no podía nada. Lo decía mucho, a cada fallo por más pequeño que fuera. Me sentía inútil, Valentino me empujaría lejos y no iba a… ¿Maquillarlo? Era mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa.

Alastor ladea la cabeza.

—Eso imaginaba y aceptaba para que siguiera siendo; para quedarme con él, quería creer que volvería a ser como inicio, estrés, trabajo, yo siendo incom- ummm- inútil. — moquea, jugando con el anillo de matrimonio que aún no se quita sin importar la situación o cuánto tiempo lleve de estar lejos de quien tiene el otro.

— ¿Cómo se casaron? Dijiste que en papeles-

—Yo no tengo papeles, yo- él se hizo cargo de todo eso.

Alastor frunce las cejas con una peor impresión a lo que está pasando aquí. Da un respiro y cruza las piernas estiradas. A pesar de la obviedad en su mala intención para todo, Alastor no puede negar que Valentino ve a Angel con una enorme adoración. Qué al menos esa fascinación con la que lo atrajo, es real. Lo hizo sentir normal y es algo que todos han buscado alguna vez.

Hay muchos huecos aquí, un ejemplo es que Angel no dijo nada de su familia o porque ni siquiera tiene papeles básicos como una identificación; cómo Valentino apareció y por qué en primera estancia le generó confianza. Qué tan mal habría sido su situación para hallar salvación en alguien notoriamente sospechoso.

Eso sin mencionar que…

—De verdad estás enamorado de él a pesar de que te vendía como a un perro a cualquiera que le ofreciera algo a cambio.

Angel acaba por sollozar y Alastor da una risa. Sin poder creer que realmente haya amor genuino funcionando como una cadena más. Sencillamente, increíble

—Algunos tiempos me arrepiento de di cosas que yo nunca tener poder de nuevo. Le di Valentino todo lo que tenía y ya no… son más que cosas que el transformó en dinero de una u otra forma. Todo era dinero—repone Angel con sonrisa forzada para dejar de llorar. Ha evitado hablar de Valentino porque ¿De qué sirve? —. Aun así… Ni siquiera ha venido a buscarme. Así sea para decir que soy una perrita arrastrada, no ha venido, no ha hecho nada.

Alastor no resiste sentirse satisfecho ante la enorme y palpable decepción en su voz. Como a pesar del miedo que le genera que Valentino llegue en cualquier segundo, es lo que está esperando. Una muestra de genuino interés por su parte. Cuatro meses y no ha dado señal alguna más allá de sus reminiscencias. Los síntomas de abstinencia, incapacidad de discernir un trabajo u otro; el miedo crónico a que todos los hombres le quieren hacer daño.

Todos menos Alastor.

—No deja de buscar putas para llenar, sin dar cuenta que la estrella es lo que rebosaba cantidad—gorgotea Alastor con sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente—. Qué no te agobies más. Una estrella por siempre serás y el solo verá la pérdida desde muy atrás—Angel se queda viendo Alastor antes de suspirar—. El tonto perdió por no tener visión. Una puta pensó que era la estrella sin combustión… Se creía mejor y de gran elegancia por tener tantas mujeres alrededor, pero son putas, están por dinero, no por el así que es-

—Soy una puta —Rectifica, sin sentir vergüenza por ello. Su trabajo no era el problema, lo era las condiciones en las que debía llevarlo—. Y él se casó con una puta. Además, que es culo cerrado que rompe y ¿Maquilla? con Vox cada tres minutos pensando que no lo sé.

Alastor da un chirrido horrible antes de reír. Ocasionando que una sonrisa se instale en el rostro de Angel. Alastor tuvo la ligerísima impresión de que Valentino escondía algo además de sus mañas ilegales. Ser homosexual tiene sentido. O tal vez Bisexual. Preferencia que fundamenta que Angel le guste tanto. Es lo mejor de ambos mundos. Suave, delgada, con buen olor, senos y vagina como una mujer; pene, sin periodo, alto, sin embarazo y fuerza física. Todo en un empaque blanco con corazones rosa decorando.

—Sí, se dice _make up_. —dice tras calmar el ataque de risa.

— ¿Cómo maquillaje?

—Es el contexto.

Quizá en otra ocasión pueda preguntar al respecto.

* * *

— ¿Ya ves? Blitzo lo ama, solo no lo dice.

Angel ladea la cabeza. Pasaron horas sin que entrara a la carpa principal y lo primero que consigue es a Blitzo abrazado a Stolas mientras le habla de alguna de sus historias. Todas llenas de caballos y demás cosas que solo se ocurren a tan extraño personaje.

Al principio pensó que quizá los demás no tomaban en cuenta que de verdad al hombre rojo no le gustaba Stolas y lo obligaban a dejarlo estar. Ahora tiene la certeza de que si le agrada el hombre pájaro.

—Oh. Lo siento, no la había visto en todo el día—Stolas se levanta. Consiguiendo ser más algo que Angel por muy poco—. Me llamo Stolas I de Goetia. Un placer conocerla. —saluda con tono formal y encantador. Angel acaba ruborizada por lo tierno que le parece.

—Angel Dust. El gusto es mío. —responde.

—Me dijeron que reorganizaste el Show de la noche. Espero ver que pudo conseguir. Tengo curiosidad, Blitzy no ha querido decirme nada—Stolas suena refinado hasta que mención a Blitzo, donde su voz se torna más melosa y exagerada—. Aunque él es siempre encantador—Vaggie desde atrás levanta las cejas, dándole a entender el por qué se reían temprano y es que da risa. Cosas del amor supone Angel. Ver a Blitzo como su gran y fuerte adoración, aunque este renuente a ello—. ¿Podría pasarme al escenario? Así no me quedo solito en el público—Asiente con sonrisa torcida y de índole indefinida—. ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! _Mi bella Donna._

Angel abre los ojos y mueve la boca antes de decir

— ¿Usted habla italiano?

—Y francés, pero el italiano suene sonar más hermoso.

Angel da un chillido y un par de saltos.

— ¡Nunca conocí a alguien que hablara italiano! Todos hablan inglés o francés y ¡Yo no entiendo casi nada de ambos!

Husk se crispa por la forma en que Alastor gira el cuello. Hasta el punto de tronar los huesos. Angel habla con tal fluidez y rapidez que nunca le han visto emitir. También deja de lado esa expresión casi siempre confundida de su rostro. Alastor se acerca e inclina a un lado, siguiendo la conversión por su manejo suficiente del tercer idioma. Stolas por su lado también muestra un manejo perfecto de ello a pesar de venir de Inglaterra.

—Eres un encanto—Las plumas de Stolas se hinchan y Angel acomoda el cabello tras su oreja, con los ojos bicolores reflejando su emoción—. Tras el Show podemos tener una reunión—ulula—. Nada extraño más que escuchar a una italiana de verdad hablar. Tienen algo especial y encantador imposible de imitar.

—Puedo más que hablarte _daddy_. —ronronea con expresión libidinosa. Husk rompe la botella que tenía en la mano y Blitzo se cae se su lugar. Con todos en ligero espanto.

No tratan mucho con Stolas y si lo hacen es guardando un grado alto de formalidad, es un noble y es quien les da mucho dinero y cosas nuevas. Antes que ofenderlo de algún modo, pues el hombre es raro como él solo, prefieren no cruzar ciertas líneas. Una que Angel acaba de saltar como quien no le importa o ve el problema. Alastor muestra apenas su nerviosismo por la reacción inexistente de Stolas. Bastan unos segundos para que esas plumas azul grisáceo se hinchen y él entrecierre los ojos.

—Oh~

Angel se curva ligeras, mostrándose coqueta e insinuante.

—No me sentiré solito estos días—ulula encogiéndose de hombros y esa sonrisa rara que Blitzo prefiere evitar ver—. Aunque ya me dio hambre.

—Guárdala para más noche tesoro. —recomienda Angel.

La mujer albina se retira y Alastor se aproxima a Stolas con rapidez.

— ¿Italiana?

—Si. La forma en que entona las palabras es una muy propia de Venecia. No es algo que aprendiendo el idioma lo puedas imitar— responde cortes al maestro de ceremonias—. ¿De dónde la sacaron? Es un espécimen interesante.

_«Creí que huir de casa era una gran idea»_

_«No entiendo nada de lo que dices»_

_«¿Repítelo…?»_

_«Me sentía muy aislada, él se hacía cargo de todo. Si abría la boca, lo arruinaba»_

_«Ummm ¿Cómo se decía?»_

_«_ _Yo no tengo papeles, yo- él se hizo cargo de todo eso »_

— ¿Alastor?

—Angel no sabe inglés.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabe inglés? Ha estado hablándolo-

—Muy básico, repite las palabras sin parar y conjuga mal—No han querido mencionarlo, pensando qué tal vez es a propósito por su forma de expresarse. Stolas ladea la cabeza—. Además, nunca entiende de que hablamos. No entiende nada porque no habla inglés. —Repite con sonrisa tensa y molesta de forma obvia.

—Estas queriendo decir que su marido la mantuvo todo este tiempo ¿Sin saber el idioma? —replica Vaggie, pensando a este punto que Alastor sencillamente le tomó odio a Valentino y culpa de todo.

—Oh, está casada.

—Un tipo llamado Valentino.

— ¿Loveall?

— ¿Lo conoce?

Por primera vez, ven a Stolas fastidiado por algo.

—Una alimaña de persona. Una puta de poca monta. Poco o nada vale la pena mencionar de él. —corta con disgusto. Alastor tamborilea los dedos en su bastón.

Encontrando un mejor escenario a por qué Angel se sentía tan pegada a Valentino: El único que sabe italiano alrededor y quien, seguramente, prometió enseñarla a hablar inglés sin cumplirlo. Todo lo que Angel habla y sabe viniendo de la pura absorción.

Siendo un aprendizaje torpe que apenas resulta consistente. Enumera que no solo la engañaba con una falsa idea de matrimonio, sino que la hizo permanecer aislada y apartada con la barrera de un idioma que no conoce en un país ajeno; apropiándose de toda su documentación y tratándola de mascota.

A cada segundo es más factible esa afirmación: Valentino no se casó por admiración o expectativa de lucir algo bonito.

Sino para ponerle un collar en el cuello a su nueva mascota. Una que, de ser encontrada, seguramente devolverían a Italia donde pertenece, anulando también el matrimonio por ser biológicamente un hombre y estando prohibidas las uniones de esa índole.

—Qué capacidad tenemos de toparnos gente de mierda. —dice Loona levantándose y Millie no resiste la risa nerviosa.

Alastor juega con el bastón. Eso es cierto, aparentemente, el tener alguna diferencia corporal es un imán de gente desgraciada y aprovechada.

* * *

—Valentino era una mierda ¿Eh?

—No… Solo era… exigente.

—Escucha estúpida—Loona tira el cigarro a medio terminar y Angel estira los labios. Obviamente el tacto entre ellas es cosa imposible—. Escupe esa mierda de una vez. Si alguien te mantuvo sin saber siquiera el puto idioma, te vendía y usaba, no te quería, te usaba y se acaba ese desastre.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Valentino solo-

—Yo nací en una familia de granja, una donde me usaban de perra de cacería porque tengo mejor olfato; me hacían comer en el piso y luego me vendieron al primer circo imbécil que pudieron—empieza a contar—. El tan amable maestro de ceremonias no hizo otra cosa que exponerme como animal de feria sin dejarme cortar el cabello y dejando que los perros me cogieran si les daba la gana.

Angel se inclina atrás con desagrado por la forma en que lo expone. Obviamente rabiosa y dejando entre ver mucha vergüenza así como tristeza.

—Todo bajo la excusa de “Te lo ganaste Loona”, “debías saltar por el aro Loona”, “tienes que ser obediente Loona—Se peina de tal modo que mucho de su cabello se cae—. Era un hijo de puta que me daba caricias en la cabeza cuando saltaba a su orden y yo, de idiota, pensaba que debía seguir haciendo caso, porque no quería volver a la jaula pequeña, a estar con los payasos y que me quemaran.

—Y-yo-

— ¡No son buenas personas! ¡Quienes te usan para ganar dinero sin darte nada **_NO_** son buenos! Sin importar nada—Apunta con su garra negra y los ojos rojos igual de crispados que toda ella. Mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo—. Sácate la tontería de la cabeza. No eras su esposa, eras su perra poodle de bolsillo.

Angel muerde su labio inferior, con gesto constipado y alterado. Deteniendo a todos alrededor por ser imposible de ignorar la conversación. Loona no suele hablar de cómo llegó aquí, menos de qué estuvo antes. Que ahora despotrique con ello es extrañísimo.

—Somos fenómenos, nos ven como un premio, como una cabeza de ciervo en la pared. No como un ser vivo, deja la tontería. Valentino no importa. Valentino es una mierda. Valentino ahora no existe. Existes tú y no te estás dando cuenta porque no sacas la cabeza de ese burdel con olor a-

— ¡LOONA CALMA!

Parece a poco de morder a Angel, Blitzo evita que se le vaya encima, generando un pequeño escándalo por intentar calmar el ataque de sabía tan repentino. Alastor se lleva a Angel consigo.

— ¿Po-por qué…?

—Quien sabe. —responde el maestro de ceremonias sin más, con sonrisa cínica y expectante de que encuentre la respuesta sola.

A pesar de no entender buena parte de lo que dijo, puede llenar los agujeros sola. Es lo que tiene no saber hablar lo mismo que los demás, pero imaginar el contexto en base a lo que sí comprende. Toda la noche lo estuvo meditando hasta que cuando fue su momento de actuar, no pudo más sufrir un escalofrío.

Loona se reflejó en ella, sabiendo lo que siente, lo que aun piensa y que _debe_ de olvidar. Tratándola con la misma crueldad con la que se trató a sí misma una vez llegó a Hazbin Circus. Lugar al que arribó, según tiene entendido, porque la secuestraron de su circo de origen.

_Es manía aquí lo de reclutar artistas bajo secuestros._

Muerde sus labios y ve a un lado, donde Alastor toca el piano. Se aclara la garganta de forma apenas perceptible y eso ya lleva a saber que hay algo distinto aquí. La albina lleva un amplio vestido de tul. El corsé en corte de corazón que favorece a su pecho, siendo blanco allí y que degrada a azul hasta llegar al negro.

_Hello sweet grief  
I know you will be the death of me  
Feel like the morning after ecstasy  
I am drowning in an endless sea_

Entona suave y penumbrosa. Casi triste y con sentimiento de desgracia. 

_No es la misma canción_ , Alastor hace un gesto sutil a la banda para que lo deje a solas de momento, incluyendo a quienes hacen coro. La canción es distinta y no sabe de dónde está sacando Angel esto. Siendo con un aire deprimente.

_Hello old friend  
Here's the misery that knows no end  
So I am doing everything I can  
To make sure I never love again_

Exhala con ojos entrecerrados, llevando pequeñas piedras azules bajo los ojos, sujetando el micrófono con ambas manos. Alastor toca con una mano, dirigiendo el seguimiento musical. Sin dejar de prestar atención a la entonación y palabras de la italiana.

_I wish that I did not know  
Where all broken lovers go  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel_

Aprieta los labios, con un deje casi dolido. Dando la impresión de que está sintiendo dolor ahora, incluso por la postura tensa.

_If I had a diamond heart_

La música suave, la expresión angustiada persiste y Alastor permanece con un gesto meditabundo en lugar de sonriente. Una verdadera anomalía. Costándole mucho descifrar que lo que pasa por la mente de Angel ahora.

Que sucede ahí dentro para dar tal exclamación. Casi un sollozo.

Un reclamo a sí misma.

_I'd give you all my love  
If I was unbreakable  
If I had a diamond heart  
Oh oh  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable_

Los labios le tiemblan y parece a nada de llorar, siendo una escena de mayor tristeza por las luces de colores fríos pululando alrededor. Expresando el deseo que siente, lo que tanto anhela y por ello se queda así: Un deseo, una expectativa, _algo que no tiene._

_I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bendin' like a tulip  
Blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire  
Breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got  
If I had a diamond heart_

Algunas personas están llorando entre el público, recibiendo aquel extenso lamento incomprendido por ellos, apenas asumido por el circo; entendido por Loona y más descifrarlo por Alastor, quien permanece con ese gesto lúgubre, esforzándose por descubrir los pensamientos de Angel como siempre lo ha hecho.

_I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter  
Beautiful and battered  
Into the poison  
Cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got_

Exhala penosa, más unida al micrófono, creando un espectáculo íntimo, introspectivo y de llanto no expresado más allá de un reclamo a sí misma por no ser lo que quisiera. Por no ser _suficiente_ para lo que siempre creyó que podría serlo.

No es la esposa de Valentino, no tiene la fuerza para eso.

_«Todo el tiempo fui su mascota, porque nunca he valido para más que eso.»_

_Goodbye, so long  
I don't know if this is right or wrong  
Am I giving up where I belong?  
'Cause every station is playing our song_

Da una sonrisa triste y miserable antes de decir:

_Goodbye my love  
You are everything my dreams made of  
You'll be Prince and I'm the crying dove  
If I only were unbreakable_

Continúa con ese gesto, una derrota asumida, un avisado fracaso desde el principio que por ilusa jamás quiso ver a pesar de la obviedad. Que incluso ahora, no quiere aceptar por el miedo que le da.

_«Porque en el fondo de verdad lo amo y aun así… no soy alguien capaz de estar realmente con él.»_

_I wish that I did not know  
Where all broken lovers go_

_«Pensaba que sí hacia todo como quería, podría estar a su altura, que todo cambiaria, que no sería el mismo trato hacia un niño o hacia alguien que no sabe nada»_

_I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah if I was bulletproof_

_«Pero yo no soy tan fuerte. Yo no soy como él…»_

_I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel_

_«Él siempre ha sido un diamante capaz de cortarlo todo, sin importar el material y yo… solo estoy hecha de carne que se resquebraja a cada toque, que se intoxica a cada beso y acaba siendo consumidA»_

_If I had a diamond heart_

_«Nunca existió un estar juntos… Nunca fui tanto, nunca podría llegar a tanto»_

_I'd give you all my love  
If I was unbreakable_

« _Poco importa cuanto lo ame, porque mientras le doy un corazón palpitante… Él espera un diamante que no será nunca._ »

_If I had a diamond heart  
Oh oh  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable_

_«Por eso rompe, por eso destruye, porque nadie logra ser ese diamante que busca. Ni siquiera yo… A pesar de lo mucho que lo desee. Jamás seré eso-»_

_I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bendin' like a tulip  
Blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire  
Breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got_

_«Seré solo un corazón que palpita, que llora…?_

_If I had a diamond heart  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter  
Beautiful and battered  
Into the poison  
Cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got_

_«Y que sangra en un miserable intento por darte lo que quieres, sin que sea suficiente. **Porque no es de diamante** »_

Exhala con fuerza, el público se levanta aplaudiendo, muchos llorando igual que Angel a este punto. Solloza viendo a otro lado, sintiéndose demasiado abochornada, demasiado herida por haberse hecho esta herida por sí misma. Moquea, con la nariz roja. La realización de ese unilateral amor.

Porque nunca fue suficiente.

Porque no es alguien que pueda existir jamás.

Porque siempre fue _interés_.

Y sin importar cuanto lo ha querido estos años, nunca fue suficiente para él, solo-

—Es él quien no se dio cuenta que no era suficiente.

Gira hacia Alastor que se inclina sonríe suave, ladeando la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la frente, consiguiendo que el llanto empeore. Contrario al usual movimiento brusco, desprende el vestido amplio de tul que lleva puesto, haciéndolo a un lado y que dé una tierna vuelta.

Angel sube a un aro que baja tras ella. Esperando que el llanto se calme para no arruinar la rutina que sigue. Alastor ensancha la sonrisa y muestra su aspecto usual.

— ¡DEMOS OTRO FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTRA CANTANTE ANGEL DUST! ¡EL BELLO DIAMANTE DE HAZBIN CIRCUS! NO LOS VAYA A ENGAÑAR SU TRISTE CANTAR Y CONTINUO LLORAR, LA PUEDEN ANIMAR, DEMOSTRANDOLE LO MUCHO QUE LA PUEDEN AMAR ¡NO DEJEN DE GRITAR! ¡QUE NO LOS DEJE DE ESCUCHAR!

Da sonrisas penosas y aun forzadas con tantos aplausos, incluso de varios del circo. Entre ellos Loona, quien luce un rostro lloroso por igual. Hasta la fecha, no había entendido por qué congeniaban tan bien por pura casualidad. No obstante, la explicación yace ahí: Loona vivió algo tan parecido, que pueden entenderse.

Pueden ayudarse.

Y la ayuda más grande, es hacerla darse cuenta de que el amor, nunca vino en doble dirección.

Lamentarlo y defenderlo, solo traerá más dolor que no vale cargar toda una vida.

Sino saber soltarlo para continuar más allá.

Alastor exhala aliviado de que Angel puede calmarse y continuar bien. Charlie le da un amistoso codazo.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te molestan los cambios de guion?

—Desde que salen bien—Justifica volviendo la vista al espectáculo—. De no ser así, solo los arreglaría, como siempre.

—Ujumm~ Claro. —burla Charlie enderezada en la misma postura. Que Alastor no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que ayuda a Angel es divertido. Demasiado.

Se pregunta que pasará cuando se dé cuenta de sus acciones.

* * *

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Loona detiene lo que hace, viendo a Angel por el reflejo del espejo.

—Blitzo fue al lugar donde estaba, vio como me lanzaban agua por no entretener a la gente y por la noche me ofreció venir aquí—cuenta amarrándose el cabello—. Frecuentaba mucho ese circo para verme y convencerme de venir. Incluso llevó a Alastor. Me sacaron, vi lo que hacían y quise quedarme, aunque no pude hacerlo yo sola. Me secuestraron.

—Ah, vale.

—Sí, ya es costumbre.

— ¿Todo salió bien?

—Claro que no, que estupidez. Intentaron quemarlo todo y hubo disparos por todos lados. Creo que seis personas acabaron en el hospital—Angel amplia una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Qué? Incluso Blitzo se hizo daño, pero prefirieron eso antes que darme… Gracias a eso entendí Muchas cosas. Entre ellas que estar allá era una mierda y que no debo aceptar a quien me trate como una mierda.

—Ya veo…

—Cuando te das cuenta es liberador—Asegura encendiendo un cigarro y sentándose en la mesa—. Tan solo se libre. No le perteneces a nadie. —Angel no dice nada, alejándose con la cabeza gacha y pensativa.

* * *

Da una risita por sentir plumas en la nuca, abraza más la almohada, dejándose mimar en el área del cuello y hombros. Siente su piel erizarse y escucha ulular.

—Usted es muy tierno cuando quiere ¿No?

Stolas da una risita y Angel se gira a abrazarlo. Fue extraño el cómo pasó de estar en show de adultos a ir a su carpa a estar con Stolas. Diría que lo recuerda a Valentino en _demasiadas cosas_. Entre ellas, que dice mil obscenidades cuando ya hay ambiente o mínima excitación en él y que le dolió hasta el alma.

Sin embargo, después se sintió a la perfección. Sí, Stolas se extendió hasta que no le quedaba ni un gramo de energía y por mucho rato tuvo que estar arriba para satisfacer al masoquista y sádico personaje.

¿Lo que más le gustó? Todo se habló en italiano. Primera vez que ha podido ser así y se sintió más rozagante de lo normal.

—Eres un encanto, me gustaste, es todo. —Justifica corto con tono meloso y profundo. Un _daddy_ en lo que a Angel puede pensar de él. Nada más y nada menos.

—Puedo darle ropa para que esté con Blitzo. Puede funcionar.

Stolas ulula complacido por la oferta. Angel cierra los ojos y suspira, con la rara sensación de estar medio vestida de tanto pelaje en el plumaje. Se echa de lado, con Stolas abrazándola por la espalda. La albina mueve los labios y se recoge hacia sí misma.

Es mejor así… puede ser una cubierta a su desgarrado corazón, hasta que cure o alguien lo ayude a hacerlo.

* * *

—Demasiadas emociones en un solo día de trabajo ¿Y si tenemos día libre? —pide Blitzo, estirado en una silla. Alastor continúa bebiendo su café sin prestar atención a nada. Vaggie rueda los ojos, continuando con su desayuno.

—Cualquiera creería que Stolas te estuvo molestando y en realidad se fue casi volando una vez Angel terminó. Se nota que la oferta le encantó. —Agrega Loona con malicia.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Ordena el hombre rojo con disgusto. Sigue siendo una sorpresa que eso pasara.

— ¿Que hablan de mí ahora? Sean decentes y no hablen mierda de otros cuando no están; díganlo a la cara y hay problemas.

Hay un prolongado y anonadado silencio por el personaje entrante. Alastor frunce las cejas, con su sonrisa permanente bien puesta. A final de cuentas, no es exactamente la primera vez que lo ve, mas si la primera vez que lo ve tan de cerca y sin que haya prisa o parezca una alucinación.

Angel vino.

De la nada.

Con ropa de hombre.

Su pecho está un poco más aplastado de lo normal, sobresaliendo en la camisa de lino blanca; pantalón negro, tirantes rosados, hebillas plateadas; cabello peinado flojo con algunos rizos escapados de él enmarcando su cara. Sin pendientes, sin maquillaje, apenas un delineado suave y en general…

Es como ver a otra persona. Incluso su presencia resulta diferente. Da una impresión menos femenina a pesar de que su rostro afeminado sigue ahí.

—Emm… Ang-

—Anthony.

Charlie y todos los presentes giran hacia Alastor, que sin motivo dice ese nombre. Angel gira la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Vas a actuar hoy?

—Sí ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—La ropa.

—Ah, eso, ya la tengo lista. No es muy distinta y se me ocurrió que canción usar. Será divertido. —opina cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y tomándose uno. Su forma de pararse sigue siendo coqueta, insinuante por completo.

No obstante, no da la misma vibra. Incluso su forma de hablar es un tono más profundo. A cada que hablan mueven la cabeza para seguir la conversación. Sin entender cómo para Alastor esto es tan normal.

Colocando a ambos personajes en el mismo nivel de rareza.


	13. Act. 13. Anthony

—Es un traje bonito. Un poco más suelto.

—Así me gusta más.

Alastor lo ve de reojo. Resulta increíble como la presencia puede cambiar tanto. No trata de haber cambiado de ropa únicamente. Sus gestos son invariables, la mirada, rasgos de la voz; al mismo tiempo que da una impresión distinta. Una que no parece tener nada que ver con la mujer tan peculiar que es Angel Dust. Aquí tiene a nadie más y nadie menos que Anthony. El albino da cuenta de la mirada fija.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tan solo la impresión que alguien pueda cambiar tanto de hasta el punto de alguien más parecer—repone Alastor ronroneante. Angel se encoge de hombros—. Me puedes explicar este cambio tan colosal. Así poder explicar a los demás y la comodidad de la convivencia no se vaya a marchitar.

Angel mira a otro lado, guardando la ropa que va a usar para la presentación de hoy. Será solo una y aun así se siente mareado. No está del todo seguro a poder hacerlo. Alastor aguarda una respuesta, así sea negativa.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me siento cómodo diciéndolo—específica encogiéndose de hombros—. No me importa si me dicen Angel durante la presentación. Siempre ha sido un nombre artístico a final de cuentas. —Aclara y Alastor asiente. La hace levantar el mentón a Angel.

—Vas a tener que aclarar para poderte llamar y tratar como quieres de verdad.

—Tan solo… Aún no.

"Aún"

Alastor se queda con la promesa de al menos, recibirá respuesta llegado algún punto. 

A pesar de la variación de actitud y presencia, todo sigue su curso natural y carente de problemas. Tanto que da a saber que tratan con la misma persona. La única diferencia es que en lugar de llamarla Angel tras vestidores, quiere que le digan Anthony.

Petición que pueden cumplir aún sin el sentido pleno de por qué sucede esto. La forma en que se arregla, que se sienta. Es una variante totalmente volcada al opuesto de lo que siempre han visto. Es entre anómalo de ver y maravilloso. Tener dos personas en un cuerpo.

Si bien durante los espectáculos usa vestidos, la parte superior tiene un aspecto más trajeado. Recto, en corte V y apenas espacio para que su pecho de vea. Al pasar a la siguiente parte no varía mucho, perdiendo la falda, parte de las mangas y conservando la parte superior, además de tela traslúcida que cubre la pierna y hace ver que tiene un pantalón que la cubre por completo. Resulta en un cambio de cero a cien para el público. Quien cree que solo es una extravagancia artística y la disfrutan nada más.

Durante las dos últimas presentaciones del show para adultos usó su traje oscuro sin variación, la única diferencia notable fue su forma de torturar a quienes le tocaban. Pues resultaba más directo, más activo en sus acciones y causa intimidación propia de alguien que domina.

Fue un éxito y antes de darse cuenta la parada terminó; recogen todo lo que tienen y directo a hacer nuevamente un viaje de quien sabe cuántas horas para cumplir el itinerario que tienen desde hace meses. Habiéndose cumplido ya cinco.

Angel sube al vagón de Alastor para ir con él durante el primer tercio de viaje. Llevando ropa ancha y descuidada, uno de los tirantes se le cae continuamente. Toma asiento un poco estirado con el brazo apoyado en el espaldar y el cabello sujeto con mechones sueltos y desordenados. Alastor sirve del vino que tiene, entregándole la copa.

—Dentro de poco será navidad, deberías hacer un espectáculo especial. Los niños adorarán esa clase de actuar. —menciona sugerente y Angel mueve la copa, viendo su contenido líquido y oscuro. Dando la impresión de que se trata de sangre.

—Supongo que no tengo problema. No soy bueno pensando en esa clase de festividades. Nunca las he celebrado precisamente bien. —responde Angel. Da un sorbo a su copa y Alastor entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Al menos celebras tu cumpleaños? O así de triste resulta tu vida.

Angel encoge de hombros.

—No recuerdo el día. Lo he pasado de largo estos años. Tampoco es tan importante. Qué tiene de especial celebrarlo si viniste al mundo siendo así. —resopla con disgusto. Alastor da una risa entre dientes, observando el curioso modelo de pantalón que llega hasta casi el pecho, un par de agujeros en el alto pantalón para dejar que los brazos inferiores de Angel salgan.

—Lo es ahora porque eres una estrella.

—Oh por favor…

El pelirrojo burla lánguido y el vagón da un pequeño tumbo. La luz exterior se corta, pasando por un túnel. Angel permanece viendo su reflejo en el líquido de sabor dulce.

—Cuando era muy pequeño, recuerdo que ya tenía esto—Hace mención a su pecho—. Mi papá trató de todas las formas posibles deshacerse, pero volvía a crecer. Cerca de los diez años empezaron a crecer de verdad y… Por momentos me hacían feliz, por momentos los odiaba y trataba de esconder—suspira recostándose de la silla y pasando la copa a una de sus manos inferiores—. Usaba maquillaje de mamá, jugaba con su ropa, con la de mi hermana… Resultaba tan irritante—murmura quedo—. Sentir que era una niña, pero todos diciendo "Anthony", "Anthony", "Anthony".

—No te sentías como "Anthony" ¿Cierto? —Angel niega con la cabeza y Alastor —. Todo esto se trata de que te sientes distinto.

—No lo puedo controlar. A veces tan solo… Quiero que me traten como un hombre, que me llamen por mi nombre —repone levantando bruscamente de su asiento y dando algunos pasos sueltos—. Qué mi pecho sea más pequeño, mi voz más gruesa—Alastor deja caer una de sus orejas, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado—, pero luego ya no me siento así. Me quiero maquillar, quiero usar vestidos, que se fijen en mi como una mujer bonita. Es… algo que fluye. Qué siempre he podido sentir. Sé que no tiene sentido… al menos no mucho y que es casi estúpido, pero—Da una risa decadente y exasperada—. Lo percibo y quiero hacerlo sin sentir que estoy abusando de mi mismo por no respetarlo.

Alastor no dice nada.

—Es una estupidez ¿Cierto?

—No estás matando a nadie con ello y tampoco es difícil para mí decirte _Anthony_ si quieres que te llame _Anthony_. Cada quien tiene derecho a llevar su vida e identidad como le dé la gana—opina el pelirrojo tomando asiento y estirándose en el—. Si te sientes hombre, vístete como uno y si te sientes como mujer, hazlo—Sacude la mano restando importancia—. Quien es libre no rinde cuentas y va por la vida como le parezca. —Concluye con sonrisa confidente.

Angel golpea el cristal contra sus labios, viéndolo fijamente. No es la primera vez que lo cuenta, pero si la primera vez en la que no saltan por completo su opinión. Da un sorbo y Alastor lo mira. Incluso vistiendo y comportándose como hombre, Angel es alguien muy bonito. Intimidado y retraído como un ratón en una esquina pidiendo porque no se den cuenta de que está ahí. Se quita las gafas rojas y revuelve parte de su cabello.

—A Valentino no le gustaba Anthony—menciona apoyándose en una pared y sentándose en el piso—. Debía usar vestido aún si no quería, maquillarme, peinarme y actuar como siempre. Me decía que el secreto se iba a desvelar, sería mi culpa si pasaba—ríe sin ganas—. A él solo le gustaba Angel… Porque Angel no devolvía ningún golpe.

Alastor ensancha la sonrisa. Vaya, ya tiene sentido porque la otra vez se estaba escondiendo tanto o porque salió aquel ataque de histeria. Estaba siendo _Anthony_ , estaba siendo una versión menos sumisa de sí mismo, una con la que es sabidamente menos querida y por eso genera tanto rechazo.

Entre los matices de Angel, está que su ser como hombre, rechaza a Valentino por igual. Sintiendo que lo reprime, rechaza e irrespeta algo tan sencillo como llamarlo por su nombre.

—Sueles ser Angel ¿Cierto?

—Soy mujer de forma más regular.

—Ummm~

—Creo que es la primera vez que todos me dicen Anthony cuando lo pido y que me llamaron Angel cuando lo pedí.

—Una estrella feliz brilla más, mientras no me quieras matar, todo te voy a respetar.

Angel ríe suave, con deje encantado y que Alastor no percibe como debería. El enamoramiento implícito en su gesto y complacido en la aceptación de algo que no sabe explicar. Qué nunca ha tenido una gran definición más allá de su visión de sí mismo y la forma en que su identidad fluye entre ambos extremos sin causarle desagrado.

Alastor habla de otro tema y Angel lo escucha con la atención de quien guarda detalles, frases y comportamientos en su mente. Saber si lo alegra, lo molesta o entristece. Sin importar que Alastor no diga nada de sí, poder conocerlo. Poco a poco, alimentando accidentalmente ese sentimiento que surge por él y en la antigüedad, solo por Valentino existió.

* * *

— _Volaré, quiero alas que me eleven_ —entona con voz dulce, logrando que todos los niños se lo queden mirando—. _Alto iré, que a un perfecto sitio lleven_ —Sonríe tenue, levantando una de sus manos, con las demás tras su espalda—. _Andaré en la luna azul_ —Cierra la mano y la baja lentamente—. _Quiero pronto ver su clara luz…_

Los niños aplauden, emocionados y saltarines. Se agacha para recibir los abrazos que le dan. No es precisamente fanático de los niños, mas no por ello los trata mal si son tranquilos. Sobre todo, las niñas que suelen darle algún regalo por más tonto que sea. Desde muñecos de felpa que han ganado en los tantos juegos o galletas.

Tiene la impresión de que va a engordar por culpa de los niños. Una vez la manada de niños va tras un payaso que muestra globos, Angel reanuda su andar por la feria frente al circo. La nueva parada es una ciudad escandalosa por si sola. Ellos solo ayudan a concentrar el ruido. Un total fastidio.

Ya ha visto a más de un inconforme con la presencia circense. Da un bufido molesto a quien le silba y señala sin mantener mínima discreción. Se aparta un rizo odioso frente a los ojos, acomoda el tirante que de todos modos le cae por el brazo y se esponja parte del pelaje en su pecho. Lo tiene recién cortado –gracias a Loona-, y se esponjó de sobra.

Le gusta mucho como luce, por eso tiene manía de estarlo tocando ahora.

Se inclina del todo para llegar al pequeño puesto de comida, pidiendo una dona. Entrega el pago al recibir el dulce y en camino lo come, saludando a algunos niños que lo señalan. De un salto sube a un trampolín, levantando a los que ya estaban jugando ahí atrapando a uno que otro mientras mastica el último poco del dulce.

Sus piernas es algo que siempre le ha gustado, pues son largas y las considera uno de sus principales atractivos –no así sus pies-, aterriza sin problema a pesar de la altura considerable. Despidiéndose de los niños y continuando con su recorrido. A la distancia ve a Loona, a la derecha están Millie y Moxxie.

Cada uno animando para que los padres o adultos se hagan con una entrada y vayan al espectáculo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta al Notar que hay varias personas siguiéndolo.

—Queríamos preguntar algo—detiene para escuchar lo que tengan que decir—. Estarás así vestida ¿O usarás algo mejor? Ya sabes… —Simula levantar senos y Angel hace una expresión de asco total.

—Para tetas, vete a un burdel. No a un circo, come mierda—indica con gesto odioso—. Piérdete. —Sacude la mano reanudando su andar.

— ¡Veengaaaa! —Uno de ellos interrumpe su paso—. Para ser una mujer fenómeno te estás haciendo la dura.

— ¿Mujer? —cuestiona Angel con expresión más fruncida.

—Con esas tetas, esas piernas y el culo-

Abre los ojos y se crispa por el repentino azote a su nalga y muslo de lo grande que es la mano que lo hizo. Su rostro enrojece y no tarda en cerrar los puños. Toma a quien lo hizo, jalándolo hasta el punto de levantarlo del suelo de la fuerza que tiene.

—Atreve, a, hacer, eso, de, nuevo…—Empieza a advertir juntando el rostro hasta la invasión y que lejos de un chiste, de miedo—. Y te rompo el culo—Amenaza en un susurro—. Tan duro y tan mal que no vas a caminar en una semana entera.

—D-de qué ha-

—Soy hombre, idiotas descerebrados. Uno que ha estado con más mujeres que ustedes y la tiene más larga seguro. Ahora, se largan de mí puta vista o-

— ¿O qué? Fenómeno de feria. No puedes sacarnos de aquí. Necesitas nuestro dinero, así que mejor cállate y discúlpate. —Ordena uno de los cinco que están. Angel se truena los dedos de sus brazos principales.

— ¡Aaaaanthony! —Gira hacia el llamado de Alastor, quien juega con una cinta blanca. Estira los labios, palpándose discretamente. _Se me cayó la maldita cinta del pecho_ —. ¿Qué sucede aquí? _—_ Entrega la cinta y Angel la toma, enrollándola en su brazo—. ¿Les ayudo en algo caballeros?

—Su perra deforme nos estaba insultando. Debería disciplinarla para que sepa cómo no tratar a los clientes. —Notifica como quien tiene la razón de lo que dice. Creyendo fervientemente que eso debe de hacerse así.

—Vale, daré una lección—Cierra los ojos con las manos en la espalda y Angel frunce el entrecejo—. ¡Huuuuuuuuuuusk! —llama al hombre que debe dejar lo que hace por ir a ver qué sucede—. Hazme un favor—Abre los ojos con la enorme sonrisa—. Saca estas pestes de aquí, arruinan el ambiente, no saben manejar lo que hay en sus pantalones. Gracias.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡PERO…!

—A mis artistas no se les dice fenómenos y si no están dispuestos a salir de esta zona me veré en la necesidad de permitir esto—Señala a Husk que toma una de las escopetas de un juego—. Tengo derecho por su alcaldía. Es mi propiedad. Temporalmente. —informa levantándose de puntas e irguiendo las largas orejas.

Con mucho jaleo consiguen que el grupo sea llevado hasta la salida y ahí echado. Tienen seguridad, sin mencionar que la estación de policía está cerca.

— ¡TODOS SON UNOS MALDITOS FENOMENOS! ¡NADA MÁS QUE UNOS MONSTRUOS ASQUEROSOS! —reclama uno de ellos, el más insistente—. Incluso tú, tú que andas como si fueses normal ¡ENTERATE QUE TAMBIÉN ERES UN MALDITO ADEFECIO! CON PIEL DE MUERTO Y RABO DE CIERVO.

—Vaya, tu atención estaba ahí. Que interesante acotación. —bromea Alastor elocuente. Es muy difícil notar su cola.

—En que más, no tienes cuernos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están en una pared? ¿Por qué tu cabeza no está ahí?

Angel pudo notar una postura extraña en él, tensa y nerviosa. Asoma la cabeza, nota que hay muchos perros ladrando a la lejanía, cuyos ladridos resuenan con fuerza aquí, ocasionando que las orejas de Alastor decaigan, contrario a su expresión eternamente confiada.

—Puedo mentir con que intentaste matarnos y me creerían, porque yo les doy el show morboso que quieren, cuando se hace de noche. Te largas o te darás cuenta que—Su cuello truena de tal forma que casi todo el grupo huye despavorido, Alastor con la boca entreabierta chorreando baba oscura no es algo que tranquilice a nadie, pues sus colmillos resaltan más—. Los ciervos comen carne, a más cruda, mejor.

Y sale corriendo.

Huye tan rápido que desaparece del lugar por completo.

Angel se queda viendo a Alastor que se endereza, limpia el mentón y arregla el traje. Sus orejas continúan caídas y se acoplan más a su cabeza a medida que los ladridos se acentúan—Malditos trozos de mierda y esos perros que no se callan de puta vez—. Lo escucha decir entre dientes. No dice nada. Observándolo sin más.

No hubo más altercados del estilo _por pura suerte_. Los días pasan, todo va bien, algún que otro problema por pancartas o manifestaciones donde piden que se vayan, lo usual y natural. Dos semanas después, Alastor se arregla las mangas del traje para ir a tocar el piano. Angel haría una presentación donde pidió que estuviera para el debut de lo nuevo que cantaría.

Incluso Charlie parece emocionada de que lo oiga.

Por lo que pudo escuchar de la banda, es una canción fuerte y difícil. Toma asiento en el piano y lo ve entrar al escenario, usando un traje bastante elegante y varonil incluso para él, incluyendo estar la parte del pecho totalmente cerrada. Un sombrero que cubre el cabello blanco y el moño en el mismo.

_Will you hold the line  
When every one of them is giving up or giving in? Tell me  
In this house of mine_

De por sí, el ritmo con el que inicia no se parece en nada a lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Mucho más marcada la diferencia con como canta siendo _Angel_. Aquí es _Anthony_ de pies a cabeza.

_Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?_

Frunce las cejas _¿Qué con eso?_ Angel suele ser muy personal con lo que canta. Esto no suena a algo de él para nada. En ningún aspecto. Suena a algo que, personalmente, diría. Ladea un poco la cabeza, con las orejas levantadas del todo.

_Will Heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?  
'Cause this house of mine stands strong_

Angel mantiene un gesto creído y confiado, jugando mucho con sus manos y andando por el escenario, por la banda hasta llegar a Alastor, inclinándose hacia él.

_That's the price you pay  
Leave behind your heart and cast away_

Entorna los ojos hacia Angel, quien lo ve con fijeza y esa pretensión. Consigue verse reflejado en sus ojos y por un instante, casi se ve a sí mismo totalmente en él. Como si Angel en esta ocasión, en realidad no es él mismo:

_Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey_

_Está interpretándome a mí._

_And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a_

Se vuelve un ritmo errático, rápido y Angel de aun golpe en extremo fuerte a la madera del piano.

_Natural  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world_

Mantiene la sonrisa, amplia y que ciertamente hace a todos pensar que se trata de Alastor, en una versión albina de traje negro.

_Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural_

Entrecierra los ojos, sin saber qué sentir de esto ¿Estar ofendido? ¿Reírse? ¿Disfrutarlo? Porque sí, mucho de lo expuesto es su filosofía de vivir. Lo extraño es que Angel lo haya entendido, pues no pensó que sin siquiera comprender las conversaciones del todo, Angel pudiera llegar a descifrar mucho de sus pensamientos.

_Will somebody  
Let me see the light within the dark trees shadowing?  
What's happening?_

Tuerce la cabeza, con un mal sentir con respecto a eso, creyendo escuchar perros lejos, aunque no es más que su imaginación.

_Looking through the glass find the wrong within the past knowing  
Oh, we are the youth_

Continúa andando de aquí para allá, imitando los gestos, la sonrisa, el uso del bastón que tomó prestado. Juego para molestar o para demostrar un punto, esa acaba siendo la gran cuestión.

_Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth_

Toma una copa con vino que le dan. Moviéndolo en su mano sin llegar a beberlo

_That's the price you pay  
Leave behind your heart and cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a_

Llega de nuevo hasta el piano, chorreando vino por la boca y pareciendo esas _extrañas_ veces en las que Alastor come carne humana en los shows nocturnos. Da un par de golpes al piano, con ese deje desquiciado que Alastor se esmera tanto en reprimir y no consigue.

_Natural  
A beating heart of Stone_

_«Eres así. Tan simple como eso.»_

_You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this World_

_«Charlie siempre critica que eres alguien muy seco, muy cruel, muy extraño…»_

_Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat_

_«La realidad es que tiene un motivo ¿Cierto? Que luzcas así incluso para la gente que quieres. Porque los quieres, aunque no lo digas en voz alta.»_

_You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural_

_«Y es que si lo hicieras ¿Qué sentido? Te van a comer vivo como tu comes a los demás»_

_Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading  
Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it_

Se deshace del saco, rompiendo uno de los tirantes y abriéndose la camisa, arremangándose y siendo manchado por agua roja que echan desde el techo. Dándole un aspecto aún más neurótico que no resulta anómalo y eso es lo peor.

Pues están acostumbrados a ver algo así _en Alastor._

_I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear  
I'm gonna make it_

Resulta hipnótica la forma en que imita a Alastor, andando de aquí para allá y si no fuese por los dos brazos extra, sería posible confundirlos sin problema. Alastor se mantiene observándolo, esta conversación habitual entre ellos. Donde se entienden tan fácil durante estos instantes.

_«No sé qué fue lo que pasó contigo.»_

_Natural  
A beating heart of Stone_

_«Solo sé que te enseñó que eres presa o predador y te hiciste un predador.»_

_You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this World_

_«Uno que apenas es capaz de dejar de serlo. Consumes sin parar y no muestras eso que eras antes.»_

_Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat_

_«Porque en realidad no quieres que acabemos igual de mal que tú ¿Verdad?»_

_You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural_

_«Es muy obvio, incluso la primera vez lo vi…»_

_Natural  
Yeah, you're a natural_

_«Y es que en realidad no sabes cómo sonreír ahora.»_

Acaba sentado junto a Alastor, quien se muestra entre receloso y molesto por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Una cautela ocasionada por saberse expuesto de esa manera. Cosa que no permite a nadie. Que no quiere de nadie. Angel levanta una ceja, jadeando suave por el esfuerzo.

—Sabes más de mí vida que todos en este puto circo, no te hagas el enojado ahora. —Recomienda entre dientes, levantándose y acabando de desprenderse de su ropa para quedar en traje de acróbata. Lanza el sombrero al público y se dirige hacia el aro que baja, colgándose de este con facilidad.

— ¡Demos un aplauso a nuestra cantante Angel Dust! ¡Qué gran encanto ha de causar a los demás, sería mejor si no se entrometieran donde no la llamaron para empezar! ¡Aclámenla más! ¡Que no se vaya a distraer!

Alastor se apura a salir del escenario, hecho una furia que acaba rompiendo un par de cosas en su camino. Charlie consigue detener ese tornado rojo que a más sonríe, más próxima se ve que una vena va a explotarle—Le dijiste algo—. Acusa. Charlie sacude la cabeza.

—Yo no le he dicho nada de ti. Pensé que tú lo habías hecho y por eso hizo todo eso—responde Charlie con entrecejo fruncido—. No es el fin del mundo Alastor, estás siendo cercano a él. Es natural-

—No me digas que es natural o que deja de ser natural porque tú, yo, él, ella, todos aquí **_NO_** somos naturales. —Advierte con voz reprimida.

—Alastor. —llama Charlie exasperada.

—Mi vida queda fuera de todo esto ¿Se te olvido que te lo advertí? Alguien dice **_nada_** más sobre mí y me voy. Está en mi maldito contrato.

—Ya lo sé Alastor. Cálmate, que Anthony te entienda no es el fin del mundo—Insiste en su punto—. Puede ser una ayuda para ti como tú lo eres para él. Intenta verlo de esta forma—Por la forma en que Alastor la mira, es obvio que no podrá hacerlo—. Escucha—Toma un profundo respiro—. Tranquilízate… Respira profundo, fuma un cigarro y descansa antes de que debas presentar el siguiente acto.

Alastor acaba fumando hasta tres cigarros, irritados y con los ladridos de perros atormentándolo peor de lo que ya está en su cabeza por sí solo.


	14. Act. 14. Amistad Externa

Alastor se ha comportado extraño estos días.

Bueno, semanas.

Siempre ha sido un hombre que repele el contacto de todos a su alrededor, también de comportamiento seco. La diferencia es que ahora pasa totalmente de su persona. Tanto que ha llegado a ignorar que le habla directamente a la cara. Desconoce lo que motiva esa clase de actitud tan infantil.

La considera de niño de diez años o menos hacer algo así. Intenta no dar más importancia de la necesaria, la realidad es que resulta imposible. Alastor es la personalidad con la que más habla en el circo. Con quién mayor comodidad encuentra.

Y lo está haciendo a un lado como si se trata de la peste negra. Irónico. Toma un profundo respiro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de madera que se instala para el baño. Usualmente se levanta antes que todos por lo que no tiene prisa en asearse. Se peina el cabello y estira las piernas, subiéndolas y bajándolas. No ha podido participar dos noches seguidas por sentirse mal.

—Siéntete bien de una maldita vez. No puedes volver a ser inútil. —Se dice entre dientes cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza. Aprieta los labios antes de exhalar—. Sí no hago nada, volvería New York… Es el único lugar al que tengo para ir. —Baja la cabeza y se rasca el pecho lleno de pelaje.

Frunce las cejas y levanta del sitio. Se pone una toalla y va con rapidez a su carpa. Tras buscar un poco consigue los adhesivos que usaba para depilarse y los usa. Aguantando los gritos que quieren salir ante el intento. No lo consigue del todo. Apenas rebajarlo de forma considerable y la parte superior sea en su mayoría, piel blanca. Exhala y tira los papeles a un lado, viéndose en el espejo tan grande que es capaz de ver cuerpo completo. Permanece un instante viéndose y-

_«Tanto pelo ahí… Es asqueroso ¿Cómo pretendes que te toque si está lleno de pelo hediondo?»_

_«Nadie pagaría por una mujer que engaña con eso. Pondré a alguien que sí llame la atención»_

_«¿Te duele? Qué inepta, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer una cosa bien. Como sea, está rosa, a todos les gusta el rosa.»_

Gimotea, apoyándose en la cama y continuando con su vista clavada en el espejo. Dónde cree ver a Valentino parado, continuando con sus comentarios tan hirientes; cada uno clavado más profundo en su mente y pecho, ocasionando que sangre y rectifique que no era la mejor para el al mismo tiempo que no es la mejor para nada. Para nadie. En nada. Mete la cabeza en la cama, abrazándose el abdomen con los brazos inferiores y escondiéndose con los superiores. Por qué todo debe ser tan cargante.

Tan cruel.

**. . .**

— ¡Oh! ¡Angel! Hola—Saluda Charlie al ver a la mujer llegar —. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Viniste a ver si puedes unirte? — pregunta Charlie con gentileza. La mujer se acomoda el cabello aún húmedo y niega con la cabeza.

— Tengo muchas náuseas. Lo siento, vine a ver nada más. — informa concisa. Es buena actuando, pero Charlie es capaz de ver que realmente se siente mal. Hasta el punto de que ayer en la noche no bebió nada y la vio desayunar poco hoy.

—Tenemos pensado quedarnos aquí un mes entero, así que tienes oportunidad—anima la rubia. Angel asiente y toma lugar en las gradas para ver las prácticas. La rutina le da muchas ganas de unirse, al mismo tiempo, su estómago le da la impresión de que si lo hace va a soltar hasta los intestinos—. Eso me recuerda: Husk consiguió varios té. Si tomas uno quizá te sientas un poco mejor. —opina Charlie. Angel levanta dispuesta a ir a buscar la bebida.

A pesar de que las náuseas mejoran, los mareos y escalofríos no lo hacen. Se queda quieta con la esperanza de que mermen. Millie le da palmadas en la espalda. Para este punto todos tienen gentileza con ella y es que realmente se la ve enferma de repente.

Con estados anímicos y de salud tan drásticos que permite vislumbrar su falta de intención. Siempre que está bien, aún si se cansa, continúa practicando y hace su parte en la función del día; notándose su molestia al no poder estar debido a la aún persistente abstinencia.

—Alastor ¿No tendrás algún medicamento para dormir? Tal vez si descansa bien se mejora. —pregunta Millie y El maestro de ceremonias exhibe una expresión cruel al inicio, desviando su atención a Angel.

— ¿Por qué habría de dar para mejorar a quien no lo quiere lograr? A final de cuentas si tan mal estás ¿Por qué no dejas de ser la puta del lugar? —cuestiona levantando las manos. Irritada como está, lo que menos necesita son palabras extrañas de Alastor y que le eche en cara cosas que no ha hecho.

— ¿Puta de qué o de quién? No he trabajado de ese modo en-

—Mucho malestar y todos los hombres del lugar también tu cama ocupar—Agrega desdeñoso—. Enfermedad o que nunca sacarás a la puta de la personalidad. Eso es lo que me empiezo a preguntar.

— ¡Deja de molestar! —reclama Angel—. ¡No he cobrado a nadie ni llevado a nadie con esa intención a mi carpa!

— ¿De verdad? —Pronuncia Alastor cínico e irónico.

—No.

— ¿Nos tachas de ciegos o sordos? Qué metes cada noche a alguien. —Apoya el bastón en el suelo.

— Lo hago porque quiero compañía. No le estoy cobrando a nadie y tampoco lo hago todos los días.

—No quita que ya te dejaste coger por todo el personal masculino del circo—Angel levanta y se acerca a Alastor—. Mucho lloriquear para trabajar normal, pero a la hora de la verdad, las piernas no te cuesta abrir y estirar para quien sea que te pueda llenar.

Alastor esquiva la bofetada que Angel estuvo a poco de propinarle. Se ríe, en tono burlón y desdeñoso a la albina.

— ¡Lo que deje o no de hacer es mi problema! —exclama abochornada y su mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

Si bien es cierto que lo ha hecho, no ha cobrado nada, dicho nada o hecho algo malo con ello. Tan solo se trata de la única forma con la que sabe tener compañía por la noche. La única forma que encuentra para mantener a alguien ahí así sea por un interés carnal.

Se siente sola.

Sentimiento que provoca un vacío en el estómago, llanto y acongojo desesperado. Esa aprendida necesidad tan incongruente de ameritar un hombre muy junto para la certeza de que se sentirá bien en algún momento. Así sea un mínimo instante.

—Es mío cuando dejas de trabajar como una niña irresponsable. —acota Alastor.

—Si pudiera estaría ahí.

—Entonces no eres tan buena como pensamos.

Angel guarda silencio, abriendo los ojos con el pulso alborotado.

—Mucho potencial desperdiciado en una puta—Encoge de hombros—. Al final del día solo piensas en lo mismo. Es patético, miserable y asqueroso.

— ¿El que come carne humana me dice a mí que soy asquerosa? —replica temblorosa, sin saber que decir, con miles de impulsos nerviosos diciéndole que huya. Que se esconda. Qué deje de rebatir, deje de discutir.

_«Eres una inútil de nuevo, como cosa rara. No muerdas a quien te da de comer a pesar de tu incompetencia»_

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclama. La tensión en el ambiente es demasiada. Alastor jamás ha sacado en cara nada así hacia Angel. Es quien la defiende siempre, por no decir que es quien evita mencionar vidas y profesiones pasadas a llegar aquí. Este ataque resulta gratuito e incómodo—. Porque a quien abandonan sin más en cada despertar eres tú. Nadie te quiere en realidad, solo te ven utilidad para satisfacer una necesidad que cualquier otro también puede llenar. No resultas especial, sino una más en la lista de las complacientes en la oscuridad. Patético es, no lo puedes negar, aunque lo vayas a intentar—burla dando la vuelta para continuar con su camino—. Un gusto ocasional no cambia de lugar lo usada que estás y por eso muchos no te quieren ni tocar. Qué repugnancia da la mujer de mil hombres, pero eterna novia de la soledad.

Vaggie se acerca a Angel que no nueve ni un músculo. Le da una suave palmada en la espalda.

—Tranquila, él-

Angel camina, alejándose para ir a su carpa. Vaggie la sigue en silencio, siendo capaz de oír como llora adentro. Tal vez en otra circunstancia esto no habría sido tan violento. El problema es que Alastor escogió precisamente el tiempo en que Angel está sensible a cualquier cosa. Una arremetida rastrera y brusca, incoherente por su carencia de contexto o motivación a tal acto. Vaggie va hacia la carpa de Alastor, consiguiéndolo en lectura de cartas que ha recibido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Alastor no dice nada—. Ya va un mes o más desde aquello ¿Por qué demonios sigues molesto? O por qué mierda eres tan hijo de puta para-

— ¿Decirle la realidad? Nada malo hubo en mi actuar. Solo sinceridad—opina con una risita—. Si tanto quiere atacar a los demás, que aprenda a recibir lo que da.

—Ella no te atacó—exhala Vaggie—. Tú pasado no te gusta. Tú yo de antes no te gusta y por eso lo esconden, pero que alguien te conozca por pasar tiempo contigo no quiere decir debas ser tan tosco. —opina ella con las manos en la cintura.

—Oh~ si le contarán de donde saliste ¿Te gustaría?

—No la insultaría mínimo. —responde confiada de ello. A nadie aquí le gusta que se sepa que hubo antes. Qué motivó el circo en sí.

No obstante, hay un trecho largo entre el disgusto y la completa psicosis que toma Alastor ante el tema. Es errático en su comportamiento cuando Angel entra a colación. Alguien que el mismo hizo traer aquí. Alguien que le deja entrar en su vagón y habla con calma mientras pasean por la ciudad. Es relación unidireccional donde solo Alastor puede saberlo todo y no le gusta cuando otro hace exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Acaso te molesta eso? Que este con gente. No ha cobrado a nadie, yo misma pregunté. Solo pide acompañarla por la noche y ya está. Es un coqueteo natural como hace Loona o Pentius a veces. No ha traído a nadie externo a pesar de que le piden por ello—Agrega Vaggie. Quien se ja mantenido vigilante para cuidar la reputación del circo de cara al público. Si se enteran de que hay una artista que se acuesta con alguien de fuera, puede haber problemas—. Reclamaste tanto que casi me da a pensar que eres su novio celosos de que sea infiel.

—Menuda interpretación tan fuera de conexión. —burla dejando las cartas a un lado.

— ¿Entonces que te importa? Sí, es raro que no pueda trabajar, pero si hacer eso—admite la chica de piel gris—, pero no es tu problema que hace en horas ya libres de trabajo ¿Quieres estar con Angel? Ve y dile.

—No tengo interés en esas cosas.

Vaggie levanta una ceja, notando ese pequeño bajón en las orejas de Alastor. Usualmente, debido a su poca variación de humor, están levantadas pareciendo solo dos mechones enormes de cabello. Ahora le da un aspecto triste, sumada la impresión de que eso lo molesta.

Lo deja solo, pues no tiene necesidad de seguir discutiendo con un necio. Pide a una de las cocineras que prepare un pastel y planifica llevarlo para Angel. Animarla un poco después de ese desplante tan feo.

Alastor viéndose solo deja de sonreír y mira a otro lado con creciente recelo. Sin saber explicar su propio desenvolvimiento emocional.

Irritado.

Enojado.

Disgustado.

Fastidiado.

Manteniendo a Angel lejos pues no quiere sentirse expuesto nuevamente. Que el usual desconocimiento más allá de que sonríe siempre este puesto sobre la mesa. Sus orejas acaban más caídas y acopladas a su cabeza, escuchando perros fuera; truenos que pronostican alguna tormenta y que ya no tiene la salvaguarda que ha tenido las últimas veces.

Angel con él, sentándosele encima para que pueda recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Da un bufido, maldiciendo entre dientes y aquella frustración creciente antes enterrada ahora surgiendo poco a poco para atormentarlo.

_Todos funcionan y tú no._

_Todos pueden estar con ella y tú no quieres._

_«Es un hombre inservible. Aparte de fenómeno, es como una mujer con pene. Patético.»_

**. . .**

— ¿Te gusta?

—Esta sabroso. Gracias.

Vaggie toma asiento junto a Angel que come el pequeño pastel de fresas y crema. La albina luce especialmente decaída por la carencia de maquillaje. Sus ojeras relucen, revelando que tiene mucho tiempo sin dormir y quizá es lo que motive su incapacidad laboral en buena medida.

—Sobre Alastor-

—Lo moleste, lo siento.

Sale tan mecánico, que Vaggie acierta al pensar que está acostumbrado a que en cada pelea, es su responsabilidad.

—Es alguien reservado y usualmente, no hay nadie que pueda entenderlo. Cree que sabes de su pasado y… eso no le gusta—explica sentándose junto a Angel—. No excusa que te tratara como lo hizo, pero ahí tienes la razón de por qué parece odiarte de repente. —Angel asiente sin ganas.

—A nadie le gusta, supongo.

—No. La verdad no—exhala con disgusto—. Y vengo de Sudamérica—confiesa y Angel abre los ojos, teniendo las mejillas llenas—. Me trajeron a Estados Unidos de contrabando; escapé antes de que pudieran hacerme nada, viví en la calle desde los… siete hasta los diez años—cuenta con notorio desagrado—. Hasta que llegué a una escuela de danza.

— ¿Escuela de… baile no? —pide rectificar. Vaggie asiente.

—Veía desde afuera a las niñas bailar. Me gustaba mucho como lo hacían, quería aprender también… Las imitaba mucho, pero me hacían alejarme porque no querían dar una mala imagen al local—Rueda los ojos—. Algunas niñas de ahí me molestaban por tener la piel gris y los ojos así. Un día me lanzaron piedras, perdí el ojo por eso.

Angel arruga la cara por el disgusto que le trae eso, viendo que tiene el parpado cocido de la mejor manera.

—Hasta que una me ayudó, cuando me estaba desangrando. Me llevó a su casa, convenció a sus padres de que podría ser una ayuda en lo que sea. Me quedé con ella… Aun hoy sigo con ella.

Angel casi escupe el pastel. No pensó que la historia entre Charlie y Vaggie se remontara desde tan atrás. Lo peor es que puede imaginárselo perfectamente. Charlie es una mujer demasiado tierna y buena para su propio bien. Con demasiado corazón. Come un trozo de pastel más grande. Ansiosa.

—Supongo que todos tenemos a quien nos ayuda cuando estamos en la mierda.

—Sí. —Apoya con sonrisa suave—. Sé más o menos que pasó con Alastor, entiendo que no le guste hablarlo. Ten paciencia y déjame pegarle cuando se ponga insoportable. Solo… No creas que lo dijo es cierto. Quiere repelerte, es todo.

Relame su labio y baja la cabeza.

—No me digas eso, por favor, no siendo que tú como muchos más aquí, me tienen asco y me llaman puta cuando no estoy.

Vaggie guarda silencio, pues es cierto y es un poco hipócrita de su parte.

* * *

— ¿Y Angel? —pregunta Alastor al notar que la mujer albina no está por ningún lado.

—Salió. Dijo que volvería para el espectáculo—responde Husk—. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a echarle más verdades en cara? —pregunta cínico y Alastor se encoge de hombros.

—No precisamente.

—Amigo—llama irónico—. Que te moleste que la chica piense a cada rato en el ex, esté con varios y sepa una milésima de ti no es para tanto. Hay muchas zorras por ahí, alguna la reemplazará si la quieres echar. —Alastor levanta una ceja.

—Has sido muy cercano a Angel ¿Quieres que se vaya?

—Me da igual. Todo mientras no se estén matando por aquí.

—Umm~ Interés implícito.

—Bueno, estamos lejos de New York, aquí nadie sabrá su famita; puede ser bailarina en algún teatro del lugar. No se va a morir de hambre y no la van a llamar puta con propiedad—repone Husk encogiéndose de hombros—. Me vale mierda lo que haga, pero no me gusta el molestar por molestar. Siendo como somos, debería ser obvio que eso no se hace y tú lo hiciste, señor sonrisas.

—Husker, harás que mi corazón se acelere de tanta consideración de tu parte. —burla Alastor. Pues el ser más insensible de todo el circo es Husk. Quien parece tener una piedra en lugar de corazón.

—Asombrosamente, más que la tuya, cabron.

Alastor rueda los ojos y sigue con su camino. Quería disculparse con Angel. Nada muy real. Solo lo formal y necesario para que no haya mala sangre. Si va a integrarse hoy, es porque ya se siente mejor. Por lo que es una especie de pequeño alivio. Su comentario no pasó de hacerla llorar.

Detiene el andar y baja la cabeza. _Así sueno igual que Valentino_ , exhala toma asiento, estirando las piernas y sacando su reloj de bolsillo. Dentro de cinco horas es la función. Debe estar aquí en cuatro. Tiene tiempo suficiente para planear algo decente que decir.

* * *

Lanza un beso coqueto a quien se lo queda viendo, el hombre recibe un golpe de parte de la mujer que lleva del brazo. A veces, es divertido crear esa clase de discordia. Sostiene su sombrero antes de que salga volando por la brisa tan fuerte. Agitando los enormes rizos blancos que le caen por el rostro.

Escucha golpes en el callejón por el cual pasa y por ello se detiene, dando cuenta de que hay una especie de pelea. Ganada por la persona más baja.

—Veamos qué tan normal quedas después de eso—Lo deja tirado y le escupe—. Hijo de puta. —Angel inclina un poco la cabeza—. ¿Se te perdió algo?

—Nada, solo se me hace raro ver que una mujer consiguió apalizar a un tipo del doble de su tamaño—responde dando la vuelta—. No es mi problema, sigue con lo tuyo. Si te vas rápido, no te llamarán la atención.

— ¿Crees que me importa? —Angel se gira un momento.

—Oliendo como hueles, dudo que quieras que te metan presa. Eso solo lo empeoraría.

Avanza, sin prestar atención a que la mujer en cuestión al embestiría y todo se volviera un desastre. Estando de cara al piso no entiende por qué de repente están todos quejándose de _nuevamente_ la fenómeno está causando problemas. Al levantarse con ayuda da cuenta de que la mujer que lo empujó –a saber por qué-, aparte de tener ropa en pésimo estado, tiene un ojo enorme. Con parte del rostro cubierto con su cabello de tono rubio y rosa viejo.

Siendo ahuyentada por la multitud Angel se sacude la ropa y agradece a quien le devuelve la bolsa que lleva con cosas que compró. Entre ellas, más joyería. Le encanta la joyería. Teniendo los dedos finos, puede usar los anillos que quiera. Rara vez no hay su talla.

Por curiosidad decide seguir a la mujer desconocida, encontrándola en un parte, intentando peinarse la extensa y densa melena.

—Oh, así que es eso—Ella sobre salta—. Eres distinta.

—Que considerara en no decir fenómeno. —Bromea acida. Angel exhala, inclinándose hacia ella.

— ¿Qué tienes en la cara exactamente? ¿Uno de tus ojos es más grande y ya?

Sea por disgusto o simple fastidio se quita el cabello de la cara. Angel inclina un poco atrás, sorprendida de que sea _un_ solo ojo. Hace que su rostro luzca muy redondo y extraño. endereza y pone las manos en su cintura.

—No se puede esconder. Eso sí que es una basura.

—Me perdí la parte en la que esto te importa.

— ¿Crees que ser así de blanca y alta es normal? —A juzgar por su gesto, sí. Sí que lo es. Angel rueda los ojos—. Ven conmigo, seguro te podrán dar ropa y comida para el tiempo en que estemos aquí. Son tan misericordiosos que lo harán ¿Cómo te llamas nena? —pregunta sacando uno de los chocolates de la bolsa y comiéndolo.

—Cherri. —responde dudosa del interés.

—Vale, ven, es más productivo que pelearte con alguien en un callejón.

Sin nada mejor que hacer y siendo un punto moderadamente válido, la acompaña. Considerando que puede darse cuenta sí es una trampa para matarla antes de llegar plenamente al lugar.

* * *

— ¡Chaaaaaarlie! ¡Te traje una cachorra desamparada! —anuncia Angel. Para Cherri resulta anómalo ver a tanta gente anómala en un solo lugar. Estando en otros rumbos, ni siquiera sabía que el circo había llegado y mucho menos que era el sonado circo lleno de gente “distinta”.

O que alguien como la mujer que la recogió formaría parte de este. Si es solo por el cabello, no tiene sentido. Es muy normal desde su punto de vista.

—Oh por- Angel, no tenemos espacio para nadie más—Regaña la rubia, sintiendo que este es un reclamo repetitivo en su voz—. Lo sien- ¡AY! ¡MIRA! ¡TIENE UN GOLPE EN LAS COSTILLAS! ¡NIFFTY!

Angel ríe por la nariz, alejándose del panorama. Cherri desconoce _por completo_ la motivación a bañarla, vestirla, darle de comer y explicarle que es Hazbin Circus. No piensa quedarse. No tiene nada en mente, pero pertenecer a un circo es lo que menos figura en su panorama. Ya es un bicho raro, no hace falta empeorarlo tan directamente.

—Oh~—Alastor la intimida, pues da un aire muy sombrío a media luz—. Una nueva estrella para debutar ¿Eso debo pensar? ¿Haces algo en especial? —pregunta interesado. Cherri no tarda en notar que el detalle especial de Alastor no son solo sus dientes, color de ojos, piel y hablar, sino que el par de mechones en su cabeza, son orejas—. ¿O solo tienes ese ojo para admirar sin necesidad de un doble parpadear? —bromea en un siseo.

—Cantar, bailar, lo que sea. Solo dilo. —incita Loona impaciente mientras se arregla. La gente ya está entrando a la carpa.

—Puedo encender cosas con los dedos.

Hay un parón general. Por curiosidad Blitzo le acerca una vela. Tras quitar un poco de cera extra, Cherri chasquea los dedos. La forma en que hacen fricción, siendo sus uñas en exceso duras y similar a un par de piedras propia de los encendedores. Hay aplausos y exclamaciones por ellos.

—Algo podemos encontrar.

—Alastorrrr ya no tenemos espacio. —lloriquea Charlie.

—Yo me hago cargo de la nómina y te aseguro de que nos caben hasta quince más—burla Alastor—. Por ahora no dejes de mirar y pensar cómo puedes apoyar, en Hazbin Circus inútiles no hay sin importar donde intentes buscar, así todos tienen talento que explotar.

Al principio, pensó que era charlatanería pura y dura. Luego, cuando empezó a la función y pudo verla tras bambalinas no hizo más que dar cuenta de la realidad. Una que pensó que no existía. Por no decir que, aparte de hallarlos a todos tan espectaculares, tan brillantes, tan… fantásticos.

La sorprende que la gente los ame.

Que los aplauden, sonrían y exclamen a cada actuación. Que no les importe los distintos que son.

Pues parte de ello viene el encanto que posee. Actos van y vienen, cada uno con su toque peculiar y que lo hace resaltar. Por la oscuridad no es capaz de ver quien entra al escenario, usando un pomposo vestido blanco. Las luces suben, Alastor en el piano y Cherri abre la boca al notar a Angel ahí.

Los cuatro brazos que tiene, la visible marca rosa en su pecho al igual que en área del cuello. Sin maquillaje o nada que disfrace cada detalle.

—Ella es la última que vino—informa Charlie amarrándose el cabello, Cherri se queda viendo, atontada e impresionada—. Tenía ciertos problemas en casa y ahora está aquí con nosotros. Si te trajo es porque crees que será bueno que estés aquí, supongo.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough_

— ¿Por qué lo pensaría? Me vio apenas cinco minutos en la calle. —Cherri gira a Charlie, sin entender de dónde saca eso.

—Bueno, todos somos iguales. Si podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, lo hacemos. De eso trata Hazbin Circus. —Presenta Charlie con una sonrisa enorme e ilusionada. Cherri regresa la vista al espectáculo.

_Towers of gold are still too Little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough_

Cherri tan solo queda ahí parada, viéndola fijamente y preguntando _¿De verdad puedo llegar a ser como ella?_ Que canta de tal forma que incluso los niños se sienten incapaces de dejar de verla, de admirarla; hallar belleza incluso en su cuerpo largo y de cuatro brazos.

_Never be enough  
For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me_

Preguntándose _¿Puedo llegar a brillar tanto?_ Pues, aunque es distinta, ahora le parece igual de hermosa que todas las damas de sociedad que siempre envidió. Esas que tienen un rostro perfecto, dos ojos y encantan a todos en su paso. Su presentación tan artística, con movimientos suaves y armoniosos con su voz, la conversación de dos vías con el maestro de ceremonias.

— ¿De verdad puedo quedarme? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí. Te hallaremos un lugar.

— ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA NUESTRA ENCANTADORA CANTANTE ANGEL DUST! —Indica Alastor, Cherri se sorprende de cómo le rompen el vestido y Angel sube a un aro de metal, con varios acróbatas empezando con su espectáculo—. No vayan a parar jamás, nunca suficiente será, la estrella del mundo que a todos quiere escuchar ¡APLAUDAN MÁS! —Ordena el elocuente presentador—. QUE LA ESTRELLA SEPA QUE COMO SU PUBLICO NO HAY QUIEN LA QUIERA MÁS.

Y ahí siguió, ahora en el aire, con Cherri convenciéndose de que Angel, realmente, es una estrella que pertenece al cielo.

Deseando para sí misma, conseguir por una vez en su vida, ser querida de la forma en que la aman a ella.

**. . .**

—Eso-fue ¡GENIAL! —Angel se sorprende por la repentina exclamación de Cherri—. Y-yo no creí que alguien como tú… alguien como nosotros—Corrige al instante—. ¡Pudiera ser así! Creí que… Creí que…

—Lo sé. Es la impresión que tienes cuando te tratan como mierda cada día _suggar_ _tits_ —responde animada mientras se quita las piedras de los pómulos—. Seguro te irá bien. Puedes quedarte en mi carpa si quieres. No tengo problema en compartir cama.

— ¿De verdad?

—Un momento… ¡HUSK! —llama con fuerza—. ¿¡PUEDO IR A TU CARPA!? LA MIA VA A ESTAR OCUPADA.

— ¡NO GRITES ESAS TONTERIAS ASÍ DESGRACIADA!

— ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO OCULTAR LO MUCHO QUE ME ENCANTAS _CIELO_! —Lanza un beso y el hombre se va rodando los ojos—. Sí, puedes en mi carpa, estaré con el señor gato gruñón—suspira soñadora—. Es un encanto aunque no lo creas, es-

—Angel—La expresión de Angel se torna a una de total fastidio—. Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De verdad? Yo no, estoy ocupada. —Chasquea la lengua y acaba por hacer que Cherri se aparte—. ¿Qué quieres? No he hecho nada ahora-

—Solo quería pedir perdón por lo del otro día. No quisiera que haya mala vibra entre nosotros—Angel levanta una ceja—. No quise yo herir tu corazón, fue algo que se me escapó y salió de mí control.

—Alastor, guárdate la palabrería—pide Angel—. Sí lo que quieres es que todo siga aromal, seguirá normal. Solo dijiste lo que pensabas. Sé que te soy un asco, haber fingido que no es lo que me molesto; ya que remedio.

—No eres-

—Para de intentar arreglarlo. Ya lo dijiste. Si tanto te molestaba, me lo decías. Ahora, ve tranquilo—Mueve la mano con desinterés. Alastor entrecierra los ojos—. Te lo dije alguna vez. Una decepción más, una decepción menos, si aún no me muerto, seguirá la siguiente.

Y con esa tajante conclusión, Alastor se aparta, Cherri regresa para seguir hablando con Angel en tanto ella se desmaquilla y queda en ropa más suelta para poder ir a cenar. Alastor anda hasta su carpa y toma asiento frente al pequeño escritorio lleno de cartas por enviar.

A decir verdad, esperó demasiado. Que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que Angel no sienta rencor y en esta ocasión, le dio tanto la impresión de que realmente esperaba algo más de él. Resulta extraño, pues pensó que sería más sencillo y ahora se siente incluso más irritado que antes. Sus orejas bajan, escuchando los perros de la perrera ladrando sin parar a saber qué cosa.

_Como molestan…_

Enciende un cigarro y fuma, abriéndose la camisa para desvestirse. Se echa de lado en la cama, poniendo el cenicero en el colchón. Desconociendo que lo molesta con exactitud en este instante lo que él mismo hizo, lo que acaba de decir Angel, la fallida llegada a la realidad usual.

En fin. Demediados puntos posibles. Pueden ser todos y ninguno—Ya volvió a la función, solo eso debería importarme—. Murmura a sí mismos soltando el humo. Sin saber qué pensar. Que sentir.

Porque Angel siendo distante le genera tanto rechazo, cierra los ojos, con el cigarro consumiéndose sobre el cenicero.

 _—A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold to make it in this world…_ —tararea sin ganas, frunciendo las cejas.

Deja la colilla en el cenicero, sin ganas de meditar lo último que viene a su mente como explicación.


	15. Act. 15. Confesiones en secreto

Cherri practica para ser parte de uno de los grupos de acróbatas al mismo tiempo que tener su propia sección. Su capacidad de encender cosas quedó mortalmente demostrada cuando pudo encender hasta fuegos artificiales en un evento especial que hicieron por la venida de la navidad.

La nieve empieza a caer donde están y la última parada del año no será tan distinta, con la diferencia de no ser tan fría por el bien de los animales que tienen. Si bien está costando que aprenda todo lo que debe hacer, ayuda con lo que puede y los gastos que conlleva otra boca más, se los está adjuntando Angel.

Con quien lleva una amistad en la que no puede vérselos solos casi nunca. Siendo la perfecta triada con Loona a la hora de fastidiar a Moxxie o hacer alguna que otra broma inofensiva por ahí. Principalmente a Moxxie. _Todos disfrutan atormentar a Moxxie._ Cherri ya es perfectamente consciente de la variación de géneros de Angel, hallándolo como un detalle curioso, complicado, pero siendo ella de un ojo y Angel de cuatro brazos, nada raro.

Podía decir que tiene una mejor amiga y a veces, un mejor amigo. No es mal combo.

En su reconocimiento de personajes, ha conseguido que Alastor es el más extraño de todos, seguido de Stolas. El eventual y extravagante hombre búho con el que Angel también pasa tiempo nocturno. Tiene muchos acompañantes a esta altura, lo que es sorprendente es que entre ellos Alastor no figure por ningún lado.

—Le doy asco, por eso no voy con él. —responde de cabeza en un aro, intentando enseñar a Cherri como hacer su rutina. Pues así quizá pueda ayudarla cuando no puede participar por problemas de salud.

— ¿Asco en qué? ¿Es ciego? —pregunta igual de cabeza, pero de modo mucho menos agraciado—. ¿Es gay? —susurra y Angel sacude la cabeza.

—Ojalá fuera gay, así al menos le gustaría cuando me siento Anthony. —Cherri no evita reír por ello, dejándose caer a la tela de seguridad y quedándose echada en esta. Angel contorsiona hasta quedar sentada en el aro.

—¿Entonces qué sucede con él chica? Sí te trajo y lleno la cabeza de sueños estrellados, no creo que no tenga interés en ti. Es un sinsentido—repone Cherri agitando la mano y creando pequeñas chispas por las uñas rasposas—. Además, es una cosa muy cliché. El maestro de ceremonias y una de las estrellas de la función. Están hechos para estar.

—Es que… Yo también empecé a creer que quizá le gustaba de alguna forma—admite ofuscada y reprimida—. No solo me trajo, también me ayudó con todo, me molestó y animó al mismo tiempo; siempre viajábamos en el mismo vagón para planear actos, hablar y—Muerde su labio inferior y sacude la cabeza—. Él entendía que me sucede. Es el único que lo ha entendido sin burlarse de mí.

—Haces que suene perfecto.

—Alastor _finge_ ser perfecto. Supongo que es parte de su _perfomance_. —Rectifica enfurruñada. Cherri sube el labio inferior, sin creer que eso pueda ser así—. Él y yo… Conectamos mucho ¿Sabes? Cuando canto él me responde con el piano, él entiende lo que pienso, lo que quiero decir, lo que siento; me ayudó en todo, incluso en cosas que no pensé que ameritaran ayuda. Alastor simplemente fue… —Suelta aire en un quejido lastimero—. Todo lo que llevo queriendo desde que llegué a este país.

—Pues ve por él. No va a rechazar.

—Ya lo hizo.

— ¿Ah?

—Me dijo que soy un asco, que soy una puta—Angel ríe sin ganas y Cherri levanta la ceja—. No le falta razón—Empieza a columpiarse en el aro—. Eso es lo que soy, lo que he sido todos estos años… Cantar en un escenario, saltar desde aquí o hacer lo que sea en este circo no va a cambiarlo… Tampoco que estoy casada y que en algún momento volveré con mi esposo.

—Eso suena igual de tonto a que yo diga que vuelvo con mi ex. Por su perra culpa no tenía una mierda.

—Es distinto Cherri.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Aun si no es con el ciervo dientes piraña no necesitas ningún hombre para seguir en pie! Es distinto, eres capaz de brillar sin ayuda de nadie. Que creas que necesitas de otro es tu error—Angel sonríe débil y agradecida por el comentario—. Además ¿Quién se cree para llamar asqueroso a nadie?

—Cuando soy una mujer que apenas va a cumplir veintiuno y ha estado con más hombres que días viviendo—suspira cerrando los ojos—. No lo sé… Incluso yo me doy asco… Verme bien aquí, no quita que fuera soy poco menos que un trapo sucio que todos usaron y tiraron hasta que los aburrí—ríe sin gracia y temblando los labios—. Soy compañía para la noche, no para despertar. Ni siquiera con quien pensé que sería compañía para el día…—Moquea—. Creí que no me buscaba porque no le importaba, que me veía distinto la realidad solo era asco.

Cherri suspira con deje entristecido, levantando la cabeza y dando cuenta de que Alastor se retira, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación.

**. . .**

—Oh, Alastor ¿Sucede algo? Tenía tiempo de no verte así de decaído—Stolas expresa su inquietud al respecto y el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros—. Debo suponer que se trata de la señorita Angel. —trina encogiéndose un poco en ese abrigo de plumas que queda tan acorde a todo él.

— ¿Señorita? —pregunta burlón.

—Los títulos a veces van mejor con la persona que con la realidad. Quien mantiene su intimidad en la intimidad y busca su placer junto al acompañante, es una señorita, en mi opinión—responde y Alastor rueda los ojos dando una risita—. Por no decir que aún es muy joven. Muy, muy joven. Casi puede ser mi hija.

—Y aun así no hay compasión a la hora del exceso de pasión cuando nadie tiene visión a su acción. —rima elocuente y burlón. Stolas no se molesta en hacer nada por ello. Ya es obvio que ha estado y no lo avergüenza, negarlo es inútil.

—No lo es, tampoco es menor de dieciocho, por lo que no me considero especialmente perverso a diferencia de su esposo, que no tuvo reparo en tocarla teniendo solo quince—Balancea la cabeza, dándole el punto en ello. Valentino hizo algo indebido desde tantos puntos que es ilegal de por sí que alguien exagere tanto en ilegalidad—. Sin embargo, puedo notar que el tema edad también lo molesta.

—Es una cría. Quizá no de cuerpo, pero piensa como una cría. —repone hablando al caminar con Stolas a un lado—. Sus expresiones, como cree que funciona el mundo, como se comporta. Es una niña.

—Oh…

Stolas sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos rojos y alargados. Encontrando curiosa la actitud de Alastor. Lo conoce desde hace un buen tiempo, por lo que este comportamiento es nuevo, más no complicado de descifrar. Alastor tiene la guardia un poco más baja con ciertas personas y en ciertos momentos. Tratando de Angel, tiende a desmoronarse muy fácil.

—Así que eso te enoja, estarte aprovechando de alguien vulnerable.

—Puede ser.

—Porque al final del día, hay un deseo sentimental.

Alastor se detiene y mira a Stolas con una mezcla de burla e irritación por aquella conclusión tan directa. Stolas da una risilla, con las manos tras la espalda y las plumas de su cuerpo hinchándose.

—Poco o nada tiene de raro desarrollar una relación afectiva con una persona con la que compartes tiempo ¡Como yo con mi Blitzy! —Alastor está decidido a ignorar ese ejemplo—. Si compaginan bien, es natural. Por no decir que revela que incluso dentro de ti y esa sonrisa espeluznante hay un corazón.

—Stolas, por favor. —bufa burlista.

—Un corazón que está resucitando por el suave tacto italiano. Oh~ Alastar—Stolas tiene una malísima costumbre de decir _Alastar_ , todo por molestarlo con el hecho de que también cuenta como una estrella en todo este pequeño universo que tanto se esmeró en ensamblar—. Eso es tan emocionante, tan excitante—el hombre sufre temblores continuos—. Déjate encantar, no está tan mal.

—No veo de esa forma.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia eso? —pregunta Stolas—. Por supuesto, las noches de pasión no pueden faltar, tampoco caricias en todo cuerpo, tacto hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo, que le toques los muslos blancos, chupes su vag-

—Stolas. —llama, antes de que se pierda en su propia retahíla de morbosidades.

—El sexo no es lo único—dice tras aclararse la garganta, volviendo a la realidad—. Hay mucho más que puedes aspirar. Que puedes promover a su lado. Estancarte en que solo el contacto sexual es lo que marca algo así es… simplista, una banalización del romance.

—No hay tal romance. —Insiste Alastor—. Se ha quejado hasta el hartazgo de que los hombres le parecen iguales, la asusta—informa entrando a su carpa seguido por él—. Conmigo no es así, porque yo no funciono como los demás, sin embargo, ella gusta de los demás lo que tienen para dar.

—Un pene no vale tanto. Créeme de lo que te hablo.

Alastor ríe por la nariz ante el comentario tan directo de Stolas.

—Alastor—llama—. ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? Tú la trajiste aquí, se la quitaste a una persona horripilante que ni siquiera debería seguir viva y que la destruía. Le estás dado una vida ¿Qué más aspiras alcanzar? ¿Qué más razones necesitas para creer que te mereces esto?

Tiene la impresión de que Alastor se está yendo por una vía muy extraña. Una que personalmente, no comprende. Porque de nuevo, Alastor es la persona más rara que nadie se haya podido cruzar.

—Porque no me quiero aprovechar de ella—confiesa—. Porque no quiero ser Valentino en su vida… La traje para ser una estrella, para que adornara más este cielo que cree. No la traje a que fuese mía, a que crea que me debe algo—explica con las orejas cada vez más caídas e impresionando a Stolas—. Es una niña, ya te lo dije. Se emociona con una flor o que simplemente rimes aun si no lo entiendes. No quiero aprovecharme de eso.

—No lo es si ella quiere.

—Lo que quiere no lo puedo dar porque no lo sé hacer y de saberlo hacer, sería igual… poco o nada importa realmente. La traje a hacer combustión, a que se convirtiera en una ¡Enorme supernova! —exclama levantando los brazos y las orejas, consiguiendo un extraño aire anhelante de su parte—. ¡La más grande de todas! —Insiste ambicioso—, pero, para darle eso, no puedo pretender otra cosa más.

— Sabias que la palabra amantes viene de la etimología “persona que ama a otra” y viene del verbo en latín _amaré_ , tan sencillo y natural como “amar” —explica Stolas con sonrisa cómplice—. Quien ama de verdad, anhela la felicidad del par. Si sientes algo, ve, dilo, explícalo y-

—No quiero explicar nada.

—Entonces-

—No lo haré. Puede seguir como está. No tiene por qué cambiar.

Stolas exhala, Alastor, algo sin remedio de lo jodidamente necio que es este hombre. Lo deja a solas en su carpa y Alastor baja la cabeza. Con meses escuchando y viendo a Alastor interactuar con alguien más, una persona que resultara más afín a él de forma amistosa, vio que la relación que tenía salían de parámetro.

Era una que, sin dudas, aspiraba un romance a futuro. Las miradas de ella, las posiciones, su forma de hablar o buscarlo. Todo señala a ello. Incluso darse cuenta de detalles que nadie más vio. Alastor jamás pensó que nadie llegaría a conocerlo, a entenderlo, porque nadie se ha interesado realmente por él.

Porque nadie ha llegado a sentir amor por él.

Por lo mismo, está totalmente fuera de base a la hora de enfrentarse a este tema. La única persona a la que ha amado es su madre y quizá algún que otro animal que ha tenido de mascota. Por lo demás, no sabe nada del tema; lo que siente lo intimida.

Se determinó a no sentir nada.

A no ser más que ingenio para sobrevivir.

Es lo que ha necesitado desde el momento en que tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo.

Ahora, teniendo casi cuarenta años, que manos suaves y pálidas lo estén acariciando no hacen sino resquebrajar el material en el que se transformó hace años.

Teme sentir, teme volverse débil y en ello, volverse un monstruo peor al que ya es.

Un monstruo como Valentino. Que acaba destruyendo todo cuanto toca.

_'Cause you're a **Natural**  
A beating heart of Stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this World_

Angel lo dijo muy bien, lo entendió muy bien y quizá con ello, los sentimientos que existan puedan perecer. Sería lo más saludable para ella. Considerando todo…

_Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural_

No nació para ser alguien con sentimientos, sino el opuesto. Es una criatura hecha para sobrevivir, pelear y estar encima de los demás; Angel es lo contrario. Una criatura tan suave que ablanda lo que toca. Un corazón que no deja de chorrear sangre y en lugar de sanarse a sí mismo, está dispuesta a dar ese frágil corazón herido para demostrar hasta el punto en que puede amar.

Una niña sin más. Creyendo en el amor, en el romance, ante la idea de que tendrá en quien apoyarse y descansar en el tránsito de la vida hasta la muerte. Suspira, entrecerrando los ojos. No tiene remedio.

Acercarse, es aprovecharse de esa fragilidad, la quebradura hecha por Valentino.

Dirían que _wow, por qué si quieres ayudar ¿No la curas?_

Porque no sabe cómo, es alguien que quiebra, que solo mantiene su distancia y…

Oculta todo lo que le duele, todo lo que lo asusta. El temor tan enorme a siquiera recordar lo que lo hizo así en primer lugar. Queriendo olvidarlo, enterrarlo y olvidarse de que existió. Todos los que son diferentes atraen desgracias y con solo palpar su pecho, la piel irregular y desagradable incluso bajo la tela, es una muestra de ello.

Angel no le da asco, en lo absoluto, pero tampoco lo atrae sexualmente.

Tan solo la mira y la mira, como un tonto que admira el cielo, a la luna y sus estrellas, queriendo que el día no llegue para que así permanezcan y a veces sueña que tiene a esa estrella. Que la puede abrazar. La puede apretar.

Acabando convertido en la pesadilla de que la consume: Mordiéndola, tragándola y acabando por matarla. Que lo último que verá no será brillo, sino la sangre que el mismo derramó.

Antes que ser un animal que acaba con una de las pocas cosas que lo mantienen humano, prefiere rechazar ese corazón delicado, valioso y sangrante. Que, en algún momento, hallará su propia salvación. Él lo llevaría a ello.

Con eso estaría satisfecho.

* * *

**—** ¿Qué te parece?

—Curioso que vengas a preguntarme a mí de eso—admite Alastor quitándose la gafas—. Es un buen atuendo. Hace que tu pecho se vea más grande.

—Justo eso pensé—admite girando, viéndose en el espejo de Alastor. El traje rojo con pelusa en el borde en torno a su busto y brazos—. ¿Vas a usar la ropa de siempre para ese acto especial?

—No creo poder usar na-

— ¡AJA!

Alastor levanta las manos sin entender. Angel sale y regresa con rapidez, dejando sobre la cama un conjunto de ropa. Alastor levanta una ceja. Es muy parecido a su traje usual, con la pequeña diferencia de que la cinta del moño es verde, las líneas del traje son rojas y lo demás es blanco. No suele usar ropa blanca.

Se mancha muy fácil y es alguien descuidado por naturaleza.

También cuenta con pelaje blanco en los bordes de las mangas, cola y demás.

—Es el que sueles usar siempre, pero en otros colores. Ya que voluntariamente no ibas a pedir el blanco, lo hice por ti. De nada, ahora serás más llamativo de lo normal.

— ¿Soy llamativo usualmente? Oh Angel. —burla ligero entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro que sí, eres como… _Strawberry pimp._ —nombra Angel con gesto desdeñoso, Alastor rueda los ojos.

—Puedo suponer que tienes todo listo. No has venido a decirme detalles o nada aparecido.

— ¿Lo querías?

—Me acostumbre a ello.

—Ah.

—Igual que tu acostumbras irte a meter en camas ajenas.

—Sí vas a empezar a hablar de eso de nuevo-

—Quiero disculparme por eso. Tu sexualidad es tuya y si incluso Vaggie te defiende, es porque no hiciste nada—Interrumpe con rapidez y sencillez—. Lo siento—Expresa sincero y Angel se lleva una mano al pecho—. Por lo que te dije. Te insulté de forma terrible. No volverá a repetirse y si lo hago-

—Puedo tocarte las orejas.

—No.

—Entonces ¿Qué me vas a dar que valga más la pena que eso?

—Jamás imaginé que mis orejas resultaran atractivas a nadie.

—Son muy suaves. Me encanta—Confiesa Angel sonriendo y haciendo que las aprieta—. Entonces… ¡Déjame tocar tu cola!

— ¡Eso menos Angel! —quejumbra exasperado.

—Umm…

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Me abrazas?

— ¿No quieres dinero?

Angel exhala, viendo a otro lado con la decepción visible.

—Con darte un golpe en la cara debe bastar. Qué bueno que te gustara la ropa.

Alastor la ve salir y la sigue con la mirada. La forma en que el vestido corto se balancea por su forma tan particular de caminar. Sobresalta ligeramente al encontrar a Cherri comiendo algodón de azúcar. La chica se muestra entre disgustada y burlista hacia Alastor.

—De verdad que los hombres son un desastre ¿Eh? Deja las indirectas. Di que no quieres nada y revienta su burbuja antes de que flote más lejos sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Muy interesada?

—Bueno, me trajo aquí en lugar de dejarme tirada, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar ahí para cuando le rompas el corazón que ya de por sí, está vuelto mierda—dice comiendo lo poco que queda del algodón y arrugando el papel con que los sostuvo—. Están los que se lanzan al vacío por amor y los que se acobardan por amor. Adivina cual eres.

—Amor. —ríe a sí mismo.

—Por qué sino no la verías de la forma en que la vez. Tengo un ojo, veo tres veces mejor de lo grande que es—asegura Cherri—. Y tú no estás solo admirando una estrella, tú estás _amando_ esa estrella hasta el punto de la absurdez. Quien sabe, llegará alguien más y se la llevará a ser feliz y tú solo verás que se va.

—No suena tan mal si eso la hace feliz de verdad. Las estrellas refulgirán sin parar el día en que hallen la felicidad.

Corta la conversación con ello. Cherri bufa insatisfecha. A ella también le parece una mierda su pasado, pero no por él dejaría de tener un presente prometedor. Es como si Alastor se corta a sí mismo las alas para volar de una forma que no ha conseguido antes.

El público lo adora.

La gente del circo lo adora a su forma tan particular.

Angel lo adora.

Y solo este último, el más complicado y que puede completar el círculo de una vida plena, es el que tira a la mierda por inseguridad. _Hombres acomplejados_ , llega hasta donde se encuentran todos probándose sus ropas. Angel se dirige a ella, poniéndole en frente un vestido para asegurarse de que quede bien.

—Ahora quiero morderte las tetas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se ven de algodón de azúcar.

— ¡Tarada!

Angel niega con la cabeza y Cherri el aprieta el pecho. Lleno de pelaje sin recortar. Perfecto para dormir. Es cómico porque compartiendo carpa y cama sin que las moleste, acaban usándose mutuamente como almohada. Cherri sobre todo, pues Angel tiende más a estar en una sola posición durante toda la noche.

Tal vez no la conoce de mucho, sin embargo, puede sentirse en confianza con Angel. Es un sentimiento mutuo donde están cómodas y sin el temor a un mal momento. Dando a relucir el pensamiento que tiene Angel y su motivación a dejar que las mujeres se acerquen tan fácilmente.

 _Solo con ellas no soy un objeto que sirve y luego ya no_.

Viéndose siempre entre usada y confundida por hombres que la hieren, la compañía femenina es su más grande alivio y refugio del mundo. Con Charlie pudiendo hablar cada vez más inglés; con Vaggie discutiendo o comiendo juntas; Loona para molestar a Moxxie y tener tiempos de encantador silencio; Niffty para hacer ropa; Millie para hablar y finalmente Cherri que es todo y más.


	16. Act. 16. Altercado

—Vale, estamos aquí por una pequeña discusión de itinerario—Anuncia Charlie aclarándose la garganta—. Tenemos navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y tenemos dos opciones: hacer el acto navideño el acostumbrado veinticuatro de diciembre bajo el riesgo de no tener tanto público o hacer el acto antes y tener la semana entera libre como vacaciones. —Concluye y todos se murmuran entre sí.

—También está la opción de show nocturno en esa semana. Hay ciertos nobles dispuestos a pagar aún si no está muy lleno el lugar. —informa Alastor. Blitzo levanta la mano.

—Nuestra paga es dependiente de cada día que trabajamos. Será navidad ¿Que con el dinero?

—La paga será como siempre y debido al aumento de popularidad junto a otra amable donación de nuestros benefactores tendrán un bono por Navidad—aclara Charlie juntando las manos—. Eso no lo quitaremos. Lo que quedaría extra son los shows nocturnos si se hacen en esa semana de vacaciones. Si es que las quieren.

—Tiene más sentido hacer el espectáculo navideño en navidad. —opina Vaggie.

—No creo. Muchos van a estar disfrutando con sus familias. No viniendo—opina Pentius en su tono siseante natural—. Podemos simplemente hacerlo un día antes y así sea como una despedida hasta el próximo año.

—Me suena a un buen plan. —dice Cherri.

—Y si solo son los espectáculos de noche sin los días importantes seguro vienen muchas personas—dice Angel, balanceando las piernas—. Las personas así suelen ponerse curiosas al final e inicio de año sin motivo. Supongo que están aburridos de la rutina y quieren cambiarla.

Tras unanimidad en la opinión deciden tener la última semana del año libre del espectáculo usual y si se puede, hacer una o dos funciones nocturnas, todos se dispersan para ir a sus propios asuntos. Alastor y Charlie se acercan a él grupo central. Con Husk apenas reaccionando a que hubo una reunión, propuesta y decisión mientras él estaba profundamente dormido. La borrachera de anoche no resultó suave.

—Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas más para acabar de preparar el acto. Si salimos ahora volveremos a tiempo—Anuncia Charlie—. ¿Nos acompañan?

**. . .**

— Mira nada más. Todas las viudas están locas por él. —Angel da una risa. Cherri bufa viendo al grupo de siete señoras que cuchichean viendo a Alastor. El presentador de ceremonias está en lo suyo e ignorando a propósito aquello.

—Cosas que suceden. Igual que nadie me deje de mirar—Lanza un beso al hombre que se quedó detenido solo mirando y por la reacción, se da a la fuga—. Pensar que en esta época estaba tan ocupada con todo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Adornar la casa, ordenar la ropa, pedir que me hicieran el favor de comprar un regalo para Valentino, asegurarme que estuviera complacido… En fin—Exhala con una sonrisa—. También pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Bebiendo o jugando. _È stato divertente, ecco perché ho sempre amato il Natale._

— ¿No has sabido nada de él?

—No.

Alastor toma el periódico que le ofrecen y lee con desinterés las noticias que hay. Deteniéndose en una que lo hace levantar una ceja _. Me debes estar jodiendo._ Lo arruga con ganas de tirarlo y que sea irrelevante. No obstante, Angel en su mala costumbre de llamar la atención mediante la molestia, le arrebata el papel. Su lectura antes casi nula ya va mejor. Mucho mejor que su habla aún inminente en su acento italiano particular. Angel detiene el andar, observando la noticia.

_"Esposa fugitiva que roba a su marido prendas de gran valor"_

_Durante casi todo este año el negociante Valentino Loveall ha tenido el serio problema de su esposa desaparecida. No sólo porque lo preocupa su bienestar, sino el hecho de que en medio de su huida tan sinsentido, se llevó parte de la propiedad de su marido. Joyas valoradas en mucho dinero y que no le pertenecían, abandonando su deber matrimonial para escapar con todo lo que pudo tomar. Carece de una foto con la cual identificar a su esposa, pues no sabe que tanto ha cambiado y siendo una persona así de ruin, a nadie a de sorprender que se trate de un fenómeno._

_Especulaciones al respecto dan a pensar que escapó con un amante, sin embargo, no hay certeza al respecto. Se trata de una mujer albina con un tatuaje de corazón en el hombro. Quien la vea tiene el deber de reportarla. De ese modo volverá a casa con su hurto y recibirá la lección que merece._

_Se reporta que no es la primera acción malintencionada hacia su esposo, pues solía mantener el dinero que a él le pertenecía para sí misma, posiblemente para consumir sustancias ilegales…_

— pero qué mierda es-

—No se darán cuenta. Hay muchas mujeres albinas. No menciona el circo y menos que estás llena de pecas de corazón naturalmente. —dice Vaggie. Sin tiempo de decirle otra cosa, Angel aprieta y arruga el periódico hasta tirarlo al piso en irse sola. Dejándolos atrás. Alastor ladea la cabeza. Logrando ver perfectamente que pasa por su mente:

_«No solo no me busca sino que al hacerlo, busca las prendas que se tomaron. Porque una piedra brillante vale todo lo que yo no valgo para él»_

* * *

—He pasado todos estos años queriendo convencerme de que… así fuese distinto, así fuese complicado de entender, el sentía algo por mí. Qué si un día desaparecía, me buscaría. Por la excusa que sea, pero de nuevo fue darme más valor del que he tenido jamás. Qué iba a importar yo, ni siquiera lo diría si no tuviera nada suyo en mi mano… Todo lo que me ha regalado y se supone que es mío. Yo…

Alastor se acerca y le da palmadas en la espalda. Es imposible no percibir el enorme nivel de decepción que tiene Angel encima. Desilusión y la aprendida conducta de hacerse el culpable de la situación. Se acuclilla frente a él. Busca su mirada irritada y acuosa.

—Que él no aprecie lo que eres no quiere decir que no seas nada. Busca joyas de color, que hace siglos tienen medido su valor, sin dar cuenta que perdió el más grande esplendor que alguna vez poseyó—Le limpia las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha—. No merece tal honor, que la estrella disminuya su fulgor por la errada interpretación. Qué siga tu brillo de esplendor, que nadie se atreva a decir que tienes menos valor que el diamante en exhibición.

Solloza quebrada, limpiándose la cara sin éxito y quitándose el cabello del rostro. Alastor ladea la cabeza, halla de nuevo esa actitud tan infantil de Angel: Una donde así como con temor, esperaba llena de ilusión que Valentino viniera. Considerándolo una muestra de amor.

El príncipe que rescata a la princesa del dragón. No resultó así, en lo absoluto. Hasta el punto en que contrario a amar la idea de su príncipe, se enamoró del dragón que la custodia. Uno que, a pesar de ocasionarle lágrimas, también está para secar las que más le duelen.

Las que crean nuevas heridas en el corazón marchito y apenas palpitante que sostiene.

—Que la niña vivaz no de marchite jamás; no dejes de saltar para el mundo admirar y darte cuenta que nadie puede dejarte de amar. —Le da un beso en la frente y se levanta. Antes de poder irse Angel lo atrapa, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Alastor. Este tiembla, con su gesto sonriente a poco de desbaratar, sin embargo, cae en la misma situación: Una donde se supone que es el dragón que custodia, que solo debería de ser el monstruo.

Pero la princesa no hace más que tratarlo como si nunca hubiera sido tal cosa. Las manos suaves que provocan escalofríos y calidez a ese corazón endurecido como la piedra. Siendo abrazado, mimado y besado hasta el punto en que pierda dureza. Le acaricia el cabello y suspira. Un abrazo una sola vez no tiene nada de malo. Sobre todo ahora que lo necesita.

* * *

—Angel anda ensimismada últimamente ¿No te parece?

Alastor asiente sin más. Es la realidad. Resulta imposible negarlo. Diría que está meditando muchas de sus acciones y decisiones. Llegando incluso a cuestionar sus sentimientos actuales. Admite sentir intimidación por el hecho de que ya tenga en mente otra presentación y este practicando para ella ahora. Junto a Vaggie.

Lo que pueda interpretar seguramente tendrá que ver con Valentino. Hombre que incluso cuando pide ayuda para recuperar su propiedad -véase joyas y dinero-, estaba haciéndose el centro de atención, una víctima y tachando a Angel como una total culpable de todo. Pensó que dejaría caer el que la secuestraron y lleva meses desaparecida. No lo hizo. Se pregunta qué clase de táctica tiene planificada a estas alturas.

Debe ser un plan. Aparecer casi nueve meses después solo puede ser un plan.

Días pasan en el mismo ritmo. Alastor se dedica a observar a Angel y su comportamiento. La forma en que se mueve, como habla, lo que puede estar pensando. Tantas cosas que aún permanecen en secreto dentro de su cabeza. Se siente frustrado. Por lo que ha oído de Cherri, también ha tenido bajones terribles a solas.

Finalmente el día del nuevo acto de Angel llega. Es un día tormentoso y gris. Todos van y vienen arreglándose para sus respectivos momentos, la carpa empieza a llenarse y esperan que no empiece a llover. La feria cerraría si eso pasa.

Alastor se comporta con su carisma natural y usual, teniendo dentro de sí la ansiedad de lo que se le va a venir encima. Llegado el tiempo, presenta sin dar muchos detalles o hacer la gran cosa, marchándose tras bastidores.

Las luces disminuyen, los truenos y lluvia de fuera ayudan a dar un aire muy específico a la melodía. Alastor se mantiene al margen, sin el piano como instrumento fundamental no tiene motivo para estar a la vista tras haber presentado.

_Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds_

Presiona un poco la sonrisa, con la luz directo hacia Angel en el suelo y a Vaggie que la va a acompañar. Aun no entiende por qué la escogió a ella. Sí, es una espectacular bailarina, pero conociéndola como lo hace en estos ya tantos meses, se le hace extraño que no escogiera a un hombre.

Ropa roja, brillante y Angel con una particular de pelaje en el área del cuello y abertura por el pecho.

_Have it all  
Rip our memories off the Wall  
All the special things I bought  
They mean nothing to me anymore _

Canta echada en el suelo, moviendo las manos a cada nota del piano.

_But to you  
They were everything we were  
They meant more than every Word  
Now I know just what you love me for _

Dan algunos suaves tumbos, levantando el pecho y volviendo a estar recostados en el suelo.

_Take all the money you want from me  
Hope you become what you want from me  
Show me how little you care  
How little you care, how little you care _

Chasquean los dedos, con Angel teniendo una sonrisa cínica, levanta una pierna y cruzándola. Alastor niega con la cabeza, siempre queriendo lucir las largas extremidades, hoy con medias negras y tacones altísimos.

_You dream of glitter and gold  
My hеart's been already sold  
Show you how little I care  
How littlе I care, how little I care _

Se sienta, moviendo los hombros hasta quedar de pie, dándose la espalda y finalmente dar la vuelta, quedan de frente. Como casi todos, Angel es más alta que Vaggie. Al hacer los mismos movimientos, da un aspecto de espejo al mismo tiempo, que estarse juzgando mutuamente.

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
You're never gonna hear my heart break (Mmm)  
Never gonna move in dark ways (Mmm)  
Baby, you're so cruel _

Cambia, con Angel adelante y Vaggie atrás, bailando en el tubo como Angel estuvo enseñándole estas semanas, un poco opacada por la falta de luz. Alastor entrecierra los ojos, empezando a unir algunos puntos de la vestimenta y esta escena coreografiada y planeada por el albino.

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
Material love won't fool me (Mmm)  
When you're not here I can breathe (Mmm)  
Think I always knew  
My diamonds leave with you_

Vaggie continúa atrás y Angel Dust adelante, sentada con una pierna cruzada y gestos coquetos hacia la audiencia, más específicamente quienes tienen la fila de en frente. Hoy coincidiendo que son hombres. Señala atrás, con la luz pasando a ser hacia la chica de piel grisácea.

—Ya tiene sentido. —silba Alastor, Charlie gira a él, extrañada.

—¿Tiene sentido? ¿Tú entiendes que está pasando? —pregunta la rubia, perdida. Alastor da una risa jugando con su bastón.

 _—Oh dear_ , sí se vuelve claro como el agua si lo piensas un poco.

Charlie continua sin entender y Alastor no puede sino dar más risitas por la situación.

_Shake it off  
Shake the fear of feeling lost  
Always me that pays the cost  
I should never trust so easily  
You lied to me, lie-lied to me  
Then left with my heart 'round your chest (Mmm) _

Un breve apagón, con Angel habiéndose quitado la estola de encima y quedando en el vestido ajustado y rojo igual que Vaggie, un tanto más abierto. En tanto la chica, usando una estola negra, volviendo a bailar a la misma vez que Angel. Un efecto espejo.

_Take all the money you want from me  
Hope you become what you want from me  
Show me how little you care  
How little you care, how little you care _

—Tú no lo viste, pero Valentino usaba siempre un abrigo rojo con cuello de piel blanca—dice Alastor en voz baja. Charlie vuelve la vista hacia el par, con la boca entreabierta—. Es más alto, llamaba la atención, pero en última estancia, no era el importante, no para conseguir dinero…

—Es decir-

—En efecto.

Angel representó a Valentino.

Vaggie a Angel Dust y como se sentía más pequeña. Disminuida e irrelevante para él, limitado a una cosa de fondo que podía usar. Que presentaba como un animal de feria, quedándose con la luz, con la conversación, con el crédito de todo sin hacer nada en realidad.

Y ahora intercambiándolo, sin dejar de demostrar su propia historia, expuesta como un acto de deshago.

_You dream of glitter and gold  
My heart's been already sold  
Show you how little I care  
How little I care, how little I care _

A pesar de la estatura, Vaggie puede resultar intimidante, por lo que sus aproximaciones y tirones son creíbles y hasta causan una que otra exclamación en la audiencia. Llegando a tirarla al suelo y quedar sobre ella. Incorporándose y dejándolo atrás. La albina levanta, alcanzándola. Angel toma a Vaggie de las manos, inicia lo que parece un baile en pareja, juntos, con expresiones pretenciosas hacia el otro.

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
You're never gonna hear my heart break (Mmm)  
Never gonna move in dark ways (Mmm)  
Baby, you're so cruel_

Vaggie consigue inclinarla, hasta el punto que, por su cabello, da la impresión de que lo está besando. Con Alastor y Charlie inclinados hacia atrás por la imagen difusa y el público cuchicheando.

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
Material love won't fool me (Mmm)  
When you're not here I can breathe (Mmm)  
Think I always knew  
My diamonds leave with you  
(Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds) _

Al apartarse bruscamente parece que ambos van a lo suyo propio, sin siquiera tener que ver con los movimientos a pesar de seguir el mismo ritmo. Angel en el tubo y Vaggie en un sofá puesto a apenas un metro de donde está Angel. Alastor ladea la cabeza.

_Woah-oh (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds)  
Woah-oh (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds)  
Always knew, my diamonds leave with you  
(Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds) _

El coro suena mientras Angel baila como stripper. Cosa que le pidieron que no hiciera por haber niños. No obstante, como cosa rara, no le importó mucho. Quieren darle el crédito de que no está siendo explicita o mostrando nada. Usándolo como otra forma de danza nada más.

_Woah-oh (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds)  
Always knew (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds) _

Se deja deslizar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Dos únicas luces, una hacia Vaggie con cara de desagrado y otra hacia Angel que mantiene el silencio y meditación.

_You're never gonna hear my heart break  
Never gonna move in dark ways  
Baby, you're so cruel  
My diamonds leave with you_

Se recuesta del tubo, con un par de brazos sobre sus rodillas, expresión penosa y quitándose la peluca rubia platino que usa, dejando ver el cabello rizado y blanco que tiene en realidad. Abrazándose con el otro par de brazos. La falta de música constante creando tensión.

_«Ya no tengo los lujos que tenía con él. Podría tenerlo si vuelvo con él, pero ¿Eso es realmente lo que dejé con él?»_

_Material love won't fool me  
When you're not here I can't breathe _

_«No, dejé más que eso estando con él»_

Alastor aprieta su bastón, Charlie lo observa de reojo y como ahora son tan capaces de entenderse mutuamente sin necesidad de hablar. Como Alastor es capaz de leer sus movimientos y emociones manifestadas en canciones y rutinas.

_«Dejé de ser yo, dejé de importarme. Dejé mi dignidad. Dejé de existir.»_

_«Estoy harta de eso»_

_Think I always knew  
My diamonds leave with you, oh-woah _

La nota alta, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Alastor se muerde el labio inferior.

_«Estoy harta de que importen más las cosas que yo. Ser un objeto y aun así, importarle tan poco. Una pieza que no merece admiración u ovación por lo que manifiesta.»_

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
You're never gonna hear my heart break (Mmm) _

_«Estoy harta de que te amé y por ello te dedicaste a destruirme a gusto.»_

Alastor lo sabe. Que Angel no habla de diamantes literales, de riqueza, de sus lujos, de nada de eso. Habla de los años que perdió con Valentino, de todas las veces que la humilló frente a todos, cuanto la hizo llorar, cuanto la utilizó. Cuantas veces se quedó con todo de ella; ahora eso está perdido.

Únicamente con Valentino.

Irrecuperable y sin remedio.

_«Ya no va a pasar de nuevo, no voy a dejarte hacerlo»_

_Never gonna move in dark ways (Mmm)  
Baby, you're so cruel (So cruel) _

Se saca la ropa roja rompiéndola, quedando en un traje rosa y negro con algunas plumas en el área de la cadera, andando a saltos y jugando al momento de pasar frente al público. Provocándolos de manera obvia y que ninguno se atreva a intentar tocarla.

Pues no pueden.

Aquí ni siquiera llega a importarles.

Idiotizados por la forma en que canta y se mueve, queriendo admirar a la brillante estrella en este esplendor tan grande.

_«Ya no soy un objeto. Ya no soy solo lo que pueden estar tocando, apretando, rompiendo y armando por la mañana.»_

_My diamonds leave with you (Mmm)  
Material love won't fool me (Mmm)  
When you're not here I can breathe (Mmm)  
Think I always knew  
My diamonds leave with you _

Vuelve con Vaggie, que usa ropa blanca, gris y negra como a ella le gusta, volviendo a hacer la impresión de un reflejo, ambos sonriendo entre divertidos y complacidos por lo que están haciendo.

_«Admirado por ser yo, por lo que hago y nada más»_

_Woah-oh (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds)  
Woah-oh (Diamonds, diamonds, diamonds, diamonds)  
Always knew, my diamonds leave with you _

Acaba donde empezaron, echados en el suelo y uno contiguo al otro, respirando con agitación debido al cansancio y juntos en un viéndose mutuamente. Las luces aumentan y los aplausos eufóricos del publico llegan. Alastor juega con su bastón a medida que avanza.

— ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTRA GRAN CANTANTE Y BAILARINA ANGEL DUST JUNTO A NUESTA QUERIDA VAGGIE! —Exclama Alastor, Ambos levantados hacen una reverencia. Los aros y telas empiezan a bajar, anuncia que los acróbatas son quienes siguen—. ¡Que sus palabras no los engañe!

Angel sube a un aro que va en ascenso. Levanta una ceja hacia el comentario de Alastor.

— ¡Ningún diamante se dañó! ¡Tan solo perdió un poco de su valor por la falta amor! ¡Ahora que volvió a su antiguo color, brilla más que el sol! Tal vez el diamante en estrella se convirtió ¿No les parece encantador?

Entreabre la boca, sorprendida y anonadada. La está señalando. No hay nadie que no se haya dado cuenta de eso. Mucho menos que no haya entendido que habla de Angel. Esta enrojece, siendo obvio por su tez pálida e incluso por debajo del maquillaje que lleva.

Y aquí es donde se pierden mutuamente.

Sin entender que pretende uno con el otro.

_«Solo está jugando, porque es como Valentino»_

**«Sin importar cuánto me excuse, seré cómo Valentino para ella.»**

El final de la cuenta regresiva al acto navideño se vuelve cada vez más cercano.

* * *

— ¿Nos preocupamos?

Alastor niega con la cabeza, arrugando el papel con sus manos y tirándolo a un enorme cesto de basura. Anunciaron que se quedarían hasta año nuevo y un poco más. Ninguna vía ferroviaria está en funcionamiento. Está nevando demasiado a pesar de que el frío no es especialmente molesto.

Debido a la noticia de estadía, ha habido grupos exigiendo que se vayan, incluso denunciándolos a la policía como una molestia o amenaza. Algo que no pueden probar o pueden hacer mínimamente cierto, pues siempre se ponen cerca de estaciones de policía para demostrar que nada pasa.

Por no decir que consiguen empatizar con ellos de formas efectivas. Aun si ellos también los odian.

—Dejemos esto así, _my dear_ ; limitémonos a no salir solos por ahí, así nadie hará daño a las artistas que solo quieren pasar navidad en paz. —Charlie asiente, rompe algunos carteles más que han puesto.

Todos son desagradables. Desde amenazas de muerte, incendio hasta secuestro, violación y desmembramiento. Principalmente a quienes menos tienen capacidad de esconder lo que son. Siendo Cherri, Loona y Blitzo de los más afectados en todo esto. Los preparativos para hacer la presentación navideña están puestos. Siendo veintitrés es la hora y a partir de ello, semana libre de hacer lo que quisieran.

Mientras no implique salir solo y exponerse a un ataque aleatorio.

**. . .**

—Te dan envidia mis piernas Vaggie, lo sé, no tienes ni que mencionarlo. —Le guiña un ojo a la chicha, levantando la falda para mostrar la pantorrilla y muslo, incluso la ropa inferior de encaje que lleva.

—No te soporto.

—Me amas cariño, lo sé. —afirma Angel lanzando un beso. Cherri no resiste reírse, usa algo parecido, con la diferencia de que es un pantalón. Siendo la segunda chica aquí que usa esto como ropa predeterminada junto a Charlie.

—Oh venga Vaggie, no te hagas tan la dura. Solo admite que nos adoras. —pide abrazándola por la espalda con fuerza y seguido, apretarla de los senos.

— ¡CHERRI! —ladra Vaggie lanzando un cepillo para el cabello, con las dos mujeres corriendo mientras se ríen. Lo típico. Comportarse como un par de niñas que hacen una travesura tras otra.

Entran en la carpa para saludar a los niños, repartiendo alguna que otra cosa como fue planeado. Muñecos de felpa o globos. Millie y Moxxie lo hacen en filas más altas. Lo que se les ocurrió fue un musical. Guiado principalmente por Alastor, Charlie, Blitzo y Angel.

Pues el hombre de cuernos _rogó_ por cuatro horas seguidas participar como principal también. Ama los musicales.

Afortunadamente no defraudó, Stolas estaba en la primera fila aplaudiendo y llamando por él. Como no podía ser de otra manera. A pesar de ser algo que no suelen hacer, mezclar tantas cosa y que sea un solo y extenso segmento de casi cuatro horas si no es que más, pudo hacerse con el resultado tan satisfactorio y esperado del mismo.

Habiendo valido la pena las horas de practica que aplicaron para esto.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta Angel con un cigarro en los dedos. Alastor exhala ladeando la cabeza.

—Pensé que como ahora estamos libres al cien por ciento, podríamos tener una cita. Quizá una cena o un almuerzo ¿Te parece? —pregunta directo y Angel parpadea repetitivamente, sin poderse creer que Alastor llegara con esto.

Pues a pesar de todo, sigue siendo casi un cuarentón y no va a soportarse a sí mismo de atormentarse con un _¿Me dirá que sí? ¿Debería invitarla?_ Un almuerzo no es el fin del mundo, eso sí que no lo es. Angel acaba por sonreír, apretando uno de sus brazos y curveándose un poco.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido. Escuché que hacen un árbol enorme en una plaza no muy lejos. Podríamos ir a verlo también. —propone Angel, Alastor da una risita entre los afilados dientes.

—Bien. Iremos pasado mañana. Supongo que Feliz Navidad, no suelo salir de mí carpa para navidad.

— ¿Te incómoda?

—Bastante.

—Puedo acompañarte. No me molestaría. —Ofrece tomando una calada y soltando el humo a la derecha.

—Disfruta la fiesta que harán todos.

—Te gusta mucho la soledad—Exhala Angel con decepción—. Eso es bastante triste. Digo, morir solo ya es suficiente ¿No? La gente aquí te quiere y tú a ellos, al menos eso parece—Da un par toques al cigarro para quitar lo consumido—. Diviértete un poco más en compañía, quizá acabe realmente feliz.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Buen intento, pero no. Prefiero estar en mi carpa.

—Sí eso quieres. —Se encoge de hombros.

Alastor se aleja, considerando tierna la intención y también el cese de la insistencia. Una especie de consciencia ante detenerse en lo que claramente lo incómoda. Quizá es donde más coinciden: Saber cuándo detenerse hay posible molestia a salir a colación.

Por otro lado, ahora tiene una cita con Angel. Espera que vaya bien. Angel mientras tanto no hace sino dar algunos saltos, llena de emoción por esto. Quiere creer que viene a un avance mínimo, a que Alastor puede estar cambiando su perspectiva de ella. Una que involucra menos repudio.

También es consciente de que dentro de algunos pocos meses –tres o dos-, se cumple un año desde que llegó. Su expectativa es que, para ese momento, Alastor tenga una nueva visión de ella. Olvidándose de lo que vio al principio.

Será su meta de año nuevo junto a aprender a hacer tragos y aprender inglés como se debe.

Tira la colilla del cigarro a la nieve, pisándola después. Anda hacia su carpa para acomodarse un poco el cabello y la ropa, luego iría con los demás que están celebrando el último show del año. A mitad de camino algo le impacta en la cabeza, ocasionando que tambalee. Mira su mano, hallando sangre en ella y al buscar que ocasionó.

Acabando en ver negro, inconsciente de otro golpe.

**. . .**

— ¿Angel? La vi hablando con Alastor y luego no-

—Hay sangre en la nieve camino a las carpas—acota Loona poniendo una mano en su cintura—. Ni siquiera sé de quién es. Si Angel estaba en su carpa, ya no sé dónde está. No la vi. —indica Loona con su tono rasposo de molestia.

— ¿Sangre? —Repite Charlie levantándose con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Creen que pasara algo malo? —pregunta Millie.

—Puede ser. No sería la primera vez que nos vienen a molestar. —repone Blitzo con fastidio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está Angel? —Insiste Cherri ante aquel pequeño detalle.

Se inicia una búsqueda por todo el circo para encontrar. Siendo tan alta y voluminosa no debería ser complicado. No encuentran mucha cosa, apenas los zapatos tirados por la entrada del circo, uno muy lejos del otro y pisadas cuantiosas que dan a pensar que alguien la lleva cargada.

La sangre, las huellas y una roca con sangre sirvieron como muestra de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

* * *

—Sí, es la misma.

Angel se cubre el pecho con un par de brazos, sus otras dos manos tanto adelante como atrás, roja de vergüenza. Siendo comparada con una foto algo arrugada de una revista. Moquea, atrayendo su ropa y mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Por qué te cubres tanto? ¿Eh? Si antes mostrabas todo—La toman del cabello y sacuden con fuerza—. Has un poco de eso para nosotros, venga, fenómeno, a ver sin toda esa ropa eres igual de bonita.

_—Vai a mangiare merda._

_—_ ¡La perra es italiana! —Empiezan a exclamar, burlándose. Angel no consigue coordinar del todo sus miembros, ni siquiera conoce la razón. Extrañamente atontada y adormilada.

—Hey, dale un poco más y ábrela de piernas, hay que dejarla en la parte delantera del circo antes de que despierten.

La sujetan de los brazos y la obligan a abrir la boca, siente varias pastillas en la boca y se ve obligadas a tragarlas por el agarre en la mandíbula. Recupera el aliento y sus brazos inferior son atados tras su espalda con fuerza, tumbada en el suelo del almacén polvoriento que apenas tiene luces.

— ¿Será hombre en realidad…?

—No tiene huevos, para mí, eso es una mujer. Ahora preciosa…

—N-NO, DEJAME HIJO DE PU-

Ahoga el grito por la penetración, sin poder juntar las piernas por el agarre fuerte. A partir de ahí todo se torna muy difuso en su mente. Muy extraño. No consigue pensar en nada coherente. Viendo borroso, oscuro y que no hace más que distorsionar la realidad. Escucha quejas y siente dolor en el pecho.

Con el pelaje que crece allí siendo arrancado para poder definir mejor los senos. La piel sensible y delicada sangra por el maltrato, manchando los mechones que no pueden sacarse a jirones. Su mejilla raspa con el suelo una vez es puesta boca abajo, lloriqueando por el dolor tanto inferior como superior.

_Puta._

_Qué asco._

_No seas tan frígida._

_Te creías bonita verdad fenómeno._

_¿agradecida de que alguien si te quiera coger?_

_Venga cariño no te cierres tanto._

_Mira esa cara de perra mal cogida._

_Abre más las piernas_

_Perra maleducada._

_No sabe tragar, se ahoga._

_Ni siquiera como puta sirve._

_Sé que puedes más profundo fenómeno, has un esfuerzo_

_Es la perra del circo._

_La perra mal cogida del circo._

_¿Nadie ahí te lo supo hacer cariño? Al menos no morirás con la incertidumbre_

_¿Feliz de hacerla con alguien normal? Fenómeno._

_Qué asco._

_Qué asco._

_Qué asco._

_Qué asco._

_Qué asco._

—Abre la boca.

—Va-Val…

Angel alucina, viendo que quien está frente a ella intentando meterle el miembro a la boca, es Valentino. Con esa enorme y burlona sonrisa en el rostro. Aprieta los ojos, con el rostro húmedo de a saber que fluido con exactitud; enrojecido y el cabello enmarañado, unas manchas de sangre seca en el pecho y aun sangre cayendo de ahí.

El tiempo no queda claro, el amanecer queda a un par de horas de distancia. Jadea en el suelo, cerrando las piernas que le tiemblan y no logra sentir. Respira por la boca y bota el líquido espeso por la boca y al nariz.

Las manos torpes e inquietas toman los brazos de quién la está asfixiando. Apenas consigue dar convulsiones. Sin entender que la están matando. La presión desaparece y sonidos extraños llenan el aire. Se ahoga, echándose a un lado y vomitando.

—Us-ustede son puede-

— ¿tener armas? Sí que podemos, también podemos matarte por esto, no tienes lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. —Advierte Alastor con las manos tras la espalda. Husk, Millie, Blitzo y Moxxie apuntando con armas de fuego al pequeño grupo que ya ha causado molestias, pero nada lo suficientemente grande para que los encarcelaran.

— ¡Angel! —Charlie se apresura a ir con ella, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, le abre un ojo—. ¿¡Que le hicieron!? —pregunta, con los cuernos brotando de su cabeza y los ojos enrojeciéndose de la rabia que el genera.

— ¡Nada que no haya hecho la muy pu…!

—Se me fue, lo siento ¿Quién responde por él? —Alastor juega con un revolver en su mano, girándolo en el gatillo y el herido, gritando en el suelo por el tiro en la entrepierna—. Tengo cinco balas aun~ Y-

— ¡Ketamina! ¡S-solo es ketamina! —responde a quien Alastor apunta.

—Dieeeeeeeeeeeez puntos para nuestro colaborador—Anuncia Alastor disparándole sin importancia—. Y cinco a los demás por no orinarse encima. —Continúa disparando a todos en lugares poco probables de morir, pero que dolerían. Se acerca, quitándose el saco y poniéndoselo encima—. Angel ¿Me escuchas? ¿Entien…?

—N-no me… no-

— ¿Uh? ¿Angel? —Cherri se aproxima también, notando que empieza a hiperventilar.

— _NON VIENI VICINO A ME_ —grita de repente, tan fuerte que acaba por hacerse daño en las cuerdas vocales _—. NON HO FATTO NULLA_ —se ven entre ellos, igual de espantados. En parte por no entender que dice y por otro lado, que lo diga por Alastor, arrastrándose atrás—. _I-io non… io non…_ Valent _… f-fa molto male, per favore ora… non posso più…_ —balbucea cada vez más bajo.

—Angel, Angel ¡ANGEL! —Acaba llamando al grito, perdiendo la sonrisa y haciendo que Angel se calle—. _Non sono Valentino. Guardami, non sono Valentino, sono Alastor. Alastor._ —enfatiza.

—A-Alastor-

—Sí, alas-

Alastor se aparta antes de que Angel lo pueda rozar siquiera.

* * *

—La parte buena, es que no nos pondrán cargos de nada y las personas que lo hicieron estarán presas. La parte mala…

—Cura rápido y bien por sí sola, pero aun así le tomará cierto tiempo estar mejor. Tiene los músculos agarrotados por el trato brusco, la piel del pecho irritada y sentida por el cabello jalado—cuenta Charlie a todo lo que el doctor les dijo—. A-aunque el desgarro no fue tan fuerte, no-

—No tenían armas buenas entre los pantalones. —burla Husk con disgusto y dando un trago a su botella.

— ¿Puede seguir como siempre? —pregunta Cherri preocupada.

—Sí, sí, solo debe estar en reposo un par de semanas para recuperarse. —responde Charlie. Alastor se mantiene en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Encantador, no quisiera que la dama italiana dejara el escenario tan pronto. —ulula Stolas.

—Y sobre eso… —tienta Millie. Pues la tensión que se fundó en base al rechazo de Alastor a Angel, apartándose, solo hizo que la alteración empeorara y gritara en llanto. Tan drogada que sus reacciones explotaron.

—Sobre ¿Qué? _My_ lady. —pregunta inclinado hacia ella. Millie sacude la cabeza y las manos. Alastor pasa de ellos para avanzar a la habitación dónde está Angel. Stolas los dejó ir a su casa para que un médico la atendiera y descansara un par de días.

Al pasar consigue a Angel sentada en la cama, con el cabello revuelto, el pecho vendado con fuerza y moviendo la boca ligeramente. Cierra la puerta tras sí. Ella no gira a verlo.

—Angel-

—No te culpo por tenerme asco… Todos lo tienen, en realidad—dice en voz lenta y pausada—. Solo no lo dicen, incluso yo me tengo asco—musita en voz baja—, perdón por no ser la estrella que esperabas tener, sino un problema sin remedio.

—Exageras por sentirte mal, deja de balbucear y vuelve a descansar. Nada tu culpa será en esta incontrolable realidad dispuesta a hacerte llorar. —Recomienda Alastor con gesto dudoso. Angel gira la cabeza hacia él, con esos mismos ojos apagados de hace muchos meses, estando en el burdel.

Ojos de decepción.

Ojos de desilusión.

Ojos de resignación.

—Tanto amar, tanto querer y tanto que esperar… de alguien que amaba lo que podía obtener de mí _ea te che, io provochi repulsione… Scusa, sono solo…_ una muñeca que todos disfrutan romper.

Alastor abre los ojos, con la sonrisa ante el gesto de Angel. Uno que solo le deja ver eso mismo que en sus tantos episodios depresivos que ha tenido: Que es una persona que podría acabar con su vida si le dan la más mínima oportunidad.


	17. Estrellas reescritas

Debido a lo sucedido, nadie ha intentado volver a pasarse de listo con molestar al circo. Al fin y al cabo, siendo la mayoría hombres, saber que uno fue disparado a la entrepierna resultó bastante repelente. Las mujeres suelen mantener un perfil fajo y sin mucho apoyo o posibilidad de inculpar a otro, tampoco resulta prudente. Puede considerarse un periodo de paz hasta el próximo año. Alastor quisiera estar tranquilo.

Se le complica la materia repensando todo lo sucedido. El mero hecho de que realmente, solo por hacer más daño, ni siquiera se determinarán a matar a Angel al instante. Estuvieron casi cinco horas dedicados a torturarla. Saben que solo en ese momento paró por ver qué la estaban asfixiando. Método bastante cobarde para matar a alguien desde su punto de vista. Sufre un escalofrío. Con la rabia aún a flor de piel.

Observar de nuevo ese gesto tan genuino de puro terror a algo que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Imaginó a Valentino ahí. Enlazó un ultraje con su marido. Eso ya dice suficiente sobre cómo Angel guarda en su memoria el recuerdo de Valentino. El miedo, el pánico, el pedido tartamudeante. Tantos pequeños detalles que no creyó que vería. No de nuevo. Pues una vez y sin que fuese plenamente visible bastaba de sobra. _Me estoy haciendo blando…_ medita masajeándose el hombro, continua con la escritura de la carta e intenta enfocarse únicamente en ello.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? _My dear_.

Angel está con medio cuerpo metido en su carpa. Una acción tímida de su parte en contraste con su expresión enfurruñada. Alastor se quita las gafas y levanta de su silla, con las orejas moviéndose apenas notable. No hay ruido cerca. Silencio absoluto.

—Necesito aplicar la crema, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, tampoco vendarme—explica con las vendas y la crema en sus manos inferiores—. Cherri está con los demás bebiendo… Cosa que no puedo hacer por los medicamentos así qué aparte de ser una puta triste hecha y derecha, me siento como una puta triste y sobria—queja por tener la oportunidad de hacerlo—. E-en fin ¿Me ayudas? De verdad no puedo hacerlo sola. Lo intente.

Alastor asiente y Angel entra a la carpa. Para Alastor llama la atención que Angel vivió un abuso y parece darle igual. Mejor dicho, le da igual. Interpretándolo como un grupo de clientes más que hicieron los que le dio la gana. Irrelevante a niveles extremos para ella. Pues ¿Qué más miedo puede tener?

Toma asiento en la cama y se quita la parte superior de su vestimenta. Alastor coge la crema y se vierte una cantidad considerable en la mano derecha. La albina se acuesta y el pelirrojo esparce la crema traslúcida.

El área sigue muy irritada y queda obvio que continúa doliendo. Deja la capa de manera uniforme, pasando los dedos con cuidado y lentitud. Angel mantiene los ojos cerrados, medio dormida. La carpa está oscura. Toma más crema y esparce al tiempo que frota los senos. Siendo la primera vez que los toma como tal.

Caben apenas en su mano. Redondos, blandos, firmes; ahora brillantes por la crema. Angel da un pequeño quejido, sintiendo algo de gusto por la forma en que la está tocando. Alastor se limpia con un trapo que hay tirado por ahí y Angel levanta. La gruesa venda da más de dieciocho vueltas en torno a su pecho. Apenas necesaria para impedir que el medicamento se caiga o quede en prendas de vestir y no surta efecto. Se sostiene con un gancho en la espalda. Alastor da un suspiro aliviado de que no fuese complicado.

Angel lo toma de la ropa, llamando su atención. Alastor abre los ojos, viendo a Angel lucir pequeña por la forma en la está sentada, con las piernas a cada lado; los ojos grandes de aire infantil y las pestañas pálidas batiéndose en ritmo tierno; el cabello que se le viene a la cara; el aspecto frágil por ser tan delgada, pálida y llena de corazones en el cuerpo. Puede decir que sí, es en exceso sencillo lastimarla, que enrojezca por algún maltrato y la pregunta surge:

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tanta gente se empeña en dañar a una mujer tan bonita?

Tan delicada y que no ha hecho mal a nadie de forma que excuse lo que le han hecho ¿Por qué los hombres se empeñan en hacerle daño? Se pregunta sin parar, tan solo admirando lo bonita que es. Lo particular que es. Más dudas lo asaltan y es que ¿Qué tiene de malo tan solo mirarla de esa forma? Porque debe sentirse sexualmente atraído hacia ella para que su enamoramiento cuente.

Por qué debe anhelarla de la misma forma en que lo hacen todos quiénes se dedican a lastimarla, quienes fundaron su miedo y mala imagen a la figura masculina en primer lugar. La acaricia del rostro, con su mano temblorosa; Angel lo sujeta de la muñeca.

—Alastor-

— ¿Puedo?

Alastor la abraza, siendo igual que muchas otras veces donde tiembla más que un cachorro maltratado. Angel se da la libertad de acariciar las orejas medio caídas y pelirrojas. Recuesta la cabeza en el pecho, que huele un poco a la crema y mucho más al hedor natural de ella.

Suspira, entrecerrando los ojos y acabando echados en la cama en esa posición. Alastor da cuenta de que Angel se duerme con rapidez, siempre necesitada de compañía para poder hacerlo y a más cerca este el otro, mejor.

 _¿Por qué necesito desearla como el resto para poder quererla…?_ Stolas se lo dijo, el sexo no importa tanto, tal vez si el contacto y es lo que hace ahora. Porque ya está acostumbrado a esta postura. Podría dormir cada noche de esta forma sin que le produzca ganas de dar un empujón para marcar distancias. La pregunta se repite sin parar, con añadidos variados.

_¿Por qué necesito desearla para poder estar con ella?_

_¿Por qué necesito parecerme a quienes la rompieron para poder estar con ella?_

_¿Por qué no basta querer darle todo lo que merece para brillar como la estrella que es?_

_¿Por qué yo no sería suficiente?_

**«Porque la acabarías matando… Eres un animal y un monstruo, no otra cosa.»**

Exhala, cerrando los ojos.

_¿Por qué no sería suficiente?_

**«Nunca lo has sido. Solo eres un monstruo. Uno distinto que acabará con todos.»**

_¿Por qué no es suficiente querer cuidarla de todos esos hombres que quieren hacerle daño y ver nada más eso que pueden usar?_

**«Porque tú eres uno.»**

_No. Yo no le haría daño._

Exhala de nuevo, medio dormido.

_Yo no podría hacerle daño._

Acaba de dormirse. Pasadas varias horas algunos, asustados de no verla, buscan a Angel y la consiguen durmiendo con Alastor abrazándola. Resultó en una reconfortante alegría hallarlos así. Dejándolos ser durante toda la noche, siendo fin de año al día siguiente. Día que Alastor también celebra con ellos. Si es así un día antes, la expectativa del mañana es enorme y brillante.

* * *

—Las lluvias te ponen muy nervioso ¿Eh?

Alastor se muestra irritado al instante, con Angel balanceando las piernas. Las orejas de Alastor están totalmente caídas y a cada trueno se pone más nervioso. Es obvio en lo inquieto que se lo ve. Angel levanta de su lugar y se inclina hacia él, consiguiendo que la irritación crezca de forma exponencial. Alastor le da un empujón en la frente con el dedo, sin dejarla hablar.

—Mantén la distancia.

—Si te dan miedo los truenos duérmete hasta que la tormenta pase. Aprecia que al menos el tren paro para esperar a que baje un poco. —Resiste reír por las orejas que se aplastan a la cabeza de Alastor. El trueno que cayó fue fuerte. En ese aspecto, Alastor lo recuerda mucho a un animal. Sensible a los desastres naturales más usuales.

—Si pudiera dormir ya lo habría hecho. —Alastor se aparta hacia un librero, decidido a intentar distraer la mente en ello y no en que los truenos pronostican que el cielo se caerá en pocos minutos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Déjame ayudarte a dormir! —Levanta una cena ante la propuesta.

— ¿Cómo me ayudarías a dormir? —increpa Alastor, casi teniendo la respuesta que Angel pueda dar.

—Fácil—Lleva un par de manos a su pecho—. Recuestas la cabeza aquí y asunto arreglado. Te aseguro que es cien por ciento funcional. —Alastor sacude la cabeza con sonrisa burlista.

—No gracias. No tengo interés en tus métodos libidinosos.

—Ummm~ me estás mal entendiendo. No te estoy diciendo que tengamos relaciones: Te estoy diciendo que recuerdes aquí la cabeza y verás que todo deja de importar. Es la mejor almohada. —Insiste Angel.

Tras un infantil diálogo de decir "Si", "no" al otro para detener con la insistencia, Alastor acaba por aceptar. Los truenos lo están volviendo loco y su estabilidad mental de por sí precaria consigue empeorar por Angel molestando. Se sienta en la cama y Angel encima suya, la mujer percibe que Alastor está temblando. Aún desconoce a qué se debe ese aparente terror al contacto físico. No hay justificación. Alastor guarda silencio sobre sí mismo en todo momento. Ignora aquello, lo hace recostar la cabeza en su pecho y luego irse a un lado para estar acostados en la cama.

Alastor dura quince minutos nervioso, respirando por la boca, el pulso disparado y temblando de tal forma que da la sensación de que está congelándose. La relajación que lo sigue es parsimoniosa.

Empezando por su respiración, siguiendo con sus temblores y acabando en el agitado corazón. Angel se dedica a acariciarle la espalda y las orejas. Utilidad de tener un par de manos extras. Sonríe satisfecha de que se haya dormido. Ignorando que la tormenta se puso peor en cada aspecto.

Alastor solo duerme usando el pecho de Angel como almohada, llegando a sonreír entre sueños al acurrucarse un poco más. A partir de ese día y cada vez que hay lluvia con truenos acompañando, Angel reemplaza cualquier actividad en ir con Alastor para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la lluvia.

* * *

— ¡FELIZ AÑO!

Cherri enciende fuegos artificiales con las uñas, llenando el cielo mientras todos se abrazan. Siendo ella por la espalda. No le cuesta identificar de quién se trata, girándose para corresponder el gesto a la mujer albina que la apretuja y levanta del suelo. El abrazo en grupo vino con la ausencia de Alastor, estando estratégicamente lejos para que no lo incluyeran ahí.

Nada de abrazos con él.

—Deberíamos hacernos una foto. Ahora que, en teoría, no vamos a contratar a nadie más. —propone Charlie y Alastor da una risa. Que no lo tiente, contratará a medio Estados Unidos si hace falta solo para llevarle la contraria.

—Yo tengo una cámara. Es de las cámaras raras que hizo Vox. Toman las fotos más fácilmente y se ven mejor.

— ¿Son las mismas que usaban para tus fotos? —pregunta Husk.

—Exacto ¿Te gustaban esas fotos? Te hago una sesión entera si quieres tesoro. —Propone lanzando un beso al cantinero que arruga la cara con desagrado.

Acaban buscando la cámara y poniéndola en posición y un temporizador. Se acomodan de la manera en que pueden, temiendo que al final no puedan salir todos. Angel se coloca junto a Alastor, quien ocupa el centro junto a Charlie. Su sonrisa enorme y usual luciendo. Un par de segundos antes de que la foto se tome, Angel abraza a Alastor con los brazos inferiores, guiñando un ojo y levantado la pierna derecha.

El resultado acaba siendo una foto entera donde salen todos, Pentius jalado por Cherri; Blitzo metiendo la mano e impidiendo que Millie y Moxxie se besen; Stolas abrazando a Blitzo por el cuello; Loona riendo de la cara de Moxxie y de Cherri haciendo chispas de forma disimulada con la mano desocupada; Charlie y Vaggie unidas…

Y Angel y Alastor, con Alastor dando una genuina sonrisa de diversión, pues no puede más que sentir diversión de Angel buscando el último segundo y excusa para darle un abrazo.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Desea dándole un beso a Alastor en una de las largas orejas. Alastor niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

—Feliz año nuevo, _my dear_. —Exhala Alastor con el gesto divertido aun presente.

La separación resultó suave en lugar de tosca y con ello, fue suficiente avance por una sola noche en el año nuevo que inicia. Angel se acomoda el mechón de cabello que viene a su rostro, con las mejillas enrojecido y la sonrisa amplia de gusto.

Puede ser una de las pocas veces que ha visto a Alastor sonreír de forma genuina. Provocándole satisfacción infinita con la que da un pequeño chillido emocionado que saca risas a Cherri. Angel a veces logra ser tan tierna sin darse cuenta.

* * *

— ¡Oye! ¡La de cuatro manos! ¿Te molestaría atendernos?

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio, tomando la bolsa con lo que necesita y alejándose de la salida del circo. Todo el día la han estado molestando por culpa de la ropa que debe usar. Puesto que, si cierra demasiado su pecho, va a tardar en sanar, va en ropa muy suelta y casi transparente.

Que más de un borracho haya venido a molestarla es cosa de esperar. La costumbre no quita el disgusto a que suceda. Se soba un brazo, viendo que lanzaron una piedra y el grupo de seis personas sigue molestando. Husk, que iba saliendo saca un arma de su pantalón y dispara al aire, ahuyentándolos.

—Están más fastidiosos que en la cantina donde trabajaba. —bufa molesto, ayudando a Angel a llevar todo lo que tiene.

— ¿De verdad fuiste cantinero?

—Sí, el dinero se iba más en afeitarme todo que en bebida. Era una mierda. Aquí no lo necesito. —Angel ríe por la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, aquí no importa afeitarte. —Husk se la queda viendo un momento.

—Mejor quédate dentro, antes de que sigan fastidiando. Con esa ropa, dirán que los estás provocando. —Recomienda el hombre mayor y Angel se lleva una mano al pecho, haciendo puchero.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? Que bello Husk, si tienes sentimientos después de todo. Por esta clase de cosas te adoro. —Le da besos en la cara y Husk se aleja bruscamente, farfullando entre dientes.

Se queda dentro de la carpa todo el día y siendo hora de volver a echarse la crema, estando casi curada a este punto, decide ir por Alastor. Sabe que Cherri está haciendo _tiempo de calidad_ con Pentius. Considerando lo mañoso que es el hombre serpiente, mejor no interrumpirla.

—Alastor, necesito que me-

Angel hace la cabeza atrás, sorprendida de que Alastor tenga a otra mujer en la habitación. No están haciendo nada que pueda considerarse malo. Ella está en la cama, Alastor en el escritorio y mostrándole papeles. Ni siquiera hubo apuro en tomarlos, hablaban de eso nada más.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

—No importa _my dear_. Ella es Lady Clintsford—Presenta Alastor—. Una de las tantas, tantas, promotoras de Hazbin Circus. Quería saber cómo iba todo y si no hay problemas grandes—explica levantándose y dejando los papeles a un lado. Acerca a Angel, con la mujer levantándose—. Ella es Angel Dust, es la artista que contratamos el año pasado. Pronto tendrá un año con nosotros.

—Ah, la prostituta de la que hablaste en tus cartas—Angel mira a Alastor ¿Habló de ella con quiénes? —. Es tal como la narraste querido—dice dándole un par de palmadas ligeras en el brazo, consiguiendo que Angel frunza el entrecejo ¿A ella la deja tocarlo? Ni siquiera a Stolas lo deja. No es cosa de dinero ¿Qué pasa aquí? —. Alta, blanca, con muchos corazones y una innata sin vergüenza ¿Qué edad tienes tesoro?

—En un mes cumplo veintiuno.

—Ah, una de las tantas prostitutas europeas que vienen aquí a hacer dinero—ríe con recato—. Mira nada más, ni siquiera se esmera en esconderlo—Angel retrocede un paso por el intento de apartar la blusa improvisada que lleva—. Imagino que no ha perdido mucho de su antiguo trabajo.

—Tan solo el gusto de compañía. —repone Alastor de forma sutil.

Angel hubiera preferido que no dijera nada.

—Oh, ya veo, supongo que es difícil cerrar las piernas una vez aprendes a abrirlas—Angel frunce más el entrecejo—. Confió en que no dejarás que conviertas este lugar en su burdel personal. No quisiera que mi dinero se invierta en mujeres de este tipo. Así sea una.

—Me ofende, _my_ lady. —Ríe Alastor con las manos tras la espalda.

—Tienes suerte… Chiquilla—dice con notorio aire despectivo, viéndola de abajo hacia arriba—. Alastor saca talento incluso de la peor mugre, seguro de dónde te sacó no es distinto. Me alivia que no sea como tu clientela y que no compraste de alguna forma el estar aquí… ¿Qué hace? Aparte de lo obvio.

—Acróbata y cantante.

—No tan bien lo segundo si era prostituta.

—Nunca tuve tiempo de prac-

—Por no decir que habla horrible, que acento tan espantoso, apenas se la entiende nada. Parece tener la boca llena—queja la señora con disgusto—. Y sin modal alguno, entrando aquí como si fuese su alcoba. Que desagradable. Alastor, sino mejora su conducta deberías considerar echarla—Abre y cierra la boca ¿Por qué? —. Con la mujer perro basta y sobra, al menos ella no mueve las nalgas.

—Ay lady Clintsford. —exhala una risita—. ¿Qué necesitabas? —pregunta a Angel.

—Yo… nada—Aprieta su brazo con la mano y retrocede—. Lo siento por interrumpir.

—No pidas perdón por la leche derramada. Qué remedio. Venga vete de aquí, fuera, hay cosas más importantes que tratar más allá de lo mal que están tus senos de tanto usarlos—Angel se lleva los brazos al pecho ¿Qué tienen? —. Menuda deformidad… Pensándolo mejor, quiero ver que han hecho nuevo.

—Claro.

Angel se aparta para que puedan pasar. Ella lo sostiene del brazo con total naturalidad. Angel los ve alejarse y no hace sino seguir apretando su pecho. Nunca los ha visto mal, caídos o deformes ¿Lo están?

**. . .**

— ¿No te dio problemas?

—No, tan en la bolsa como siempre. —dice Alastor con satisfacción. Charlie suspira aliviada.

—Qué mujer tan insufrible, para ser inversionista, es muy molesta. —queja. Pues ella jamás quiere reunirse con Charlie ¿Por qué? _Porque es una mujer que usa pantalón._

Nunca dejará de preguntarse qué tiene de malos usar malditos pantalones con lo cómodos que son.

— ¡Que cara tan larga _my dear_!

Angel lo ve un instante. Estira el brazo y al más mínimo intento de tocarlo, Alastor se aparta y ladea la cabeza. Angel niega con la cabeza, continuando con su camino sin decir nada. Charlie se lleva una mano a la boca, viendo el desplante tan extraño. Imagina que Angel vio a la inversionista y como se lleva con Alastor.

Todas las señoras que los financian están empeñadas con él. Casi todas lo quieren andar tocando, engañadas con su particular caballerosidad fingida. Charlie se hace el cabello atrás. Alastor hace eso con totales extras en su vida y a Angel no la deja ni rozarle un cabello.

Sin duda hay mil fallas aquí.

Por las nevadas no hacen funciones. Nadie sale de sus casas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. En ello las practicas se reanudan. No puede ser de otra forma. Angel se mantiene taciturna y evasiva con Alastor. Durmiendo casi siempre en la carpa de Husk. Usando ropa que no permita ver como aun no crece el pelaje en su pecho o se pueda detallar nada.

Está extraña. Mucho.

—Alastor, piérdete, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo.

—Yo diría que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No.

— _My dear_ -

— ¡Solo piérdete! —reclama exasperada, Alastor deforma apenas la sonrisa—. ¡No finjas que te importo! No cuando has estado diciendo de todo de mi a todas esas señoras estiradas que lo único que hicieron en sus vidas fue casarse.

—Avisé tu ingreso para justificar el ingreso de dinero. Así de sencillo.

Angel levanta el dedo medio, queriendo ignorarlo. Alastor rodea para estar de cara a ella. Lleva ropa de práctica. Corta que deja ver sus piernas y brazos, cerrada en la parte delantera y de color rosa. No puede ser de otro modo.

—Sí no me expresas tu molestia es imposible para mí comprender que te hace enojar, _my lady_ , no leo mentes—Advierte, Angel frunce las cejas—. Hasta hace unos días estabas feliz y sonriente con este dirigente y ahora nada más que gestos impertinentes.

—Alastor te digo en serio que te vayas a la mierda, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—Y yo estoy dispuesto a que la pierda y con eso consigo una respuesta.

—Alastor-

—Voy a pensar que es una niñatada injustificada, como las otras tantas al quedarte sobria en plena madrugada.

—Niñatada. —Repite disgustada.

—Injustificada—Completa con gesto pedante y dándole un toque con el bastón—. No querrás aparentar menor edad, solo suelta ya lo que te-

— ¡DEJA DE FINGIR QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSO! ¡NO LO HACE! ¡YO NO TE IMPORTO PARA NADA!

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? Estás- Hey, _my dear_ , no-

—Deja de… deja de estarme confundiendo. Deja de ser… perfecto un instante y hacerme pensar que valgo de algo cuando en realidad no es así—Exige con la lengua enredada y los ojos aguados, soltando lagrimones gruesos—. Deja de… fingir que te importa y que no me tienes asco, cuando lo único que he sido para ti es una forma de atraer público y una almohada para no temer a los rayos. Estoy harta de que tú también me estés usando Alastor.

Guarda silencio, con expresión decaída y sonrisa apenas formada. Angel moquea.

—Estoy harta de que… me ilusionen con que me quieren… y que sea solo para burlarse de mi cuando no estoy viendo.

—Eso no es cierto. —afirma en tono suave.

— ¿Ah no? —Reta llorosa—. ¿Puedo tocarte el brazo?

No hay respuesta.

—Eso creí. Disculpa por ser una niñata asquerosa que solo abre las piernas, Sr. LeReux.

Pasa totalmente de él, Alastor deja de sonreír, dando un suspiro pesado. Qué extraño suena ser llamado por su nombre o que siquiera Angel lo diga. Es totalmente seco. Carente de cualquier familiaridad que poseen.

Decide salir de ahí, dejándola sola. Llega a su carpa y se deshace del saco, revuelve un poco su caballo y permanece pensando. Finge familiaridad porque son mujeres adineradas que _por algún motivo_ le tienen manía. No se trata de que le guste. Lo odia. Por eso jamás lo hace a menos que ellas lo busquen para ello.

Tampoco pretendía que Angel se ofendiera por lo que pasó. Pensó que estaría acostumbrada a esa clase comentarios despectivos. Él lo está. _Es una niña_ , exhala y sonríe de nuevo, saliendo sin el saco y dirigiéndose pronto a donde sigue Angel soltando algunas sogas para que los sacos de arena reemplacen a los técnicos que tienen descanso.

Se la queda viendo desde dónde está. Angel no entiende mucho y no es su culpa en realidad, estando siempre bajo el ala de Valentino, la oportunidad de hacerlo era nula. Él la mantuvo como a una mascota. Incomunicada y desentendida; tanto que Angel lo tiene claro…

Él no la ayudó.

Solo la aisló.

Quiere hacerlo distinto.

Sí, es veinte años mayor a ella, sigue pensando que es una niña, pero de nuevo _¿Qué impide que sea mi niña y que sea yo quien cuide de ella?_ Que la quiera de forma obvia, de la única forma en que puede ofrecerle. Intentar que acepte el seco corazón que apenas está aprendiendo a sentir de nuevo, todo por las manos pálidas que tanto se esfuerzan en mimarlo.

Aprender a ser una penumbra que sepa envolver a su estrella, no solo dejarla brillar en el espacio que le brinda.

—No quiero oírte. Lárgate.

—Es importante.

—No me importa a mí.

—Angel-

— ¡Ya te dije que fuera, Alastor!

Sigue en lo suyo, ignorándolo por completo. Alastor entrecierra los ojos y mantiene las orejas levantadas.

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide**

Angel se detiene bruscamente de escucharlo, lo ve un instante y Alastor inclina la cabeza.

**I know you want me**

Aprieta los labios, ve a otro lado y lo ignora. Una mejor opción que avergonzarse.

**So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied**

**You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pullin' you miles away  
And out of reach from me**

Angel lo huye, Alastor solo le persigue, con una cercanía poco usual a la hora de detenerse. Casi tocándose las frentes.

**But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**

Retrocede a lo que Alastor se acerca, con una mano en el pecho a medida que entona de forma que no tiene nada que ver con su estilo humorístico usual. Sino más emotivo, sentimental; con la expectativa de acercarse de la misma forma en que Angel lo hace: Manifestando pensamientos al cantar—Que eres un mentiroso, eso—Alastor ríe negando con la cabeza.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Ay por favor.

— ¿Por qué crees que sí?

—Ya lo dejaste claro, la puta asquerosa, no te pueda tocar siquiera es… ¡Es obvio! ¡Ya te dije que dejes de intentar confundirme! Me lo dijiste siempre. Las estrellas están lejos, eso es lo que quieres que haga. Que esté lejos de ti.

Levanta una ceja, ni siquiera él había notado esa forma de verlo. Da una risita.

**What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find**

El gesto de Angel es puramente incrédulo, pues ni siquiera logra percibir que sea mentira. Que suene como esas varias ocasiones en que se molestan con falso cariño y apodos. Suena a una propuesta real, directa, sincera.

**It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**

Tambalea, pues Angel va totalmente arriba, sujetando una soga. No había dado cuenta de que la tenía en mano para empezar.

Piensa un largo rato quedarse ahí. Es la mejor opción para eludirlo. Si llega gente, Alastor no va a insistir. Jamás se expondría ante algo así. Lo ve abajo, esperando, arremangándose la camisa. La forma en que mira acaba por hacerla sacudir la cabeza. Toma el aro cercano y empieza a bajar.

_You think it's easy  
You think I don't wanna run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through_

Alastor se sorprende por la respuesta, por la forma en que se mueve sin llegar a rozarlo tan siquiera, maniobrando el aro para pasarlo por sus manos, subir en él y quedar de cabeza frente a Alastor, viéndolo directamente y usando sus manos sobrantes para resaltar un punto:

_«Sin importar lo mucho que quiera, nunca me dejarás tocarte. Sea por asco o por disgusto, nunca me lo vas a permitir»_

_I know you're wondering why because we're able to be  
Just you and me within these walls  
But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see  
That it was hopeless after all_

Sostiene el aro, alzándose por puro accidente y cayendo cuando no soporta su peso en sus brazos. Quedando tirado en el piso, cegado momentáneamente por el foco superior. Levanta apurado. Busca la figura blanca, sin encontrarla pronto hasta ver una de las barandas superiores.

_No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?_

_«Incluso aunque quisiera, en realidad nunca me dejarías poseerte.»_

Alastor se siente acorralado por la forma en que va de un lado a otro, columpiándose para mantenerlo en un solo sitio. Sin previo aviso, Angel cae sobre Alastor, consiguiendo asustarlo. Que su expresión sea pánico por ello y por el contrario, una total decepción en el rostro de Angel.

_«No quieres ser mío, quieres ser mi dueño, igual que todos los demás.»_

_Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_«Soy un show. Me trajiste para eso y solo eso soy»_

_It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be_

« _En el escenario, en tus cartas, en tu mente. Soy el show que puedes cambiar, mover o tirar._ »

Jala con fuerza, haciendo que la soga caiga y en ello, sostenerse para levantarse. Alastor hace lo mismo para estar de pie. Viendo alrededor para encontrarla, siendo que está hasta arriba y los focos lo impiden ver. Una soga queda suelta y al mismo tiempo, da cuenta de una de las tantas telas elásticas que tienen colgar.

Angel va descendiendo por esta, con movimiento suave y nudo fuerte en su cintura.

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_«Cómo pretendes que te crea que hay algo distinto, cuando te comportas como todos los demás»_

_Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight_

Angel sobresalta por el agarre de Alastor en el brazo, atrayéndola y que sus pechos lleguen a chocar. La sonrisa amplia, confiada y emocionada que Alastor dedica. Se sujeta a él cuando nota que la soga sube _sin razón_. Pues no hay nadie. Al menos eso supone. La música y los contrapesos funcionando dicen lo contrario.

Alastor no resiste reír de la cara contraria.

**All I want is to fly with you**

Entona. Angel se mantiene sujetado de una mano, que su peso los ayude a bajar.

**«Porque tú has dicho que soy diferente y lo soy. Creí que acercarme era hacerte daño.»**

_All I want is to fall with you_

**«Porque la cercanía es lo mismo que todos los que te rompían y yo no quiero romperte.»**

**So just give me all of you**

Alastor la toma de la nuca, juntando ambos al frente. Angel se sujeta a la tela, Alastor a la soga. La capacidad increíble de leerse el pensamiento sin poder hacerlo realmente. Dándose un fuerte empujón con el que acaban levantando un poco del suelo

_It feels impossible_

_«¿Por qué eres diferente? ¿Por qué debería creerte?»_

Acaban juntándose, sujetándose con fuerza y en ello, empezar a girar. Angel recoge las piernas de modo elegante y aprendido; Alastor lo hace parecido de recordar las veces que ella lo ha hecho _._

**It's not impossible**

**«Porque nada anhelo más que verte brillar.»**

_Is it impossible?_

_«¿Cómo sé que es cierto?»_

**Say that it's posible**

**«Nada impide demostrarlo en el intento.»**

Angel no resiste sonreír. Alastor se pone de pie en el suelo y la impulsa a la derecha, permitiendo que pueda pasarse al aro y sujetarse a este, girando apenas en sí misma mientras se mueve en torno a Alastor.

**_How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_ **

Y ahí la tiene, riendo y cantando como una niña pequeña mientras sigue dando vueltas alrededor de él, jugando de forma tan propia de ella. Así como Alastor observándola con esa maravillacion única que nadie ha podido igualar. 

**_It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be_ **

_«¿De verdad?»_

El movimiento va parando, hasta el punto en que Alastor puede tomar el aro, detenerlo y plantarse frente a Angel, quien sigue sentada ahí.

**_And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_ **

**«Por supuesto, _Mio angelo_ »**

Angel ladea la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de emoción e ilusión. Acerca la mano y a pesar del impulso natural, Alastor se mantiene quieto, dejándose acariciar la mejida. Siendo tomado del rostro poco después.

_You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide_

Entona bajo y suave, acomodando un par de mechones del cabello pelirrojo.

_But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

Acerca el rostro y finaliza en juntar los labios con Alastor. Angel tiene los ojos cerrados, Alastor no. Sujeta los brazos inferiores, haciéndolos subir y se sujeten a sus hombros, no su cintura. El temblor involuntario sencillamente aparece y Alastor lo reprime, dejándose hacer. Un tacto tierno y delicado que culmina en un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes que todos vieron eso?

—Sí, lo tengo claro. —responde en voz baja, riendo y cerrando los ojos.

Con todo el elenco del circo escondidos. Algunos que hicieron música, los que hicieron apoyo técnico con los contrapesos y luces; otros que solo observaban esa discusión tan particular llevándose a cabo. Tan curiosa como quienes la llevaban a cabo. Charlie no hace más que dar gritos silenciosos de victoria.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No estoy acostumbrado al contacto, pero nunca está demás hacer cambios—dice Alastor balanceando la cabeza—. Quisiera intentarlo, de verdad—Enfatiza con voz gutural—. No sé que hacer, así que… Como capitana de este barco, te recomiendo tenerme compasión… y paciencia. MUCHA paciencia.

Angel ríe por la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—Vale.


	18. Act. 18. En compañia

—Primera cita, a esto llamo tener un progreso de cero a cien. Que siga a ese ritmo. Si sobre pasa de quinientos huye. La experiencia te lo recomienda. —dice Cherri peinando a Angel para poder ponerle la pequeña horquilla de plumas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Me descalabro si pasa de quinientos?

—Sí y te quedas con un solo ojo. —bromea. Angel da una risita.

Siendo todo esto una referencia al pasado de Cherri. El motivo es su mal estatus anterior viene puramente de una mala decisión que admite haber tomado. Debido a su capacidad de encender fuego solo con las uñas, su ex novio aprovechaba de Cherri para crear distracciones. Explosiones, incendios, etc.

Mientras eso sucedía, el robaba el local o vivienda. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad la culpo a ella de todo lo que sucedió y se desapareció del mapa. Consecuencia de ello estuvo un par de años en la cárcel, saliendo de puro milagro, pero sin tener nada.

Admite su culpa por dejarse llevar ante un amor adolescente por un tipo que no tenía fiabilidad alguna. Por otro lado, lo puede culpar a él por ser un trozo de mierda que se aprovechó de todo lo anterior. Culpa respectiva y perfectamente distribuida. Sin importar la estupidez o inocencia de la persona, es de persona infeliz el aprovecharse de ello en _pro_ del beneficio único. La víctima carga con parte de ello, más no todo. El agresor siempre será el mayor culpable.

—Se supone que está cita la tendríamos el año pasado. —menciona pintándose los labios de color rosa. El mismo tono que resalta en su piel por las marcas cuantiosas.

—La están teniendo ahora. Es más progreso del que puede esperar.

Suspira y se levanta de la silla. Arregla un poco la falda y el corsé no tan apretado por compasión a sus brazos. Usa un vestido negro de tela brillante y parte superior con intrincado diseño en hilo plateado. Toma la estola blanca y la cartera pequeña, avanzando con Cherri a un lado.

Hay mucha nieve aún, pero todos los comercios han empezado a abrir y es posible el tránsito por la calle. Llegan a la entrada donde Alastor está esperando. Tan elegante como de costumbre y esa ligera cubierta para que su piel luzca más natural.

—Es tan extraño verte así que siento que la piel gris es la normal. —bromea Angel, Alastor ríe entre dientes. Ambos andando a la salida del circo a por el taxi que pidió Alastor hace poco.

—Lo anormal es lo normal para nosotros. —explica Alastor.

—Que excusa. —Le saca la lengua y se encoge en el grueso abrigo que lleva.

* * *

El elegante restaurante es amplio y de ambientación oscura. Apenas ilumina los lugares justos como lo son la mesa. Están en una relativamente escondida y lejana por propia comodidad. Angel se deshace de los guantes para comer lo que pidieron como entrada, viendo alrededor la sobriedad del ambiente. Todas las mujeres con sus ropas refinadas y hablar bajo junto a sus esposos que guían toda la conversación si es que existe.

— ¿Te molesta verlas? —pregunta Alastor tomando vino.

—Me recuerda mucho a mi casa. En Italia.

—Oh~

—Era una vida pomposa—Empieza a decir con sumo desinterés—. Mis padres—Rueda los ojos—. Son dueños de una de las más grandes mafias de Italia. Al menos lo eran cuando supe por última vez de ellos—Aclara y Alastor se muestra tenso. Admite que esa información lo tomó por sorpresa—. Dinero para derrochar, casa enorme, todo lo que pudiera pedir… Con el pequeño problema de que yo y mi hermana nacimos mal.

— ¿Hermana? ¿Tienes melliza? —Angel asiente, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca y tragando después de masticar.

—Se llama Molly. Tiene cuatro brazos también. Siempre fui muy unida a ella. Con la diferencia de que ella era un poco más normal—ríe leve—. Mi papá… Nunca me entendió. Pensó que era una forma de fastidiarlo, que era maricón y cosas así. Me cortaba mucho el cabello, me obligaba a practicar disparo aun cuando siempre era un desastre. Todo empeoró cuando los senos me crecieron. No sabía qué hacer. —burla ante el recuerdo.

—Con todo respeto _my dear_ , me imagino que no fue precisamente fácil lidiar con ello.

—Yo supongo que no, pero aún con ello insistía tanto en "Anthony", incluso una vez quiso operarme para quitármelas. Mi madre le impidió hacer nada—Bebe de la copa de vino—. Solo era un estorbo para él. Para la familia entera. No sabía hacer nada y por más que intentaran darme una identidad, quedaba en el aire… Hasta que tuvimos un viaje acá por negocios y me escapé.

—Vives en constante huida, _my dear_. —opina Alastor divertido. Angel agradece la sopa que llega.

—Me sentía más fuerte en ese momento. Que podría ser lo que quisiera. Quería ser artista de algún tipo. Sabía cantar, no tan profesional, pero sabía y siendo tan naturalmente flexible pensé que podría hacer cualquier cosa—relata su confianza al respecto y Alastor balancea la cabeza. Suena típico a un adolescente en desagrado con su familia—. Tampoco quería ser de la mafia. Yo me sentía parte de ese mundo.

—Entre el listado de buenas decisiones, esa es la única buena.

—Sí, que lamentablemente.

Acaba la sopa con rapidez y el plato es retirado. Apoya los codos en la mesa.

—Me golpee con la realidad cuando ni siquiera me dejaban entrar a locales. Hablaba muy poco inglés, lo suficiente para pedir trabajo, pero en todos lados me decían que no por ser un fenómeno o ser mujer—Alastor ríe por la nariz—. Con el tiempo acabé en la calle y ya. No pensaba volver con mi familia, incluso perdí la forma. Dormía en la calle, parques—Encoge de hombros con suavidad—. Había quienes se burlaban de mi por no entender, otros que me golpeaban. Me echaban la culpa de cualquier robo o asalto y acababa medio muerta en algún callejón. Estuve casi ocho meses de esa forma. Extrañaba a mi hermana, a mi madre; incluso ahí… Empezaba a tener miedo de lo que podía pasar.

— ¿Uh?

—Me creció mucho el pelaje, también de por sí crecieron mucho y siendo que nadie me tomaría en cuenta intentaron eso. Nunca sucedió, pero recuerdo una vez en específico. Estaba lloviendo y me desnudaron en medio de la calle—Acomoda uno de los rizos que se le vienen a la cara—. Había gente mirando y no le importaba. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte. No se podía ver bien y lo mordí tan fuerte en el cuello que lo maté.

Alastor detiene el movimiento en el borde de la copa, exhala suave y reanuda la acción tan suave.

—Llegar a New York no lo mejoro. Tan solo eran más borrachos queriendo tocarme y entonces apareció Valentino—dice Angel con una sonrisa leve—. Hablaba italiano, así que podía entenderlo. Me dejaba pasar al club para poder comer, bañarme y dormir; me dejaba jugar por ahí y me mantenía con él hasta que decidí quedarme. Él era… tan perfecto que resultaba irreal—admite. La comida llega y ambos empiezan a comer—. Me enseñó a esconder mis brazos, me compró toda la ropa que pudiera querer; la casa, la habitación, las salidas… Resultaba perfecto—Enfatiza con un suspiro ilusionado—. Me decía que era bonita, me prometió enseñarme inglés, me pagó clases de baile, me dejaba notas por toda la casa y cuando estuvimos por primera vez tan solo fue… perfecto.

—Por eso aceptaste casarte con él.

—Si.

—Manipulación en todo su esplendor. —ronronea Alastor.

—Sigo pensando en eso. Una semana de habernos casado… Tuve mi primer cliente—Alastor deja de comer un instante—. La asfixia, la irrumación; no le importaba que tuviera brazos extra, no le importaba nada—musita en voz baja—. Solo… Seguía y Valentino me regaño por no seguir la corriente. Sentía que eso no debía pasar, pero Valentino siempre tenía razones para todo, me dijo que así lo ayudaba. Que era mi contribución. En casa o a solas era demostrar que ningún cliente era mejor con él… Se repetía tanto el exponerme y que nadie reaccionará que entendí que los hombres no les importa caer ante un monstruo, no si este es un monstruo que consideran hermoso. Valentino lo sabía, por eso subía la cuota, seguían llegando; sus socios se quedaban mirando. Sentía que estaba casada con toda la red de contactos que tenía. Los líderes, los guardaespaldas, incluso sus esposas.

—Aun con ello, lo amabas.

—Es alguien muy brillante. Muy hipnótico y yo muy estúpida—Concluye sin traba—. Aún con todo yo era muy feliz con él. Estando a solas o frente a otros que no le caían tan bien… Creí que solo era cumplir mi parte—dice con sonrisa triste—. Que éramos un buen equipo. Me resignaba a verlo como él quería que lo viera. Cómo yo quería verlo para mantenerme ahí. De verdad lo quería.

A más lo piensa más tristeza le da. Pues medita en que no le habría molestado dar su propia vida por Valentino. Porque lo amaba demasiado. Porque estuvo cuando nadie más estuvo para ella. Los desplantes, intercambios y demás pasaban por alto gracias a ello: El amor incondicional y ciego hacia Valentino. Cuando el punto importante de todo es que ese amor Valentino lo siente por sí mismo y por nadie más.

—En el mundo hay personas que aman y hay personas que les gusta que los amen. En tu caso, te topaste con la segunda. —Se limpia la boca, habiendo terminado su comida. Angel aún tiene un poco en su plato.

— ¿Eres del primer tipo?

—Supongo.

— ¿Me dirás algo de ti? —Alastor la mira por encima de las gafas rojas. Angel asume que la respuesta es un rotundo no—. Cómo llegaste a ser codueño del circo al menos. —Tienta en terreno menos traumático. A final de cuentas, casi todos los problemas vienen de periodos donde la juventud rebosa y no hay como defenderse a uno mismo.

—Si. Eso no me molesta… Te contaré lo otro, en otro momento. No me gusta hablarlo con nadie. Soy creyente de que cosas así deben permanecer guardadas para uno mismo.

—Es desnudez del alma. Al menos eso dijo Stolas. Creo que ya me has visto muy desnuda. —ríe entre dientes. Supone que es ser recíproco, pero las ganas de hablarlo aquí y ahora son inexistentes.

—Siempre se me ha dado bien hablar.

— ¡Eso lo puedo suponer!

— Por lo que no era tan… Difícil conseguir que hacer. Tampoco esconderme. El cabello, la piel, lo más extraño podían ser los colmillos y los ojos, pero nada extraordinario-

—La cola. —tose Angel, queriendo saber del tema. Es la cola más escondida y tierna del Circo. Alastor sacude la cabeza.

—Todo podía esconderse o disimularse—Alastor encoge de hombros—. Era locutor en radios, también animaba eventos; mi vida ha sido navegar por esas islas y no aburrirme en las mismas. El espectáculo y su vida misma que llenan la vida de sonrisas y lágrimas hasta al más amargado pesimista—Si es sincero, Angel no sé imagina a Alastor haciendo otra cosa. No con la misma pasión—. Cada día un acto más que planificar y en ello el espectáculo vuelve a comenzar.

—No me hagas trampa~ Dime de cómo llegaste a Hazbin Circus. —Advierte, sabiendo que Alastor es experto en irse por las ramas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Incluso sin entender todas las palabras es capaz de darse cuenta.

Alastor da un bufido, entre molesto de que se diera cuenta, pero complacido de que avanzaran del punto donde Angel solo se emboba ante sus palabras de sonido cómico.

—Un día tuve que hacer el anuncio de que _“Happy Circus”_ llegó a New Orleans—Angel arruga la cara ¿Por qué no le gusta cómo suena? Tal vez por ser muy común y genérico—. Los detalles se me hicieron…—Mueve la mano, buscando la palabra—. Curiosos cuanto menos. Pequeño, se mantenía bien. Me llamaron de una familia muy adinerada y de la nobleza francesa. Los Magne.

— ¿Charlie?

—No. Sus padres. Lucifer y Lilith Magne. Ya podrás imaginarte que piensan de ellos. —Angel ve a un lado con el gesto más nervioso de su vida. No puede creer que padres tuvieran la decisión de llamar Lilith y Lucifer a sus hijos. Es _increíble_ —. Familia maldita, emparentada con quienes su nombre indica y en consecuencia, su hija nació deforme: Cuernos en la cabeza, piel blanca, ojos amarillos. Lo típico, acepte ir solo para saber que iban a decirme. —admite burlón.

—Si había un espectáculo, asumo. —Recogen los platos de comida y Angel de aun trago a su copa de vino.

—Hablé con su madre, es casi de tu estatura, por cierto, un poco más alta—Agrega Alastor, levantando la copa para que le sirvan—. Me pidió que ayudara a su hija con su extravagante proyecto de vida, me negué, me fui—Blanca que los ojos ¿Por qué no la sorprende? —. Me encontré con Charlotte por pura casualidad, reconoció mi voz y me llevó al circo.

—Un circo o una fundación de recogida para deformes abandonados a su suerte. Esa es la gran cuestión. —bromea Angel.

—Vi que… su palabrería cursi me daba náuseas y que su expectativa de aceptación para gente como nosotros en la sociedad era la mayor estupidez del planeta y que no me podía creer que alguien fuese tan tonto de pensar semejante mierda. Me reí en su cara— _Me lo creo_ , Angel acaba la copa y hace que le sirvan más, Alastor recuerda aquello con especial cariño y diversión—. Sin embargo, hubo…

Toma un tiempo par de segundos en pensar sus palabras y eso a Angel llama su atención, pues hasta ahora ha sido bastante tajante y directo. Da la impresión de que se irá al terreno de lo abstracto.

—Hubo una chispa ahí. Una posibilidad. Vi el potencial. Uno que no se estaba explotando. Una mina recién abierta o un cielo recién fundado—Acomoda uno de los mechones rojos que salen del moño que se hizo—. Quitando los idealismos basura de Charlie, quería ver que tanto podría lograrse, porque era obvio que _podía_ funcionar si se hacía con ganas.

—Las ganas no faltaban. —opina Angel.

—Faltaba organización. Cosa que se me da especialmente bien. —ríe entre dientes y sumamente satisfecho.

—Así que fue eso. Sencillamente… te dio la gana.

—Algunas veces las cosas pasan solo porque dan la gana.

—Que banal.

—No volviste con Valentino porque no te dio la gana y a mí me dio la gana de secuestrarte ¿Qué puedo decir? —repone Alastor encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos, Angel hace un suave puchero, con un postre frente a ella.

—Y supongo que estuve agonizando por un mitad ciervo porque a **_ti_** te dio la gana de que estuviera agonizando. Mi miserable estado mental te lo agradece. —dice Angel llena de sarcasmo y Alastor sacude la cabeza.

—Eres mi niña linda, no consideraba oportuno iniciar o dar a entender nada con la diferencia de edad. No soy tu ex—excusa Alastor con tono tranquilo—. No quería aprovecharme. Se llama cuidarte, niña ingrata.

—Ay Alastor, quiero un hombre, no un niño ¿Por qué crees que Stolas y Husk me gustan tanto? —Hace un puchero—. Me gusta aprender de la gente con la que estoy. Así sean banalidades. Es más… entretenido. Me dan más ganas de estar.

— ¿Aprendes algo perdiendo el tiempo conmigo como lo haces casi siempre?

—Aun siendo un desecho y un trozo de mierda puedo soñar… Puedo aspirar a más, quizá cambiar eso—silba relamiéndose el labio, Alastor levanta una ceja—. Las cursilerías también me sacan de quicio—admite—, pero la realidad es que… si no fuera por ti no sabría que sí tengo algo que dar. Que soy más que cuerpo y—resopla, sin querer sonar demasiado melosa a pesar de que a Alastor eso le está gustando—. Que también puedo aprender a querer sin… tocar tanto. No hace falta, solo soy yo de mañosa, pero no necesito apretujarte a cada rato.

—Wow~ Fascinantes declaraciones ¿Algo más que elogiarme? Mi ego lo agradecería.

—Tienes una lechuga en el colmillo.

Alastor cierra la boca y Angel se echa a reír sin poderlo evitar.

Una buena primera cita sin duda.

* * *

— ¿No tienes deseo sexual?

—No.

— ¿Y no te has masturbado alguna vez?

—Sí, pero no siento esa clase de atracción.

—Eso es raro—admite Angel, ambos andando por una plaza donde hay un árbol navideño gigante, cantidad de negocios abiertos y gente pululando—, pero ¿Te excitas?

—Cuesta.

—Vaya…

—No es mi tema favorito—admite con deje incómodo—. Lamento la información de la desgracia.

—He tenido sexo para una vida así que tampoco es algo que me moleste—afirma sacudiendo la mano con desinterés—. Últimamente ha sido más una excusa para tener compañía que deseo cien por cien.

—pero te gusta.

—Claro.

—Ummm…

—Supongo que cuando me explique por qué odias tanto que te toquen, sabré que hacer… ¿Te molesta? Que esté con otros. —Increpa suave.

—No.

—Vaaaale.

—Puedes dormir conmigo si tanto quieres tener a alguien en la cama nada más.

Angel sonríe, poniendo las manos tras su espalda. Alastor exhala. Como tal, no lo molesta. Quizá por sabiduría a que ni siquiera puede hacerlo y es normal que Angel busque a alguien que sí. Se detienen al notar que hay una banda tocando y un espacio puesto especialmente para parejas bailando.

— ¿Quieres? —ofrece Alastor.

* * *

—Van a comer, hablan bien, se quedan bailando casi tres horas y ahora irás a dormir en su carpa. Yo diría que es un final perfecto y un _casi_ happy ending. —silba Cherri.

—Para mí está perfecto.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que la acción debía estar incluida.

—Cuando has tenido cinco años de prostituta, es opcional. —Cherri ríe por la nariz, dándole el punto.

Suele ser una percepción equivocada y es que, en realidad, una vez trabajaste de sexoservidora, lo más probable es que el sexo te empiece a decaer en lista de prioridades. Por no decir que se vuelve prescindible por completo. Es algo que cansa y siendo una actividad ya hecha con todo el mundo se quisiera o no, en el ámbito romántico es necesario, sí, pero menos buscado.

Casi omitido.

A Angel le fascinaría estar con Alastor, solo por ser él, no el acto percé. Una diferencia enorme, siendo que con los demás no pasaba igual. Quería esa clase de compañía. Generando de forma accidental mil barreras más que apartan a Alastor de lo que ya tiene conocido.

—Diviértete por mi. —Lanza un beso a Cherri que levanta el pulgar. Asegurando que sí que lo hará. Mientras Angel se desvestía y quitaba todo lo molesto de encima, en la cama se encuentra Pentius. Borracho y diciendo mil tonterías hasta que Cherri se le sube encima.

Angel entra a la carpa de Alastor, dando cuenta de que piensa dormir con la ropa con que salieron. No dice nada por ello, tampoco pregunta. Ser una exhibicionista total no quiere decir que los demás lo sean. Quizá si lo encuentre disonante en un hombre, pues en su experiencia personal, así se siente incluso menos avergonzado de lo normal.

Hasta el punto de que podría andar desnudo sin traba.

No había notado hasta el momento lo cuidadoso que es Alastor a la hora de cubrirse. Apenas dejando ver hasta su codo y su clavícula. El resto es terreno desconocido e inexplorado.

— ¿Recuerdas a la señora Clintsford? —pregunta Alastor, Angel se acuesta en la cama. Su pijama ligera y traslucida deja ver la lencería que lleva debajo. Su pijama natural. Balancea las piernas enfundadas en medias color rosa viejo.

—Sí. La vieja odiosa ¿Por qué?

—Le propuse viajar fuera de Estados Unidos. En Europa no hay en lo absoluto circos como este—cuenta Alastor quedando lo más ligero de ropa posible, sin quitar lo esencial, ni siquiera los calcetines—. Hay contactos allá y creo que es posible. Solo necesitamos “pasar” este año de prueba y será un hecho.

—Oh~ así que eso es lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí. Aunque como no podía faltar, más amable de lo que es naturalmente. Las damas de sociedad y viudas, son un fastidio.

—Eres sexy, cariño, momento de que te enteres de ese pesado problema que cargas en tu espalda.

—Solo es la magia de hablar bien.

—No~ Eres guapo—afirma sonriente, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Quizá a muchas si las atraigas por eso, pero a muchas otras, la simple posibilidad de arrastrarse a la costosa mansión donde viven y hacerte de todo—Alastor demuestra ligero desagrado—. Eres un perfecto cincuenta cincuenta.

—Que elogio.

—Quiero conocer el otro cincuenta en algún momento.

Alastor ve a otro lado y toma aire.

—Es posible que vayamos a Italia.

Angel abre los ojos y salta en su sitio.

— ¿¡DE VERDAD!?

—Sí.

— ¡AH! ¡SERÁ GENIAL! ¡PODRÍA VER A MÍ HERMANA Y…! A-ay-

—Está bien. —Exhala cerrando los ojos con gesto tenso.

El abrazo repentino lo hizo casi convulsionar en su lugar. Afortunadamente eso no pasó. Palmea a Angel en la cabeza, notando que, a pesar del susto inicial, solo lo aprieta más con los brazos que tiene a su disposición y continúa sonriendo emocionada. Por esto y muchos detalles más…

Es su niña.

Así de simple.

Tuvieron una semana y tanto más en el lugar antes de irse, reanudando la rutina de Angel viajando con Alastor durante el día y quedarse en su propio vagón para descansar junto a Cherri. La compañía amena y mutua donde Alastor suelta pequeños retazos de información sobre sí mismo. Desde comida, colores, clima y alguna tontería que pueda aportar.

Aun con ello, hay una sección tan amplia de él que no dice, que Angel se limita a esperar a que quiera hacerlo. Charlie sabe que sucede, asume que fue más por cosa de accidente que por boca de Alastor. Incluso lo añade al hecho de que no se deje ver ni siquiera la espalda o los hombros por nadie.

Tiene esperanza de que Alastor confié lo suficiente en su persona como para revelar algo tan íntimo. Al mismo tiempo, se ha vuelto una constante que le diga “mi niña”. Ojalá pudiera decir que la molesta. Sea fetiche o casualidad, la idea de estar con alguien mucho mayor la agrada.

Llega a sentir que tendrá un apoyo contundente, sobre todo en los periodos más complicados. Ataques de pánico de la nada y que han llegado a suceder en media práctica, con apenas suerte de caer en una de las mallas de seguridad; los vómitos, escalofríos, depresión, etc.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco apenas ¿Por qué? —pregunta hecha una bola en la cama, envuelta en la sabana roja. Alastor agita una carta desde su lugar.

—Stolas nos invitó a una fiesta que organiza por _a saber qué motivo_. Es para ir al menos seis de nosotros y Blitzo. Ya podrás entender que intención tiene. —burla ligero, dejando la carta un lado. Angel levanta la cabeza.

—Me gustaría ir… si es que mi organismo no se rehúsa.

—Mejor ir acomodando la ropa. —ríe entre dientes. Angel estira un par de brazos y Alastor se acerca, siendo bruscamente jalado a la cama. Atrapado con la cara metida en el busto desnudo y rebosante de rizado pelaje blanco.

Muy parecido a un poodle recién afeitado.

—Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor.

Exhala ¿Qué más remedio tiene sino aceptar esto? Le da paramadas para que al menos suelte dos de los cuatro brazos y no sentir que tiene camisa de fuerza. Encontrando curioso de sí mismo que ni siquiera tiembla o rechaza el contacto ahora.


	19. Act. 19. Cervatillo

— ¿Están seguros de que no hay problema con esto?

—Seguros. Tan solo prepárate para que su esposa te odie. —informa Vaggie resoplando, con el cabello en un complicado peinado. Usa un vestido negro que genera contraste con su cuerpo y ser gris pálido.

Angel acomoda un poco el broche que tiene, sujeta al brazo de Alastor con uno de sus brazos inferiores. El día de la fiesta de Stolas llegó sin que se diera cuenta o pudiera intentar excusar usar corsé para esconder sus brazos. Que ser blanca hasta de cabello fuese suficiente rareza.

Estar expuesta así ante gente de sociedad la pone nerviosa. Al mismo tiempo, quiere creer que no pasa nada porque ninguno se esmeró en esconderse. Solo en arreglarse. Motivo por el que Loona y Husk no se afeitaron nada visible o esconden la cola que tienen.

El pintoresco grupillo está conformado por Charlie, Vaggie, Loona, Millie y Moxxie; Husk, Niffty, Cherri, Alastor y Angel. Y Blitzo, evidentemente. Faltando Pentius por sentirse mal a último minuto. Saludan de forma educada a los vigilantes y muestran la carta de invitación. Sobra decir que se los quedan mirando de mala manera. Angel esquiva de forma efectiva el contacto. Notó las intenciones del hombre y lo toreó. La mansión de Stolas, como no puede ser de otra forma, es la cosa más pomposa que haya visto jamás.

Enorme, con multitud de cuadros y obras de artes desperdigadas por doquier, armaduras metálicas decorando; salones enormes, comedor enorme, cientos de personas en todos lados en sus vestimentas más refinadas para la ocasión. Se vuelven el centro de atención por algunos instantes. Todo consecuencia de llegar juntos en un grupo y no separarse. Además de tener personajes tan voluminosos.

— ¡Bienvenidos!

Stolas por primera vez usa ropa igual de pomposa que su título y estatus real. Hasta la fecha se limitó a usar prendas menos voluminosas por el tema del lugar en el que estaba. Acercándose primeramente a Blitzo para decirle algo al oído y que el hombre de ademanes de irse a la fuga y luego a Alastor, quien ríe entre dientes de forma escalofriante.

—Me emociona tanto que estén aquí—dice en un jadeo—. Estas fiestas se tornan aburridas si no están presentes. Espero que se diviertan de todas las formas que deseen… Ah, cierto—Mira atrás un par de veces—. Hasta el momento no se había mostrado, pero les presento a mi pichoncita: Octavia.

—Un gusto conocerlos. —Saluda la adolescente. Notoriamente avergonzada.

Al igual que Stolas tiene una fisionomía peculiar. Cuello alargado, rostro en forma de corazón, ojos rojos y plumas en el área del cuello y nuca. Quizá en más lugares que el vestido no permite ver. Angel tiene la acertada creencia de que está cohibida por ser el centro de atención y al mismo tiempo, de estar frente a gente igual de peculiar que sí misma. Charlie no tarda en bombardear la con halagos y mil tonterías propias de ella. El grupo se dispersa para observar mejor el lugar y conseguir de comer.

Vaggie se queda junto a Charlie y Octavia mientas Alastor y Angel se quedan con Stolas.

—No le gusta salir en eventos. Ni siquiera de la casa. Esta tan avergonzada que es un encanto. —ulula Stolas y Angel ladea la cabeza, subiendo el labio inferior.

—Es una niña muy linda. Es como ver de esas lechuzas que quieres apretar porque son tiernas—Las plumas de Stolas se erizan, complacido de que la opinión de Angel sea esa. Adora a su hija con furor y espera que en algún momento deje de ser tan despectiva consigo misma—. Gracias por invitarnos, eres un encanto. —menciona Angel cortés, curvando de forma coqueta el cuerpo.

—Te invitaría a otro lado, pero considerando que ahora tienes pareja. —Stolas no se guarda nada. Absolutamente nada. Entre ello que gustaría tener compañía de Angel de forma íntima. Rechazado las últimas ocasiones precisamente por Alastor.

— ¿Tú quieres? —pregunta Alastor a Angel. Ella acaba asintiendo. No es cosa rara admitir que quiera estar sexualmente con alguien a pesar de no acercarse o buscarlo. Simple atractivo y deseo usual. Nada que le quite el sueño—. No hay problema con que vayas si quieres.

— ¿De verdad?

—No.

— ¿En serio?

—Si quieres solo ve—responde con otros entrecerrados—. Estar o no con alguien por placer no cambia nada ¿O sí?

—No. —Coincide en ese punto. Ya tiene sentimientos por Stolas, unos propios de una amistad cercana y nada más. A pesar del buen trato, no se ha enamorado de él en lo absoluto.

Mantiene el aprecio natural de un amante a otro, nada más y menos, sumado a que se ven en periodos muy reducidos de tiempo. Alastor vuelve a hacer el gesto y Stolas se hincha por completo de satisfacción. Angel toma una mano de Stolas para que esté lo guíe a dónde quiera que vaya a ser la habitación. Alastor ve a la distancia a la esposa de Stolas y no puede más que sentir gracia por el asunto.

Estar casada por interés, siendo posible que te manden a volar y por tanto no poder decir nada. Si lo hiciera, adiós dinero. Esa mujer aguanta cada infidelidad en pro de su vida de lujos. Saber que su esposo no solo es desviado, sino también va a llevar a cuánta persona quiera a la habitación que comparten. Cosas del interés.

Toma una copa que le ofrecen y se mezcla entre la gente sin mucho problema. Hablando de aquí para allá, algunas mujeres se lo quedan viendo fe la misma forma que las inversionistas. La advertencia de Angel resuena en su mente.

_"Eres guapo, mejor que sepas de ese peso sobre tus hombros"_

A decir verdad, no entiende las expectativas de belleza que tienen las mujeres, tampoco los fetiches que puedan venir incluidos y por ello lo consideren atractivo. Es útil, no lo niega, pero su dosis de absurdez también llama la atención.

— Mantener a una panda de fenómenos debe ser complicado para una sola persona. —dice un hombre mayor.

—Cualquier artista es complicado de controlar, solo hay que… empujar de a poco a la senda que se quiere y ahí estás, un espectáculo genial va a comenzar donde nadie podrá la vista apartar. —responde Alastor tomando otra copa y eludiendo efectivamente a quien quería palmearlo en la espalda.

— ¿Qué hay del extra? Me dijeron que tiene un show para gente mayor después de la hora infantil.

— ¿De verdad le interesa? —pregunta con sonrisa ancha y cínica—. No es para los débiles de estómago.

—Ha despertado mi curiosidad. —admite.

—Un espectáculo final para quienes la perversión se hace infernal. No sabrás donde mirar, lujuria soberbia y Avaricia en un lugar donde tú placer interno se hace notar—Husk observa desde un lugar un poco más apartado como Alastor se vuelve el centro de atención. Nada extraño. Es ese curioso y particular encanto magnético que posee. El carisma natural que sale por sus poros—. No querrás que acabe jamás y quién sabe si serás el elegido a tomar para participar en tu fantasía de retorcida moralidad.

— ¿Aún lo harán?

—Nos queda una función. Necesitamos reos para hacerla—informa con sonrisa amplia—. De otro modo, no es lo mismo y hace falta realismo para conseguir el objetivo.

— ¿Se trata de un espectáculo tipo Cabaret?

—No.

— ¿Cómo lo describiría?

—Que quiere y no dice a los demás, eso lo verá allá. —La mujer se ruboriza por la invasión de espacio personal junto al susurro de Alastor. Toma otra copa de bebida.

Sus pláticas continúan. Con la mayoría siendo una discreta burla a lo que hace a pesar del interés y morbo que sienten todas estas personas de clase alta. Es capaz de notarlo. La forma en que lo nombran, preguntan y refieren. Incluso la manera en que lo miran. Desde arriba y como quien está hablando con un obrero que no sabe ni cómo escribir su nombre. Siendo un duelo de puyas, poco sorprende que las devuelva y las reacciones deban ser reprimidas para no perder el porte. Es lo más divertido de tratar con clase alta.

La forma en que enrojecen porque no pueden hacer una escena, caer ante las provocaciones de un adefesio como él.

— ¿No han pensado hacer un concurso de cacería? Es muy popular y seguro atraería más clientela.

— ¿Cacería? —pregunta Alastor ladeando la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. En lugar de hacerlo ustedes, que quiénes deseen jueguen un poco con la carne de cañón. —Alastor sacude la cabeza.

—No quiero errores. Eso llevará a que me artistas salgan heridos. Porque no dudo que habrá quien dispare a traición.

— ¿A quién? ¿A usted? —bromea el mismo que hizo la propuesta.

—No me sorprendería que lo confundieran con un ciervo—Alastor se fuerza a mantener el gesto—. Con semejante forma de peinarse-

— ¿A él? Quien querría un ciervo macho sin cuernos—burla otro, Alastor aprieta las manos y sufre un pequeño estamos. Husk levanta una ceja al notar aquello, con Loona igual de pendiente—. Si los tuviera, tal vez.

—Aun así ¿Qué interés en matar un ciervo? —cuestiona el noble más joven—. Prefiero animales que valgan la pena. No valen tanto—repone sin interés—. Yo pude cazar un tigre en una tierra no muy lejana. Me dejó una cicatriz, pero valió la pena. Tengo su piel en mi mansión. —informa.

— Son criaturas majestuosas, solo que muy tontas. —responde uno mayor—. En mi estudio tengo seis cabezas de ciervos machos. Todos con astas enormes. Por ello-

— ¿Cree que los ciervos no hacen nada? —pregunta Alastor de repente, causando un escalofrío general por la forma en que los mira.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, logrando que la esclerótica se vea irritada y casi reseca, los dientes expuestos en una sonrisa retorcida y desquiciada.

—Los ciervos son carnívoros.

Nadie lo rebate a pesar de saber que eso es verdad. En parte, por miedo a que les salte encima. Da esa impresión. De que a la más mínima provocación, Alastor se va a tirar a morder. Pues no hay motivo tras exponer tanto los dientes. Loona va a buscar a Charlie para decirle lo que sucede.

—Si hay un cadáver tirado en el suelo: Lo van a comer, mezclado con el césped—informa Alastor ladeando la cabeza y jalándose una de las orejas, levantando una ceja y dando un aspecto peor—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Puedo abrir tu estómago, desperdigar tus intestinos y músculos por el suelo y algún ciervo vendrá. Lo comerá… Los ciervos son carnívoros—Insiste, acercándose a uno de ellos, invadiendo el espacio personal y riendo entre dientes—. Te devorarían hasta no dejar nada de ti… de la patética existencia que eras. —Acaba susurrando, tan bajo que apenas lo escuchan.

— ¡Al! —Gira la cabeza con una expresión más alegre que demente—. ¿Puedes venir aquí? Octavia quiere hablar contigo. —dice la rubia, nerviosa. Hay un silencio incómodo en todo el lugar culpa de Alastor. Es imposible no haber visto como se encimó a ese tipo. Alastor se endereza.

— ¡Ahí voy _my dear_!

Habla con ese tono tan bonachón y carismático, cortando el ambiente que el mismo creó. A medida que anda, alejándose, es capaz de escuchar lo que dicen de él. Sus orejas se mueven con ligereza a cada susurro.

_Es un monstruo._

_Seguro se ha comida a alguien._

_Es una amenaza._

_Es un animal que deberían sacrificar._

_Solo faltarían los cuernos para que sea una criatura de pesadilla._

_Es como un venado enfermo._

_Alguien acabe con su miseria, está agonizando…_

_Da un poco de asco._

_¿Esas cosas en su cabeza se mueven? Es peor de lo que parecía._

_Espero que tenga un accidente y muera, menudo adefesio es…_

_¿Tendrá cola? O aparte de todo es un ciervo defectuoso._

_No se puede ser más defectuoso._

_Piel gris, orejas, colmillos, es la peor mutación de venado que haya visto._

_Solo faltan los cuernos para que sea un demonio, que horror…_

—Se-señor Alastor-

— ¿Dime, _my dear_? —ronronea a Octavia, interrumpiendo su atención a los comentarios mal intencionados. Pululando en su mente. Repitiendo aquello. Sin parar. Da un jadeo, reprimiendo buena parte de lo que ruega por salir de él.

De su pecho.

Sorbe discreto, con la saliva a poco de bajar por su mentón.

—M-mi… Mi papá me dijo que podía ir con ustedes un tiempo, para conocer más del mundo y…—Los labios le tiemblan. Está nerviosa, pero no de Alastor—. Yo… No…

— ¡Oh _my dear_! —exclama Alastor melodramático—. ¿Por qué te has de asustar? Si nada más hay que aspirar que tus propias alas agitar, que el miedo no te vaya a paralizar. No estas mal, eres espacial—Asegura con las manos tras la espalda y consiguiendo que los ojos de Octavia se iluminen, llenos de ilusión—. Una estrella aguardando para brillar, que su hablar no te incapacite de la combustión realizar y convertirte en mucho más de lo que ellos puedan aspirar.

—Ow Alastor, que bello. —dice Charlie con una mano en el pecho, Alastor sigue fijo en Octavia. Está casi seguro de que se arranca plumas. Si es igual a Stolas, le faltan muchas.

—Nos puedes acompañar, aunque deberá ayudar en lo que puedas realizar, así no será un bulto nada más.

Octavia asiente energética y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Alastor medita que Octavia llega a ser muy parecida a Angel. Quizá es una forma de evitar un desastre parecido.

_Se va a llevar a la hija de Stolas para comérsela. Sería lo mejor._

_Un monstruo menos._

_Tal vez se come a los empleados y-_

_—_ ¡Alastor! —Charlie lo jala hacia sí—. Tranquilo, de verdad, tranquilo.

Alastor exhala, sorbiendo la baba que salió sin querer y riendo grueso hacia adentro.

—Voy afueeeera, por un rato.

Anda lento, con las orejas aun captando todo comentario con respecto a su repentino chillido, similar a la forma en que bala un ciervo. Tal vez dijo todo aquello de que son animales carnívoros. La realidad es que sí que hay uno así.

Y es él.

* * *

Abraza a Stolas del cuello, juntando los laidos con él. Con sus brazos inferiores se sube la falda, dando acceso a que Stolas se meta entre ellas. Baja la ropa interior y el gemido se Angel por los dedos en su vagina se reprime en la boca del noble. De un pequeño impulso consigue abrazar a Stolas con las piernas, cayendo a la cama poco después.

La ropa inferior de Angel queda colgando de su pantorrilla y un aullido placentero se le escapa; aprieta las piernas en torno a la cintura de Stolas, quien apenas la penetra del todo. El acto como tal no guarda mucho orden o cuidado, Stolas abrió la parte frontal del vestido para meter la cara entre los senos y el pelaje.

Sufriendo placenteros escalofríos por las caricias de Angel a su nuca, donde las plumas se erizan cual vellos; el otro par de brazos metiendo las manos bajo el pantalón de Stolas y apretando las nalgas del noble.

Abre la boca, sacando la lengua con ojos nublados y Stolas mete la suya ahí, mordisqueando los labios de Angel. La cama se deshace por el movimiento constante de ambos. Angel se gira y sonríe torcido con ojos entre cerrados, con la sensación placentera del estímulo donde y de la forma en que le gustan. Stolas la toma de uno de los senos, apretándolo con necesario mimo para que resulte estimulante.

Angel suele gemir en italiano, no es posible que se le quite a esta altura y a Stolas le encanta.

—Alassssstor.

Stolas ulula enternecido, sin que le parezca extraño que Angel tenga la cabeza llena de fantasías con Alastor y que estar con cualquiera de espalda sea sinónimo de recibir ese nombre. La aprieta de los muslos y se hunde del todo, corriéndose. Le cae encima y Angel da una risilla.

—Eso estuvo bien. —dice con el cuerpo temblando. Stolas se aparta; el semen sale de la cavidad vaginal, manchando la sábana y de milagro obviando la falda recogida.

—Siempre está bien. —Exhala Stolas—. Lástima que no viniste aquí al llegar… cruzándote con ese indeseable… Pude haberte dado alojamiento y trabajo yo mismo-

—Ay no me lo recuerdes—quejumbra quedando boca arriba—. Tengo otro _daddy_ ahora, hasta que él esté cómodo, mímame mucho. —pide con un puchero y da un beso a Stolas.

**. . .**

— ¿Qué magia haces para lucir bien después de perderte tres horas? —pregunta Cherri genuinamente divertida. Nadie pensaría que Angel viene de hacer de todo con el anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Secretos que algún día te cederé. —asegura guiñándole el ojo a su amiga—. ¿Pasó algo interesante o todo ha seguido igual? Oh, ahora hay para bailar.

—Bueno, de que pasó algo, pasó algo, el problema es que no hay muchos detalles. Tú sabes, cosas de Alastor. —Angel baja un poco la sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Le pasó algo?

—No sé. No ha vuelto de salir al balcón. Fue un momento extraño—dice la mujer de pelo rosa—. Hizo un sonido raro y todos hablaban de ciervo y cosas así. Los nobles son muy raros—Balancea la cabeza, sin poder quitarle la razón—. Ve de cacería. —Anima Cherri.

Angel pasa de todos quienes intentan hablarle, llega al balcón con relativa facilidad. Consigue a Alastor fumando y a juzgar por las colillas ahí, ya se acabó todo un paquete. Se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro, recibiendo al instante un sonido que la sobre salta.

—Lo siento, pensé que estabas más calmado. Estás fumando tanto.

—Estoy bien. No pasa nada. —Asegura con esa expresión tan rígida y propia de que está muriendo de irás y a saber qué pasa por su mente—. ¿Te fue bien? —pregunta soltando el humo con lentitud.

—Sí. Todo salió bien—informa apoyándose a un lado con distancia prudencial—. Stolas no dejaba de decirme que me pongo ciega, considerando que te llamo a ti. Es cómico, sobre todo por qué él no tiene pelo rojo. Apenas los ojos.

— ¿No lo molesta?

—No, él llama a Blitzo. Aquí nadie se queja de nada. Es solo cuerpo. —asegura metiendo un dedo entre el pulgar y el anular. Alastor ríe entre dientes.

—Solo cuerpo…

Guardan silencio. Angel se lo queda mirando un largo rato sin conseguir nada que pueda revelar que le sucede con exactitud. Abre y cierra la boca, sin saber que decirle hasta que un aumento en la música llama su atención, mira abajo, hallando un par de perros ahí dormidos.

—Podemos ir a bailar. —ofrece Angel extendiendo la mano. Alastor niega con la cabeza.

—Hay muchas víboras ahí dentro, no las voy a aguantar bien.

—Ahí hay perros.

Alastor se asoma abajo y arruga el entrecejo. Angel se dio cuenta del aparente odio a los perros que tiene Alastor. No a los del circo, que son en su mayoría de raza pequeña y apenas dos o tres grandes. Lo aturden los ladridos fuertes y gruesos. Propios de perros raza grande como pastores animales, rottweiler o pitbull.

—Están dormidos.

—Quien sa-

Alastor aprieta los ojos, los perros se levantaron por una ardilla que decidió fastidiar.

— ¿Entonces…?

Entran juntos y van directo a donde bailan las parejas. Resulta cómico que Angel sea tan alta en comparación a Alastor. Sin embargo, poca importancia le da a esa parte. Incluso por debajo de la música es capaz de escuchar todo lo que están diciendo.

_Está con la prostituta._

_¿Entre monstruos se atraen tal vez…?_

_Es como ver a dos hembras juntas._

_Mira su pecho, que asco, no tiene decencia ninguna._

_Un espectáculo del demonio._

_Así se nota aún más la falta de cuernos, dos hembras bailando._

_Con tanto pelaje bien puede hacerse un abrigo, al menos una estola._

_Quiero tocar su pecho._

_Sí estuvo con Stolas no hay problema con llevarla también._

—No les prestes atención—pide juntándolo con los brazos inferiores, Alastor respira con demasiada fuerza—. Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer que los perros entren y los molesten un rato ¿Qué te parece? O que Cherri incendie algún mantel o vestido. Stolas me dijo que cualquier excusa es buena para distraer a todos e irse con Blitzo. —ríe bajo y divertida.

—El fuego… tal vez…

— ¿Por qué estás así? Puedes decirme. No se lo contaré a nadie.

Alastor mira a un lado, escuchando como murmullan y se hacen los desentendidos. Hacen a un lado, con Angel echándose aire con un abanico a juego con su pecho por el pelaje blanco en el borde. Una nueva pieza musical empieza a sonar y Alastor intenta enfocarse en ella, sin conseguirlo.

—Antes tenía cuernos. Dos astas. Entre las orejas.

Angel baja la vista, el abanico disimula su gesto sorprendido. Alastor mira a un punto muerto.

—Crecían tanto que no podía con el peso en la cabeza. Las cortaba un poco cada rato, incluso la mudaba. En casa tenía una caja llena de ellas—cuenta en voz baja y arrastrada—. Y las perdí. Ya no crecieron más… Es como tener la cabeza ligera, pero… con algo que quiero que vuelva y jamás lo hará.

—Oh…

Ese _perdí_ suena más literal y extraño de lo que debería. Angel se agacha y cubre con el abanico para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sonríe, con Alastor viéndola.

—Recuerda que debes estar sonriendo—menciona dándose un toque en la mejilla. Alastor suspira, con gesto decaído y carente de la muestra a sus dientes en su alegre gesto—. No importa si no tienes tus cuernos, sigues siendo perfecto. —asegurando dándole un beso en la frente.

Al enderezarse Alastor tiene de nuevo su sonrisa, esta vez con deje aburrido y decaído. Angel lo lleva consigo alrededor, haciendo gestos a Cherri para que encienda la falda de una mujer que no para de señalar a Alastor con supuesta discreción. Cherri no tarda en hacerlo. Angel entra con Alastor en una habitación y lo hace recostarse en su pecho.

El caos afuera es terrible. Cherri seguro incendió otra cosa.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por cosas así, puedes decírmelas ¿Sabes? Yo te voy a escuchar… —informa acariciándole el cabello con mimo—. _Amore_ —ronronea afectuosa—. Mi perfecto ciervo salvador.

Alastor entrecierra los ojos, exhalando y recostándose más. Acabando acostado en la cama del cuarto, echado sobre ella. Angel tararea, acariciándole el cabello. Prefiriendo salir cuando afuera deje el escándalo.

Abre los ojos de par en par por sentir algo extraño y que le duele, baja la mirada, encontrando que Alastor la está mordiendo.

—N-no me claves los- ¡ALASTOR!

Clava más los dientes y acaba afianzando un agarre. Abre la boca, con los dientes chorreando sangre; la baba le cae sin parón, como animal que se saborea de antemano. A pesar de sujetarlo con sus brazos libres, Alastor vuelve a clavar los dientes, esta vez en la clavícula, jalando la carne que acaba tragando sin masticar ni un poco.

La fuerza se desvanece y sin atadura alguna, Alastor llega al cuello, enterrando del todo los enormes dientes y jalando para sí la carne. La mastica, la sangre chorrea del cuello de Angel a la cara y ropa de Alastor.

El pelirrojo muerde sin parar, llevándose la carne consigo hasta que se detiene. Jadea con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones pierden todo el aire. Sus ojos temblando y el toque desquiciado en ellos. Bala, como un venado herido y la sangre le escurre del mentón, nariz, gafas y cabello.

—Angel…

La toma del rostro, ensuciándola por accidente. Los ojos vacíos y que ven a un punto muerto.

—Angel. —Vuelve a llamar.

No responde.

—Angel.

…

—Angel… —gimotea.

Tirita y tiembla, detalla cómo le devoró todo el pecho y son visibles sus costillas, las manos quietas y flojas; la respiración inexistente y él haciendo esos mismos sonidos. Balando como un animal y llorando como una persona desesperada sin entender que hizo.

—Nonono, yo no… Angel—La toma del rostro con ambas manos, los rizos húmedos de sangre se vienen al rostro—. Angel—Llama de nuevo con una sonrisa tímida—. Hey… Mi niña. Hey… Hey…

Solloza quebrado.

—M-mi… no… no…

— ¿Alastor?

Angel ladea la cabeza, sin entender porque había parado de respirar de repente, apretándola de los brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Crees que los demonios tienen cuernos?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Umm…—Entrecierra los ojos—. Quizá… por no tenerlos, nadie se da cuenta de que soy uno.

—No lo eres.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé.

—Que infantil.

—Soy buena confiando ciegamente.

—Podría matarte.

Angel desconoce a qué viene eso tan tajante.

—Tú no me harías daño. No eres así… Dijiste que no lo serías.

— ¿Por qué crees en eso? Que tonta eres.

—Porque soy tu niña. No me harías daño. Confió en ti. Tanto como tu confiaste en que yo podría funcionar. Por eso.

Acaba por sonreír leve. Sí, es una niña. Una que no se da cuenta de que sigue poniendo el brazo a que el monstruo la muerda y al mate. _Mi blanca e inocente niña linda…_


	20. Act. 20. Hijo y meditaciones

Siempre se ha considerado una persona capaz de controlar sus impulsos. De todo tipo. Puesto que unos eran casi inexistentes y los otros rebuscados, los problemas ni siquiera se han visto presentes. Ahora que está teniendo mayor y más íntimo contacto con alguien, uno de esos impulsos empieza a brotar.

Lastimosamente, es el más brutal y nocivo de los que tiene. Por su mente no dejan de transitar escenarios donde devora a Angel. No importa cuánto grite ella, cuanto ruegue, todo lo que haga por intentar alejarlo. Acaba en lo mismo. Consumiendo partes de ella que concluyen en causar su muerte. A más cercanía hay, peor se hace la alucinación. Incluso al repetirle que podría matarla, ella insiste en que no va a pasar nada. Que todo va a estar bien. Que sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Y es tan…

_—Time to get addicted to the madness._

Extraño.

Porque a pesar del miedo a hacer daño, nunca había sentido está clase de adrenalina. Este placer enfermizo a tener algo que quiere comer, en una parte muy lejana de su subconsciente que quiere rasgar sin más y se fuerza a no hacerlo. En mantener ahí esa tentación. Ver cómo Angel se mueve de aquí a allá, jugando con Cherri en este acto sádico. Cómo se mancha de sangre, como se exhibe, como seduce a otros en su rutina hipersexual y errática demandada por la situación. Es irracional. Impulsos irracionales sin más.

Excitación total y desbordada que no sabe cómo manifestar más allá de buscar más sangre, pues así sentirá que la calentura se enfría. Pudo haber funcionado bien y sido suficiente. Lo que causa un derrame en ese vaso lleno hasta un punto imposible, es la misma Angel.

Inclinada hacia él, preguntando si quiere que haga algo en especial y la expectativa del público aumentando hasta el infinito y más allá. Alastor da un sonido extraño, ahogado en su tráquea y que concluye en agarrar a Angel y morderla. Tan fuerte que sale sangre de ella.

Se obliga a apartarse, jadeando excitado y ansioso. Angel saca los labios con gesto entre confundido y sorprendido por la forma en que Alastor se muestra. Nunca lo ha visto así. Ni siquiera comprende que lo provocó.

—Ay _Amore_ , deja esos para más tarde. —Recrimina sin queja, causando más de aquel balido extraño donde Alastor se deja besar frente a todos. La escena causa un morbo tremendo por la condición en la que están. Lo que estuvo haciendo Angel antes de estar con Alastor ahí.

Frotarse con los reos, con Cherri, provocarlos y acabar humillándolos con su excitación. Llenándose con la sangre que salió por cortar sus virilidades, cortar sus lenguas. Los estuvo besando y jalando la lengua hasta que Cherri las cortaba, quedando con estas en su boca. A pesar de verlo los demás lo hacían, casi ansiosos de tener su turno con ella. Que esté tan cerca e íntima con Alastor genera la ansiedad de ¿Va a matarlo a él también? ¿Él se la va a comer? Hay la impresión de que incluso se pondrían a tener sexo ahí mismo.

No sucede, solo la idea dejándoles imágenes escabrosas y lánguidas de cómo sería aquel espectáculo. Uno que al menos el ochenta por ciento del público pagaría extra por ver.

. . .

—Me tendrán que perdonar mis estimados militares. Aquí no proveemos esa clase de servicios carnales. —dice Alastor al par de hombres que vinieron a pedir una noche con Angel y Charlie.

—Hombre, será muy buen dinero—Justifica uno. El más mayor y que pidió por Charlie. Ella está a poca distancia desmaquillándose—. No será muy tardado.

—Ummm me da a sospechar que alguien no funciona bien de la manguera frontal—burla Alastor sonriente—. Qué pena me da. Aún si quisiera el dinero aceptar, no podría dar a Charlie tal acto fugaz. La pobre con ganas quedará y esa manguera dormida como oso al invernar.

Angel lanza un beso y regresa a lo suyo, quitándose la parte delantera de su ropa y ocasionando un sonrojo en el noble más joven. Quien estuvo a poco de justificar que seguro ella no tendría problema. Alastor da una risilla entre dientes, inclinándose a él y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ella es mi niña—aclara—. Sigue mirándola y no aseguro que no seas uno del espectáculo de mañana… —Endereza con risa ahogada—. ¡BIEN! ¡Si nada más tienen para demandar! Se puede retirar, Hazbin Circus agradece su asistencia puntual. Esperamos poder verlos una vez más en nuestras constantes rutas al viajar. _Addio._

— ¿Muy molestos? —pregunta Angel una vez Alastor se acerca, él le tiende el suéter que estaba ella buscando.

—Lo de siempre.

Angel se inclina le da un beso en la oreja derecha, avanzando a cortos e infantiles saltos. Alastor alcanza a ver la mordida en el hombro de la albina. Para cuando entran en la carpa, él enciende la luz y ella se echa en la cama, balancea las piernas de adelante atrás.

—Puedes morderme si quieres—Avisa, Alastor sube una ceja—. No tengo problema. Soy masoquista—aclara Angel—. No obstante, para eso necesitamos una palabra clave para que sepas cuando detenerte.

— ¿Palabra clave?

—Eh… _Sicurezza._

—Ah, palabra de seguridad. —Aclara quitándose los guantes.

—Es lo que se necesita siempre en relaciones así. A mí me gusta el dolor, pero en cierta medida, a ti te gusta propinarlo, pero si no te detengo acabaras por volverlo tortura y no algo placentero—explica Angel y Alastor balancea la cabeza. Tiene más lógica de la que pensó—. Así que~ puedes morderme cuanto te dé la gana siempre y cuando te detengas cuando diga la palabra de seguridad.

—Me agrada—admite, con su sonrisa siendo nervios y llena de ansiedad—. ¿Cuál quieres poner?

—Que tal _Ragdoll._

—Umm…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No la podrías olvidar? —Angel sacude con la cabeza.

—No, no es una palabra que se me pueda olvidar.

_♥Es como una muñequita de trapo… Una linda Ragdoll ¿Seguro que no vale el trato?_ _♥_

Alastor permanece viendo un punto fijo un instante.

—Orleans.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi palabra para que te alejes es esa. Orleans. Si la digo, fuera ¿Te funciona? —Angel asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asumiendo que lo dice por las veces en las que ha intentado desvestirlo. Está ansiosa. Quisiera contacto de piel con piel y a pesar de sus constantes intentos a ellos, es imposible. Alastor tiene buenos reflejos con ello. Ocultándose perfectamente. Sabe que en algún momento cederá, pero… _maldita sea que sea más rápido._

Por otro lado, la idea de que ambos tengan una palabra de seguridad le brinda confianza a que al menos será un lineamiento respetado. Su tendencia masoquista tiene un límite marcado que Valentino dejó de respetar los dos últimos años de matrimonio.

Quiere experimentar la practica sin sentir que la están pasando por algo siendo su gusto. Alastor se posiciona sobre Angel, viéndola fijamente, se quitó el suéter un par de minutos antes de encimarse. Ella estira el cuello a un lado y sonríe con deje emocionado.

Alastor suelta un chirrido extraño que no la incómoda y Angel lo rodea con los brazos inferiores, con sus manos principales enredándose en el cabello pelirrojo. Alastor la muerde, jalando apenas un poco para que la herida sea más grande y entre jadeos, salivando sin parar, lame la sangre que mana de la herida.

Si bien Angel da cuenta de que esto no le produce placer sexual a Alastor, acaba por causárselo a ella. Hay ansiedad en su movimiento. Hay una necesidad de sentirse como un animal comiendo. La diferencia es que no quita carne. Apenas arrastra. Es clavar los dientes, masticar sin violencia y resulta extraño pues nunca pensó que algo así podría excitarla.

Gime, apretando la ropa de Alastor y arqueando la espalda, con su virilidad levantada y su vagina húmeda. Alastor llega hasta abajo, haciendo un oral mientras rasguña los muslos blancos.

—N-no me vayas a morder ahí. —pide en un gemido. Alastor no resiste reír, dejando el pene y enfocándose en la vagina, muerde ahí y consigue que ella se corra, apretando su cabeza entre sus muslos.

—Yo diría que te gustó. —burla con el fluido en la boca. Angel lloriquea con expresión sonriente.

Muy pocas ocasiones han necesitado la palabra de seguridad. Principalmente porque Alastor prefiere quedarse con la ansiedad antes que seguir mordiendo ¿Por qué? Porque si se deja llevar sería matar a Angel de tajo. El reprimirse, morder y no comer, es lo que le está produciendo placer a pesar de no ser precisamente saludable.

Por otro lado, Angel también se ha mantenido muy raya con intentar desvestirlo. En principio, por estar demasiado embotada en el placer que siente así. Con la sensación de que Alastor llega a quererla tanto al punto de querer comerla muy literalmente.

Sabe que está mal de la cabeza. La diferencia es que en este mal se siente bien _al menos_. Así si vale la pena.

* * *

—No te pierdas mucho rato, Anthony. —Advierte Husk. Angel sacude la mano con desinterés, quitándose uno de los tirantes del pantalón que lleva.

Apenas han llegado a una ciudad de Missouri. No recuerda el nombre. Tampoco le interesa lo suficiente para buscarlo en algún lugar. Algunas personas se lo quedan mirando, pues es un personaje llamativo en su altura, color de piel, color de cabello y constante de parecer más una mujer que un hombre.

Se detiene en algunos mostradores, viendo posibles regalos para Alastor. No tiene mucho en que gastar su dinero de momento y darle un regalo a su pareja le suena a un buen plan. Acaba comprando un lazo negro con un broche de piedra roja. Seguro le sentaría bien para usarlo durante sus presentaciones. Combinando con el sombrero que le dio hace un tiempo.

En medio de su paseo por el lugar da cuenta de una feria de comida. Desde cocida hasta cruda. Los animales están expuestos ahí, muchos sin matar para que el comprador elija. Le dan muestras gratis y solo por ello permanece cierto rato. Su atención se va a un pequeño cerdo que se escapa de la jaula en la que están todos los demás.

Huyendo a toda prisa y el carnicero dándose cuenta muchos minutos más tarde. Levanta los brazos, haciéndose el desentendido apenas le dirigen la mirada.

— ¿No viste a un cerdo de este tamaño corriendo? —pregunta directo el carnicero. Angel niega con la cabeza, tomando una de las muestras gratis.

—Nop, no lo vi. Pon una jaula más grande y así no se apiñan. —Recomienda giñando el ojo y siguiendo con su camino.

Una vez saliendo de la feria busca con la mirada al rosado animal que se dio a la fuga. Tarda lo suyo y está casi en el circo para cuando se da cuenta de dónde está el cerdo. Escondido y arrinconado en callejón. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, dando chillidos escandalosos opacados por el escándalo citadino.

El animal huye apenas lo ve acercándose. Angel lo persigue dentro del callejón, estando el pobre arrinconado. Chillando desesperado por ayuda. Angel se acuclilla y saca de la bolsa un poco de lechuga. Lo agita frente a el cerdo.

— ¿No se supone que ustedes comen ensalada? ¿Qué comes? Anda, come, que para algo no dije por dónde huiste.

A pesar de la instancia, no come. Angel bufa frustrado y acaba por mordisquear un trozo de lechuga, fastidiado y luego sacando una manzana. El cerdo se acerca lento, Angel estira la manzana y el cerdo lame dónde está la mordida.

—El chiste de los cerditos es que coman mucho ¿Por qué no…?

Abre los ojos y su mandíbula cae suave. El cerdo acaba por acurrucarse contra él. Temblando por completo y dando suaves quejidos. Llorando de forma obvia. Angel ve alrededor y gimotea ¿¡Por qué es tan tierno!? No pensaba más que dejarlos suelto por ahí. Como quien habla de un gato o perro callejero ¡No que…!

**. . .**

—Te presento a mí hijo.

Alastor frunce las cejas y se inclina a un lado para ver a Angel, quien estira a un cerdo sucio, pequeño que puede cargar perfectamente. Lo dice con tal emoción que no queda más que pensar que habla en serio. Se endereza de nuevo y al acercar un poco la cara, el animal chilla asustado.

—Lo asustaste.

—Me di cuenta.

— ¿¡Verdad que es muy tierno!? Se escapó de una feria y lo seguí. Hicimos conexión en un callejón oscuro—cuenta Angel emocionado, atrayéndolo a su pecho a pesar de mancharse con la mugre que tiene el animal—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no sé cómo te piensas quedar con un cerdo, pero supongo que eso es problema tuyo. —Angel da algunos saltos emocionado de la afirmativa de Alastor. Una un tanto indirecta y que deja claro lo obvio:

Si es tu mascota y no del circo, va por tu cuenta todo lo que pueda necesitar.

Lo primero que hizo fue bañarlo, consiguiendo que quedara más rosa de lo que ya estando sucio. Luego lo llevó con el veterinario del circo y con ello estuvo listo: Fat Nuggets es un nuevo miembro de Hazbin Circus.

De cierta forma, los impresionó que el animal pudiera atender a ordenes como un perro. Es más fácil de llevar que varios perros que tienen para espectáculos. Desde saber dónde hacer sus necesidades, no restregarse con nada estando sucio, ir a dormir en su cama a menos que lo suban a la cama; no ponerse a chillar por la noche; no acercarse a los animales del circo por su propia seguridad.

Aunque eso no excluye que Alastor tuviera sus propios planes falsos con él.

—Podría cocinarlo y hacer Jambalaya…

— ¡NO TE VAS A COMER A MÍ HIJO!

* * *

—Umm~ Viajar a Louisiana…

—Es un buen lugar, siempre tenemos mucho público allá. Podría visitar a mis padres también, convencerlos de que nos apoyen con la idea de salir del país. —propone Charlie y Alastor da un bufido fastidiado entre los dientes y su enorme sonrisa, llevando las manos tras su espalda.

—Sí eso quieres. No corre por mi cuenta querer volver ahí.

—Pensé que te gustaría. —Alastor levanta la ceja ante la presunción tan errada de Charlie.

—Me da igual ir o no a Louisiana y más específicamente a New Orleans. Diría que a más lejos estoy, mejor es. —repone y Charlie niega con la cabeza. Vaggie levanta de su sitio con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿No piensas visitarla? Lo más seguro es que la Sra. Magne nos dé el dinero y apoyo, si nos vamos de Estados Unidos, vas a estar-

—No me importa, Vagatha—Interrumpe tosco—. Vamos a Louisiana entonces, me tomaré el lugar como una parada de dos meses mínimo. Tres si hay mucha suerte moviéndonos por varios lugares y no solo ahí. —Corta dándose la vuelta y yendo a la salida de la carpa que usan para reuniones así.

Baja la mirada, encontrando a Fat Nuggets ahí, con la correa que le puso Angel. Toma al animal del suelo y lo lleva consigo a donde sabe que está el acróbata practicando. En la capa central lo ve hasta arriba, colgando de cabeza. Levanta al cerdo en sus dos manos.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Cherri lo soltó sin querer! —Exclama desde su lugar.

—Lo dudo. —burla dejando al cerdo echarse en una de las mallas de caídas. La más floja y que por ende, no usan casi.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Por tu cara, ya asumo. —burla Husk con las manos en la cadera.

—Louisiana.

—Ja—burla—. Buena suerte con eso. Supongo que tendré mucho trabajo contigo. —Alastor rueda los ojos y da cuenta de que hay alguien aplaudiendo. Angel se deja caer en una maya y tras bajar de la misma, acerca a las bancas.

Haciendo que Octavia se levante y vaya con él así sea para jugar. La hija de Stolas apenas se siente como una persona que está presente. Es muy callada, tímida y apenas está ahí. Se dedica a observarlo todo con un máximo de atención casi enfermizo. No obstante, poco a poco se hace más espacio.

Principalmente con Loona, la cual la tiene adoptada casi siempre. Excepto cuando tiene que practicar su acto. En esos momentos, Angel es su guía total. Octavia se guinda de la misma forma que Angel, casándose al instante.

—Tienes que practicar la flexibilidad niña. Lo vas a agradecer en muchos aspectos de la vida. —asegura él con una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo se hace? —pregunta temblorosa.

—Ay solo es estirar mucho. Cuando lo hagas podrás hacer todo lo que yo.

Octavia entreabre la boca, con Angel subiendo al aro y logrando maniobrar para sujetarse de las pierna y estar de cabeza. Sonríe, con Octavia manteniéndose sujeta. Cuando el aro sube ella hace un esfuerzo por no soltarse hasta estar totalmente arriba y así llegar a la maya de seguridad. Riendo a viva voz. Alastor ladea la cabeza.

Siempre será ¿Esperanzador? Que alguien como ellos, sea capaz de reír así.

* * *

— ¿Alguno ha visto a Octavia? —pregunta Loona quitándose la cola de caballo. Angel sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de sus pendientes y levantando de su asiento.

Por chillidos de Fat Nuggets, Angel se acerca a dónde está. Encontrando a Octavia casi rodeada por adolescente y hombres jóvenes que la jalan del cabello. No se toma la molestia de escuchar que le dicen. _No hace falta_. Loona recoge a Fat Nuggets y Angel aparta a un par de adolescentes sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Tienen edad siquiera para estar solos a esta hora. —burla haciendo espacio para llegar a Octavia. Ella se esconde tras Angel que estira los labios con molestia, a pesar de la venda en torno a su pecho, la camisa abierta deja ver parte del busto, el pelaje y bien, la ropa masculina no brida tanto efecto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo te recuerdo! Eres de las revistas porno que veía mi papá—burla uno y Angel se sonríe pretencioso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás entrenándola? Los monstruos como ustedes nacen para ser putas. No es cosa de prac-

—Y asumo que naciste de su mano, porque no creo que ninguna mujer se acercara a un hombre tan miserable. Debía vivir pajeándose con mi foto—ronronea inclinada hacia él—. Eres taaaaaaaan miserable como él, pedazo de mierda podrido metido en el estómago de un caballo medio comido por los buitres y que ellos vomitan por pura repulsión—habla tan rápido y mezclado con su acento italiano que los confunde—. Ahora tesoro, a menos que tengas algo que ofrecer, piérdete.

—Puta asquerosa—bufa el que parece mayor del grupo—. Más de lo que nadie en este-

— ¿En este circo puede hacer? Oww, que dolor, sí, me pierdo de este clítoris—Aprieta sin pena la entrepierna del que habla—. Ay que patético—Lo toma de la mano y hace apretar su propia entrepierna—. Hasta yo tengo más pene que tú ¿Quieres que te coja? Puedo hacer un puto esfuerzo, aunque seguro no aguantas que te cojan como es por una vez.

—T-tiene-

—Piérdanse ahora a inútiles mierda—ordena, con ellos intimidados por la presencia de Angel—. Ahora. —Concluye tomando la pistola que le dan por detrás y apuntando directo a la cabeza de uno.

Ocasionando que huyan a toda velocidad. Gira hacia Octavia, poniendo un par de brazos en su cintura.

—Duela lo que te duela, tu papá no va a estar siempre y aunque seas rica, van a venir muchos imbéciles como estos. Aprende a defenderte hora que tienes respaldo y luego, podrás andar sola—Octavia asiente mordiéndose los labios—. Por otro lado~ ¡Esa es mi niña! —La sacude emocionado—. Sin llorar, sin gritar, sin dar el gusto. Eso es~ Vamos a beber, te lo mereces.

—Pero yo-

—Vamos Octavia—Incita Loona pasando el brazo por los hombros de la adolescente—. Un trago no te va a matar. Angel carga a Fat Nuggets mientras enciende un cigarro. Suelta le humo y levanta el dedo medio a uno que se quedó a seguir viendo.

Lo que restó de parada antes de partir a Louisiana, contó con _Anthony_. Resultaba muy cómico el modo en que alejaba a cualquiera que viniera a molestar. También le causaba encanto a Alastor por la dominancia que nace en él estando. Un buen tiempo antes de ir a New Orleans.


	21. Act. 21. Desnudez

— Alastor, _amore_ ¿Estás bien?

Sus orejas no están del todo arriba. Delata que algo sucede. Alastor deja la copa vacía junto a la botella de igual estatus. Rasca su cabeza y exhala con la sonrisa en el rostro. Angel toma asiento junto a él y Alastor demora apenas segundos para acurrucarse en él.

Acopla al cuerpo de Angel cómo acostumbra hacerlo. Huele mucho a vino y la mujer considera que puede estar borracho. Evento poco común, pero cuando subió al vagón ya había terminado dos botellas de vino extra. La posibilidad está ahí.

Alastor exhala, medio dormido y con sus orejas directamente apoyadas en Angel. Escucha su latido. Lento y tranquilo. Las caricias a su cabello le generan más sueño y Angel se las ingenia para recostar lo en la cama. Tararea al mismo tiempo que lo acurruca con cariño. Alastor no piensa en nada. Dedicado a enfocarse en el cariño que recibe, en el corazón tranquilo a pesar de la cercanía. A pesar de la amenaza que representa.

Recibe besos constantes y una pequeña sonrisa acaba por brotar entre la casi inconciencia —Mamá—. Angel se muestra sorprendida ante ese llamado suave. Nunca sucedió esto antes. También por la conversación que escuchó de Charlie y Vaggie, creía que Alastor no tenía el mejor de los aprecios a su progenitora. No obstante, que salga en un momento así en el tono en que lo hizo dice lo contrario. Continúa con sus atenciones todo el camino recorrido ese día.

Con Alastor profundamente dormido.

* * *

Llegar a New Orleans resultó en algo pintoresco. Los recibieron de muy buena manera. Incluso a los nuevos en el circo. Casi todos quejándose de que no fueron el año pasado. El verdadero plato fuerte sucede cuando van a la casa que ocupan los Magne en esta época del año. Alastor actúa como siempre. Diría que está normal, pero la realidad es que está taciturno y un poco distraído. Cuando llegan a la enorme mansión el matrimonio no demora en recibirlos. Con Angel _sufriendo_ un pequeño instante de sorpresa por la naturaleza de la pareja.

La mujer alta, de aspecto dominante y tranquilo; el hombre bajo en comparación, sonrisa permanente y una aparente actitud bromista. Despide la misma sensación que Alastor. Alguien que podría reírse de tu desgracia hasta el punto de llorar de diversión. Tampoco lo sorprende que Charlie saliera como lo hizo. Es un balance perfecto y exacto de sus progenitores.

— ¡Viniste a visitarnos cariño! —exclama Lilith, va y abraza a Charlie con fuerza—. Dos años enteros de no ver ni tu sombra.

—Los periódicos fueron bastante ilustrativos de que hacías —Agrega Lucifer. El hombre entorna la mirada hacia Alastor—. O bueno, hacían.

— ¡ _Bonjour Monsieur_ Magne! —saluda grandilocuente—. Nos tendrán que perdonar. La vuelta que acabamos por dar impidió que nos acercaremos a este lugar. Una pena en realidad. —Se hace el triste con una mano en el pecho y Lucifer niega con la cabeza.

—Tan cínico como de costumbre. Parece que muchas cosas no han cambiado. Ni siquiera Vaggie babeando sin parar en la alfombra solo por Charlie cerca—Vaggie enrojece viendo a otro lado. Angel da por confirmada su impresión: Alastor y Lucifer son demasiado parecidos—. ¿Ummm? ¿Qué hay por aquí? —Acerca hacia Angel. Lilith hace lo mismo—. ¿Una nueva inquilina del circo?

—Sí. Una de ellas. —responde Charlie.

—Es un placer co-

Charlie se lleva una mano a la cara y Alastor no aguanta reír por el susto de Angel. Lilith llegó por la espalda y le agarra el busto con ambas manos en tanto que Lucifer tienta entre las piernas. La albina se pone de mil colores, sin saber si darle un golpe a Lucifer al menos o pedir ayuda.

—Awww Charlie, Alastor, que cosita tan encantadora—ronronea Lilith apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Angel—. ¿Me la prestan mientras están aquí? Se siente de maravilla.

—Por aquí es interesante.

— ¡No! —chilla Charlie ahuyentándolos. Angel tambalea en su sitio, aturdida—. ¡Es novia de Alastor! —Lucifer levanta una ceja y Alastor ríe entre dientes—. Ta-tampoco vinimos a que la vieran. Vinimos- Vi-vinimos-

—Nos vamos del país este año y esperamos tener su colaboración. Charlie insistió en venir para pedirlo. —informa Alastor apoyado en su bastón. Lucifer suelta una carcajada.

— ¡Finalmente estás siendo interesada! —exclama Lucifer orgulloso—. Tu tonto plan de reunir fenómenos para un circo está rindiendo sus frutos—ronronea el noble—. Ah, qué orgullo y que vergüenza de tu parte no mandar ni una triste carta durante todo este tiempo y ahora venir a pedir dinero.

—E-es que yo- Bu-buen-

Charlie queda avergonzada a matar. Alastor le da un tinte terrible a la situación. No vino a pedirles dinero, se trataba de pedir apoyo. Si estaban de acuerdo con el plan, convencerlos. No ser tan directo en ellos. Hace que le sepa mal estar ahí de pie. 

— Y por si fuera poco vienen a restregarnos en la cara la persona tan bonita que adoptaron por ahí—exhala Lilith con desilusión—. Aceptamos si nos dejan-

—No—Interrumpe Alastor al instante—. Tu niña no se prostituyó porque es el punto de inflexión. La mía no será la excepción a la regla para el control. Circo de artistas nada más, no prostitutas que estén de aquí para allá. —aclara y Lilith da un suave bufido, desilusionada

— ¿No quisieras? Te trataremos bien. —afirma ella en un ronroneo y a pesar de que Angel hubiera dicho que sí por la tentación impresa en el asunto:

—No. Lo siento. No me apetece. Si hubieran aparecido hace cinco meses, tal vez. —responde con las manos en la cintura y arreglándose el cabello en gestos coquetos.

—Qué mala suerte.

— Me sorprende que tengas pareja ¿Siquiera la has tocado? —increpa Lucifer—. Con lo inútil que resultas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya pariste un hijo? Con la constante de tu mujer cogiéndote, la naturaleza encontraría pertinente que seas tú quien traiga otro niño a este continente— Vaggie se lleva una mano a la cara. La parte mala de juntar a estos dos…—. Quién sabe si acaba saliendo como una serpiente, pues no me sorprende que las uses para satisfacerte cuando Lilith no está presente.

— Ah, claro, no lo has hecho tú, ha tenido que ser ella quien te monte, ciervo castrado.

Es que no dejan de molestarse. A cada segundo esperando lo que se dicen uno al otro. Diría que es una actitud infantil de no ser por la tensión que despiden. Lucifer está genuinamente enfrascado en Alastor ¿Cómo lo sabe? Porque cuando Alastor se unió al circo finalmente se dejó de burlar de la idea de Charlie. La suposición es que encuentra en Alastor un mayor sentido y reflejo para un negocio funcional. No confía en su hija para eso. Tiene demasiado corazón. Por otro lado, Alastor se lo comió.

Y si salta a defender a alguien con tanta rapidez, es porque lo regurgitó. O bien, que ese trozo de piedra que es incapaz de sentir nada ahora ha mutado a una roca más blanda.

— ¿Te preocupa? —pregunta Charlie viendo el gesto de Angel. Lucifer y Alastor siguen lanzándose puyas hirientes.

—No, quiero un trío con ellos. —Charlie de ahoga con su propia saliva y Angel sube el labio inferior.

¿Cómo la pueden culpar? Arde con las fuerzas de mil soles sus ganas de estar con Alastor y siendo Lucifer tan parecido no puede más que sentir que hasta se humedece con la idea. _Mantén un poco de respeto y por la noche irá bien_ , medita con positivismo al respecto. Si no hay problema con Alastor, la sesión de mordidas será una realidad.

—¿Segura que no quieres querida? Aquí hay algo diciéndome lo contrario. —tararea Lilith con su indiscreción y carencia de sutileza en acción, con una mano presionando incluso bajo la falda.

— ¡YA! ¡DEJENME SER FIEL! —quejumbra exasperada.

* * *

— ¿Con su madre?

—Si. Es a un par de calles desde aquí. Puedes ir sola. No creo que te pierdas. —Toma a Fat Nuggets del suelo y sale de la carpa, anda entre la feria y sale del territorio ocupado por el circo. No se le hace cuesta arriba llegar a donde está Alastor. Esta tan cerca de la entrada que es imposible no verlo. Es un enorme punto rojo en un solitario y lúgubre cementerio. Se para junto a él que no varía su expresión sonriente.

—No sabía… —musita en voz baja. Por la lápida, la mujer tiene casi treinta años muerta.

—Poco importa acá. Es un cadáver más. Uno que solo yo extraño como el primer día al pasar. —dice Alastor. Coloca el ramo de flores que tiene a mano y sale del lugar con Angel siguiéndolo de cerca—. Charlie tiene la encantadora manía de detenerse en esta área específica, cual torturador a su víctima yendo por los puntos sensibles de la anatomía y psique destruida.

— Quién diría que tuviera tan mala intención.

Pasean un rato más. No hay nada particularmente distinto en la zona. Es tranquila, también redirige a marcadas diferencia de población. La que es más pobre y la que es más adinerada. Una entrada flagrante a un pantano que seguramente tiene más de un cocodrilo por ahí.

—Me recuerda mucho al pueblo donde crecí en Italia. Grande, pero tranquilo y aburrido, con sus momentos ocasionales de disparos—dice Angel ante el silencio instalado y obvia evasión de Alastor para hablar—. No salía mucho, pero cuando salía pensaba que siempre sería igual y asumo que eso sigue así. Recuerdo a Mamma contarnos a Molly y a mí como era la gran ciudad. Me generaba conflicto porque yo quería vivir en esos lugares inmensos y pomposos. Al mismo tiempo, me daba miedo la forma en que fueran a recibirme… Luego fuimos a Venecia, nada distinto, pero el agua… —suspira con deje nostálgico—. Extraño tanto ir en góndola, que muchos animales saltarán frente a la casa… Mamá les lanzaba comida.

Su historia continúa, con Alastor escuchándola y sabiendo porque lo hace: Para animarlo a hacer lo mismo. Desgraciadamente, no sucede.

Debido a que sale demasiado rentable quedarse mucho tiempo, ya llevan un mes _varados_ en New Orleans. Angel tiene complicado el no darse cuenta del deterioro que causa en Alastor estar aquí. Ni siquiera es capaz de entender por qué. No hay nada que le explique cómo ayudarlo aparte de respetar su espacio y esperar que quiera hablar.

A veces incluso se da cuenta de que está llorando; se molesta que se lo mencione y ha llegado a insultarla por preguntar. Es una situación sin aparente solución aparte de irse de aquí. No obstante, por experiencia puede decir que eso no va a ayudar a que el malestar se vaya.

El estar con todo dentro, rasguñándote y lastimándote, exigiendo salir. Precisamente por hablar con Alastor de todos sus problemas, llegó a sentirse mejor. Más comprendida y que su estado desgraciado tendría solución. Alastor por motivos desde masoquistas hasta infantiles se queda con todo para sí mismo.

Que lo siga lastimando así sea toda la vida. Que, de alguna forma, eso lo ayuda a ser fuerte.

— ¿Te gustan? Los compré hace años de un cazador que ahora está muerto. Se dice que un ciervo carnívoro lo mató. Leyendas raras que surgen de los que visitan regularmente el pantano.

Angel se queda viendo lo que hay en la pared. Son unas astas enormes, totalmente negras y de punta puntiaguda. Se lleva una mano al pecho, con labios temblorosos.

_«Yo tenía astas. Crecían mucho, me pesaban en la cabeza. Era muy extrañas, porque salían negras y puntiagudas. Las limaba y cortaba a cada rato… hasta que un día ya no las tuve.»_

— ¿Fue hace mucho?

—Sí. Casi… bufff, veinte años ¿Tal vez? No lo sé, pero se ven súper bonitas ¿A qué sí? —pregunta el hombre de aspecto bonachón. Grande, algo pasado de peso, con bigote poblado entre rubio y gris. Angel muerde su labio inferior.

— ¿Me las vendería? Tengo mucho dinero. Puedo… puedo darte también algo de lo que tengo puesto. —Ofrece rápidamente. El hombre niega con la cabeza mientras ríe.

—No, lo siento dulzura. No puedo dártelos. Son invaluables.

—E-es que lo necesito. De verdad. Solo diga cuánto es—Insiste con nota desesperada—. Por favor. Necesito que me los venda.

—No. No están en venta a menos que consigas unos iguales.

Angel vuelve a ver las astas y se acerca de tal forma que intimida al vendedor de la tienda. Una que tiene por decoración múltiples cabezas de ciervo disecadas. Lo que más llama la atención son esas astas negras, que cualquiera creería que se afilaron en la punta a propósito. Presiona su pecho con el del hombre, consiguiendo que enrojezca.

—Los, ne, ce, sí, to—Enfatiza—. Por favor, sí no quiere dinero y ya que no puedo darle unos iguales, puedo pagarle de otro modo. _Per favore._

La tienda cierra para sorpresa de los que iban a entrar en la misma, sin poder ver lo que sucede dentro gracias a lo grandes que son los mostradores. Cosa de una hora y media después es que se ve a Angel salir, llevando consigo un saco enorme y aparentemente ligero, con un lugar roto por un filo negro saliendo del mismo.

* * *

— ¡LOS CUERNOS DE ALASTOR!

Vaggie le cubre la boca a Charlie. Angel deja los cuernos en la mesa y lo señala con deje acusativo.

—Que alguien me explique por qué voy a una tienda, está eso en la pared como si nada y además de todo, ustedes saben que son de Alastor. —Charlie y Vaggie se ven. Vaggie no tiene más remedio que soltar a Charlie.

—Escucha… Intentamos muchas veces comprarlos, pero nunca pudimos convencer al tipo—dice Vaggie con exasperación de solo recordarlo—. Era muy necio en lo que decía y- ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta confundida y Angel chasquea la lengua.

—Lo que hiciera o deje de hacer para conseguirlo no importa. Hablaba como si se los hubieran quitado a un animal ¿Qué sucede? —Insiste Angel. Exasperada de que nadie le dé respuestas sobre Alastor y lo que pasa con él.

Como se siente tan mutilado por la falta de cuernos; siendo muy posible que sepa que los están exhibiendo en una tienda cualquiera de esta ciudad. Que llore en la noche cuando cree que no lo están viendo; los ataques erráticos con los cuales acaba mordiendo sus propias manos. La constante de pánico en sus ojos ahora cada vez que la intenta morder.

— ¿¡Por qué no me lo dicen!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE SE ESTÁ ESMERANDO EN AYUDARLO!? —reclama Angel, sin poderlo entender. Alastor no es un pan de Dios en lo absoluto, pero ayuda a todos los que están aquí, a todos los que ocupan su cielo.

Y ninguno de ellos hace nada por auxiliarlo, por atender a esos quejidos lastimeros y de dolor que escapan entre sus dientes y gesto sonriente. Ninguno se esmera. Ninguno lo _intenta_ siquiera. Siendo que lo han hecho entre ellos todo este tiempo y Alastor queda a un lado.

— ¡Porque él no quiere que lo ayuden! ¡Él quiere estar así! —responde Vaggie en voz alta.

—Vaggie-

—Hemos hecho lo mismo por años y él solo nos amenaza. Si quiere ahogarse, que lo haga.

Angel toma el saco de nuevo y se hace un par de rasguños por accidente.

—Todos ustedes son unas mierdas, que lo sepan.

Va directo a su carpa, dejando el saco apartado de Fat Nuggets para que no se haga daño en la nariz. Lo abraza apretuja, meditando en una forma de iniciar conversación sin que Alastor la deje hablando sola o se enoje.

**. . .**

—Alastor, cariño-

—Angel, no sé cuántas veces tenemos que discutir que mi vida pasada no está a discusión. No será jamás un tema de conversación—Rectifica con sonrisa tensa—. Lo que haya pasado o deje de pasar-

—Aun te duele—Interrumpe brusca, acercándose a Alastor—. Entiendo que quizá no quieras confiar algo así a alguien como yo porque… bueno, soy yo; entiendo que no quieras verte vulnerable, pero… quiero ayudarte, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Alastor se la queda viendo y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. No necesito ayuda con nada… ¡Tú sí! ¡Aun no te vistes y debes salir en cuarenta minutos! Venga venga, ve a vestirte. Antes de que- Angel. —replica frunciendo las cejas. Angel lo abraza con demasiada fuerza.

—Te confíe mi vida entera quedándome aquí; cada miedo, cada inseguridad, cada parte de mí la tienes sabida… Por favor confía en mi ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta a poco de llorar del estrés que esto provoca.

Quiere ayudarlo a sentirse bien. A que pueda estar aquí sin tener tanta ansiedad. Que la falta de sus astas no le genere la desnudez que hacen. Alastor levanta la mirada y consigue los ojos llorosos de la albina. Que moquea e insiste en que le cuente que sucede.

—Ve-a-arreglarte.

El show transcurre tan bien como de costumbre. Debido al aniversario de bodas de Millie y Moxxie se hace una pequeña fiesta donde se bebe a más no poder. Algo que incluye a Alastor evidentemente. El hombre está incapaz de soportar su propia ansiedad por lo cerca que están del bosque. Sus orejas quedan algo caídas cuando bebe demasiado.

— ¿Alastor? —llama Loona, notando que el maestro de ceremonias sencillamente avanza hacia allá y desaparece entre los árboles. Se encoge de hombros, asumiendo que no va a pasar nada con él.

Jadea, andando por el boque, se afloja el moño y la camisa, bajando parte de su saco rojo. Da continuas risitas. Viendo borroso, siendo doble y hallando frente a él, sin previo aviso, un ciervo. El animal bala y se acerca a olisquea—Animal bobo, animal estúpido… viniendo tu solo. —Lo sacude de la cabeza.

Ahora su pelaje es rojo.

Ahora sus orejas son más peludas y rojas.

Pates de él son negras.

Debido a la lamida a la palma Alastor hace un esfuerzo por tirarlo al piso, estando encima de él. La baba le escurre entre los dientes y con un gruñido exasperado acaba por morder el cuello del venado que chilla adolorido y asustado. Uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, solo chocando su cabeza contra el cuerpo para clavar los dientes y jalar carne hasta que no le cabe en la boca.

Su cuerpo sufre irremediables y cuantiosos temblores. Ahora no es un ciervo, ahora ve a Angel. Le acaricia el rostro y abre la boca, mordiéndolo y jalando toda la carne que puede, tragando buena parte de este. Puesto en cuatro, sacudiendo la cabeza para devorar la carne ahí.

Comportándose como un animal. Con lo único posible de notar en sus ojos, es el desquicie infinito en esos ojos rojos. Jadea, levantado y empezando a reír lánguido, se vuelve escandaloso y cada vez más constante.

Viendo el cadáver del hombre de ropa de cazador, el rifle no muy lejos.

—No pudiste, no pudiste,nopudistenopudisteJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Vagabundea más por el bosque y pasado mucho tiempo acaba vomitando culpa de la mezcla entre viseras, carne cruda y licor. Siendo insuficiente para que su estado delirante y de por si deteriorado mejore de alguna forma. Andando en sus alucinaciones donde escucha perros, bajando las orejas y salivando hasta el punto en que se limpia parte de los dientes y barbillas.

Cae culpa de una raíz cubierta de hojas. Se arrastra por el suelo y sienta apoyado en un tronco. Respira por la boca, acurrucándose en el lugar. Mira a un lado, viendo a Angel ahí de pie. Su expresión asqueada y pronta lejanía. La sonrisa va disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que solo está ahí, recostado y viendo al infinito.

Tirita, apretando el abrazo a sí mismo, con la sensación de que ni siquiera está vestido, que la sangre que moja su ropa y le está generando tal heladera es suya. De nuevo. Sus orejas se aplastan más contra su cabeza, oyendo ladridos inexistentes. Puras alucinaciones que lo atormentan sin más.

* * *

Gira en la cama, exasperada hasta que se sienta y amarra mejor la bata de dormir. Iría a molestar a Husk para que busque a Alastor. Si entró al bosque y van cuatro horas de eso, es mejor que lo saquen antes de que se mate por andar borracho. Poniéndose los zapatos entra Alastor, que solo arrastra los pies, con una expresión que ni siquiera consigue describir.

Se acerca, tomándolo del hombro y sin tiempo de llamarlo, es derribada al suelo, con Alastor encima. Él aprieta el agarre de las manos en el cuello de Angel. Impidiéndola respirar. Gracias al par de brazos extras, consigue hacerle notar la realidad de lo que hace.

— ¿¡Y eso qué fue!? ¡Casi me…! ¿Y esa sangre? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Alastor! —Él ríe con una mano en la cabeza, enfrascándose en sobar una zona en específico—. Olvídalo, quítate la ropa, te vas a enfermeras teniendo esa porquería puesta.

—No.

—Alastor no discutas esto. Estás borracho.

Alastor continúa negándose, Angel se acerca a la mesa de la carpa, toma al jarra de agua y se la tira encima. Consiguiendo que espabile al menos un poco.

—Quítate la ropa, ahora. —ordena, amenazando con lanzar la jarra metálica. Alastor se queda quieto, respirando profundo—. Al-

—No, sí lo hago será igual… no…

—Te vas a enfermar. Déjame-

—No-

— ¡DEJAME AYUDARTE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUE NECIO ERES!

Arruga la cara con disgusto por el repentino vomito. Al menos lo suficientemente alejado de la carpa. Sacude la mano, echando tierra a eso, Alastor no se detiene, Angel cree que son tripas, pero no está seguro y no quiere saber.

—No quiero- Te vas a ir… No puedes ver… Te vas a ir… todos cazan al monstruo…

Angel lo toma de la mano y hace entrar de nuevo. Alastor respira con demasiada fuerza. Angel se sienta en la cama y le limpia la boca con una prenda tirada por ahí. Lo acaricia del mentón.

—No eres un monstruo…

—Sí lo soy, por eso buscaban rifles, por eso no tengo mis astas—Su sonrisa aparece, temblorosa y apenas sostenida—. M-me querían cazar, yo los maté… a todos… —ríe ahogado—. Porque… soy lo que ellos querían… sí me ves te vas a ir. Les vas a pedir que me cacen. Por eso no- No quiero matarte a ti también.

La expresión entristecida logra desconcentrar a Alastor de su psicosis.

—No eres un monstruo, Alastor. Eres una estrella.

Él abre los ojos de par en par.

—Una que se apagó y no sabe cómo volver a brillar—Insiste en sus mimos al otro que se muestra conmocionado—. Ellos te hicieron creer que eso eras, porque les gusta hacernos menos. Solo debes recordar la realidad. Que eres más que ellos.

Logra abrir la camisa. Su mandíbula cae poco a poco, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Alastor tiene el pecho horrible. Está lleno de cicatrices, como si animales lo hubieran mordido sin parar. Cicatrices viejas e innumerables—Los perros… cacería…—balbucea, pensando a mil por hora y uniendo puntos.

Alastor da un quejido y Angel se levanta, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para ir a bañarlo. Lo lava con toda la precisión necesaria, sin recibir quejas del atolondrado maestro de ceremonias. Quien no recuerda ni quien es en este momento exacto. Empapado de pies a cabeza apenas vestido lo devuelve a la carpa, secándolo.

—Te da aaaaaasco.

—No.

—Mentirosa. —burla con apenas fuerza.

—No me das asco Alastor. Me sigues pareciendo muy bello. —asegura con sonrisa suave.

Sí, es horrible como está en el todo el cuerpo casi sin excepciones, pero ¿Considerarlo un monstruo? En lo absoluto. Quizá viene a su capacidad de omitirse la apariencia de las personas. Acostumbrada a que sean los más normales quienes sean los verdaderos monstruos. Toma a Alastor del rostro.

—No tienes que esconderte de mí. No me da miedo, tampoco me da asco—Aparta los cabellos mojados—. Dijimos que lo intentaríamos ¿Cierto? Y yo te quiero como no quise a Valentino siquiera… Alastor—llama, queriendo que se enfoque—. _Ti amo, ti amo tanto_.

Alastor exhala, con el beso de Angel jalándole la poca cordura con la que cuenta. Angel tira de Alastor para tenerlo encima, ambos en la cama a pesar de estarla empapando por completo. La ropa desaparece y el contacto entre la piel corrugada de Alastor genera escalofríos a Angel. Erizándole la piel y que suspire sin parar.

Los besos que se profundizan, las piernas que se enredan y el abrazo que se solidifica. Angel suspira cada tanto, siendo una de las pocas veces en las que Alastor también colabora tanto en un beso. Acaricia su espalda, delinea con delicadeza cada cicatriz. Su textura se le hace graciosa. Tan lisa y extravagante que casi parece propio del estilo de Alastor. La mano de Alastor que se mantenía en la mejilla de Angel baja hasta el pecho de ella, apretujando el seno; masajeandolo con mimo entre sus dedos temblorosos.

—Se siente—dice entre el beso—. Muy bien. —Gime. Con el muslo inquieto de Alastor generando roce en su virilidad y el clítoris. El abrazo en Alastor da lugar a pequeños rasguños. El pelirrojo permanece concentrado en seguir moviendo la mano, disfrutar de la sensación blanda y tierna. Hay un momento en el que se separan y se quedan viendo.

— ¿Tú de verdad…?

— Claro que sí.

Angel masturba a Alastor; la virilidad que se encuentra medio levantada desde hace un buen rato. Al mismo tiempo, mete un par de dedos en su vagina, estimulándose. Alastor juega con el busto esponjoso. Suspirando cada tanto. Tiene la mente aún nublada, pérdida sin remedio y pensando en lo bonita que se ve Angel. Sencillamente se ve tan…

Bonita

Tan perfecta.

—Alastor. —gime Angel, con las piernas temblando.

Alastor se pone encima, entre las piernas blancas y Angel conduce con una mano el miembro erecto. Una sonrisa temblorosa surca sus labios, juntándolos con Alastor en un beso urgido. Alastor mantiene los ojos abiertos, que a pesar de ser una parte activa en esto, el ver a Angel sentir placer es algo que lo hace sentir bien. Incluso si eso acaba convirtiéndolo en un _voyeur_.

Debido a la diferencia de altura, la espalda de Angel debe estar curvada para que sus rostros se encuentren, estando recta, el rostro de Alastor descansa en el busto pronunciado de la albina. Su movimiento es lento, profundo; el par de ojos rojos que siguen fijos en el placer que promueve en la mujer. La forma en que se eriza, como gime en voz baja y ahogada; avergonzada de su propio éxtasis. Muerde superficialmente los senos y en un embiste brusco Angel se contrae, llegando al clímax y apretando a Alastor con todas sus fuerzas. Gimiendo quebrado.

—Alaaaaastor. —lloriquea cerrando las piernas en torno a la cadera de él.

El maestro de ceremonias se incorpora, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza llena de rizos desechos. Sus embistes se hacen constantes, con su piel y la de Angel chocando y siendo uno de los tantos ruidos que hay de fondo en la carpa.

Se agarra a los brazos de Alastor, rasguñándolo sin querer; desconociendo por qué diablos se está sintiendo tan bien y se vuelve más multiorgásmica de lo normal. Acaba por tumbarlo a la cama, moviéndose encima de él y acariciándole el pecho y abdomen. Toda la piel cicatrizada y deforme. Se pregunta si le gusta tanto solo por ser Alastor. Es lo más probable. Antes le causaba repelús estar tocando cicatrices. Se agacha, moviendo la cadera y el cuerpo recostado para besar el echo de piel grisácea, rozar un poco los dientes y besar donde el corazón alborotado se esfuerza por salir.

—Orleans.

Detiene todo su movimiento, nota que Alastor empieza a tener dificultad para respirar. Da una sonrisita, juntando los labios con él y moviéndose de nuevo. Trata de no tocar más de lo necesario para no incomodarlo. Angel se crispa por completo cuando Alastor llega al orgasmo.

—Eso estuvo genial. —jadea con la mirada perdida. Alastor se la queda mirando. Angel se levanta y le llena el rostro se besos, simplemente dando el afecto que ha tenido reprimido todo este tiempo.

Siendo una persona tan corporal, estar con Alastor supuso un reto. La recompensa lo vale todo.

— ¿Quieres de nuevo?

— ¿Y tú?

—Sí, solo no me toques tanto el pecho.

Alastor jadea y gruñe por lo bajo, Angel chupa el pene del maestro de ceremonias para que se erecte, sacando el semen que quedó en su vagina al meterse dedos. No tarda conseguir lo que pretende y en ello se recuesta de nuevo con Alastor encima. Él la toma de las manos, anclándolas a cada lado; las piernas de Angel se flexionan por la penetración lenta. Se muerde los labios y aprieta los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida de gusto. Alastor mordisquea el hombro de Angel, de forma tan usual entre ambos y acabando con un desastre salido de Angel directamente.

Los fluidos que empapan su abdomen, el de Alastor y buena parte de la cama.

. . .

Levanta la cabeza, con ojos entreabiertos. Angel está dormida a un lado. Debido al movimiento leve, ella da la vuelta y le da la espalda. Alastor ve el enorme corazón ahí. Tan perfecto como ella en simetría. Suspira, acariciando algunas mordidas enrojecidas. Se acerca y la abraza, suspirando y retornando al sueño. Muchos se asoman a ver qué sucede, pues complicado que se hizo no escuchar como discutían, que Alastor vomitaba y buena parte del acto acontecido.

Cherri y Charlie celebran en silencio. A pesar de no poder ver, que la ropa de Alastor esté tirado son señales luminosas a que hubo un avance. Lo único que esperan es que no se retroceda.

. . .

—Cuando mi mamá murió tuve que hacerme cargo de mí mismo. Siempre estuve metido en casa, ella me daba clases y no quería que la gente me viera… mis abuelos lo habían hecho. Intentaron matarme, decían que era un demonio o algo así. Quería evitar que eso pasará de nuevo.

Angel guarda silencio, con Alastor abrazado a su espalda. Contando con voz lenta y apagada.

—Con el tiempo la molestia aumentó. Los animales suelen venir solos cuando te creen parecido a ellos. Se me daba bien cazar ciervos y otros animales… Un día intentaron ahogarme en un charco de lodo. Me dejaron pensando que estaba muerto—murmura y suspira—. Verme vivo los enojo… Me dispararon, me arrancaron los cuernos de raíz. Estuve sangrando por días y no salían de nuevo—Angel lo toma de las manos. Acariciando los dedos oscurecidos—. Como- como no… Enviaron perros, cazadores.

—Hey, Al.

Alastor cree escucharlos. Cómo ladran sin parar, su propia carne rompiéndose, siendo tirada a los lados; los hocicos ensangrentados y sus propios aullidos ahogados entre el jaleo. Escucha risas, escucha celebración. Todos pensando que finalmente lo mataron. Tras tanto intentar y tras tanto quitar, lo tenían.

—Me dieron por muerto, quisieron quitarme las orejas y yo lo mordí en el cuello—Aprieta el agarre en Angel—. Me di cuenta de que no estaba mal, porque ellos dijeron la realidad y es que yo no soy humano. Por eso no moría. Por eso no lucia como uno… Comerlo o no ¿Que tendría de malo? Me reí de ellos. De todos. Venían solos. Venían a que los matara—Sus risas lánguidas y dementes hacen que Angel se muerda los labios—. Acepté mi papel, pero no quería ser solo un actor. Quería dirigir mi propia vida. Siendo lo que ellos querían que fuera, pero no debieron dejarme ser.

A este punto, no lo sorprende que Alastor esté tan trastornado. Sería un milagro que fuese distinto. Cierra un ojo, con Alastor apretando uno de sus senos.

—Siempre hablé bien. Así engañas a todos: Hablando. Me pagaban por llamar la atención a espectáculos pequeños, siempre intentaban que hablara bien de ellos… Soy el cielo, porque estoy bueno en hacer resaltar a los demás, no a mí—Exhala con nota orgullosa—. Solo nací para convertir en marionetas a los demás y consumirlas sí se atrevían a desafiarme. A herirme… yo solo-

—Olvidaste como brillar por ti solo.

Angel se gira, quedando de cara a Alastor.

—Eres más que eso. El problema es que no puedes verlo—Le acaricia el rostro con ternura—. Crees que eres un monstruo. Que al sonreír no estás mostrando lo débil que puedes ser… igual a cuando te hicieron esto. No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Me tienes a mí.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Hasta el día en que te canses de mi.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es bajo la camisa? Quiero los detalles de esta hazaña. —pide Cherri. Angel se pinta los labios y niega con la cabeza poco después.

—En la carpa pasó, en la carpa se queda… ¡Fue genial! _Mio Dio,_ creo que fueron siete veces en menos de diez minutos. Olvidé hasta mi nombre—decir lo que sintió no es exponer a Alastor. Le prometió que no diría nada—. Aunque… pienso tanto en lo que me dijo y…

— ¿Y? —Tienta Cherri. Alastor detiene su andar para escucharlo. Angel da una risa suave.

—Es que no lo sé, lo encuentro tan tierno. Es como el amor de mi vida que no necesitaba. —Cherri le da un codazo, riendo.

—Que cursi te pones.

—Es lo que pasa cuando el sexo es bueno.

—Muy bueno.

—El mejor en mi vida. Aun me siento tonta… ¡Hey Alastor! —saluda y el maestro de ceremonias sigue con su camino.

— ¿Sí harás el nuevo acto? —pregunta Cherri. Angel continúa peinándose.

—Mañana. Quiero evitar que le dé un infarto por tanta presión.

* * *

— ¿Qué será que será? ¡Que nuestra estrella viene a cantar! —anuncia Alastor sosteniendo su sombrero entre sus orejas, apoyándose en el bastón para no caer—. ¡La bienvenida han de dar a la araña blanca que vendrá acá! ¡La gran reina del lugar! Que su telaraña no los vaya a atrapar, de hacerlo, no podrán escapar.

Lanza su sombrero y Angel lo atrapa sin problema, andando al frente y poniéndose el sombrero, su ropa luce como una mutación entre un vestido y un traje. Cualquiera diría que es una mezcla entre su ropa y el traje usual de Alastor.

El maestro de ceremonias se queda como le indican casi todos. Impidiendo que pueda irse atrás. Husk se ocupa del piano y Alastor se ve en la tarea de esperar a ver qué pasa. No le han dicho nada de esto y ya teme que puede venir. Angel y sus actos sorpresa lo agobian.

El último no le cayó especialmente bien.

Angel da un profundo respiro con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

_I see those tears in your eyes  
I feel so helpless inside  
Oh love, there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

Su voz arrastrada es dulce, tierna. Casi como un arrullo junto a la forma en que pasa la mano por el micrófono.

_Cold hands, red eyes  
Packed your bags at midnight  
They've been there for weeks  
You don't know what goodbye means_

Mira a Alastor un instante, quien baja apenas es un poco las orejas. Angel vuelve la atención al frente.

_Just roll up a cigarette  
Just forget about this mess  
Been waiting on the sidelines  
From the sidelines_

Hace el gesto de fumar, bromeando con ello y Alastor ve alrededor, sin hallar ninguna forma de salir de ahí.

_I see those tears in your eyes  
And I feel so helpless inside  
Oh love, there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

Charlie y Vaggie hacen coro, con la música subiendo de ánimo, así como el espectáculo de luces se hace tan cegador e hipnótico. Angel da algunas vueltas en sí misma, con la suficiente fuerza de voz para no necesitar un micrófono. La sonrisa de Alastor flaquea.

_If your ghost pulls you up high  
And it feels like you've lost who you are  
My love, there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

Va hacia Alastor y lo toma consigo, empezando a dar vueltas con él sujeto. Sonriendo amplia y guiándolo en el baile tan complicado donde los demás se hayan fascinados. La conexión tan propia de ambos en entenderse con rapidez. En conectar en todo lo que se empiece a hacer. 

_Just let me love you  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

Angel lo hace dar una vuelta y recuesta de su espalda, bajando hasta sentarse. Alastor se gira y la ve desde arriba. Angel ríe suave y la música baja apenas.

_And you whisper, I'm alright  
But I see through your white lies  
But these walls don’t talk  
And if they could, they’d say_

Canta con un par de brazos en su pecho, el lugar donde su corazón no deja de latir apurado y emocionado al igual que el de Alastor.

_Can't hide the secrets  
You can't forget about this mess  
I'm waiting on the sidelines  
From the sidelines_

Toma la mano de Alastor para volver a bailar, con él manteniendo la expresión lo más que puede. Sin ser suficiente, pues para muchos de los integrantes en el circo queda obvia ese flaqueo tan grande.

_I see those tears in your eyes  
And I feel so helpless inside  
Oh love, there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

_«No tienes que cargar con todo tu dolor tu solo. Ahora no. Me tienes a mí. Estoy para ayudarte… para eso estamos. Para ayudarnos»_

_If your ghost pulls you up high  
And it feels like you've lost who you are_

_«No eres ningún monstruo, no debes temer por comportarte como uno. Sé que no eres eso… sé que eres mucho más y así como tu viste brillo en mí y me trajiste aquí para que pudiera verlo, te haré ver que tú también lo tienes»_

_My love, there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

_«Tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Que no eres la noche, no eres un simple telón, no eres el que está tras vestidor…»_

_Just let me love you  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

_«Eres todo y más de lo que ha ayudado a los demás a ser.»_

_(My love) those tears in your eyes  
(My love) so helpless inside_

_«Tan solo déjame…»_

_(My love) there's no need to hide  
Just let me love you when your heart is tired_

_«Sostener tu herido corazón.»_

Alastor sonríe, sí, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los aplausos fuertes que llegan a dejar sordo a cualquiera. Incluyendo a los artistas del circo. Pudiendo notar los ojos aguados de Alastor. Angel lo abraza con fuerza, cubriéndolo para que no se sienta abochornado. Entreabre los ojos.

Mientras su corazón no es más que un pequeño órgano maltrecho, lleno de heridas que no paran de sangrar, el de Alastor es uno que se marchitó apenas su madre murió, apenas dejó de considerarse a sí mismo un ser humano.

Resucitando lentamente a cada caricia que le brinda y es que Angel está dispuesta a dar su propio corazón, esa masa que no siente que pueda valer nada; lo último y poco que queda de ella: Está dispuesta a dárselo a Alastor si él le permite tener el suyo. Siendo dos personas de corazones quebrados y corroídos encontrándose, sin saber que en las heridas contrarias, hallarían la sanación.

Porque Alastor vendaría cada herida y Angel abrazaría y enseñaría a ese corazón a sentir.


	22. Act. 22. Malas visiones

—Fue un encanto de espectáculo.

—No hay duda de ello.

Charlie salta de emoción. Normalmente, sus padres –su papá más específicamente-, no suelen venir a la parte trasera para decirle si les gustó o no el espectáculo. Que tal estuvo, etc. Que lo hicieran hoy la alegra muchísimo. Lucifer levanta la mirada, hallando pronto a Angel que se está quitando el traje de acróbata que estuvo usando. Deja a su hija y a su esposa hablando para ir con la albina.

Angel habla con Cherri hasta que lo ve venir. Levanta de su lugar, pidiendo a Cherri un momento.

— ¿Necesita algo? —pregunta extrañada. Por lo que entendió de Vaggie, lucifer tiene menos que un sentimiento de burla hacia el circo. Su cercanía a esta zona y venir directamente a su persona le causa extrañeza.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas en un lugar más privado?

Alastor los ve alejarse. Levanta una ceja, con el mismo sentimiento de extrañeza. Acaba el trago que le hizo Husk y toma su bastón para dirigirse a donde sea que el noble y Angel estén. Escuchar su conversación no viene mal. Angel puede caer en cualquier manipulación y tal como su nombre lo ayuda, Lucifer es bueno en tentaciones y tretas.

—A decir verdad, tu capacidad vocal me impresionó—Angel se muestra con una expresión creída y triunfante—. Esperaba menos de alguien como tú. Sin embargo, aquí está. Una presentación limpia, perfecta y llena de expresión. —detiene el andar y Angel se acomoda el cabello, ruborizada por los elogios.

—Gracias, señor Magne.

—Por otro lado, me di cuenta de que conseguiste ablandar una piedra. Cosa que no pensé que podría pasar. No en un hombre como Alastor—admite ladeando la cabeza—. A final de cuentas, tiene mucho de demonio en él. Es curioso—opina Lucifer—. Hace tratos, esconde todo de sí para no ser débil ante otros demonios como él… y acaba cayendo enamorado de un contratista cualquiera.

Angel ve a otro lado, que forma de comprar tan peculiar.

—Por ello quiero ofrecerte un trato.

_Ohno._

—Tengo una fiesta pronto y quisiera que fueses de invitada y entretenimiento. Sé que serás un buen espectáculo—Angel arruga la cara, desconfiada—. No se trata de nada extraño. tan solo te quiero allí como cantante. Sabes opera, eso dijo Charlie y no dudo que puedes dar mucho espectáculo solo tú.

—Sí puedo. Soy un espectáculo viviente. Lo que sucede es que me confunde un poco. —admite Angel y lucifer da una risita, apoyándose con ambas manos en el bastón.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es algo que esperara de usted.

—Mi hija es igual de blanca que la leche y le salen cuernos de la cabeza. La gente la está acostumbrada a las rarezas en mi familia—indica lucifer con varias y divertidas risas—. Una cantante hermafrodita de cuatro brazos será lo de menos. Incluso si vieran este corazón. —Angel lo manotea para que no vea el corazón en su pecho.

—Hay algo más ¿Cierto? —pregunta tímida.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, te enterarás si vas. Será el viernes. Coincidiendo con el día libre que tienen. Una casualidad ¿Verdad? —Sonríe amplio y Angel no hace sino hallar mil semejanzas más Alastor en este hombre—. Esta es la invitación. —Saca de su traje la carta en perfectas condiciones. Angel la toma, dudosa.

—Oh… Bu-bueno, tal vez si vaya… será… bueno, supongo-

— ¡Bien! —exclama complacido—. Enviaré lo que te pondrás y también un transporte. Tu paga será después del show. No dudo que será bueno, así que tampoco te asuste por ello.

Angel abre y cierra la boca, sin entender aquella corriente por la que está siendo llevada de repente. Ni siquiera alcanza a abrir la carta cuando Alastor aparece a un lado.

— ¿Queriendo una nueva serpiente? Ya tienes muchas en tu casa. —dice Alastor con ojos entrecerrados.

—Diría que quiero al encantador de serpientes y considerando que convirtió una roca en agua, tengo más interés. Tranquilo, no me la voy a comer, no soy un perro—Alastor bufa con ojos entrecerrados y gesto disgustado—. Preferiría que fueses sola, pero si el ciervo no deja de molestar también puedes traerlo.

—No ha firmado contrato de nada con respecto a trabajar contigo, así que-

—Sí, lo hizo, verbalmente—Angel entreabre la boca y no consigue replicar por la forma en que Lucifer la mira. Aprieta el papel en sus manos—. Su pago ya está en su habitación así que no puede negarse. Debe dar el servicio—Toma su bastón desde más abajo y da un toque al pecho de Alastor—. Los servicios de la araña, veamos cuantas personas más atrapa en su telaraña. Siendo que tú eres el que está en el centro.

—Tu esposa ya se está yendo.

—Te veré el viernes, _Mon araignée._ —Despide dándole un beso a Angel en la mano y marchándose. Balbucea, con Lucifer alejándose. Baja la mirada a Alastor.

— ¿De verdad aceptaste?

—Pe-pensé que era algo más sencillo. Y-yo no- eh-

Alastor suspira.

—Por esta clase de cosas, eres mi niña—aclara divertido—. Venga, acaba de cambiarte, aún queda un acto más.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tú y Lucifer se llevan tan mal? —pregunta Angel curiosa.

—Pensó que quería estar con su hija y poco después, se dio cuenta de que nos parecemos demasiado en actitud: Odiamos que haya alguien más fuerte delante—explica Alastor quitándose los guantes—. Así que es eso. Por no decir que es un tipo insufrible. Poco sentido del humor. Ataques bajos. Que desgracia de señor, por algo este lo tiró de su perfecto reinado de perfección. —Bromea y Angel ríe negando con la cabeza, echada en la cama.

— ¿Me acompañas?

—De otro modo, no te dejaría ir.

—No me harían nada ¿O sí?

Alastor no responde. Inseguro al respecto. Puede que sí, puede que no. Nunca se está completamente seguro mientras se trate de Lucifer Magne.

Angel mira a Fat Nuggets olisquear un lugar para echarse y acaba por levantarse de la cama. Va hasta lo que escondió mucho más temprano, sacándolo de su sitio y llamando la atención de Alastor. Preguntándose por qué demonios está ese saco en su carpa

Espera que no tenga una mascota nueva. Con el cerdo basta.

—No sé cómo te va a sentar esto exactamente. Bien, mal o lo que sea, peeeeero creo que lo necesitas. Tengo la impresión de que te vas a molestar conmigo… —detiene lo que dice un instante—. Sí, te vas a molestar. Antes de que lo hagas: Hice esto por ti y aunque me odies, lo voy a entender.

Ese preámbulo causa mala espina de entrada. Alastor abre los ojos a medida que Angel saca eso del saco. Extiende la mano y toma la cornamenta oscura, de puntas filosas y color profundamente negro. No reconocerlas resulta imposible. Aún recuerda la última vez que las tuvo en la cabeza. Estuvo pensando en cortar algunas partes porque costaba dormir con ellas. Sostiene ambas, siendo ligeras, pero en la cabeza cuesta muchísimo de sobre llevar.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? —pregunta Alastor viéndolas fijamente en sus manos. No pensó que las vería nunca más. Esperó que quien se las quitó las vendiera y hayan salido de New Orleans. O sencillamente las quemará. No que hubiese la posibilidad de que estuvieran en sus manos de nuevo.

—En una tienda con un montón de ciervos disecados. El vendedor me dijo que un cazador se las vendió—Tira el saco a un lado y Fat Nuggets no demora en echarse ahí—. Que venían de un ciervo carnívoro que mató al cazador después. Lo dijo más como un chiste que creyendo en ello— explica Angel—. Le pedí que me las vendiera. Asumí que eran tuyas por lo que me dijiste en casa de Stolas.

— ¿Y te las dio? ¿Tan fácil?

Alastor se muestra incrédulo. Conoce a la gente de aquí. No venderían ni el más horrible ciervo disecado en su posesión. Son gente muy recelosa con esa clase de posesiones. Que esto, siendo un ítem "raro", se lo entregará lo sorprende en demasía. Pues incluso la pequeña historia detrás ayuda a dar cierto prestigio como coleccionista. Si posees algo de un cazador que murió por ello, es lo mejor que puede caerte en reputación. Nada de él volverá, sino que es tuyo y de nadie más. La última gran pieza irrepetible.

— Pues—Da una risa nerviosa, acomodando su cabello—. N-no quería venderlo. Recurrí a lo que tenía y… funcionó.

Alastor frunce las cejas. Interpretándolo como debe hacerlo: _Lo que con dinero no se consigue, con cuerpo se resuelve._ En primera estancia, la molestia aparece. No hay forma posible de que esto le agrade en lo absoluto. Por otra parte, medita que ni siquiera es algo por lo que valga la pena hacer tal cosa. Angel lo trajo porque pensó que se sentiría mejor de tenerlas de nuevo, así no estén unidas a su cuerpo. Considerando que no hay porque mostrar una parte del cuerpo ajeno como un trofeo en una pared.

Da un suspiro, apretándolas en sus manos. Con el recuerdo de cómo se sintió que las arrancarán, como la sangre me cubría toda la cara. La raíz sacada en tirones inmisericordes y extrañar lo que por tantos años lo molestó. Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — cuestiona con voz plana.

—Son tuyas, debes tenerlas tú, no una pared y… para mí valió la pena, decidí hacerlo, funcionó, se acabó. — Concluye Angel en una sonrisa.

Alastor niega con la cabeza, suspirando con sonrisa decaída.

* * *

— ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—Será un acto usual, con la diferencia de que tu ropa no voy a arrancar.

—Ay arráncamela. Con confianza. —Saca la punta de la lengua y Alastor frunce las cejas, haciendo espacio con su bastón.

—Angel, contrólate.

—Aún no hemos hecho un horario… Deberíamos hacerlo. Así estaremos cómodos y contentos—Propone cruzando las piernas—. Una vez a la semana ¿Tal vez? Dos si se te antoja ¿Si? —Junta las manos principales y Alastor mantiene la expresión de hastío.

—Mucho.

— Serían cuatro veces al messsss —Estira la palabra—. Puede ser solo ayudarme a jugar o morderme. No el acto completo. —Angel hace puchero y Alastor suspira.

—Está bien.

Angel celebra su victoria. Alastor aún no está cómodo con la idea de mostrar nada de su cuerpo, sin embargo, la dinámica de tener un pacto al respecto lo agrada. Asume que acabaría cayendo en querer hacerlo solo para complacerla más. Es lo usual. Con los juegos tan invasivos que tienen, quizá ni siquiera haga falta que suceda la penetración en sí.

El auto se detiene y Alastor sale primero, dando la mano a Angel para que pueda salir. Lleva un abrigo enorme de piel sintética color blanco, consiguiendo que luzca más pálida de lo usual. Un segundo auto llega y de este bajan Charlie y Vaggie.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que asistir? Lucifer debe tener demasiado tiempo libre de torturar personas si está haciendo esto. —afirma Vaggie con molestia. A su lado Charlie ríe nerviosa.

—Ay Vaggie, no seas así de pesimista. Papá solo quiere una fiesta normal y nos invitó. Es un lindo detalle. — rectifica la rubia. Alastor ríe entre dientes.

—Yo diría que hay otra razón para tener aquí a más de dos, pero mejor veamos si acierto en mi conclusión o Lucifer cambió de opinión desde su primera exhibición. —Vaggie queja y mira a otro lado con molestia. Obviamente Alastor tenía que hacer rimas.

A veces se pregunta cómo es capaz de hacerlo tan de improvisto.

Angel no demora en sentirse incómoda. En la fiesta de Stolas resultaba menos obvio que los miraban y juzgaban. Aquí no se toman la molestia de disimular ni siquiera un poco. Contrario a tomarlo como una ofensa se esfuerza por tomarlo como un halago. A final de cuentas, si no les impactara y gustara, no se quedarían tanto rato mirando. Sobre todo los hombres. Su actitud coqueta usual sale a flote sin problema ninguno.

—Si vinieron, que alegría. —Lilith aparece a saludar. A Angel aun la sorprende lo despampanante que resulta. Por no decir que la mujer lo sabe perfectamente.

Dejando aún más acorde el nombre que posee.

—Lucifer a veces es tan embustero con sus promesas que pensé que no les había dicho de venir—admite en un suspiro—. Me alegra verlos a todos aquí—Repite juntando las manos—. Comenté que tenía a una gran cantante aquí hoy. Hubiera sido embarazoso que no asistieras.

—Hay comida, licor y habitaciones. No venir hubiera sido un desperdicio. —responde discreta tomando una copa de ¿Champaña? No sabe que es, solo que es en exceso fuerte y sabe que no tiene permiso de emborracharse antes de presentarse.

—Entenderá que con su marido no la pienso dejar, a ello viene que asista a esta pomposa fiesta en primer lugar. —Lilith no resiste reír. Alastor y su sinceridad. Siempre tan encantador. A pesar de su poco tacto, es algo que le gusta de él.

—Que desconfianza. —ríe Charlie.

—Ay, no, tiene razón, Lucifer está empeñado en Angel—Exhala Lilith con una mano en la mejilla—. No lo culpo, pero sigue siendo encantadora la forma en que le llama la atención. En definitiva, sabe que atrapaste algo bueno esta vez, Alastor—da una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo que ensancha la sonrisa—. Sabes cómo le gusta jugar.

—Mañoso trozo de mierda.

—Mejor que ciervo sin cuernos.

Alastor rueda los ojos, con Lucifer apareciendo. Usando un traje blanco, su voluminoso sombrero con una serpiente hecha de piel real. Angel saluda con deje nervioso y mira a otro lado, rechazando la bebida que le ofrecen.

La charla continúa incómoda y tensa entre el pequeño grupo. Con Vaggie apenas participando por no hallar capacidad de aguante a las tonterías de la familia de su novia, a Alastor y Angel que suelta comentarios lascivos cada tanto.

—Oh, ya es tiempo del show. —comenta Alastor al ver la hora. Angel resopla, arreglándose un mechón de cabello.

—Justo cuando ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. Que belleza. —bufa con disgusto.

Lilith se va con Angel, Charlie y Vaggie, dejando a Alastor y Lucifer dirigirse a un lugar donde pueden ver de mejor manera donde la albina cantaría. Siendo una mansión enorme, sobre dar que tiene incluso balcones para ver el salón donde se encuentran todos los invitados. Alastor acepta la copa que Lucifer le entrega, la gente se acerca a la tarima puesta hace un buen rato.

— ¿Qué quieres de ella? —pregunta al instante.

—Entretenimiento, por eso la hice venir.

—Si eso quisieras, lo hubieras dicho de golpe, no tendrías falsas intenciones… tampoco envías ropa. —Agrega con una ceja levantada y la sonrisa prepotente aumentado. Lucifer ríe entre dientes dejando la copa vacía en una mesa pequeña.

—Quería que fuese un buen acto, entre ello, está que sea una vestimenta adecuada. —justifica.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ropa tan fácil de quitar? Ropa tan suave, que resalta tanto el busto, deja descubierta la cintura y con la que fácilmente puedes ponerte entre medio. —continúa dando detalles. Siendo que él mismo lo comprobó. Fue un milagro no haberla roto o ensuciado.

—Así es más cómodo.

Alastor niega con la cabeza, un cínico sin remedio. Aun lo sorprende que Charlie sea tan tierna viniendo de un ser como este.

Las luces bajan, Angel aparece en la tarima y la música de la banda empieza a sonar. Suave, armoniosa. Angel busca a Alastor con la mirada, hallándolo relativamente pronto. Junta las manos en su regazo. Su vestimenta es ¿Extraña? Resulta en un traje de dos piezas. Arriba, un corte pronunciado que deja ver parte de su pecho, hombros de cubiertos y mangas ajustadas a su muñeca.

Tiene el abdomen descubierto, incluyendo donde salen su segundo par de brazos. Para finalizar, está la falda de aspecto pomposo y suave que a pesar de lo grande que es, no resulta incómoda. Todo en un tierno color piel rosa. Pendientes dorados, collar de perlas envolviendo su cuello y las manchas rosas destacando en su piel blanca.

Toma un profundo respiro e inicia con su canto frente a la tan distinguida audiencia de hoy.

_I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?_

—Siempre dices que conseguiste estrellas. Quiero ver que tanto brilla esta. Si es una miserable como otras o encontraste un sol. —explica Lucifer en voz baja. Viendo las expresiones que hace Angel al cantar. Delicadas y concentradas. Al mismo tiempo, llenas de relajación.

Confiada en lo que hace.

—Yo diría que, en este caso, tal como tu hija, encontré una súper nova. —vanagloria Alastor con tono creído.

_Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling, without you_

Lleva las manos a su pecho, casi a su cuello. Sus ojos entreabiertos. Lucifer se inclina un poco y Alastor cruza la pierna, sabiendo lo que viene a diferencia de todos los que están aquí. Ninguno ha visto su estrella y en lugar de un brillo moderado, se van a dar de bruces con su combustión.

Como dijo antes: Una de sus brillantes supernovas. Tal como Charlie. Las que son capaces de dejar mudo a cualquiera que las mire, solas u acompañadas. Ellas tan solo _explotan_ y ciegan a todos.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough_

Su voz se reprime apenas un poco. Lucifer deja de sonreír. No esperaba la gran cosa cuando Charlie le dijo que Angel puede cantar opera. Pensó que era exageración, no que-

—Te lo dije, es una supernova. —ronronea Alastor con sonrisa entre triunfante y encantada.

_Towers of gold are still too Little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough. Never be enough_

—Alastor-

— Shhh.

Lucifer vuelve la vista al frente, casi asustado de que la voz pueda subir tanto. Angel queda totalmente con los ojos cerrados, apenas moviendo el torso en su sitio.

_For me. Never, never  
Never, never. Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough. Never enough. Never enough  
For me. For me. For me_

Charlie sonríe divertida de que su madre también esté sorprendida de lo que escucha. Era obvio que no la habían tomado muy en serio cuando dijo sobre la fuerza vocal de la albina. Ni siquiera se lo habría creído si alguien se lo dice. Lucifer se levanta se su lugar, arrugando el entrecejo mientras Alastor se sirve otra copa de vino.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough_

Hay apenas un leve murmullo por ahí, mencionando lo bien que suena, lo alto que llega y lo armonioso que resulta. Alastor se relame los dientes, con sus orejas moviéndose apenas un poco.

—Ahora ¿Seguirás sin más con tu burla sin lugar a mí estrella te acaba de cegar? O tu mierda tragarás al tenerte que retractar. —pregunta Alastor, Lucifer apenas da cuenta de que habla, pues está más enfocado en ver a Angel.

Alastor lo sabe, ya sucedió, el encanto de Angel finalmente hizo su efecto total. Primero fue la apariencia, luego la actitud, ahora la voz. Todo en conjunto…

_Towers of gold are still too Little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough_

No hace sino enfadar a la cabeza de la familia Magne, pues en su tira y afloja con Alastor, también está el querer disminuir todo lo que hace. Verse incapaz de hacerlo ahora, lo enerva, no obstante, le produce una extraña idea, una que lleva pululando en su cabeza desde el martes.

—Me llevé a tu hija, me llevé parte de tu dinero y también me llevo a quien te está haciendo fantasear. Es mi hobbie llevarme _todo_ lo que quieres—burla Alastor levantado—. Es una buena fiesta, Lucifer. —mofa alejándose para bajar e ir con Angel apenas termine.

_Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me_

Angel respira con demasiada fuerza, su pecho subiendo y bajando de modo apenas notable.

_For me_

Los aplausos inician, Angel logra ver a Alastor entre la gente. Sonríe emocionada y antes de bajar da cuenta de Lucifer en el balcón donde estaba desde que inició con esto. La forma en que mira le produce un escalofrío enorme. Una sensación familiar a la que sufría con Valentino. Hace una reverencia y se retira por donde subió, siendo interceptada por un par de mesoneros.

**. . .**

—Me alegra que le gustara.

—Tienes mucha voz.

—He practicado mucho últimamente. Me salió mejor que la primera vez que la canté. Antes tampoco tenía tanta oportunidad y… eso… —Angel guiña, dormitada. La bebida en esta mansión es demasiado fuerte y la ataca con apenas un par de copas.

Cosa que normalmente no pasa. Necesita una reserva entera de licor para estar ebria.

—Te gusta ser el centro de atención ¿No es cierto? —cuestiona Lucifer entregándole otra copa llena. Angel la agita un poco, viendo como el vino se mueve allí—. Que las miradas estén sobre ti todo el tiempo—Especifica en una risilla entre dientes—. La gente admirándote.

—Es algo que amo… Que me admiren como si realmente fuese una estrella—responde con voz arrastrada—. Antes no lo hacían, antes era solo… como una… —frunce los labios y sacude la cabeza—. No importa.

—Podrías ser más, si quisieras—Ofrece y Angel lo ve. Su vista algo borrosa e incapaz de mantenerse totalmente fija en un punto exacto. La cara, el sombrero, el traje _¿Qué se supone que mire?_ Se pregunta—. Mucho, mucho, mucho más. Que todos en el mundo te conozca. Desde aquí, hasta oriente y de regreso.

—Eso no se puede. —Angel ríe suave y delata su ebriedad.

—Por supuesto que se puede—Asegura acercándose e inclinándose para estar a su altura—. Yo puedo hacerlo—Ladea la cabeza, con los rizos cayendo a un lado—. Eso claro, sí aceptas a ello.

—Hacia ese lado está Italia…

—Eres italiana ¿Cierto? Veneciana.

—Sí ¿Cómo lo supo? —ronronea con sonrisa crédula.

—Tu forma de hablar te delata. —Charlie dijo que es de Italia, la parte especifica la pudo deducir solo. Ha estado en Venecia antes y todos hablan así.

—Owww~ Creí que había perdido el acento al hablar tanto inglés y bien… _parli italiano?_

_— Sì, lo parlo perfettamente._

Angel empieza a reír, con una mano sostiene el vino, con la otra apoya la mejilla y su rostro enrojecido solo empeora. Hablando con fluidez con Lucifer. Tal como sucedía con Stolas. Lucifer acaba consiguiendo que se acabe otra botella de vino ella sola.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Alastor—admite dejándose acariciar el cabello—. Aunque tú me tocas más… a veces parece que le da miedo—cuenta entre risitas—. Es tan tierno, él me dijo que podríamos ir a Italia si todo va bien… que podría ir a ver a mi hermana.

—Yo puedo llevarte a ver a tu hermana. —Angel abre los ojos y se lo queda viendo con gesto incrédulo—. También darte eso que quieres: Que todos te admiren. Solo debes confiármelo a mí—asegura con una mano en el pecho y sonrisa amplia—. Será tan simple como aceptarlo.

—Ummm… —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Tu hermana, tu madre—Agrega, asumiendo que eso sumaria puntos—. No tener que prostituirte a otros nunca más, no tener que mostrar más cuerpo del necesario nunca más; que nadie se atreva a llamarte fenómeno—Lucifer continúa con su perorata, una que marea a la borracha albina que solo absorbe todo aquello—. Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué me lo darías…?

—Porque quiero hacerlo ¿Por qué otro motivo sería?

Angel se recuesta más en la silla, con Lucifer atrás y pasando al mano por la clavícula blanquecina y llena de lunares rosados.

—Claro, tiene precio, pero será una tontería. Nada relevante en realidad—Asegura bajando un poco la mano, consiguiendo meterla bajo la tela—. Aun así ¿Qué importa? Quieres volver a Italia ¿No es cierto? Llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Muchos te prometen llevarte o enseñarte a estar bien aquí y ¿Qué hacen? Solo te están usando—habla Lucifer con tono penoso. Un siseo constante que la aturde aún más, sin dar cuenta a como al mano está cernida a su seno derecho—. Te muestran como una atracción. Esto que hay aquí, la forma en que te mueves… Yo no te usaría. Solo debes decir que sí. —incita con una enorme sonrisa y algunos mechones rubios cayendo.

Angel tiembla los labios, a poco de echarse a llora ahí. Sin saber que decirle, que hacer; nada viene a su mente aparte de aceptar porque eso es lo que quiere. Quiere ir a Italia, quiere ver a su hermana, a su madre; quiere que las palabras de la gente dejen de ser acompañadas con un _lástima que-_ ; que la admiren sin más y a ciegas tanto dentro como fuera de dónde se presenta.

Quiere ser normal.

Quiere ser admirada como si fuera normal.

Lucifer continúa dando suaves risillas, como un siseo de serpiente y sus manos asimilando una. Angel solloza al recibir un beso en la coronilla.

**. . .**

—Ya sabes a que habitación fueron Alastor… dales un poco de tiempo, a ver qué sucede. —propone Lilith extendiendo una copa de bebida. Alastor la toma y bufa, viendo a otro lado.

—No. Conociendo a tu marido y conociendo a Angel, con cinco minutos son suficientes.

— ¿Oh? Que poca fe.

—Es una niña. Le das un caramelo y te sigue aun si tienes un cuchillo en la mano. —bromea con gesto amplio.

— ¿Niña? ¿Qué tan joven?

—Veintiuno. —Lilith no resiste reír con fuerza.

—Y tú con cuarenta. Que extraño, recuerdo que esa clase de cosas no te sentabas—burla ella y Alastor no emite sonido o reacciones—. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Parece que te mueve el planeta entero. Es encantador. No te lo niego.

—Sencillamente no quiero ver qué sucede lo mismo a cuando la encontré.

— ¿Y eso es…?

Da una versión muy resumida y discreta de lo sucedido, sorprendiendo a Lilith. Asumía que el tema era más cómico que trágico. El circo entero está creado en base a tragedia transformada en alegría para no vivir estancado en desgracia. Para muestra tiene a Vaggie y a Alastor. Ambos con una mala suerte terrible de infancia, adolescencia y en caso del pelirrojo, también la adultez temprana.

—Entiendo. Si es una pena—admite en un suspiro—, no obstante, tendrá que aprender a vivir sola. Eso incluye-

—No. No tiene que y yo no quiero que lo sepa—Concluye Alastor torciendo la cabeza y poniendo aquel gesto tan rígido y terrorífico—. Porque es una niña. Es **_Ma fille_**. Nunca lo va a entender. Yo la puedo cuidar de eso.

—No podrás hacerlo siempre.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— ¿Quién cuida de ti?

—Ella.

—La niña.

—Es distinto. Hay necesidades distintas. Ella, necesita quien aleje a los demonios y yo, quien no me deje convertirme en uno—Lilith abre los ojos, sorprendida de aquella conclusión de Alastor. Ese resumen tan grande de lo que son ambos—. Tu esposo es uno y no lo voy a dejar hacerle nada.

Alastor es la parte neurótica y desconfiada, el cínico perfecto que arrima a cualquiera con mala intención. Quienes se quieran aprovechar así sea lo más mínimo.

Angel es lo emocional, lo crédulo e infantil que se hace un cable a tierra para Alastor, haciéndole recordar en qué no transformarse. Darse cuenta de sus propias debilidades y miedos. Siendo dualidades perfectas y necesarias.

—Si me disculpas, _my dear_. —Despide de Lilith, jugando con su bastón para ir a donde sabe que están. Siempre hace lo mismo. Lucifer es un empedernido a molestarlo –relación compartida sin duda-, por lo que incluso se pone visible para que lo vea.

Que note cuando lo va a sacar de quicio.

En este caso quien sabe si vaya mucho más allá de simplemente _sacar de quicio_. Exhala entre dientes, con la expectativa agresiva formándose en su mente, generándole escalofríos y ese placer desquiciado en su mente. A menos que la situación torne un giro brusquísimo, tendrán que salir huyendo de New Orleans.

Sería divertido, ya no le parece tan mala idea.

Abre la puerta y su gesto rígido evidencia a la perfección la molestia que genera en él la imagen. Lucifer ya se ha deshecho de la parte superior de la vestimenta de Angel, con ella echada en la cama sin hacer nada por alejarlo, pero tampoco por acercarlo. Dejando el asunto en el intermedio de la rotunda resignación. Cierra la puerta con el pie y sus orejas quedan erguidas por completo. Da toques al suelo con su bastón y Lucifer no cambia de gesto creído.

—Si no voy mal, los senos en que en tus manos están, no son de tu propiedad. Si no quieres que una vaya a devorar te recomiendo alejarla ya. —advierte Alastor exhibiendo su elocuencia usual. Lucifer se endereza con lentitud, levantando las manos.

— ¿Te molesta? Pensé que no, ya ha pasado por manos de todos. — dice Lucifer con deje despectivo.

—Y tu culo también ha pasado por manos de todos. Tu esposa es un encanto—burla Alastor y Lucifer se encoge de hombros. Sin molestarse en negar o tan siquiera exhibir disgusto. Dando la impresión de que esa clase de acontecimiento le trae gusto—. _Mon_ _Ange_ , ven aquí. —Angel se cubre el pecho con un brazo y se incorpora torpe. Alastor tiene fácil dar cuenta de lo borracha que está.

—Llévame a Italia. —balbucea antes de abrazar a Alastor, acurrucándose en él. Este se queda rígido. Aún sin la costumbre a muestras de afecto tan directas estando en público. Por no decir que su pedido lo toma por sorpresa.

—Menuda sorpresa de manipulación se lleva a cabo aquí. —comenta Alastor. Lucifer se levanta y alza las manos.

—Solo estábamos teniendo una cordial conversación—afirma sin mayor problema. Alastor aprieta los dientes—. Y ya que se mareó, la ayudaba con su ropa y a estar cómoda.

—Mi pregunta eterna será el como nadie puede confiar en excusas tan mierdas que llegas a soltar. Un misterio que a la tumba te llevarás, de eso no hay duda que pueda entrar. —Alastor sabe si parecido con los ciervos. Si le tocara decir que es lo que tiene Lucifer de raro, es que parece una serpiente. No tiene escamas ni nada del estilo.

Solo el maldito siseo que consigue convencer a todo el mundo. Incluso a quienes lo intentan matar.

—Esto no tiene por qué acabar mal—asegura Lucifer acercándose un par de pasos—. Esto puede concluir de forma productiva y placentera para los tres—Alastor levanta una ceja, preguntándose porque Lucifer tiene que insistir. A veces parece un niño de cinco años al que no le compran la paleta que quiere —. Ella quiere hacerlo, tú no quieres que esté sola conmigo y a mí no me importa un trío. Aquí todo se resuelve fácil y sencillo.

—No.

— ¿Angel? Encanto ¿No te gustaría? —Bufa entre dientes. Angel aprieta el agarre en Alastor—. Ser tan deseada y querida en un mismo día ¿No quisieras? ¿Ummm?

—Vamos. Esta borracha. Te dirá que sí a cualquier co-

Los dos guardan silencio al notar donde acaba yendo una de las manos de Angel. Masajes el miembro de Alastor por encima de la tela, tironeando a medias para intentar quitarla. La forma en que el bufido escapa de sus labios demuestra frustración y la forma en que curva el cuerpo es señal inminente. Lucifer se da por ganador debido al silencio absoluto de Alastor y poca idea de cómo alejar a la albina. No está en el mejor momento para rechazar. Muchas cosas pasando que incluso le generan placer sexual y el estímulo no ayuda.

—Me tomaré esto como un sí. —ríe Lucifer.

Sí bien es cierto que Lucifer ha hecho cosas raras en la vida y con Alastor presente, nunca ha contado como un participante directo. A final de cuentas, Alastor no se siente atraído sexualmente a nada e impide el roce. De ahí viene a que sepa tantas de las rarezas a las que Lucifer se ha dejado por Lilith. En este caso resulta extraño para el noble verlo cooperar. Quedarse cerca y que a pesar de que no permite tocarlo, a Angel sí. Incluyendo comerse la boca hasta el punto de hacerse daño.

—No te comas mi lengua. —dice risueña y con escalofríos. Sus brazos superiores se aprietan en torno a Alastor por los dedos metidos en su vagina.

Ella jadea, Alastor la muerde en el cuello y pecho, Lucifer la estimula en la vagina, besa su espalda y aprieta uno de los senos. Bombardeada con estímulos que acaban por ocasionar el primer orgasmo. Lucifer mira su mano, llena de fluidos y Alastor impide que Angel le abra la ropa. Por fortuna lo deja de intentar y se limita a abrir el pantalón para chupar la virilidad por encima de la tela, percibe las palpitaciones y como de a poco se endurece, una de las orejas de Alastor cae y jadea entre dientes.

Lucifer hace a Angel levantar la cadera y así lamer la cavidad húmeda.

—Que multiorgásmica.

—Eso quiere decir que le está gustando. —Informa Alastor, acariciándole el cabello y sufriendo escalofríos. Angel lame desde la base la punta del pene, alzando la mirada nublada de tanto en tanto para ver a Alastor y sus reacciones. Con la satisfacción de conseguir satisfacerlo.

Un gemido brota desde lo profundo de su garganta, seguido se una sonrisa y que se le erice la piel, apretando las manos en las piernas de Alastor. Mete el miembro de Alastor a su boca, chupando con esmero mientras Lucifer la penetra a ritmo acelerado. Alastor la jala un poco del cabello, ansioso.

Angel queda pérdida en una nebulosa lejana, con el cuerpo temblando y la espalda arqueada por completo, una de sus manos se sujeta a la pierna de Lucifer, quien a más se acerca el clímax más rápido se mueve, reprimiendo los gemidos de gusto y rasguñando los muslos pálidos. Alastor gime entre dientes, jalando el cabello. Angel se aparta un poco, con el semen chorreando de su boca.

Abre y saca la lengua, causando que se derrame buena parte y tragar la otra. Alastor jadea, con el pulso alborotado. Se vuelve a acercar a limpiar los restos de semen, llegando a que sus labios se enrojezcan y humedezcan peor. Lucifer se presiona del todo para correrse dentro de ella.

Angel es puesta boca arriba y abre la boca para permitir el paso al pene de Lucifer, totalmente blando. Sus piernas se cierran, con Alastor haciéndole un oral mientras saca el semen que quedó dentro de la cavidad vaginal. Este orden no dura demasiado. Una vez Lucifer vuelve a tener una erección se levanta. Angel acaba sentada en el regazo del noble y con Alastor al frente. Lucifer la abre de piernas y una sonrisa torcida acompañando los ojos lujuriosos se exhibe en el rostro de Angel. Teniendo a Alastor muy cerca de cara. Apoya la frente en el hombro de Alastor, gimiendo con la lengua afuera y una sonrisa débil por el miembro que se hace pase en su cavidad anal.

—A-ahlas… ahna… —Alastor no resiste reír. Encontrando tierna la reacción.

Además de que lo alivia que no le esté doliendo nada. Si eso sucediera, tendría que pararlo todo. Lucifer sobre salta por la forma errática en que Alastor muerde a Angel. Por un momento pensó que le arrancaría un trozo de carne o un seno entero. No que Angel iba a alcanzar el clímax por ello.

—Qué asco de cama va a quedar por culpa tuya. —bromea con voz pastosa. Teniendo Alastor la ropa y el mentón con sangre de la albina.

Alastor no dice nada. Una especie de balido escapa por su boca, sencillamente divertido de la queja. Queda difuso que tanto tiempo tardaron o que tanto hicieron, solo que todo acaba siendo un auténtico desastre tanto corporal para la única mujer y en la habitación.

**. . .**

**—** Me acabo de coger a tu papá y a Alastor.

Charlie escupe toda la bebida, con Angel a un lado, usando el abrigo con el que llegó. Si bien su ropa sigue bien, su cuello y hombros no. No la molestaría mostrar que Alastor la dejó fatal, pero seguro se haría un escándalo y _que fastidio._

— ¿¡Qué!? DE-DESAPARECIENRON Y- ¡ANGEL! —chilla Charlie con los ojos aguados, la bebida le subió a la nariz.

—También vomité en el pasillo—informa con ojos entrecerrados—. Creo que es la mejor borrachera que he tenido ¿Puedes tomar algunas botellas de esas?

— ¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!? —Continúa muy agudo. Angel la mira con irritación, inclinándose y consiguiendo que el abrigo resbale y las mordidas queden medianamente visibles—. MI PAPÁ-

—Tu papá me la metió hasta la garganta, por el culo y hasta que no me podía caber más mini-Magne’s—informa en un siseo y Charlie cambia a una cara de total asco con tragedia—. Quien me hizo ir a una habitación, fue él, así que mejor pregunta _qué hizo él_ —Recomienda dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza—. Ahora tengo mucha hambre.

— ¡ALASTOR! —quisquilla Charlie al verlo llegar. Alazor se encoge de hombros—. ¿¡QUÉ DEJASTE QUE PASARA!? ¡NO SE SUPONE…!

—Ay _my dear_ , que inocencia demuestras ¡Sí ya sabíamos que iba a pasar! —exclama con las manos en las mejillas, confundiendo más a Charlie—. Al menos lo sexual, la manipulación y demás detalles fue lo que no supimos, pero esto ya estaba pactado.

—E-es decir que tú- ella- Us-ustedes querían-

—Ella quería estar con tu papá, pero solo si yo estaba presente así que aquí nos ves—Acerca demasiado el rostro a Charlie—. Y yo quería mostrarle a Lucifer que hay cosas de una noche. En conclusión, todo funcionó de lo mejor—burla entre dientes y la rubia siente que la presión se le baja—. De todos modos no te espantes, evité que Angel se convirtiera en tu hermana.

— ¿¡ALASTOR!? —quisquilla y Vaggie niega con la cabeza, manteniendo una mano en su rostro.

No quiere saber qué pensaba hacer Lucifer. De verdad, no lo necesita.

—Fuiste sin mí. —lamenta Lilith.

—No lo pude evitar. Lo siento, cariño. —dice Lucifer a su esposa.

—Tranquilo, podremos compensarlo de otra forma. —asegura ella con tranquilidad y Lucifer le besa la mano. Alastor va a donde Angel come un trozo de pastel, limpiándole las mejillas. Sigue ebria, al menos lo suficiente para no saber ni dónde está.

—Alastor.

—Dime, _Mon ange._

— ¿Qué pasaba si aceptaba lo que Lucifer me proponía? —Alastor se endereza con las manos tras la espalda—. Él- ¿Tú… me rechazarías?

Alastor medita un poco la respuesta, acomoda uno de los rizos blancos que se le vienen a la cara. Los enormes ojos bicolores llenos de confusión y éxtasis que adormece.

—Mi niña hoy y por siempre serás mientras a otro no le vendas tu libertad—aclara Alastor con lentitud para que no se pierda—. Tendrás que aceptar que mía serás, solo yo te brindo sueños para volar, porque en tu placer hallo mi saciedad—Angel recuesta la mejilla en la mano de Alastor—. No te dejes engañar una vez más, años perdiste sin par, el primer demonio te intentó torturar, el segundo te permitió tu brillo soltar—Pone una mano en el pecho, con inminente satisfacción de ser mejor al “primer demonio”—: Y este no hará más que tu alma succionar, haciéndote caer una vez más en el pozo de la tristeza que tu muerte te hará anhelar.

Angel baja la mirada. Esa clase de pensamientos se han esfumado de su cabeza. Al menos con la frecuencia de antes. Ahora es extraño que suceda. No obstante, en ese periodo tan tenso entre ella, Alastor, lo que leyó sobre Valentino; se sentía tan miserable que tomaba más medicación de la debida, asustándose poco después y soltándola.

No quiere volver a eso.

Alastor le aprieta un poco la mejilla sacándole una sonrisa. Ladea la cabeza, con una de sus orejas cayendo y considerando el gesto tierno sin más.


	23. Act. 23. Siendo nosotros

— ¿Lamentando no haber tomado la oferta del Sr. Magne? —Angel niega con la cabeza y resopla, echada en la cama junto a Cherri.

Saliendo de New Orleans hacia el nuevo destino. Dentro de un par de horas el tren va a parar para una revisión, que no haya ilegalidades y si las hay mostrar las firmas de todos los nobles que los esperan en la próxima parada.

—No tienes la sensación de que… algo nos falta.

— ¿No? Del qué hablas exactamente. —cuestiona Cherri confundida. Angel suspira desde su sitio, aun viendo el techo.

—No lo sé… Algo.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo describirlo. Es la sensación de que está ignorando un punto importante y no se explica el qué. Tiene dinero, tiene muchas cosas bonitas, tiene amistades reales, tiene un trabajo bueno, tiene a una persona que la quiere de manera genuina, hay gente que está admirando lo que hace. Entonces ¿Que puede faltar? Siente que es importante.

Se gira para abrazar a Cherri mientras hace un puchero, apretando las cejas con desagrado y ella se ríe, palmeándola. Fat Nuggets camina por la cama hasta acurrucarse apoyado en Angel. Su usual costumbre.

Pasan la revisión sin mucho problema. Siendo entre rápido y perezoso de parte de los inspectores. Nota que se quedan viendo a todos con cierto asco y temor. Con los demás encogiéndose ante esa clase de gesto. Exceptuando a Charlie, Alastor y Vaggie. Acomoda su cabello ¿Qué es lo que falta?

No solo a ella, sino a todos los demás.

— ¿Te vas a llevar al niño? —pregunta Cherri con Fat Nuggets en brazos. Angel lo toma y apretuja en su pecho.

—Así va a pasar un tiempo con su papá mientras su tía le busca un hermano. —Saca la lengua y Cherri le da un codazo antes de ir al vagón de Pentius, sin que se dé cuenta y así no la pueda bajar después. A final de cuentas, los vagones no están conectados entre sí.

De ese modo hay privacidad entre cada uno. Es la “casa” de todos a final de cuentas. Sube al vagón de Alastor, quien está escribiendo un par de cartas, teniendo otras tantas cerradas. Angel cierra la puerta y deja a Fat Nuggets en el suelo.

—No puede estar aquí sí estoy escribiendo.

—No tiene niñera. Perdónalo. —Hace un puchero antes de reír e inclinarse a leer lo que Alastor lleva escrito.

—Octavia quiere venir con nosotros, pero no se atreve a preguntarle a Stolas. Así que, como ves, me tengo que hacer cargo de informarle los caprichos de su pichoncita antes de que nos demanden por rapto. —dice con evidente fastidio. Angel balancea la cabeza.

—Al menos tiene a alguien. Siendo ella, estaría un poco más feliz.

—Y aun así quieres ver a tu familia.

—Mi hermana y mi madre no podían hacer nada. Mi hermano y mi papá son otra historia. No les importo una mierda—dice Angel sentándose en la cama y viendo sus uñas—. Así que, aunque mi madre quisiera, no me habría podido buscar. También debió pensar que así me iría mejor.

—Mejor ser una circense que una mafiosa. Eso sin dudas. —ríe Alastor dejando la carta a un lado. Siendo a tinta que tarda mucho en secarse. Todo porque Alastor es un mañoso con respecto a todo lo que hace.

Angel se queda viendo un punto muerto por un instante hasta que:

— ¿No tienes la sensación de que nos falta algo?

—No. Yo diría que estamos bien.

Exhala ante la respuesta tajante de Alastor. Preguntándose si se está volviendo loca o algo peor.

Para cuando llegan a la parada y están armando todo, Charlie le recomienda ponerse el corsé. Angel la ignora, pues los brazos le están doliendo y apretujarlos hasta la inexistencia lo va a empeorar. Se queda alrededor viendo como arman todo. Pasea alrededor, con Fat Nuggets llevando una correa para que no se escape. El pequeño cerdo se detiene a cada cosa y bien, se comporta perfectamente como un perro.

Decide ir a comprar algo de comer. La feria estaría lista hasta mañana y la cena está muy lejos. Pasando por la calle sin molestarse en esconder sus extremidades, usando tacones que la hacen ver aún más alta, los ojos bicolores, piel y rizos blancos…

Es consciente de que se la quedan mirando. Recoge a Fat Nuggets cuando debe cruzar la calle y entra en la panadería que ve abierta. Se agacha a revisar los postres que hay colocados en las vitrinas.

—Quisieras cuatro de estos, por favor. —pide al encargado que suelta un quejido asqueado, viéndola de arriba abajo—. Sí tengo dinero. —Apura a decir, pensando que tal vez cree que es una de las tantas con diferencias anatómicas que hay por ahí: Pobres.

— ¿Robado? Claro, lárgate de aquí, fenómeno. —Desprecia el hombre sacudiendo la mano.

— ¿Eso en que cambia que quiero comprar los malditos postres? —replica exasperada. Usando los brazos inferiores para sostener al cerdo que olisquea alrededor.

—No me voy a meter en problemas. Fuera de aquí, ahora, antes de que llame a la policía. —ordena señalando la puerta. Angel blanquea los ojos y decide salir. _Debe haber más lugares por aquí_.

A pesar de que avanza y entra a varias tiendas distintas, en ninguna la quieren atender. Por si fuese poco, se ríen de que lleve a Fat Nuggets, diciendo que lo está engordando para comerlo. Escucha los murmullos con respecto a sus brazos y en medio de las tantas salidas, no hace sino verse en los reflejos de los cristales.

Pasados cincuenta minutos y quince tiendas se dirige a un lugar más escondido, quita parte de su falda y la ata por encima a sus brazos, consiguiendo mantenerlos lo suficientemente quietos para que no se noten. Con ello y ya sintiendo ligero cansancio por la caminata entra en una pastelería.

— ¿Me puede dar ese? —pregunta con gesto cansado.

—Claro ¿Quiere que la caja tenga un lazo?

—No.

Ve a la trabajadora ir de un lado a otro para poner el pastel y Angel se queda viendo como lo hace. Incluida la falta de atención que tiene. Apenas mencionan lo blanca que es. Nada extraordinario. Baja la mirada por un tirón en la falda y consigue a un niño tendiéndole una flor. La toma, sonriendo suave.

Hubo algunos antes que quisieron acercarse y los padres no lo permitían. Angel toma la caja y sale de la tienda, con Fat Nuggets andando a saltos. Debido a un montón de autos detiene el andar y se mira en una de las vidrieras.

La diferencia entre mostrar o no sus brazos. Entreabre la boca y apenas ve la oportunidad se apura en ir al circo. Para este momento, al menos su carpa debe estar armada.

**. . .**

— ¿Qué tanto haces? —pregunta Alastor al ver que Angel desde que llegó a estado probándose cosas frente al espejo.

—Es que… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que, si mostramos cosas así, nos quieres ni mirar? —Alastor ríe, obviamente que sí—, pero si lo cubrimos, sí nos tratan como a cualquier persona.

—Ay, _my dear_ ¿Bebiste algo por ahí? —cuestiona parándose a un lado. Angel inclina la cabeza, notando que Alastor tiene esa ligera cubierta de maquillaje en el rostro.

—Todos pueden mostrarse, pero nosotros no y hemos aprendido a tener asco de nosotros mismos por ello—Alastor levanta una ceja ante esa conclusión tan esmerada de Angel—. A odiar lo que ellos odian, que es a nosotros…—Toma asiento, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos—. Y fingir lo que no somos para que al menos nos tengan un respeto mínimo.

— ¿Te sorprende la realidad? —cuestiona burlista y con sonrisa enorme.

—No.

—Bien ¡Ahora necesito que te vistas! Los demás están organizándose para salir a promocionar. Si vas con ellos seguro irá bien.

Alastor se marcha y Angel se frota la cara, luego el cabello. Pensando en que realmente odiaba su color, incluso su piel; Valentino la convencía de tintarlo, que así luciría más bonito a pesar de que a ella le gustaba como estaba. Él es normal. Él podía decir cómo no sería desagradable a la vista.

Él podía hacer cualquier cosa, porque es normal.

Durante esa salida ocurre similar a cuando se cubrió: La miran, sonríen, quieren acercarse y no hay rechazo. La hace caer en cuenta de que depende del entorno. Sí saben que estará en el circo, no les importa. Porque es un lugar para gente rara que va a dar un espectáculo y eso es lo que quieren ver.

En la normalidad, es poco más que un monstruo deforme y maldito.

Y aun si fuese solo ella, la admiran por el espectáculo, nada más.

Ninguno es capaz de verla como una persona que también siente, piensa y vive regularmente.

La conclusión a su cuestionamiento de _¿Qué es lo que falta?_ Llega finalmente, viendo a todos del circo felices en lo que hacen, pero intimidados y con necesidad de esconder cuando los demás les dirigen una mala mirada. Lo que todo este tiempo falta, no solo a ella, sino a muchos otros.

Es aceptarse como son.

 _Quererse_ como son.

Hacer irrelevante a los demás y permanecer expuesto en una muestra de _este soy yo_.

Aprieta los labios ¿Cómo hacer algo así pesando que eres un fenómeno? Se acuclilla por una niña que le está dando una flor. A este paso puede hacer un ramo. La niña se muestra penosa, balanceándose en sus pies.

—Usted es muy bonita señorita. —dice ella penosa. Angel pestañea con deje coqueto.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias.

La niña ríe y vuelve apenada con sus padres. Angel se levanta y mira la flor. Pequeña, de color rosa y que caen del enorme árbol a poca distancia. Pone un par de brazos tras su espalda. Imitando el gesto de balancearse en sus pies.

—Sí aspiro que los demás me respeten… Debería hacerlo yo—medita en voz baja—. Queriéndome como soy ¿No? —ríe suave, dando un suave beso a la flor antes de ponérsela en el cabello.

* * *

Alastor se ha dado cuenta de que hay cierto cambio en Angel. No sabe decir si es bueno o malo. Diría que lo primero. La ve más dedicada a pedir lo que le _gusta_ y no lo que hará que sea visualmente más llamativa. Incluso en tiempos a solas se dedica a probarse diferentes peinados para tantear qué le gusta más, que le gusta menos, que no usar ni de chiste.

Diría que es tierno de ver. Luciendo como un bebé enfurruñado cuando se disgusta.

— ¿Vas a salir así? ¿de verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, tus brazos-

—Son brazos nada más.

Lo cortante del asunto le causa extrañeza. Al mismo tiempo, el resquemor de la preocupación por lo que pueda pasar. A final de cuentas, han empezado a llegar las usuales amenazas. A pesar de ello, varios días y varias salidas, Angel solo anda sin esconder la heterocromia, los brazos extra de su anatomía y a cada regreso, se la ve menos molesta.

Es una ¿Ternura misteriosa? Que no se explica. Habiendo acabado un acto y estando en la ronda de bebidas Angel aprovecha sus extremidades para quitar los tragos a quienes se sientan al lado. Por ello, acaba borrachísima. Bebiendo lo que debieron consumir tres personas, más lo suyo y parte de la porción de Alastor.

Ocasionando que este deba llevarla a la carpa con ayuda.

— _Sei così carina—_ dice con un puchero, apretando a Alastor del rostro—. _Sei cooooooosì carina_ —repite abrazándolo con todo el cuerpo y ocasionando que caigan en la cama _—. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_ —lo besa en toda la cara, consiguiendo que las orejas de Alastor se curven—. ¿Crees que soy bonita?

—Sí.

—Aun con los brazos.

—Por supuesto.

—Ummmm—Ríe jugando con las mejillas ajenas—. Claro que soy bonita ¿Por qué no lo sería? Me hiciste muy bonita—Alastor estuvo a poco de replicar, dándole palmadas para que lo suelte, pue lo empieza a asfixiar—. Me hiciste bonita trayéndome aquí.

—N-no resp- _My dear_ -

— ¡Y hacerme ver que no soy solo un trozo de mierda extraño, blanco y con extremidades de más! _Graaaaaaaaaaaaaazie, amore—_ Extiende en un ronroneo—. Por ti voy a ser la más bonita del mundo.

_Está borrachísima._

Alastor apenas prestó atención a nada de lo que decía. Pues no le halla sentido o coherencia. Angel seguía insistiendo en que es bonita porque está en el circo, porque puede mostrarse abiertamente como es y esa confianza no hace sino crecer con el paso de los días. con cada espectáculo, con cada salida donde no se molesta en esconder nada. Ojalá entendiera que pasa por su mente.

* * *

—Te encanta, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. —dice Angel con gesto sonriente y divertido. Charlie continúa con ojos brillante y enorme sonrisa.

— ¡ES PERFECTA ANGEL! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Has estado haciendo algo en especial?

—Tener revelaciones filosóficas a las cinco de la mañana—responde con ojos entrecerrados—. Después de un oral y seis orgasmos seguidos.

—No necesitaba esa clase de detalles—Exhala Vaggie. No sabe ni por qué espera tanto de Angel al hablar—. Es por esto que no has usado más corsé ¿Cierto? —Angel asiente, arreglando sus rizos—. Es bueno que lo notaras—opina con una sonrisa delicada—. Lo ensayaremos mañana ¿Te parece? Será bueno para antes de irnos. Así correrán los rumores y habrá expectativa.

Suena la lengua y le guiña el ojo antes de salir de la carpa central. Al salir consigue a Alastor hablando con una de las _tantas_ damas de sociedad. Decide ni siquiera molestarse en acercarse o hablarle. Ya puede predecir qué clase de vergüenza va a querer hacerle pasar la señora. Todas hasta ahora han sido iguales.

—Ay, Alastor ¿No pudiste taparte hoy?

—No me dio tiempo, _my_ lady. —ríe suave.

—Que pena, con esta piel de muerto me causas escalofríos—Alastor continúa con la risa entre dientes. Angel pone un par de manos en su cintura. Juzgándola con la mirada—. En fin, no dudo que serán buen material para sacar del país. También que habrá ganancia en mi inversión.

—Siempre la hay. —Asegura Alastor.

—Lo sé… aunque no dudo que haría más si fueses menos escalofriante ¿Consideraste lo que te dije en mi carta? —Alastor no responde en sí y Angel tras hacer cuentas de quién podría ser, va a la carpa de Alastor a revisar que pudo haber escrito.

Halla pronto la carta de la señora. Pues aparte del nombre, el sirviente que la seguía usaba le emblema de la familia, el mismo emblema que se halla al final de la carta.

_(…) hace poco conseguí un dentista al cual le hablé de ti. Me dijo que podría ayudarte con el tema de sus dientes. Que, en lugar de ser colmillos, sea una dentadura normal. De ese modo, es seguro que atraerías más gente, es menos amenazante para los niños, el principal público del circo._

_Deberías considerarlo. Espero tu respuesta el día en que vaya a visitarte. Por no decir que también espero que no sea la misma respuesta a mí sugerencia de hacerte el blanqueamiento de la piel(…)_

**—** Bruja hija de puta. —queja arrugando el papel y tirándolo por ahí. Se queda en la carpa sin hacer nada, esperando que Alastor regrese.

**. . .**

Se da un toque en los dientes. Duda que haya forma posible de cambiarlos por dientes normales. Intentar arreglarlos es misión imposible. Al entrar en la carpa le llama la atención que Angel esté dentro. Jugando con uno de sus largos rizos. Se acerca, inclinándose para buscarle la mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo, _my dear_? —pregunta suave.

— ¿Aceptaste cambiarte los dientes? —Alastor frunce las cejas. Angel es consciente de lo mucho que lo molesta que lea sus cartas—. Espero que no.

—No. No lo haría aun si me lo ordenara. Antes que una barbaridad, hay que escoger la seguridad. Por no menciona que a más escalofriante sea de mirar, mejor será en la regularidad empresarial. —responde. Alastor se ve con el reclamo ahogado en su garganta por Angel que toma la palabra:

—Te odias tanto y aun así, te mantienes así solo como método de defensa. —bufa con disgusto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Es que… Me di cuenta de que no va a importar cuánto esté aquí, cuánto te diga que es irrelevante tus dientes, tus orejas, tu piel o las marcas que tienes: Nunca me harás caso porque no quieres nada de ti mismo. Solo lo mantienes como una forma de asustar a quienes te amenazan. —dice cruzando los brazos y Alastor se crispa un poco.

—Es útil. A más útil sea todo en la vida, más vale la pena tenerlo.

—Y ¿De qué vale si al final eres infeliz? —Plantea y Alastor se encoge de hombros.

—La felicidad es opcional cuando a la vida quieres superar.

—No la superas. Las llenas apenas. Le estás dando el gusto de ser un miserable—replica Angel con rapidez—. Tú solo estás… ahí, teniendo que esconder cosas cuando hace falta, considerándote a ti mismo un monstruo para convencerte de que no eres débil. Que todo es “supervivencia” como si realmente estuvieras a mitad de un pantano.

—Angel-

—Tú me trajiste aquí, tú me hiciste darme cuenta de un millar de cosas en que en mi puta vida hubiera notado y por eso te quiero hacer notar eso—Insiste apurada de que Alastor no la interrumpa—. Que siempre vas a ser infeliz, siempre vas a estar incompleto, siempre te vas a sentir como un miserable arrastrándose en el pantano hasta que aceptes que… eres tú.

Alastor empieza a perder la paciencia y se nota en su postura.

—Que el problema no es tuyo, crees que lo es. El problema siempre han sido los demás por hacerte pensar eso—Lo toma de las manos con fuerza—. Que al final de todo no te quieres ni un poco; sonriendo hasta para mofarte de eso.

—Angel, es suficiente—indica soltándose—. Creo que consumiste demasiada novela romántica últimamente—burla Alastor—. Tal vez algo un poco más realista te funcione.

—Ya tuve suficiente realismo, muchas gracias—replica haciéndose el cabello atrás—. Me pregunto si—Jala sus propios dedos y Alastor espera lo que pueda decir—. Si algún día llegaras a quererte como yo te quiero y así dejes de sonreír falso todo el tiempo.

—Es una sonrisa de confianza.

—Es una de _fingir_ confianza. Es obvio que no me estás entendiendo nada—quejumbra andando hacia la puerta—. Charlie lo entiende, también Vaggie y tú solo lo huyes porque crees que te hará débil… No lo sé, realmente no te entiendo mucho. Nunca lo he hecho, pero supongo que estamos iguales.

—En efecto, _my dear_.

— ¿Me dejas explicarte?

Rueda los ojos.

—Sí quieres hacerlo, adelante. —Sacude la mano con desinterés.

Como quien solo busca que un niño deje de molestar. Angel por su lado se lo toma muy a pecho y solo espera que sus esfuerzos valgan la pena. A final de cuentas, lo considera el mejor pago que puede darle a Alastor por todo lo que ha dado ¿No?

Mostrarle **_cómo_** ser una estrella de nuevo.

Mostrarle como ser realmente fuerte.

Mostrarle lo que guarda en sí un sentido más bello en la vida.

Mostrarle que tiene derecho a exigir que lo respeten a pesar de su aspecto.

Y mostrarle que el amor más grande que merece, es el suyo propio.

Solo así, dejaría de tener pesadillas con que ha asesinado a todos, devorándolos hasta que no queda nada y sus demonios lo consumen al mismo ritmo. Incluso podría dejar de considerar su propio cuerpo un desastre lleno de cicatrices a pesar de que la única persona que importa y que lo mira, es quien lo ama sin importar cada rastro de locura y oscuridad que tiene dentro.

— Necesito que me ayudes con algo importante.

Angel asiente y sigue a Cherri. Sin saber que sucede. No va a ser nada potencialmente peligroso o donde habrá un problema del que no van a poder salir. Saben perfectamente que deben guardar ciertas apariencias para que el plan de salir al extranjero no caiga. Alastor los mataría sin duda alguna. Avanzado un largo trecho de la ciudad Cherri la hace esconderse y ver desde donde están. Angel nota a un hombre sin nada especialmente llamativo aparte de un tatuaje de ojo en la mano.

— Es mi ex.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Así? ¿No se supone que la policía lo busca? —cuestiona sorprendida. Cherri se encoge de hombros.

—Debió cambiarse el nombre de nuevo. Además de que antes tenía el cabello negro y era más delgado. —relata Cherri entrecerrando el ojo.

— ¿Hacemos algo?

—Sí.

El hombre que fuma un cigarro en total tranquilidad da cuenta de la mujer albina a poca distancia de él. Su cigarro se consume debido a lo mucho que demora en hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Resulta en exceso voluminosa por los brazos extra. El cigarro acaba de consumirse y él tira la colilla al suelo, pisándola. Siendo que ella se acerca llama su atención para que no avancé más y se quede hablando con él. Al mismo tiempo, Cherri entra al edificio de pocos pisos.

— Disculpe ¿Mi novio está quedándose aquí? Me pidió de favor que viniera a buscar algo que dejó. —Da la descripción al portero del edificio. Recibe la respuesta y no demora en subir a dónde lo indica. Se introduce en el departamento y ve alrededor. Se nota que nadie entra, el lugar es tan desordenado y con tanta cosa expuesta que cualquiera se daría cuenta de quién es con solo poner un pie. Guarda algunos fajos de billetes y prendas para sí misma. Lo que considera menos relevante y por lo que nadie se quejaría en recuperar.

Comiendo un trozo de pastel que había en la nevera espera que suban. Le pidió a Angel que lo distrajera e hiciera pensar que podían tener algo. Viendo sus cuatro brazos la consideraría de utilidad y siendo bonita, empezaría con piropos usuales. A más rápido pudiera meterla a la cama mejor. Él es así y así fue como se enamoró de él. _Tengo el gusto metido en lo más profundo del culo,_ concluye el trozo de pastel y escucha pasos, risas y voces fuera.

—Yuhuuu~

—pero qué-

Angel toma al hombre de los brazos, los tuerce tras la espalda. Haciéndolo caer al suelo en un golpe seco. Ambas se ríen, sin evitar la diversión que supone escucharlo quejarse, insultarla y exigir que lo suelten al instante. Guarda silencio cuando Cherri hace sonar sus uñas, tamborileando los dedos en el suelo y su enorme sonrisa pronosticando más de un desastre.

—Asi que~ ¿Qué tal te ha ido después de abandonarme? —pregunta. Angel se acomoda encima de él. Totalmente sentada—. Después de prometerme el mundo y tirarme a la mierda apenas tuviste la oportunidad.

—T-te equivocas. y-yooo no quería abando- ¡Fu-fue la policía quien te echo la culpa! ¡No yo!

—Nunca dije nada de echar la culpa. Gracias por confirmar tu culpa. — burla Cherri y chasquea los dedos, consiguiendo que el cabello empiece a incendiarse. Angel sacude la mano. Huele fatal el cabello quemado.

A más pasan los minutos y las flamas llegan a su cuero cabelludo, Cherri medita en su realmente lo va a matar. Angel la mira, esperando la misma resolución. Cuando los gritos se hacen insufribles, Cherri va a la cocina, llena una olla con agua y se la tira encima. Por el dolor acaba inconsciente y su piel carbonizada es más que desagradable.

— ¿Y bien _sugar tits_? ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta la albina levantándose. Cherri tamborilea los dedos en la olla y se muerde el labio inferior.

Esa misma tarde, hubo un anuncio de que uno de los buscados ladrones, asesinos y estafadores fue encontrado en el departamento que usaba como escondite temporal. Atado de pies a cabeza, teniendo una terrible quemadura en el cráneo y contando con una pequeña nota que decía "Tiempo de que pague ¿A que si? De nada por el favor" firmado con una cereza y una bomba al lado. No se tomaron la molestia de investigar de más el tema. Es irrelevante para ellos. El aviso anónimo de la ubicación del criminal quedará como la posible respuesta a la escritora de la nota. Más allá de eso, es un caso resuelto.

—Pensé que ibas a matarlo. — admite Angel. Ambas de regreso al circo.

—Yo también tenía pensado eso, pero—Chasquea la lengua con molestia —. ¿De qué me iba a servir? Además de que es mejor que pague con lo que me hizo, en parte agradezco que me dejara tirada. Te encontré a ti y a Hazbin Circus—afirma sonriente, apartando el cabello y usándolo como siempre. Sin que se esconda o disimule su único ojo. Usando pantalón y camisa abierta que destaca su busto pronunciado—. Yo diría que gané más que el en todo este tiempo.

—Awww que linda. Dejaste de ser su perra para ser la mía. —abraza a Cherri con sus cuatro brazos. Ella se ríe, haciendo lo mismo.

—Y todo queda como una decepción cuando tienes a un novio de dos penes.

—Nunca nada es igual después de eso

* * *

— ¿Has notado que Angel está distinta?

Alastor no responde a lo que Charlie cuestiona. Mirando fijamente a quien puede llamar su novia a estas alturas. Tan feliz y animada hablando con Cherri de a saber qué cosa. Charlie es capaz de notar eso. Con tanta facilidad que acaba generándole ternura. Esa genuina fascinación de Alastor por Angel. La forma en que sus ojos consumen con tanta admiración; el brillo en su mirada que admira el que hay en la de Angel. Sencillamente un enamorado a cal y canto de su pareja. Adorando hasta el último detalle en ella.

Cómo ahora ni siquiera del escenario deja de ser una enorme y brillante estrella explotando en sí misma. Aturdiéndolo a él, su tonto y eterno observador. Charlie da animosos codazos a Alastor. Los suficientes para llamar su atención y pocos faltantes para ganarse una amenaza. Un perfecto y necesario balance. Alastor apenas consigue enfocarse en su compañera. Irritado.

—Está mejor que nunca ¿Eh? Lo que hace un año y más de un espacio libre de malas vibras. —bromea con las manos en la cintura.

—Solo bastará con tener la oportunidad para una persona real expuesta estar. — Continua Alastor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes, puedo entender por qué dices que es una niña. Diría que es más infantil que yo—Alastor balances la cabeza, eso no es mentira en lo absoluto—, pero también ha crecido mucho en este tiempo—Asegura balanceándose en sus talones—. Lo ha hecho de un modo que tú ni siquiera has intentado.

Alastor burla entre dientes con una risa despectiva.

—Y no tiene nada de malo. Es lo bueno de que sean parejas—afirma Charlie con una sonrisa amplia—. Porque pueden enseñarse mutuamente lo que han aprendido.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan relevante que Angel aprendió y yo no? ¿Ummm? —Increpa con nota curiosa.

—Mejor espera a la presentación. —recomienda enigmática. Alastor rueda los ojos. 

El espectáculo inicia como de costumbre. Con el tiempo y práctica Cherri ha conseguido ser buena acróbata. Lo suficiente para saltar y contorsionarse en el espectáculo de aros que ella misma enciende. Ella en si es un poco más resistente al fuego, por lo que a nadie extraña que incluso vaya con el cabello suelto haciendo tales locuras.

El acto de Loona, el de Blitzo donde últimamente Octavia está participando y recibiendo paga por ello; Husk y Niffty. Llegado el momento del acto de Angel, donde solo la banda suele prepararse porque es el mayor reto mantenerse estables y notables con el vozarrón de Angel, Alastor nota que todos se arreglan con esmero y de forma poco discreta lo hacen entrar a estar en una de las esquinas del escenario. El piano lo toca alguien más por motivos ajenos a la compresión.

Angel aparece en el escenario con un amplio y oscuro vestido que de aleja por completo a lo que usa normalmente. Ocultando cada curva y cada parte de ella con la que se siente orgullosa. Diría que va a un funeral o a hacer coro en una iglesia. La música inicia tenue, tierna e incluso triste en opinión de Alastor. El público murmura por tener la misma impresión. Angel se relame los labios.

_I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

Canta con voz rota, expresión decepcionada y las manos juntas en su regazo. Una postura sumisa de su parte. Carente de confianza.

_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are_

El silencio -exceptuando instrumentos-, resulta taladrante. Un espacio avergonzado. El público -adulto-, consciente de a qué se está refiriendo con esto: El rechazo total al que los orillan fuera, pero aquí admiran como si fuese tener a una estrella al alcance de la mano. Angel muestra una sonrisa leve ante la siguiente nota:

_But I won't let them break me down to Dust  
I know that there's a place for su  
For we are glorious_

Abre las manos y los brazos, cantando con los ojos cerrados y una leve y tierna sonrisa.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out_

Alastor levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza, con las orejas levantadas. La voz reprimida y que empieza a subir de nivel.

_I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

Se da un pequeño golpe en el pecho, su segundo par de brazos haciéndose notar por salir de debajo de la tela negra. Alastor niega con la cabeza. _Mi niña haciendo de las suyas de nuevo,_ piensa sin evitar reír por ello.

_Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

Deshace el lazo de la prenda que lleva, causando que se deslice y varios de los acróbatas aparecen en escena, con lentitud y siguiendo ritmo musical. Angel camina, dejando que el vestido negro vaya cayendo por su cuerpo y demostrando la verdadera prenda de la ocasión.

_I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

Da un par de aplausos, con los coros surgiendo. Su vestido es ajustado, una falda amplia y de piel felpuda que inicia en su cadera y se llega a arrastra por el piso; tacones anchos y altos; sus brazos expuestos sin manga alguna; el corte de corazón en el pecho que resalta el busto y las piernas largas a la vista pues la falda no cubre nada de la parte frontal.

Angel toma la mano de Charlie para que baje de la tarima en la que está. Iniciando ella a cantar junto a Angel.

_Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in_

Charlie hace surgir sus cuernos. No suele pasar porque no hay necesidad e incluso duele un poco, pero a ella le gustan mucho. Considera que son lindos. Angel la hace dar una vuelta, jugando hasta que Vaggie aparece.

Las tres al frente, como las responsables de expresar al cien por ciento lo que la letra muestra. El sentimiento que exige en ser dicho con la mayor fuerza de todas.

_We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun **(we are warriors)**  
Yeah, that's what we've become_

Alastor sacude la cabeza, encontrándolo sencillamente tierno ¿Cómo más se lo puede tomar? Es una estrella reconociéndose como lo que es. Es su niña mostrando lo feliz que es consigo misma. Que ya no ha expresado quejas de su aspecto, que a pesar de las molestias que pueda generar, no esconde quien es.

Es alguien que quiere brillar incluso en sus tiempos sencillos y ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz por ello? _Finalmente es ella._ Angel sube sentada a un aro, agarrada a este, jugando como otros acróbatas que hacen coros desde sus lugares e incluso ríen al jugar con la maya en la rutina tan juguetona formada.

_I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious_

Vaggie y Charlie giran agarrándose de las manos y riendo, con la nota tan fuerte de Angel venida junto a su caída, siendo tomada con facilidad por Blitzo que la deja en el suelo junto a Alastor, jalando del maestro de ceremonias para que vaya a acompañarla.

Queda obvia en su mirada la confusión por esto. Pensó que lo tenían ahí por molestarlo nada más.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out_

Lo aturde más que Angel esté guiando el baile, tomando una postura dominante y masculina por ello. Como quien quiere incluso conducir lo pensamientos y de verla fijamente da cuenta de que eso es lo que pretende.

_I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_«¿Sí me estás entendiendo?»_

La sonrisa de Alastor flaquea.

_«No tienes por qué tener miedo de ti mismo, porque no eres un monstruo. Tampoco debes disculpas a nadie.»_

_Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

_«Tampoco tienes que asustarte por nada.»_

Angel le da un beso en la nariz antes de dejarlo a un lado, con los demás, encompinchados en todo esto, le quitan el saco y le ponen uno blanco; quitándole el bastón, poniéndole un sombrero entre las orejas y hasta deshaciéndose del monóculo para cambiarlo por las gafas que usa para leer.

Angel se ríe por la cara de Alastor.

_«¡Solo tienes que ser tú!»_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
This is me_

Los coros continúan, con el caos organizado que permite tener a un punto donde mirar y no perderte de nada al mismo tiempo. El público siguiendo el coro, aplaudiendo y celebrando el cambio de vestimenta en Alastor. La motivación a usar rojo, es que de ese modo no se nota lo que suele ensuciar.

Siendo sangre por lo natural. Suya por lastimarse los labios, sea de otros por el show de adultos, sea de Angel por morderla. Antes usaba ropa blanca, de muchos colores sin importar nada porque era natural.

Lo cambio por querer esconderlo.

Dejó de ser el mismo incluso en eso y Angel está haciendo que lo note.

_«Es lo que mereces por ser fuerte, por haber llegado hasta ahora a pesar de lo mucho que te rompieron ¡ES LO QUE TODOS MERECEMOS!»_

_And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of_

Entona con demasiada fuerza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños contra su pecho. Alastor da cuenta de que dejaron el piano libre, por lo que se acerca llevado por la costumbre. Toca con suavidad y Angel se acerca a él en este pequeño espacio de calma. Alastor se la queda mirando.

_«Mereces brillar tanto como los demás… mereces ser querido tanto como cualquiera…»_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out_

Alastor sacude la cabeza, Angel se recuesta del piano, con una sonrisa leve y cariñosa hacia Alastor que sigue tocando el mismo tierno y tranquilo ritmo. Esa compañía musical que siempre tienen entre ellos. Un perfecto dueto donde son capaces de hablar.

« _Crees que no y yo también lo pensaba, hasta que me hiciste darme cuenta de lo contrario… Déjame ayudarte ¿Sí?_ »

_This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_«Déjame ayudarte a que te quieras tanto como te quiero.»_

La conclusión suave y con voz temblorosa por lo sentimental que acaba siendo inaugura una nueva subida con todos volviendo a su descontrol coreografiado. Alastor toca siguiendo la pista y Angel sube al piano, sentada y cantando con las piernas cruzadas.

_Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

Angel improvisa. Al menos eso parece por el montón de notas altas que suelta por la adrenalina de la situación. Alastor se permite carcajear, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Angel para ayudarla a bajar y continuar con los demás. Dándole un rápido beso antes de seguir en lo suyo. Cada quien en su propio y feliz mundo.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out_

Angel avanza con Alastor hacia el centro del escenario nuevamente, donde empezó. Las venas de su cuello exhibiendo el esfuerzo que hace.

_I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown 'em out  
Oh  
This is me_

Pequeños fuegos artificiales hacen acto de presencia y grandilocuente—Supongo que se puede intentar—. Opina Alastor. Angel se acerca a Alastor de golpe y le llena de besos el rostro, con este dejándose hacer nada más con una sonrisa amplia.


End file.
